William Sawyer
by bendecida82
Summary: Alternate ending to 5.18. What if Lucas didn’t take Haley’s advice and 'took off' w/o talking to Peyton after he saw her drawing? What happens when Peyton allows a new love into her life? Leyton in time. Breyton friendship, but other friend pairs too.
1. The Call That Started It All

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever posted, though it's not the first I've written. If you like this one I have another one. I just started watching last year, and I'm finally all caught up on the back episodes and my creative muse is going haywire. Please feel free to review- questions, concerns, comments are welcomed. If this inspires anyone, please feel free to borrow my ideas. Your writing means more reading for me, and I am a reader first, so have at it!

Before it begins, I just want to say thank you to all the OTH fanfic writers out there. You've done such a great job with your stories, you inspired me to try some of my own. I've had such fun reading your stories, I just hope I can return the favor. Enjoy!

This is an alternate ending to 5.18. Everything happens up until Lucas and Haley talk by the Rivercourt looking at Peyton's drawings. Instead of confronting Peyton, Lucas follows through on his original plan to "take off for a while" and leaves, so the scene in her office never happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, not OTH. And I got nothing from writing this fanfic but the pleasure of having the story in my head finally on paper. Places and events in this story are completely made up, except Charlotte, NC does really exist.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

William Sawyer

By: Bendecida82

Chapter 1: The Call That Started it All

"Hi this is Patricia, calling from the adoption agency…." The message was interrupted as Brooke stumbled to the phone. Her exhaustion quickly evaporated as she listened to Patricia praise her care of Angie, and her face lit up as Patricia continued, offering her a unique opportunity. She hung up the phone, thanking Patricia profusely, then, squealing and wiggling in excitement, ran to Peyton's room and jumped on the lump that lay huddled under the covers.

"P. Sawyer, get your bony ass out of bed and get dressed! We're going to Charlotte for the weekend!" Brooke said excitedly, lying full out on what she thought was Peyton and trying to hug the general vicinity of her torso.

"Ughhh, God, its too early for Tigger Brooke." Peyton groaned as she rolled over, knocking Brooke to the bed beside her in the process. "Cant you tell me about our plans for the weekend in like," checking the clock that read 8am, "2 hours?"

"No, P. Sawyer, because you have to get up, and fix that 'I've been crying over Lucas because he left town without saying goodbye after I wrote a love letter for the whole world to see' face so we can go to Charlotte!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Don't remind me." Peyton sat up and ran a hand over her face, to clear the cobwebs from her brain and to erase the sadness from her eyes. It had been one week, 5 days, 14 hours, and 8 minutes since Lucas left town, a direct rejection of Peyton's outpouring of emotion, a love letter to him left on the Rivercourt concrete. She said she'd let him go before and she meant it at the time, but his failed wedding and Haley's belief that Lucas still loved her, evident by the words in his book and in his high school predictions had given her hope again, hope that was finally dashed to pieces by Lucas' response to her confession of love.

She had nothing left to hold on to, nothing left to give. No matter that Haley's conviction as his best friend spoke of yearning and longing, Lucas himself had proven to her over and over that there was no love left in his heart for her. "I do" to another woman, "I hate you" to her. His words and his actions said what he felt today, louder than any high school writings could. Hell, the whole world knew Lucas Scott loved Peyton Sawyer in high school. But high school was 4 years ago, and "I hate you" was last week.

She cleared her mind of the musings and focused on the conversation at hand. "Ok, mistress of no information, I'll bite. Why are we going to Charlotte at 8 o'clock in the morning?"

"Because, I'm getting a baby!"

"Really?" Now Peyton was as wide awake as Brooke, who was currently jumping on the bed. "That's great, Brooke! How old is she? Or he? What's her name? Or his?" Peyton swiped at Brooke's legs to get her attention when she didn't answer. "BROOKE! Stop jumping and give me DETAILS!"

"Huh? oh!" Brooke said, as Peyton's attack on her legs caused her to trip, landing on the bed with a bounce. She sat up and faced Peyton. "Ok, so technically, I don't have a baby yet. And it might not be a baby."

At Peyton's look of confusion, Brooke continued to explain what Patricia had told her on the phone. "They did appreciate my work with Angie, which was _so_ a test, but I passed it, so whatever." Brooke began. "Anyway, they don't have a newborn available right now, and the waiting list for babies is like, 3 years long, so she suggested I might have better luck with this opportunity at the Loving Care Children's Center in Charlotte!"

Brooke took a deep breath, having said the last bit in one long sentence. "They are having this open house, where eligible parents come and pick out a kid that's in need of adoption. It's a foster to adopt program, so once you pick the child you're interested in you foster them for 6 months and then, if everything goes well, you can adopt them! They have some infants there, but not a lot, so you have to get there early before they run out."

"You make it sound like a sale at Macy's." Peyton said, laughing.

"Not really! Well, yeah, kind of," Brooke admitted, thinking about it. You do get to pick, but you have to stay all weekend- today, Saturday Sunday, and you spend everyday there, getting to know the kids. At the end of each day, you let them know which ones you are interested in and they try to set up activities for you to do with them the next day so you can bond, or 'grow your connection,' or something like that. Then, at the end of the weekend, they interview you and they do some kind of match thingee where they match a kid to a parent for adoption!"

Peyton frowned. "That doesn't sound very cool for the kids. What happens if a kid's not picked after hanging out with these 'potential parents?"

"I asked the same thing," Brooke said, "and apparently, the Center has different adult volunteers that come and play with the kids all the time, so the kids will just think it's a normal day. Matter of fact, if you tell a kid that you're interested in adopting them, you are asked to leave. I guess they don't want the kids to get their hopes up, just in case things don't work out."

"Sounds like this could be a good opportunity Brooke! Designer, pick out your own baby, one stop shopping. I like it." Peyton yawned, and with the excitement over, pulled the covers up over her head with every intention of going back to sleep.

"P. SAWYER!" Brooke yanked the covers off of Peyton, ignoring her protests. "WHAT do you think you're doing?"

"Going back to sleep?" Peyton asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Noooooo," Brooke said slowly, as if she were talking to a small child. "You are getting out of bed and packing your things and getting in the car. I'm pulling the road trip friend card!" Brooke said, hand on her hips.

"Fine, but what am I supposed to do while you are off choosing your North Carolina orphan Annie, or Andrew, or whatever?" Peyton grumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, you are kind of on the guest list too! Since you were living here, you had to pass the foster care test too. I had to make you a co-parent figure person and do all that stuff I did when Angie was here so she could come, like the background checks, home study, personality profile, why you want to be a parent, etc." Brooke said, ticking off on her fingers the list of things she had to do.

"Wait, wouldn't I have had to sign something, or fill out some forms?" Peyton asked, suspicious.

"Oh, you did!" Brooke sang as she waltzed out of the door.

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton yelled in exasperation.

"Chop, chop! I want a baby, so we have to get there before they're all gone!" Brooke responded. "Yell at me in the car if you want, but for right now, get dressed!"

Peyton shook her head as she made her way to her closet, pulling out her duffel bag.

"And don't pack! I'm going to pick out your clothes. You need to look your best so I get my first choice!"

"Why can't I pick my own clothes?" Peyton said, raising her hands in frustration.

"Because," Brooke said, poking her head inside the door. "I don't think your 'high school rocker chick, trendy, but unemployed' look will win them over to my side."

"Hey, I'm employed!" Peyton huffed. "And successful! Red bedroom records is doing well, thank you very much!"

"Yes, you are" Brooke soothed, coming into the room and patting Peyton on the back. "I'm just going to make sure you look like it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived in Charlotte at one and checked into the nearest hotel to the Center. The official program and activities didn't start until 6, but Brooke had googled the Center and fund an after school play program, where volunteers helped the kids with their homework and played, or changed diapers and fed the younger children, or just lent a hand in any way that was needed. She decided to take advantage of the unsponsered time, 'to scope out the new spokesmodel for Baby Brooke.'"

Peyton had to chuckle at Brooke's skills of persuasion, as she convinced the program director that they had come early accidentally, and thought they could 'help out' while they were waiting for the official program to start. If Peyton didn't know Brooke so well, she would have been worried about her steamroller tactics.

She knew that for Brooke this was not about picking out the cutest baby, or the youngest baby, or any other superficial characteristic, though she _was_ looking for an infant. Rather it was about the feeling- when she looked in the baby's eyes, when she held them, did she feel a connection? Would she recognize that special something in that baby that would let her know that this was the child that was meant for her to nurture and to love? Brooke's mechanisms and stratagems came from a heart of gold and the mind of a CEO, a combination that was getting results.

The Center was set up by age group. The infants and toddlers were on the second floor, presumably where the nursery and the bedrooms were located. The older, school aged children roamed the halls of the first floor in various stages of activity- some were taking off their coats, others were doing homework at the tables, still others were running to the kitchen and coming out with cookies in their hands. Brooke immediately made her way to the second floor, while Peyton lingered on the first floor. She figured she would stay with the older children so it wouldn't seem so obvious that they were only here for the infants, and not to truly help out.

She propped herself on the wall to observe, taking in the organized chaos until she found a place where she could be helpful. The place really was set up well, from the toddler tables where the 3 and 4 year olds were busy coloring, or 'doing their homework,' if you asked them. The 5-9 year olds were busy at folding tables, with volunteers answering questions or just sitting next to the kids, encouraging them with their work.

As she looked around, Peyton noticed something off in the room. Something out of place had caught her eye. In the far corner of the room, underneath a small table wedged in a corner with a couch flanking either side, a small child sat huddled, with one arm around his bent knees, and the other propped on his knees to better allow his thumb to rest in his mouth. The table was so low that Peyton wouldn't have been able to see the boy if she hadn't been across the room from him. Concerned, since he was the only child not engaged in any activity, and a little worried that something might have happened since he was cowering underneath the furniture, Peyton approached the room mother quickly.

"Excuse me," Peyton said, interrupting the room mother as she finished instructing a volunteer in a task. "I just wanted you to know that there's a little boy hiding under that small table in the corner. I think something might be wrong with him."

The room mother, whose name tag read Mrs. Warner, looked in the direction Peyton was pointing, frantic, then calmed when she recognized who it was. "Oh," she said, relaxing. "That's William." And upon making that announcement, began to walk in the opposite direction of the child in question.

"Wait!" Peyton said, trailing after her. "Aren't you just a little concerned that he's hiding like that? He may be hurt, or scared. Something may have happened to him!"

Mrs. Warner turned to Peyton, exasperated, only softening when she saw the look of genuine concern on Peyton's face. She gestured to Peyton to follow her, leading her out of the room to the hallway, which was quieter.

"I appreciate your concern," she began gently. "It's always good to have volunteers that care about the children." She shrugged her shoulders. "But William is a special case."

At Peyton's perplexed look, she continued. "William's mother died from cancer when he was 2 years old. He came here first for a while, but then we placed him with a family that wanted to adopt him. He was back here within a month. Since then, we have not been able to find a family that is willing to keep him."

"Why?" Peyton asked, curious.

"He's so quiet, like a little mouse. He is constantly humming, he sucks his thumb, and he doesn't speak, only gestures." At Peyton's look of sympathy, the Mrs. Warner quickly clarified. "Oh, he can speak, and he has, he just more than likely won't. What he does do is find the smallest, darkest corner, and hide out there until you force him to come out. It's sad really," Mrs. Warner said, shaking her head. "Parents want a child that will interact with them, in some way, but William is beyond shy. Its like he's in a world of his own." She sighed heavily, then continued. "It's only gotten worse since he came from the last home. The parents, in their attempts to make him interact, would beat him when he didn't. And so now he's back with us, more withdrawn then ever."

Mrs. Warner glanced over to where William sat huddled. "Poor little thing, he's been through so much in his 4 years. Since he came back from his last placement, we just leave him be and don't push him. If huddling in corners makes him feel better, who are we to take that away from him?" Mrs. Warner said simply. At that moment, her name was called, so she patted Peyton's shoulder and walked away.

Peyton saddened at the thought of all that little boy had been through in his short life. Just like her, he had lost his mother too soon, and to cancer no less. But at least she had her dad and Brooke when Anna died, and Brooke and Lucas when Ellie died. This little boy had no one to pull him out of darkness, and it seemed like the world was content to leave him there.

Peyton squared her shoulders, determined to also square her karma. Just like someone reached out a hand to help her into the light- well, yank her out, kicking and screaming- this weekend she would do the same for William, and maybe a step into the light would bring him closer to the family he needed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Ian Derek William?

A/N: I posted this early because of all the great reviews! Huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and those who just read! Probably should have stopped last chapter at the first break, but, you live and you learn.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I got nothing from writing this fanfic but the pleasure of having the story in my head finally on paper. This disclaimer goes for the entire fic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Ian/Derek/William?

Peyton walked over to the table under which William huddled. Slowly, not trying to startle him, Peyton knelt down and laid out on the floor so that her head was near, but not blocking entirely, the only exit from under the table. As she bent down she could hear him humming to himself, as Mrs. Warner said he was wont to do, and she heard the rustle of his clothes as he began to rock back and forth, gripping his knees tighter. Peyton ignored him as best she could, and dug in her pocket to get her Ipod, putting in the earphones and turning on the music. It hurt her ears as she listened, but she wanted the music to be loud enough so the little boy could hear it as well.

Music had always been her solace in the darkness. Maybe it could be his too. She searched her playlist for a song with a moving beat and pressed play. Halfway through the song, she sensed the child still his rocking. When the next song began, the little boy had changed positions, scooting closer as if straining to hear the music that came from her headphones.

Peyton turned slowly, moving her head up and down to make it seem like she was listening to the music and not trying to look at the boy. It didn't work, because when she finally glanced in his direction, his head was still buried in his knees, though he was closer to her and the entrance to his cavern under the table. Casually, Peyton took out an earpiece and laid it on the floor in front of him.

"You can listen if you want" she said nonchalantly, turning back away from him as if it didn't matter if he picked up the earpiece or not.

She quickly went through her list to find songs she thought would speak to him, as much as any song could speak to a 4 year old, turning down the music to entice him to pick up the earpiece, and so it wouldn't hurt his ears if he eventually did. But she had faith in the music, and she went with her gut, rapidly creating a playlist for them to listen to, just in case her plan was successful. She wasn't exactly in a happy place herself, so the songs that spoke to her might just speak to him too.

One song, then two, played on as Peyton listened through only one ear, the other straining for some indication that he would take up her offering. Just when she had begun to despair that the woman was right, that this child really was content to be left in the dark, she heard it. A rustle of movement. The soft tug of the cord as the other earpiece was picked up. Turning her face outward, she allowed a smile to appear on her face. Looking up, she caught the gaze of Mrs. Warner, who, with no expression on her face, turned and walked away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton sat, staring out of the window as Brooke bubbled on about her brilliant and successful plan to reconnoiter the Center for potential future Davises.

"I'm not sure P. Sawyer, but I think I found the one!" Brooke chattered excitedly as Peyton continued her musing.

Brooke frowned. "Or rather, she found me. She just crawled up to my boots and began patting them, as if to say, 'Hey, nice boots!'…"

Peyton, used to Brookes mental meanderings, managed to place a 'hmm', or a 'get out!,' in the appropriate places, but she was lost in her own thoughts about the little boy she spent her afternoon with. She didn't get a good look at him, trying to respect his privacy and gain his trust without invading his space, but the sadness radiating from him was palpable. She smiled softly to herself and mentally patted herself on the back at the fact that she had made even the smallest connection. "One step closer to the light, little buddy."

"…So I tried not to act to interested in her, Isabella, that's her name. Isn't that the perfect name? Isabella Davis. I can see it now…"

They had listened to the Ipod the rest of the time, until Peyton noticed Brooke making her way down the stairs. Softly, not looking at him, she let him know that she had to go, but she would be back tomorrow with a surprise for him. Not expecting a response, she held out her hand for the earpiece, looking down at her hand as she saw his gently lay the earpiece inside of it. Their hands touched for a moment, and Peyton felt a jolt of recognition, as if she were connected to this boy somehow.

"…Anyway I was playing with some other babies, trying not to be too obvious, and she followed me! She sat at my feet and whined, and wouldn't stop 'til I picked her up, and when I did, she gave me the biggest smile, and she had dimples, like me, and the prettiest eyes. They were like this purple, violet color. I can't wait to make her a Baby Brooke outfit when we get home. I have the perfect shade of blue violet…"

Maybe they were connected by loss. Here was a boy who had lost his mother, and to cancer, just like her. Here was a boy who got his hopes up as he went from family to family, only to have them dashed as over and over again, people left him back at the Center. She had been left as well, every time her dad chose the sea over her, when Jake left, when Haley left, when Brooke left, when Derek left, when Julian left, when Lucas left. The only difference was, she had never been physically hurt, and throughtthrough it all, she always had someone. Brooke when her dad was gone, and Haley, and Jake. Lucas when Brooke was gone, and Derek. Brooke when Lucas was gone.

Yet her music and her art remained constant. If she could give William nothing else this weekend, she would try to give him entrance into those two worlds, and maybe that would help him make it through.

They went back to the hotel, quickly changing their clothes and heading back to the Center to get ready for the beginning of the foster-to-adopt weekend, a weekend that began with a dinner to welcome everyone to the Center. Brooke looked around, checking out the competition as the director introduced everyone to the Center staff, explained the mission of the Center, and gave the itinerary for the weekend. Nervously she nudged Peyton as she noticed the well-dressed couples, most of them in their late twenties and early thirties.

"P. Sawyer, look at these people. They are so old they could be our parents!" Brooke hissed as the director read from the packet of information they had all gotten.

"Yeah, if they gave birth a like, 7." Peyton looked up from the brochure to see Brooke in the beginning stages of a freak-out. She laid her hand on Brooke's. "Hey, if it's meant to be, it'll be. Isabella will be a Davis if she is supposed to be one. So just be yourself. That's more than enough, regardless of how old you are, and if its not, their loss."

At this, Brooke calmed, then smiled, flashing her dimple. "You're right," she whispered to Peyton. "I'm Brooke Davis. And I will get what I want. Because fate told me that Isabella was mine when she knew not to drool over my Clothes over Bros original."

Peyton shook her head, grinning. "Not quite what I meant, but close enough." They both turned their attention to the director as she began the slide show, introducing all the children available for adoption. As their pictures flashed, their ages, likes and dislikes, and a brief history were also given. They started with the older children, probably hoping that they would have a better chance of getting some attention and interest before everyone focused on the cute babies.

William's picture flashed on the screen, and everyone began to shift in their seats. Peyton, not having actually seen him totally, was surprised at how beautiful he was, with his curly blond hair and soulful eyes. Unfortunately, his beauty was overshadowed by the awkwardness in his presentation, both in his picture and his profile. His eyes were half- closed, his face unsmiling, with his thumb in his mouth and his shoulders hunched. "William Nathan Sawyer, age 4 years." Peyton started as she heard his full name. That was a freaky coincidence, at least she hoped, that the child had her last name. She made a mental note to call her dad when they left tonight. After the director briefly shared his painful history, she shared his likes. Or rather, his like. "William likes to play by himself." The director paused. "He has no dislikes that we have found."

Peyton stared around the room, noticing the uncomfortable glances the couples and other guests gave each other. There was no apparent interest in this room for the lonely little boy. Even through the picture you could see his lack of interest in the world, which Peyton knew was a front. She was especially saddened at the thought that at 4, William was so far into himself he couldn't even express what he disliked. At the age of tantrums and innate, developmentally appropriate selfishness, this child did not put up any resistance to anything.

She had been that way herself, so desperate to feel less alone in the world she would put up with the things she hated- her dad leaving constantly, shopping with Brooke, being Nathan's doormat, Brooke with Lucas. It wasn't until her senior year that she learned to stand up and fight for what she wanted, recognizing that maybe she deserved some happiness too.

Finally the infants were shown, and Isabella's picture flashed on the screen. Isabella Penelope Winters, age 9 months. Brooke bounced in her seat and grabbed Peyton's arm. "She has my middle name!" Brooke squealed as quietly as she could. "It's official! That baby's mine! Fate just said so!"

"Go fate!" Peyton muttered. That little boy had her last name and her history, so what was fate saying to her? With two dead moms, a psycho-stalker who pretended to be her long lost brother, a real long lost brother, and a dad who went everywhere and who had been single for over 13 years, she didn't put it past fate to throw another lost brother into her universe. "I am definitely calling Dad tonight!" Peyton thought, crossing her arms in agitation.

After the dinner and slideshow presentation, each of the potential parents chose 5 children they held a potential interest in, and on Saturday, they would be paired with 3 of those children for an activity and a meal. Both Brooke and Peyton only chose one child, so before they were allowed to leave, they were called into the director's office.

"Do you mind if I speak in front of both of you? I recognize that you two live together, so I am not violating any confidentiality rules in speaking to you both at the same time." She began, gesturing for them to sit down. "I am concerned that the two of you only picked one child, when the instructions clearly stated to pick five."

Brooke spoke up. "I understood the instructions, but I couldn't pick any other child but Isabella."

"Oh?" The director said, stapling her fingers and leaning forward. "And why is that?"

"Well, we were here this afternoon volunteering when Isabella crawled up to me and introduced herself to my shoes. When I tried to play with other children, she put up a fuss, until I picked her up and turned my attention back to her." Brooke shrugged, as if what she were saying was obvious. "As a businesswoman, I can appreciate that determination, and as a woman, I can understand knowing what you want at first sight. If she's chosen me to be her mother, I'm okay with that, because I would like for her to be my daughter. And as such, I don't want her to be upset by me picking other children to take her place. I don't want her to feel any more rejection in her life; I want her to know that she is enough for me. She doesn't understand about rules yet, and it looks like she has a hard time sharing, though we'll work on that." Brooke said hurriedly, as though she realized at that moment that not sharing was not an admirable trait.

The director sat back with a puzzled look on her face. Peyton inwardly smiled. A lot of people looked like that after trying to follow Brooke Davis logic. "You do realize Ms. Davis, that there is no guarantee that Isabella will become your daughter. There are several other families who are interested in her as well. If you do not have other options, you may leave here this weekend without a child to foster at all."

"I understand." Brooke said, serious. "But I didn't choose her, she chose me, and I am going to honor that choice. If at the end of the day, she is placed with another family, then I will respect that, and she will be with the family that is best for her. That just means that somewhere out there is a another child that is waiting for me to find him or her. But until then, this little girl deserves to get what she wants, and right now, what she wants is me."

"Ummm, yes, well," the director said, flustered. Peyton sympathized with her. Brooke was like a tidal wave, so majestic and overwhelming, you don't even notice 'til its too late that she's about to roll all over you. Changing her focus, she turned towards Peyton. "And you, Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton looked at the director. "I'm not here to adopt." She explained. "I'm just here to support my roommate, and be available just in case I'm needed since I will be living with Brooke and her future child, whoever it is. But to answer your question, I chose William because I knew no one else would, and he deserves some attention this weekend too, just like the other kids. If not more." She finished lamely, realizing she had probably insulted the boy by assuming no one had chosen him.

The director looked at the two of them for a long moment. She leaned forward and spoke. "Ms. Davis, I am going to respect your wishes to only choose one child, but you can only get one time slot with her. The rest of the time you will have to play with other children while she bonds with the other potential parents."

She turned towards Peyton. "And you, Ms. Sawyer. Thank you for your compassion for William, but I am afraid it is misplaced. William, unfortunately, is not a child that interacts with anyone, so your time with him may be uncomfortable. However, you are right in your belief that no one else requested him for tomorrow, so you are welcome to be with him any time during the day. But please don't feel obligatedto stay with him the entire day if it becomes too much."

"Oh, I'm not." Peyton reassured the director. "But something tells me tomorrow we'll be just fine."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure daddy?" Peyton said on the phone, pacing the room. "Cause he has blond hair, and he has our last name."

"Peyton, do you know how common the name Sawyer is? Next you'll be calling to ask me if Robert Sawyer is my brother or Diane Sawyer is a second cousin. I am 100% positive that I don't have any children floating around out there." Larry answered patiently.

"Ewww" Peyton shuddered. "Bad choice of words Daddy."

Larry chuckled. "But seriously Peyton. There's a reason we adopted you, besides the fact that you were beautiful. I couldn't, well, I can't have kids. So there is no way he could be mine, even accidentally."

Peyton sighed, relieved but still unsettled. "Thanks daddy. Love you." It wasn't a relative, thank goodness, but the feeling inside her wouldn't go away. There was a connection to this boy somewhere, somehow. She couldn't get him off her mind. Sighing, she got herself ready for bed. It was only a few more days. There was no sense worrying about what cards fate held up her sleeve. She would show her hand eventually.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robert Sawyer was a science fiction writer, and Diane Sawyer is a tv personality.

Reviews are appreciated. Chapter 3 up no later than Monday!


	3. I Have Met You In My Dreams

A/N: You guys are awesome. I'm glad you like the story. Your reviews have inspired my muse (that and free time), so here is a chapter today and there will still be one tomorrow!

Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: I Have Met You in My Dreams

Saturday dawned bright and early. Even though it was much earlier than normal, 6:30 to be exact, for once in her life Peyton didn't mind the time. They had to be at the Center by 7:30 to get their child assignments and be prepared to actually interact with the children by 8. The schedule for the day was packed: 8-11 was the first time slot, then 11-2, followed by a break where they could go home and regroup while the children napped, and then the final slot from 4-7 was followed by a dinner and a re-evaluation of the top five choices. That was the opportunity to request to spend time with a new child on Sunday, or spend more time with one of your top three.

For the first time since she had read his latest manuscript, Lucas was not the first thought on her mind when she woke up. Rather, her thoughts lay heavily on William and the day ahead. She knew how tough walls were to break down- she had built some pretty high ones in her lifetime, but she was betting on the fact that William's walls had not yet had enough time to be strongly fortified since he was only four. It would be a steady pressure, not a sledgehammer, that would knock the walls down while not hurting the little boy hiding behind them, and she was ready to start pushing.

They arrived at the Center and received their assignments. As promised, Brooke only had one time slot filled. The director had given her Isabella's first time slot, but had written a little note on the paper as well. "Use the rest of the day to interact with other children, and maybe one of them will speak to your heart too. Leave it open and see what happens- it's too big not to share."

Brooke smiled, reading the note. She did intend to interact with other children, but she would be careful to spread her time around equally. That way Isabella would know who truly held her attention.

Peyton's assignment, however, did have William in all three slots, with a note as well. "If at any time you would like to switch, we would understand. Please do not hesitate to let us know."

Brooke grabbed her arm excitedly and dragged her through the doors that led into the great room. They had to walk through there to get to the dining room, which was set up for breakfast, and all the children would be eating together, probably for maximum exposure to the potential parents. Peyton allowed Brooke to pull her over to where Isabella lay in a playpen, her feet in the air as she admired her shoes, patting them and cooing.

"God, Brooke, if I wasn't with you 9 months ago I would've sworn this was some lifetime movie and you were here to adopt back your own kid."

"She does like have good taste in shoes. Hey Bella!" Brooke said, leaning over the playpen. At the sound of her voice, Isabella squealed, dropping her feet and rolling over, crawling as fast as her little legs would allow. She made it over to Brooke and sat down heavily, raising her arms and grunting to be picked up.

Brooke reached in and scooped her up, surprised as Isabella grabbed her around the neck fiercely, trapping her hair in the process. Brooke hugged her back, ignoring the pull of her hair, until, satisfied, Isabella let go and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. "So this," Brooke said gently, smoothing Isabella's hair from her face, "Is Bella."

"Nickname already?" Peyton smirked as she made an exaggerated face of welcome to the baby and shook her tiny hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella!"

Peyton walked with Brooke and Bella to where they would be sitting, smiling at their interaction. Bella was babbling as she touched first Brooke's hair, then her bracelet and shirt, and finally her earrings, as if she were commenting on the outfit. Brooke played along, commenting on where she picked up her bracelet, which season the shirt was from, and how much she loved the earrings. Peyton left Brooke and Bella to their conversation, and wandered off to find William.

She found him at a table by himself, seated next to Mrs. Warner who was trying to coax him to take his thumb out of his mouth so that he could eat. She looked up and smiled at Peyton. "I hear you'll be spending the morning with William," she said, careful not to mention the rest of the day just in case things didn't go well. "He usually sits with me because he won't eat if he's left alone."

"That's fine," Peyton said, taking a seat next to William. She noticed at once how skinny he was, as if a stiff wind would blow him over. If she hadn't known how old he was, she would have thought him still a toddler, he was so small. Apparently his last family neglected as well as abused him.

As she moved to sit down, Mrs. Warner nudged William towards Peyton. "Say hello to Ms. Sawyer, William."

His head whipped around at her last name, eyes widened as he took in her blond locks and smiling face. Being so young, Peyton realized that he probably hoped it was his mother, as unrealistic as it was. She wondered how much he knew about death, and what it truly meant, since his mother died when he was just a toddler. Green eyes met blue, and it was Peyton's turn to stare in disbelief. Her mind was taken back to a conversation she had once had with Lucas.

_Flashback_

"_Do you ever think about kids, Luke?" she said, lying beside him on the grass as they watched the clouds drift in the sky. _

"_Yeah, especially now" he chuckled, pulling her closer as she placed her head on his chest, listening as his heart beat a steadily rhythm. _

"_Jamie does look an awful lot like your baby pictures" Peyton teased, giggling as he swatted her butt playfully. _

"_For the last time, ewwww. Haley's like my sister!" Lucas smiled, tilting her head back to look in her eyes. "There's only one girl I dream of having kids with."_

"_Oh yeah? " Peyton sat up and looked around. "What's her name so I can tear her hair out!"_

_Lucas played along. "Oh yeah. Our kids will be so beautiful!" he sang, closing his eyes and placing his hands over his heart. "Owwwwww" he said, opening his eyes and rubbing his chest. A glint came into his eyes and Peyton scrambled to her knees, knowing what it meant and trying to get away from his inevitable retaliation. _

_She shrieked as Lucas pulled her down and pinned her beneath him. He nuzzled her nose with his before gently joining their lips in a simple kiss. "OUR kid will be beautiful with her curly blond hair and green eyes like her mother," he whispered, serious now. _

"_No, He'll be beautiful with his curly blond hair and blue eyes like his daddy, who'll want to name him after one of his favorite writers, and his brother to pay Haley back for 'James Lucas,' probably something like…"_

_End flashback_

"William Nathan" Peyton breathed, as the little boy from her dreams materialized right before her eyes. They reached toward each other at the same time, he in that moment for a hazy image of curls he remembered tangling his fingers in as he drifted off to sleep, and her for the little boy with the curly hair and blue eyes she had said goodbye to existing the day Lucas left Tree Hill without a word after her public declaration of love. They both caught themselves and turned away, he to his oatmeal and she to Mrs. Warner, who stood up to give her some last minute instructions on his food. "If he doesn't eat for you, don't worry about it," Mrs. Warner said, as she moved to go sit with the other staff. "One day without food won't kill him, just let us know later and we'll make sure he gets something down." Turning to William, she shook her finger at him. "You be good for Ms. Sawyer here and do what she says." Turning back to Peyton, she smiled. "He's all yours."

Peyton waved goodbye to Mrs. Warner and sat down next to William, looking at the oatmeal a volunteer had placed in front of her. She grimaced at the sight, before schooling her face and turning towards William. She noticed that he had no expression on his face, though he was poking the oatmeal and had not yet taken a bite.

She took a chance on how she thought he might be feeling. "Pretty gross, huh?" She whispered conspiratorially to him, making him turn to her once again. She winked at him, then grabbed both of their bowl. "I don't like oatmeal either," she said as if sharing security secrets, and tipped her head towards the door. "Follow me. By the way, you can call me Peyton."

They made their way to the kitchen, Peyton glancing about as they walked by the tables of adults eating with kids. She didn't look back, not wanting to draw attention to him, but she kept a close listen for the cautious tread of his feet padding along behind her. They made it to the kitchen, where she heard him hesitate at the door. "They probably aren't allowed in here," she thought, then shrugged. The adults were told that morning that they could take the kids anywhere on the grounds, and they hadn't put the kitchen off limits, so she figured this once they would be okay.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I asked earlier and they said we could go in." She held open the door for him with her elbow, the two bowls of oatmeal in her hands. She followed him into the kitchen, dumping the bowls in the trash and making her way to the fridge.

She beamed, and whispered loudly, "jackpot!" Inside the fridge were several bags of fruits. She pulled out the grapes, strawberries, and blueberries and sat them on the counter, looking around until she found a bowl of fruit they left out on the counter, filled with apples, oranges, and peaches. Sinking down to William's eye level, she held out her arms and asked, "Do you mind if I pick you up and put you on the counter?" His personal space had been violated enough; she didn't want to be another person who did so, even if her motives were pure.

He looked at her for a long moment, thumb in his mouth, blue eyes serious, before holding out his arms in kind. No nod, no smile, just a passive acceptance. "Baby steps," Peyton thought, then stood, picking him up and placing him on the counter.

"Now," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "This is more like it." As soon as she let him go, his thumb crept right back into his mouth. "What would you like to eat?" she said, nodding to the fruit beside him. Getting a plastic bowl, she placed it next to him. You put what you want to eat in there." Busying herself with her own bowl, she ignored him purposefully, once again giving him space to make his choice. She inwardly sighed in relief as he tentatively placed a peach, then some grapes, then some blueberries in his bowl. He hesitated, his hand hovering over an orange, before he snatched his hand back and put it in his lap.

Peyton finished filling her bowl, purposefully grabbing an orange, then asked his permission for her to help him back down to the floor. She then asked him where the back door to the yard was, and he looked at her with those serious blue eyes again before raising his arm and pointing to the doorway leading out of the kitchen. They reentered the hall and he led the way to the door that led to the backyard, looking back every so often to see if Peyton remained behind him. She followed him out the back door, once again not noticing that Mrs. Warner and the director watched her every move.

Peyton stepped out onto the screened porch that ran the length of the house and spotted several lounge chairs separated by small plastic tables. Perfect. She placed their food on the table in the middle and gestured to one of the loungers while she sat in the other.

"Fruit's so much better when it's eaten outside." She said, grabbing a bunch of grapes and popping them into her mouth. She leaned back in her chair and casually began to peel her orange. She noticed but didn't comment on the fact that he also sat, and began mimicking her actions.

"You've got a nice set-up here kid." She said, looking around. "3 square meals, a cool porch so you can sit outside in all kinds of weather, and your playground's pretty awesome." She pointed with the orange towards the playset that was in the yard. "And a basketball court, too!" She broke the orange in half and place half of it on his plate. "Grab that for me, would ya?" She said, gesturing towards the half she had given him.

He picked it up and held it out towards her, only to look at her in surprise when she tapped his piece with hers. "Cheers," she said, then tore a slice off and popped it into her mouth. At his look, she smiled, then explained. "Its like orange juice, without the glass. Just because we don't have the glass doesn't mean we can't raise a cheer on such a nice day."

She held it out expectantly, rejoicing inside when he slowly moved his half towards hers and tapped it lightly. "Cheers" she said again softly. This time, he too tore off a slice and popped it into his mouth. And so they sat in silence, eating fruit and listening to the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees.

Half an hour later, enjoying the sounds of nature, and finishing up her meal, Peyton heard the sound of voices. She looked over to find William had finished all of his fruit, including his orange half, and was lying in the chair, his thumb in his mouth, humming softly to himself. Peyton smiled, because his features had softened, and a look of peace was on his face. Sometimes silence wasn't a bad thing, like most people thought. It's only when you allow yourself to sink too far into the silence that it becomes a problem.

Unfortunately the silence was erupted too soon by the bang of the back door, as both children and adults streamed out of the house and through the porch into the backyard. At the sound, William sat up, frightened. "Easy," Peyton soothed. "It's just time to play outside. But we can sit here as long as you want. Matter of fact, lets wait until everyone is out before we move, shall we?" And Peyton lay back down, forcing herself to relax. The look of fright on the little boy's face made her want to pull him in her arms and reassure him that nothing would ever hurt him again, but that wasn't her place, and it would probably frighten him more. No, the best thing to do was to act natural, and to allow him to take his cue from her.

She placed her arms above her head, and began to hum, as he did, watching the people run towards the playground as if watching a movie. In her peripheral, she saw him slowly relax and do the same, but only with one arm. His other could not move because his thumb did not leave the sanctuary of his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed with Peyton, his own little song. She closed her eyes as well, a ribbon of pain flowing through her at his posture. It was the exact position Lucas liked to lay in- minus the thumb in his mouth, and she was once again taken back to the vision of that curly headed boy with his daddy's eyes and his daddy's mannerisms. She shook off the feeling and turned her attention back to William. This was about him now, not what could have been in the future.

"P. Sawyer! I was wondering if I'd run into you!" Brooke hurried over and plopped down on the edge of Peyton's lounge chair, Bella comfortable in her lap gnawing on a stuffed elephant's ear. William, disturbed by the commotion but taking Peyton's words to heart, didn't move, but opened his eyes to stare at Brooke curiously, sucking away at his thumb.

"My God," Brooke breathed, making eye contact first with William, then turning towards Peyton in shock. "It's like the perfect combination..."

"I know," Peyton interrupted, not wanting to make it real by having it spoken out loud.

"Did you know…"

"Yesterday?" Peyton finished for her. "No idea. I didn't see it until this morning at breakfast." Peyton said, speaking cryptically so William wouldn't know they were talking about him.

"You okay?" Brooke said, patting her on her leg. Both Brooke and Peyton laughed as Bella, following Brooke's lead, put her hand on Peyton's leg too, breaking the tension in the air.

Peyton covered Brookes hand with her own, placing her other on Bella's. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay." Having completed her friend duties, Brooke turned to look at William. "It was nice to meet you, handsome!" Brooke then looked at Bella. "And as for you missy, I think there's a swing with your name on it!" And swinging Bella onto her hip, she strolled out onto the lawn, airily waving goodbye.

Peyton turned her attention back to William. "Alright buddy. I'm gonna follow your lead. When you are ready to play, you just head out and I'll follow. This is your day, so whatever you want to do is up to you" Peyton said, leaning back in her chair, her face turned towards William's.

He looked at her, then looked outside at all the children playing, then looked back at Peyton and down at her pocket. He stared at her pocket until, confused, she looked down as well, trying to figure out what he wanted. Finally she put her hand in there, only to feel her Ipod. "Good call, buddy! It's always a good time for music."

He began to hum again, leaning back in his chair and holding out his hand. She unwrapped the earphones slowly, again trying to figure out what tune he was humming. It sounded so familiar! There was only so long she could take to unravel the phones though, which were in good shape, so she passed him one ear and placed the other in hers, and together they listened to her Ipod, hands behind their heads. After a while, Peyton looked over to notice that William's mouth had quirked slightly around his thumb. She lay back down and smiled up at the ceiling of the porch. Whatever she was doing it was working. She had just seen, in less than 3 hours, the beginning of a smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do I really need to say it? Yes I do! Review, review, review review review! (That was a cheer)


	4. Music, Art, Books? Check

A/N: As promised, my loyal readers, here is chapter4! I appreciate the comments, and love to talk about the story so please feel free to ask for clarification at anytime. There will be leyton in time, but this fic concentrates on Peyton's journey first. If there are any more questions, please dont hesitate to ask.

Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 Music, Art, Books? Check

It was now 11am, and the adults had begun to mill about, switching the children they had been spending time with. There was another hour left for outside play before lunch, but William apparently was content to sit and watch the others play. Peyton could listen to music all day as well, but it had always been paired with drawing or some other activity, so she was getting a little restless just sitting there. She looked around the porch and her eyes fell on something that gave her an idea of what to do next.

When the song ended, Peyton discreetly turned off the Ipod. William opened his eyes to look at her questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders and looked apologetic.

"That's the last song. The Ipod stopped, but that doesn't mean the fun has to." She stood and held out her hand. "Come with me."

William gave her the earphones back, thinking that was why her hand was out. She stuck the Ipod back in her pocket and held out her hand again. "Do you want to hold my hand?"

William looked at her face, then back at her hand, before slowly reaching out and grabbing hold. Peyton made sure to keep her grip loose so he could let go at any time, but inside she was pumping her fists. She was getting through!

Together they walked outside into the backyard, Peyton grabbing a bucket before they left the screened porch. They made their way to the side of the house, where the basketball court met the driveway. So they wouldn't disturb the players, Peyton dropped the bucket on the driveway and plopped to the ground. William did the same next to her. She reached into the bucket and pulled out sidewalk chalk, handing him a piece.

"I thought we'd draw for a while." She said simply, and began to draw on the concrete. She had just finished a fluffy cloud, when she noticed that William hadn't moved, and was holding the chalk in his hand, staring at her.

"Do you want to draw?" she asked. He just stared at her.

"Do you know how to draw?" she asked.

He slowly shook his head no. "Well, you think of something you like, then you try to draw it."

She moved next to him. "Take this house," she said, looking towards the house they had just left. She took his hand and helped him sketch a kid's version of the house, a box with a roof, a door, some windows, and a chimney.

"And then you can add grass." She moved his hand, making grass at the bottom of the house.

"And some clouds." Moving his hand above the house, they added clouds.

"And a tree with a knothole." He looked at her questioningly, because there was no tree in the backyard.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I know there isn't one out here, but sometimes you have to add things from your imagination. Whenever I draw a house, I always see one in here." She said, pointing to her head.

As they finished, Peyton congratulated him on his first picture. "So now you know how to draw!" He looked at her, then the picture on the ground, his lips twitching upward again. "Smile number 2," Peyton thought, being generous with herself and what a smile really was.

"Want to try something on your own?" He shook his head slightly, and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, baby steps. How about we do one together? I'm going to tell you a story, and you draw what I draw."

"Once upon a time there was a little boy with no arms but lots of hair." She drew a stick figure with no arms, and filled in it's head.

"One day, he was jumproping, with his feet since he had no arms, and it started to rain." Peyton drew a jumprope around the stick figure's head, with each end connecting to a foot. Then she dotted the ground inside the jumprope. She smiled as she saw William concentrating as he copied her actions, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth.

"He ran into a large cave to get out of the rain." Connecting a line to the stick figures feet, she drew a large circle around the jumprope and the stick figure, completing the circle on the other side by connecting the line to the other foot.

"Once inside, he came to two tunnels." She drew two half circles connecting to the top of the circle above the stick figures head, spacing them out on either side of the stick figures head above the circle.

"He chose one, and continued deeper, only to come to two smaller tunnels that were very dark." Inside each of the big half circles, she drew a smaller half circle and colored it in. William did the same.

"Slowly, he walked into one of the dark tunnels, only to see two eyes blinking at him." On top of the stick figure's colored-in head, she drew two eyes.

"He felt something lick him" At the base of the stick figure's feet, she drew an upside down half circle.

"Can you guess what licked him?" William looked down at his picture, and a full smile appeared on his face.

"It was a bear!" A voice said above them. Both Peyton and William looked up to see Brooke standing above them, sans baby.

"You mind if I join you?" She said, sitting down gracefully.

"Not at all." Peyton smiled, memories surfacing of how they spent their summers doing this- Brooke drawing dresses and outfits and Peyton drawing, well, whatever came to mind. "Have a piece of chalk."

"Thanks," she grumbled, taking the chalk and scribbling madly.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, looking up from the drawing she started, scared for the chalk that was being mutilated against the ground.

"Nothing," Brooke sighed in frustration. "I just didn't realize this would be so hard."

"For you?" Peyton asked, assuming she was talking about having to give up Isabella.

"No, not for me." Brooke looked over to the playground. "For her. When I passed her to the couple who gets to play with her now, she began to kick and scream. I had to pry her fingers off of my sweater, and when they walked away, she reached out her arms for me."

Brooke wiped away a tear that had made its way unnoticed down her cheek. "I'm a big girl, I can handle the separation knowing that if she's meant to be mine, she will be in a couple of days. I just didn't realize that she felt it too, and she's not old enough to understand what's going on."

"Maybe it was just a transition thing. I'm sure she'll settle down after awhile. I mean, look at Angie. She didn't cry _all_ day." Peyton said, trying to make her feel better.

"No" Brooke grumbled. "Just most of it." She looked over at William, who was busy humming to himself and scribbling the ground, his thumb in his mouth as he choose first one color, then another, making no distinguishable shapes, just patches of color. "Change of subject. How's your day going?"

"Great," Peyton said, looking up from her portrait drawing of William coloring on the driveway.

"We ate, listened to music, and now we're coloring. It's been a fun day." At her words, William looked up at Peyton, no expression on his face, then looked back down at his handiwork.

Brooke's eyes widened at the lack of emotion in the little boy's face. She leaned over to Peyton and whispered. "Does he ever smile?"

Peyton smiled and whispered back, "We're working on it."

Brooke nodded slowly, a look of doubt on her face, and went back to her drawing. "I'm sure you'll fill me in later. Now, I'm going to use this time to work on some new designs for Baby Brooke. Bella's given me some great ideas." And with that, she grabbed the purple sidewalk chalk and went to work.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch was over and there was only about half an hour left before the adults would have to leave so that the children could settle down for nap time. It was considered quiet time now, and all the children were either drawing, playing with puzzles, or getting books from the library to read with their adult playmates. Peyton and William were just entering the library, as William had taken an extra long time to eat. Peyton was already forewarned of this, but she didn't mind waiting until he plodded through his meal, because at least he ate. A picky eater herself, she knew that some of it may have been the food choice- it was cafeteria food, after all.

Brooke had been called in to meet with the director- Isabella had been inconsolable since the transition- she alternated between tantrumming, being unresponsive at times, or whining and struggling against the arms that held her. At one point the director had asked that Brooke not be in the same room with her, as they discovered the tantrums only occurred when Isabella saw Brooke, her tiny body arching and reaching towards her, trying to leave the other adults arm's. No one blamed Brooke,though. In fact, the other adults just assumed she had a difficult personality, and the director reasoned it was due to the transition itself. But when Brooke made it a point to stay out of the little girl's sight, she became unresponsive, looking around and whimpering when she didn't see Brooke in view. And so the director wanted to meet with Brooke to discuss this phenomenon.

Meanwhile, as Peyton and William entered the library, William broke away from her to walk over to the bookcase and grab several books. He walked back over to Peyton and looked at her expectantly. She knelt down to his eye level. "You want to read these books?" His expression didn't change. "Ok, then. Show me where we'll read them."

She followed him over to the far end of the library, to a couch that was furthest away from the other children. He sat down and looked at her as she sat next to him. He opened the first book and ran his free hand over the pictures, his thumb still in his mouth, taking a moment before turning the page and repeating the action. Peyton allowed him to do this for awhile- his concentration on the pictures focused, but not sad. After he finished the first picture book, a children's book about tools and construction, he closed it and placed it on the floor.

William opened the next book, which actually had a story in addition to pictures. Peyton ran her hand gently over the first page to draw his attention.

"How about I read this one to you?" Peyton said smiling. He looked at her, blue eyes thoughtful, before handing the book over to her, eyes focused on the book. She looked at the book and then back at him, another thought forming in her head.

She pushed a bit more. "I'm going to sit you on my lap so we can see better." She said gently. "If you don't want me too, shake your head no and we'll just read it like this."

She waited patiently for any sign of discomfort from him. When none came, she reached over and pulled him into her lap, surprised at how light he was. He sat upright in her lap, sucking his thumb furiously.

Concerned, Peyton quickly asked him, "If you changed your mind, its fine. Do you want me to put you back down?" she asked. She was surprised when his head shook no.

She opened the book and began to read, adding sounds and motions as the story warranted it. Gradually his body relaxed into hers and his sucking motion slowed to normal, as he calmed and settled into what Peyton guessed was a novel sensation for him, at least that he could remember. When the book was over, he made no motion to move, so Peyton picked up another book out of his pile and began to read that too. They made it through half the pile when Mrs. Warner came over to inform them that it was time to put the children down for their naps, and time for the adults to leave. She started at the sight of William on Peyton's lap.

Peyton, looking down at the books she was organizing, didn't notice her expression as she began to speak. "So I thi…"

"Shhhhh" Mrs. Warner interrupted, placing her finger over her mouth for emphasis.

She pointed at William and Peyton looked down. William had fallen asleep at some point while she was reading, his thumb hanging loosely out of his mouth, pulling his mouth open slightly. Motioning for Peyton to follow her, Peyton gently picked up William bridal style and carried him up the stairs to his room. She placed him on the bed indicated by Mrs. Warner, taking off his shoes and smoothing his curls off his forehead, before covering him up and tiptoeing out of the room.

"As I was about to say," Peyton spoke to Mrs. Warner as they descended the stairs, "I think you can add reading books and drawing to William's list of likes." Catching sight of Brooke, she said goodbye to Mrs. Warner and hurried to meet up with Brooke, draping her arm around her as they left the Center together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I dont even have to tell you guys what to do next, you are so awesome!


	5. Castle of Love

A/N: Hey guys! I cant say enough how much I appreciate the reviews and adds. To everyone who feels spoiled because of the updates, its all because of your reviews, you earned it! I am a reader first, and I often get impatient waiting for my favorite stories. so now that Im on the other side of it, as long as someone's reading I'll keep updating everyday. (barring any emergencies or computer malfunctions, of course, like today.)

I tried a song this chapter. Let me know if it worked or not. And you can be honest. Ill update anyway. :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 Castle of Love

"So what did the director say to you? Were you in trrrroooo- uuuubbble?" Peyton sang to Brooke as they drove back to the hotel.

"No!" Brooke said defensively. "She wanted to know how the morning went for me with Bella, and what we did together. She was just trying to figure out why Bella was so out of sorts today. I mean, apparently she's head strong, but she's never acted like this before."

"Did you explain to the director that one look at you and she found her 'kindred mommy spirit', and that's why she's flipping out?" Peyton teased.

"Noooo, I'm not trying to get disqualified for practicing voodoo on children, or whatever kookiness they'll write in my file if I keep talking about fate and destiny and all that other stuff." Brooke paused thoughtfully. "Though maybe it'll get them to see that Bella is meant for me and stop fighting it already."

"Brnnnt" Peyton hit an imaginary buzzer. "I think I'll go with the first choice, Bob!"

"Yeah," Brooke sighed. "If it's truly meant to be, then it will. And if not, maybe I can get her future parents to let me use her as a spokesmodel for Baby Brooke anyway!" Brooke brightened.

"That's my Brooke. Making lemonade out of other people's lemons." Peyton laughed as Brooke swatted her arm in retaliation.

"So seriously Brooke," Peyton said as the laughter died down. "It doesn't bother you that Bella flipped out like that today? I mean, that's a kid with a serious attitude. There's no guarantee she won't flip out like that on _you_ one day."

"No," Brooke said, just as seriously. "I'm willing to take her as she is, the good parts with the not so fun ones. Besides," Brooke said cheekily, unable to resist, "You call it attitude, I call it personality. And my baby's got one like her future mother. She knows what she wants, and she's not afraid to put up a fuss until she gets it. I can respect that. Hey, sometimes I _live_ that!"

They both chuckled at the truth of that statement. Brooke sobered first and turned the tables. "So seriously, Peyton. What's going on with you and _your_ protégé? I mean, what's fate trying to tell you, introducing you to William _Sawyer_? "

"Nothing" Peyton said lightly, attempting to brush it off. At Brooke's glance, Peyton cleared her throat and repeated more forcefully, "Nothing, Brooke! Look, he's a little boy, _no relation_, with a sad history a little too much like mine, and I thought I'd help out since I wasn't doing anything else." She looked at Brooke and finished lamely, "That's all."

"And the fact that he looks like the perfect mesh between you and Lucas, with his blond curls and broody blue eyes, has nothing to do with it? It doesn't bother you?" Brooke said, concern in her voice.

"First of all, I didn't know what he looked like when I started this. The kid was hiding under a table when I met him." Peyton said, agitated. "But how I feel when I look at him and think of what could have been, seeing fate throw in my face all the possibilities I lost…" Peyton trailed off, then took a deep breath, "doesn't change the fact that in spite of what he looks like, this is a little boy that has been rejected and left alone too much for me to let my silly emotions get in the way of helping him when I've been where he is."

"I don't remember you ever sucking your thumb or hiding under a table," Brooke quipped. Seeing the glare Peyton shot her, Brooke apologized, and continued more seriously. "You're doing a good thing P. I have no doubt he's someone special if you're willing to fight for him."

Peyton slid Brooke a grateful smile. She knew she was doing what she thought was best, but it helped to have someone else agree. "I know it's been good for me. As much as he reminds me of my past… future….whatever it was, focusing on him has made me forget my own drama and heartache for a little while, because even though sometimes it gets really bad, through it all I've had you. He doesn't have anybody." Brooke smiled and squeezed Peyton's knee in acknowledgement. "I just hope getting him to open up this weekend is enough to bring him some luck in the future, and maybe a family with it."

"Well, que Sara, Sara" Brooke added.

"You mean que sera, sera." Peyton corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, potato, pot_a _to" Brooke grinned. And as the two shared a look, they both burst into laughter, dispelling heaviness of the moment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an afternoon of lounging by the hotel pool, catching some sun, they headed back to the Center for the afternoon activities. Immediately they heard a baby crying. "Bella," Brooke whispered, and started towards the sound, only to remember the director's advice. Peyton squeezed her hand in sympathy as Brooke turned deliberately and headed in the opposite direction.

They entered the main room together, and Peyton and Brooke looked around for William's curly locks, locks that were nowhere in sight. Having an idea of where he was, she headed over to the other side of the room, and looked diagonally across. As expected, but not hoped for, William was in his customary position under the table with his arms locked around himself, rocking in place with his thumb in his mouth. Peyton pointed, and Brooke followed her finger to where the little boy lay huddled. "Oh, Peyton," she breathed.

Peyton nodded in understanding. Brooke had met him earlier when Peyton had gotten him in a place where to an outsider, he appeared like any other kid playing with sidewalk chalk, making the strange moments of silence and stares not seem that bad. But here, they were back to square one, and Brooke now had a more accurate picture of William without Peyton's influence.

"Whatever you're doing, keep it up," she whispered before letting Peyton's hand go and pushing her towards the corner where William was. "Don't give up!" She encouraged as Peyton began to move towards the little boy.

"Always the cheerleader," Peyton thought as she began to make her way across the room. Maybe she was naïve to think that her morning with him would have met with lasting success, such that he would be out of the shadows, but she was saddened to see him right back where they began. "One step forward, two steps back," she muttered, before looking around for her next game plan.

Over the morning as they were drawing, she struggled to place the song he was humming, hoping that with recognition would come a breakthrough, some other glimpse into what would reach him. She played with her music as they lay out by the pool, humming the tune over and over in her head until the tune and what she was listening to meshed. And suddenly it clicked. She scrolled through her music until she found Stevie Wonder, and clicked the song 'Overjoyed.' And as she listened, tears stung her eyes.

_Over time, Ive building my castle of love  
Just for two, though you never knew you were my reason  
Ive gone much too far for you now to say  
That Ive got to throw my castle away_

She had found it. Although it was a song written probably for a romantic love, as she listened to the words, she could imagine a mother singing it to her son, especially if said mother knew she was not long for this world. A song that spoke of building dreams that would never come to fruition for a son she would do anything for.

_Over dreams, I have picked out a perfect come true  
Though you never knew it was of you Ive been dreaming  
The sandman has come from too far away  
For you to say come back some other day  
_

A song that railed against the fates, but also tried to leave some hope for the future.

_And though you dont believe that they do  
They do come true  
For did my dreams  
Come true when I looked at you  
And maybe too, if you would believe  
You too might be  
Overjoyed, over loved, over me  
_

Peyton let the tears fall unchecked as she connected with the pain that his mother must have felt as she sing this song to her son, knowing she wouldn't be with him much longer. It was made even more poignant by the fact that the song spoke to her on some level, about the love she had lost as well.

_Over hearts, I have painfully turned every stone  
Just to find, I had found what Ive searched to discover  
Ive come much too far for me now to find  
The love that Ive sought can never be mine  
_

And the hope that sprung in her heart once again as she listened to the lyrics.

_And though you dont believe that they do  
They do come true  
For did my dreams  
Come true when I looked at you  
And maybe too, if you would believe  
You too might be  
Overjoyed, over loved, over me  
_

Hope for William, that someday he would get his chance at a family, and a mom to love him as he deserved to be loved. Hope for Brooke, that she and Bella would become the family that Brooke always wanted, and hope for herself, that one day she would find a love she could call her own, since the true love she thought she had turned out to be a lie.

_And though the odds say improbable  
What do they know  
For in romance  
All true love needs is a chance  
And maybe with a chance you will find  
You too like i  
Overjoyed, over loved, over you, over you_

She just prayed she would recognize it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She stopped by a table full of kids and adults hard at work at arts and crafts, grabbing paper and some colored pencils. She often worked with black pencils, shading to add differential color, but for William she thought it best to work with the rainbow arsenal she had at her disposal. She strolled casually over to the table in the corner and plopped down in front of him, her body lying perpendicular to his, once again leaving space so he didn't feel trapped.

"There you are!" she chirped, as if he wasn't huddled underneath a table in the dark. "I was looking all over for you! I brought some papers and crayons to draw with. I thought I'd tell you another drawing story, is that okay?"

She looked at him but there was no response. In fact, he did not even look at her as he had done during the afternoon. He was so similar to how she was long ago, and probably still was, if she were honest with herself; she figured her best bet was to think what she would have been thinking in his position and go from there. Add to that his age and…

"I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you before I left this afternoon." His eyes flew up to meet hers, before lowering them again.

"Bingo," Peyton thought, and continued, relieved.

"You feel asleep while I was reading, so I put you down for naptime. I'm sorry you had to wake up with me gone without saying goodbye. I knew I would be back, but you didn't. But now you're up, and I'm back, so we can finish our day, okay?" He stopped his rocking, and unbent his knees.

Peyton continued to organize the pencils to her liking and grabbed a piece of paper, pulling it towards her and placing it on the hard clipboard she had also snagged so the pencils wouldn't rip the paper. William turned around and lay on his stomach, inching his face out from under the table so he could get a better view of the paper Peyton had placed a little ways away from the shadow of the corner. His body still lay under the table, head poked out like a little turtle. Peyton reminded herself to capture that image later, and focused on her next move. She crossed her fingers that it wouldn't backfire on her and be too much for him to handle.

She began to sketch an hourglass and a heart over a funnel, the funnel pouring down and filtering into dots that as they fell towards the bottom of the page, eventually forming a castle. She began to softly, quietly, sing the lyrics to the song he had been humming since the day he met her. She forced herself not to react, but to keep drawing as he startled beside her. His body jerked and she felt his gaze on her, but she willed herself not to meet it, but to keep going. If this was going to work, she had to commit to it. She added clouds and sunrays, a little moat underneath, and finally a banner, filling in the banner so it read, 'William's castle'.

Peyton was rewarded for her efforts when a little voice said beside her, "I think my momma used to sing that song to me."

Peyton did her best not to over react, not wanting him to retreat back to silence by her being over-emotional about his huge step. She swallowed rapidly, forcing back the tears, until she could say in a normal voice, "I bet she did. I bet she loved you very much."

"She died." He said solemnly, and Peyton took this time to look him in the eye.

"I know, and I'm sorry she died. I bet you miss her." He didn't respond, so Peyton pressed on. She took a blank sheet of paper and began to draw again. This time she drew clouds and an angel with wings, the sun shining on her face to illuminate her loving gaze and she looked down on a little boy with curly hair, his head peeking out under a desk next to a curly headed blonde drawing. She wrote above the angel the words 'I love you William, and I'm always watching over you.'

As she drew, she spoke to William softly. "When I was a little older than you, my mother died too. But I knew that even though she couldn't be with me like she wanted to, she was always here," Peyton said, pressing her hand to her heart, "and here," she said, pointing to the angel in the picture, "and so I knew she would always be with me, and I would never really be alone."

"But I can't talk to her." William said sadly.

"Sure you can." Peyton said, pushing the paper towards him as she finished up. "She's watching over you and listening to you all the time, and she's so proud of you for being so brave and strong with everything you've been through. She can hear you, and she knows you love her, because she loves you."

"Really?" he said, staring into her eyes.

"Really." She said just as solemnly, believing it with all her heart.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Song was 'Overjoyed' by Stevie Wonder. I didnt write it, he did.

Are you tired of William/ Peyton interaction yet? I hope not!

Want more Breyton friendship interaction? I hope so, cause there's more next Chapter!

Green button says....


	6. Out of the Darkness

A/N: 20 reviews! Wow! I do happy dances too, and I'm doing one right now! So, loyal readers, you spoil me, I spoil you! Chapter 6, in the morning, extra long!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Out of the Darkness

Peyton and Brooke walked into chaos the next day, as both adults and children gathered around the main hall closet. Peyton walked up to Mrs. Warner, who was making her way through the crowd to the closet door.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked, puzzled at the commotion.

"William's shut himself in the hall closet and he won't come out." Mrs. Warner explained, before raising her voice to address the crowd. "Okay everyone, breakfast is in the dining room. Adults, please gather all the kids and help them get their plates!"

The crowd dispersed, and Peyton spotted a torn drawing on the floor near the closet. She walked over to it and picked it up; it was the drawing she had done for William the day before. She gently folded it and put it in her pocket.

One step forward, 5 steps back. She really thought she had broken through the day before. After she finished her angel drawing, she taught him how to draw a castle, getting him maneuvered so that he was all the way out of the table. Eventually boring of drawing, he walked away and came back with another stack of books, which she read to him, side by side, their legs swinging up in the air as they lay on their stomachs flipping through the pages.

They had been called to dinner at 6, and she managed to get him to eat most of his meal by pretending to sneak the Ipod in, placing one earpiece discreetly in his ear. Then she took the French fries and hot dog, and pretended they were microphones. She would sing into them, 'forget' they were mikes and eat them, only to have to pick up a new 'microphone.' Then she would pass the 'spotlight' to him and he would do same.

That night at the daily wrap-up meeting, it was no surprise she had received William again for the final time slot of the weekend on Sunday.

Peyton saw that Mrs. Warner was following the crowd out of the hallway. She ran up to her. "Aren't you going to do something?" She asked, worried about the little boy in the closet.

"This is not the first time William has pulled this tantrum, and it won't be the last." She sighed at Peyton's expression, brought about by her seemed indifference.

"Listen, he will come out eventually; he always does. And what difference does it make if it's the closet or under the table? Hiding is hiding, and it doesn't seem to matter to him where he does it as long as it's dark. But I do have other children that aren't in a closet that need my attention. There's no lock on the door. There's no danger. He'll be fine." And with that she walked away towards the dining room.

"I'm glad I'm getting Bella out of this place before she grows up and has this to look forward to." Brooke said, coming over to stand next to Peyton.

"No, she means well." Peyton said, looking in the direction Mrs. Warner went. "She just doesn't understand. Some people embrace the darkness, and need help to come back into the light. And like she said, she has so many other kids to look after, it doesn't look like she has the time to help him find his way."

"But you do." Brooke said with a knowing glance. She gestured towards the closet. "Go work your magic, P. Sawyer, while I go find my problem child."

Brooke had another meeting with the director the night before after an afternoon of Bella scaring off her other potential parents. She was prickly, unsoothable, and generally a cranky baby the entire afternoon, until finally her evening caretakers cut the day short and took her to the nursery to be put to bed. Not one parent had requested her for Sunday, especially since she was the only baby who refused to interact favorably the _entire_ day. It was true that other babies took time to warm up to what were basically strangers, but every single one of them eventually did except for Bella, which meant that Brooke was the only one interested in this morning's time slot. It was looking more and more like Brooke had found her baby, and both Brooke and Peyton had their fingers crossed.

Peyton made her way to the closet and opened the door, spotting William in his customary position, in the back corner of the closet, humming loudly and rocking rapidly, thumb in his mouth. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to him, just sitting there beside him until his humming quieted and his rocking slowed. They sat in the silence for a time, until Peyton finally spoke in the stillness.

"You know, when my mother died, I used to hide under the covers in my room for hours. I liked the dark, because I could pretend I was asleep and it was all a dream. And I hoped that when I came out of the dark, the world would have changed into something less scary."

She stopped talking and just sat, taking in the darkness and the quiet. She didn't tell him that she still hid under her covers when the world became too much, when she didn't have the strength to fight the curveballs fate liked to throw at her. He didn't need to know yet that life didn't get easier as you got older.

She just sat with him, because underneath it all she was still the same, and really didn't see anything wrong with using the darkness as a sanctuary, as long as you remembered not to stay there, but to return to the world ready for whatever it threw your way.

She was rewarded by a whisper. ""Did it?"

Peyton sighed. "No, but I had a friend who would stay with me until I was ready to come out, and we faced the scary things together." She reached out her hand towards him and put it, palm up, on the floor. "So when you're ready, grab my hand, and we'll go out and face the world together."

He began to hum again. But his hand crept into hers and squeezed tightly. Peyton squeezed it back, and whispered. "I won't let go until you tell me to, and if I need my hands for something you can grab my pants leg instead. That way, you wont be alone today, okay?"

He scooted closer until their arms were also touching, fingers intertwined tightly together.

"Okay, hold on to me." Peyton stood up, opening the closet door and walking out, William next to her. When they exited, Peyton stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled out the torn picture she had drawn of his mother.

She knelt down in front of him, his hand in hers resting on her knee. "Can you tell me what happened to the picture?" she asked gently.

He looked down, and didn't respond, sucking madly on his thumb. "Hmmm, fair enough. Well, would you like me to draw another one since your first one got ruined?"

He looked up at her and nodded. Smiling she stood back up. "Alright, then lets go get breakfast. Looks like we have a big day ahead of us. We've got pictures to draw and friends to hang out with. I'm going to introduce you to my friend Brooke. She's the one who hid under the covers with me when I was little and held my hand when I was ready, just like I did with you today…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They spent the rest of time with Brooke and Bella, William holding onto her hand tightly. He buried his face in her pants leg when, after they had left the closet, Peyton approached Mrs. Warner to see if she had learned anything, and she explained that one of the volunteers saw an older boy take the picture from William and tear it up. Peyton ran her hands through his curls in sympathy, before reminding him that she would make him another.

They ate breakfast as they had the other meals, sharing the Ipod and holding hands. Understanding his fragility that day, Peyton allowed for the constant reassurance of her hand holding his, and as promised, didn't let go unless she had to, moving his hand to her thigh and tapping it until he let go and grabbed her pants leg, her signal to him so he wouldn't lose his security too abruptly.

Peyton spoke to Brooke briefly about the situation and her plan for today, and Brooke decided to join them. Together they gathered toys and a blanket for Bella before moving the kids to the library area. Almost everyone else was taking advantage of the warm weather and was playing outside. Brooke placed Bella with some toys on a blanket in the middle of the floor by the couch they had sat on yesterday, and Peyton and William lay on the floor in between the couch and Bella coloring.

Bored with her toys, Bella crawled over and stole one of William's crayons from his pile. Glancing up from his picture to look at her, he stared first at the crayon in her hand and then at her face, before reaching out to grab a blank piece of paper. He leaned over and smoothed it out in front of her beside him, then went back to his drawing. She squealed and patted his head with the crayon before scribbling madly on her paper.

He also didn't protest when, later in the morning while Peyton was reading him a story, with him on her lap and her sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, Bella crawled over and into his lap, plopping down and blocking the book with her head. William was so tiny they were almost the same size, but he just wrapped is arms around her and peered over her shoulder at the pictures in the storybook. Peyton shared a glance of wonder with Brooke, eyes wide as they watched this closed little boy be so open and accepting of the baby's presence. Brooke sent Peyton an air high five and Peyton smiled in acceptance, before turning her attention back to story and the children resting in her lap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Ms. Davis, Ms. Sawyer." The director said during their exit interview on Sunday afternoon. "As you know, this your final part of the weekend program, before you go back to Tree Hill. Ms. Davis, you've filled out the final paperwork stating your intent to adopt Isabella Winters and why you think she would be a good fit to your family?"

"Yes, sir. All that's left to do is wait for your decision, which will be…" Brooke hedged.

"Given to you on Tuesday, when we call." She said, not falling for Brooke's ploy to find out ahead of time. "You will have until Wednesday to accept, and should you choose to do so, your foster placement will begin on Friday, and from there it will be the regular foster- to-adopt procedure through your hometown, with Patricia, your sponsor. Is this all clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good," the director said. Turning to Peyton, she smiled warmly. I must say, Ms. Sawyer, I appreciate all the time you spent with William this weekend. I don't think he's had such an uneventful weekend since he's been in the system. It's nothing short of a miracle how he's responded to you."

"I've been where he is, so it wasn't a problem at all," Peyton said, embarrassed by the praise. "Someone did it for me, so I just returned the favor," she said, sharing a glance with Brooke.

"I also found out some things about him, so that you can add them to his profile if you want." Peyton said, looking back at the director.

"Oh?" the director said, curious. "Like what?"

"Well," Peyton began. "He doesn't like oatmeal, but he likes fruit. He likes to color, and to be read to, and he loves to listen to music. He is affectionate, but he won't ask for it, so you have to offer to let him hold your hand, or sit on your lap, but once you get him on, good luck getting him off!"

Peyton laughed softly, then sobered at the next part. "It looks like crowds and loud noises and sudden movements bother him. He does need some time for transitions, but it helps to let him know what's going on ahead of time so there are no surprises. Oh, and the song he hums is one his mother sang to him when she was alive."

Brooke jumped in and added, "And he's great with babies!"

"Yeah" Peyton nodded emphatically. "He was very patient playing with Bella. So maybe he can help out in the nursery sometime. Its actually amazing, his openness with babies. You should see it."

The director reached into a file and pulled out a photo, sliding it across the desk. It was a picture from that morning, of Peyton reading to the two kids on her lap, Brooke seated facing them and smiling softly.

"I have," she said, then continued. "Mrs. Warner and I have been watching you with William, Peyton. At first, it was to be there in case he became too difficult to handle. But when you didn't have any problems with him, we began to watch to see what you would do to reach him. We were amazed by your patience and gentleness with him, especially since you weren't here for the purpose of adopting, but only came to support a friend."

She leaned back in her chair. "When Mrs. Warner brought me this picture from this morning, I thought a lot about you, Ms. Davis, and what you said about fate and about children choosing their parents? I think maybe William has learned from Bella and has chosen who he wants his mother to be."

"I said all that to preface my next question to you, Ms. Sawyer." She leaned forward, looking Peyton directly in the eye. "Would you consider adopting William?"

At Peyton's look of shock, the director continued on. "I realized this is sudden for you, Ms. Sawyer, since it was not in your plans, but I do believe you would make an excellent parent for William. I would even venture to say you are precisely what William needs to become a healthy child and future adult. He has been in too many bad placements, and unfortunately that has hurt his potential to be placed with a good family to date. Not too many people have the patience and understanding of his situation that you have shown this weekend, with tremendous results I might add."

Peyton continued to stare silently at the director, at a loss for words, causing her to chuckle. "Maybe you've been hanging out with William too much today to say anything. Think about it, and let us know your answer by Wednesday."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Go ahead and say what you want to say already." Peyton said irritably, staring out the window at the last leg of their 3 hour journey back to Tree Hill. The car ride had been surprisingly silent, with Brooke glancing at her every couple of minutes, opening her mouth, hesitating, and then closing her mouth and looking back at the road. Peyton, content to sit in silence, was amazed at her restraint, and to be honest was a little nervous, because it wasn't typical of Brooke to hold her tongue.

"I don't know what to say." Brooke confessed, "which is why I haven't said anything yet."

"Brooke Davis, at a loss for words! You feeling okay?" Peyton teased, reaching over and feeling her forehead.

Brooke batted her hand away, unsmiling. "Seriously, P. What I want to say is too important for it to come out wrong, that I'm scared what I end up saying will have the opposite effect."

They pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car, lugging their bags into house.

Peyton dropped her bags off in her room and came back out into the living room, to find Brooke on the couch with her chin on her folded hands, staring at the empty fireplace. Peyton went over and sat beside her, pulling her hands from under her chin.

"Brooke, we have been friends for too long for you to be scared to say anything to me. Whatever it is, just spit it out, already!" Peyton said, gripping her folded hands in support. "I promise I won't slap you." She teased, attempting to lighten the moment.

Brooke looked into Peyton's eyes for a moment, then, holding her gaze, gave in and spoke what was on her heart. "You need to adopt that little boy, Peyton."

Peyton dropped Brooke's hands and ran her own hands through her curls in agitation. "He's going to be fine, Brooke. The director was just being pessimistic, especially if he thinks _I_ am what's best for William." She got up and began to pace. "He made great progress this weekend, and the next program that comes along, he'll get a chance like the other kids. The director knows more about him, and they'll work with him."

"Peyton." Brooke rose and stood in Peyton's path, forcing her to stop. "You and I both know that as much as the director and this Mrs. Warner mean well, they won't have the time to devote to William. And you can't tell me you believe that they haven't tried to reach him before. His progress this weekend- that was you, Peyton! You think they were the only ones who noticed the connection between the two of you?"

Brooke softened the urgency in her voice as she noticed Peyton's walls beginning to rise. "He needs someone who understands him, and you were that someone this weekend. Why can't you be that someone in his life more permanently?"

Peyton broke from Brooke's grasp and began to pace again, throwing up her hands. "I can't be his mother! I haven't even thought about being a parent. I don't know anything about little boys, I'm just a couple of months from having been unemployed, my mental's a mess with everything that's happened since we came back to Tree Hill, I…"

"You were great with Jenny, you are awesome with Jamie, you were a good Aunt to Angie, and you were unbelievable with William. You own your own business, that is a success I might add, according to your words, not just mine. And maybe you need something or someone else to focus on besides the constant Lucas 'He loves me, he loves me not' drama." Brooke said, ticking away at the reasons Peyton presented.

"But it hurts!" Peyton burst out, turning towards Brooke with tears pouring down her face. "Okay! There, you want the real reason? It hurts every time I look at him and think that he could've been mine, mine and Lucas' if I had just said 'yes' 4 years ago. It hurts me to look at him and see the kids I'll never have because the love of my life doesn't love me back. And it kills me that a kid with my name has been through so much in his life; it hurts every time I think about it!"

"Did you ever think that maybe you could help each other? Be there for each other? You've always wanted a family, he needs a family! Yes! God, yes, it sucks Lucas isn't here right now, it sucks that he doesn't feel the same way, and I feel for you Peyton, I do, but you don't have to let losing Lucas make you give up on your dreams of a family!" Brooke began to tear up herself at the sight of her best friend breaking down, but too much was at stake to let this go.

"And yes, he looks like the child you always described, but maybe that's fate's twisted way of fulfilling your wish. You may have lost the man of your dreams, but fate has given you a chance to have the son of your dreams." Peyton opened her mouth to protest. "And no, its not unfair to put William in that place, because he _is_ here, and real, and he needs you even more than you need him. Because you've been where he's been, and you can help him learn how to live with his past and overcome it because _you_ did. And don't tell me some yuppie 30-something couple can do it better, because that's not what you said to me when I told you I was going to adopt, and saying that for yourself would make you a hypocrite!"

The two friends faced each other, tears running unchecked as their chests heaved from the exertion of emotion. Brooke allowed time for her message sink in, then finished softly. "I'll be here with you every step of the way, P. Sawyer. If you want to stay here, stay here. We'll fix up the room next to yours and move the baby upstairs. You want to move out, I'll help you look for apartments close by. Either way, you won't be alone in this, I promise. Between you and me, and Haley and Nathan, and Jamie and Skills and Mouth and Junk and Fergie, we can give these two kids the family we never had. Isn't that possibility better than his reality of that closet and table at the Center? You took a risk with your music, and look how that turned out. Take a risk with your heart."

"I already did that, and look where it's left me." Peyton said brokenly.

"Its left you ready to let go of a man who wouldn't love you back, to move on and make room for a little boy who needs all the love you have to give. I don't think you'll be sorry letting William into your heart." Brooke said, moving slowly towards Peyton to wrap her in a hug.

"He's already there," Peyton whispered, returning the hug tightly, "and that's what makes this so scary."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Man, I teared up myself writing this. Don't you just love Breyton friendship?

So cast your votes readers! When they call on Tuesday, will Peyton say yes or no? Is she going to adopt or not adopt? If she says yes, will she stay with Brooke or move out? If she says no, do you think she'll change her mind later? Those are the questions at hand. I won't post til Thursday night so everybody can give their guesses if they want to.


	7. Jamie to the rescue

A/N: YOU. GUYS. ARE. AWESOME! To those asking about Lucas- This is a Peyton centric fic, but it will be leyton in time. I kinda dont want to tell you anything about Lucas in case it gives something away, but if you are dying to know, ask me in the review to PM you, because I dont mind sharing spoilers, but I cant say here in case someone wants to be surprised. Even longer chapter ahead of you, and I will talk no more because I know you've all been waiting to see whats going to happen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 Jamie to the rescue

"So, what else do you think we'll need for the room, rock star?" Peyton asked Jamie as they made their way through the department store.

"Ummm, guitar Hero, World Tour!" Jamie said slyly, looking up at Peyton.

"Nice try, little man, but no." Haley said, laughing.

"Okay" Jamie said, sighing, before brightening again. "How about a wall map like mine so Grandma Karen and Lily can send him postcards too!"

"Great idea, Jimmy Jam. Why don't you lead the way and pick one out, and we'll be right behind you." Haley said, smiling after him as he began to walk purposefully through the store.

"I really appreciate you lending me Jamie for the day to help decorate William's room." Peyton said gratefully as they pushed the already full cart through the store.

"No problem!" Haley said, laughing. "I'm just glad I could be here to put a hold on his maneuverings. He asked Nathan for the World Tour game so he could 'research the technical differences between having a drum set with and without cymbals.' Can you believe that kid?"

"He is a sly one, but then again, his dad _is_ Nathan Scott." Peyton said, grinning. "It's cool that you were here to veto though, because I'm not sure if William will even like video games. This is just a dry run for things to make him feel welcome. I'll wait and see what types of things he likes when he gets here before I buy more. After all, we can always come back later."

"True, and you can bring him over to our house anytime. He can give Jamie's monstrous toy collection a test run before you go out and get anything." Haley offered. "Jamie is so excited to be getting a cousin to play with, especially one around his age. You're doing an awesome thing, Peyton, giving this little boy a Mom."

Peyton absorbed the warmth from Haley's side armed hug. "Thanks, Hales, and I appreciate you guys support in all this. I'm sure I'll be calling often to get a clue on the inner workings of the 4 year old's mind."

"I'm 5, Peyton!" Jamie huffed, having come back and heard the last part as he tossed the wall map on top of everything else in the cart. "Remember, you came to my birthday last month?"

"You sure are," Peyton agreed. "But you were 4 last year, so you can help me too when William gets here."

"No problem. 4 was a piece of cake. I'll be a good big cousin and help him navigate all the pitfalls." Jamie said confidently, before running off again to the toy section.

Peyton and Haley shared a laugh at Jamie before catching sight of Brooke barreling towards them with a cart full of clothes and toys.

"I thought you had everything you needed for Bella from the leftover stuff from Angie." Haley stared in amazement. "What more did you need to buy?"

Peyton just began to leaf through the cart, well acquainted with Brooke's shopping habits. "This is cute," she said, holding up a purple and blue baby doll dress.

Brooke received the call on Tuesday letting her know that she could adopt Isabella if she chose to accept, following Peyton's call about William. Having debated all week and coming to a decision, both accepted the children right away, not waiting for the Wednesday deadline. The plan was to turn Angie's old room into William's room since it was right across from Peyton's, and convert Brooke's office upstairs into a nursery. Now they were supposed to be shopping for supplies for William, since Bella could use Angie's old furniture and Brooke was already designing clothes for the baby, well, the baby via Baby Brooke.

Ignoring Haley's statement, knowing it was in jest, Brooke spoke excitedly. "Peyton, you won't believe what I found!" Brooke pulled her overflowing cart up alongside of Peyton's. "The mall has a Converse store in it! Now you can buy mini Sawyer a pair, just like yours! Oh, I just had an idea!"

"Don't hurt yourself now," Haley quipped.

"You don't know his favorite color, and he probably doesn't know his favorite color, so you should buy a pair of converse in every color, so you can find out what his favorite color is! I mean, you could switch it up of course, buy low tops and high tops, whatever." Brooke clapped her hands in excitement at her brilliant idea, reminding Peyton of Bella in that instance.

"What if he likes high tops better than low? Wouldn't that skew the data?" Peyton questioned, playing along.

Haley chuckled. "What if you just ask him what his favorite color is?" At Brooke and Peyton's glance, Haley hit her forehead. "Oh yeah, doesn't talk much. Got it. Converse's it is."

"You can never have too many pair of Converse shoes in my opinion." Peyton mused, earning a slap from both Haley and Brooke. Laughing, the three of them followed Jamie into the toy section, to finish up their task of preparing for the new arrivals.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for all your help with the furniture and painting guys" Peyton said, as she came in the room to admire Nathan and Skill's handiwork. Peyton had come up with the idea to make William's room into a superhero's room, with the help of James, Nathan, and Skills.

Earlier in the week she had bribed them over with pizza before she went shopping, to help her brainstorm a theme for the room a little boy would like. Nathan threw out sports confidently before Peyton vetoed the idea.

"Not every little boy loves sports, Nathan." She admonished, thinking of William's lack of interest in the sports activities at the Center. That might have been because of the older boys' cruelty, but she didn't want to risk it being a flop. Nathan replied by saying that every _normal_ little boy did, which earned him a smack upside the head. Skills had begun reminiscing about how he loved basketball because it made him feel like he could fly like Superman, and it gave her an idea.

"How about a Superman themed room?" she threw out tentatively. "Little boys like action heroes, right? And if he doesn't know about superheros, it could be like encouragement to be brave and strong. He has had to go through some pretty tough things in his life."

"If you're going to pick a superhero, then you should go with Batman." Nathan interjected.

"No way, man. Spiderman is so much better than Batman." Skills protested.

"Batman would totally kick Spiderman's butt," Nathan challenged.

"With what, seeing as how Spiderman has special powers and _spider sense_, and can move out the way of anything Batman can throw at him, and Batman is just some crazy dude with too much money, running around the city in tights following a light in the sky."

"Dude, at least Batman wears men's colors, instead of bright red and blue. Besides, Spiderman is just some punk dorky science geek that got bit by a spider. Batman is a millionaire Don Juan, and is cool both in and out of the uniform." Nathan retorted.

"I think Superman's cool." Jamie piped in.

"Okay okay!" Peyton shouted, waving her hands in front the two men who had stood up and leaned over the table towards each other as if they were going to come to blows. "So we'll have a super_hero_ room and he can make the choice of who _he_ likes best when he gets here."

"Good idea," Nathan conceded, sitting down again. "Oh, and when he gets here, Peyton, I can take him out with me and Jamie to play basketball. Maybe he doesn't like sports because he hasn't been properly introduced. We'll teach him how the game is _supposed_ to played." Nathan said smugly.

"Yeah," Skills said, not to be undone. "And me and the guys will teach him the best way to win a water gun fight.

"Yeah, and I'll teach him how to play video games!' Jamie said, jumping up and pumping his fists in the air."

"My boy!" said Nathan.

"Baby James!" said Skills, giving him a high five.

"You are gonna be such a great big cousin!" Peyton said, pulling him into a hug. She looked around the table at her friends, who constantly amazed her and were even now stepping up to the plate to show they were truly her family, and now would be a family for William. "Thanks, you guys."

And so they banded together and filled the room with decals and posters and all things Superhero. They moved in the dresser and bunk beds for her (so Jamie could sleep over), set up the Superman alarm clock that threw the emblem on the ceiling, plugged in the Batman nightlights, and put the Spiderman and Superman sheets on the beds. Peyton had bought a plush doll of each of the superheroes to place on the bed for comfort, and it had become a running joke among the boys to steal the other superhero dolls and hide them around the house, leaving only their favorite hero on the bed.

Peyton patted them on the back before gesturing out the room. "Now you guys can finish up here and go upstairs and help Brooke finish up Bella's room." Peyton sympathized with their groans. Brooke had them hard at work the other day, first moving all of Angie's furniture upstairs to make room for William, then painting both bedrooms, and finally moving around the furniture. She had taken pity on them and got the Room Store to actually put the furniture together for them, but they still had to rearrange it.

With the help of Junk and Fergie, Skills had baby-proofed the house, confessing to his side hustle as a baby-proofer. "You guys are the best uncle's ever!" Peyton said sweetly, before grabbing Jamie's hand. "Come on, rock star, let's go get the clothes from the car, so we can hang them up."

William was smaller and slightly younger than James, so Jamie had graciously told his mom his _little_ cousin could have all of his _cool_ clothes. "You don't want him looking like a tool momma!" He explained. He also told Peyton that he would help her put them away, "So none of the dorky clothes accidentally get in his closet."

So thanks to their friends, the final touches were put on the house and they were now ready for their charges to arrive.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day moved quickly, and soon it was 4 o'clock. Peyton waited nervously with Brooke for the social worker to arrive with Bella and William. This wasn't going to be like at the Center, where if William had become too much to handle, she could ask for help from Mrs. Warner. Now she would be on her own. How did she explain it to him? Should she make him call her mom, or Peyton, or Momma Peyton? Should she tell him it was forever? But what if it didn't work out and she had to give him back?

Her mind slammed to a halt at the thought and she calmed. Giving him back wasn't an option. She had always wanted someone to fight for her, but it never happened. No one had fought for her when she pulled away- not her dad, though he fought when it came to his job; not Jake, though he fought for his daughter; not Julian, though he fought to get his movies made; and especially not Lucas, who had proven time and again that he would fight for anyone but her. They all had given up when she became too much to handle, too difficult to understand, and she would not do that to him.

However long it took for him to adjust, she would wait for him. They would make this work together.

Now calm, she was prepared to handle the inevitable freak-out of Brooke Davis. "Did I get enough clothes? Maybe we should take the kids to the store before dinner and pick up a couple more supplies. Dinner! What are we gonna have for dinner? Ohh, I completely forgot about dinner!"

"Brooke," Peyton said, grabbing her by the shoulders and halting her pacing. "You didn't forget about dinner because Nathan and Haley are bringing it over. And it's too late anyway because the kids are here."

Peyton watched as Brooke transformed from frantic to composed in the blink of an eye. She walked over to the door as the doorbell rang again and ushered Patricia in, who was carrying Bella and had accompanied a volunteer from the Center, who held William's hand. Bella was in a cranky mood, whining and straining against Patricia's arms, and William held tightly to the volunteer's hand, humming and sucking fiercely, eyes on the floor and shoulders hunched, slight tremors shaking his body. If Peyton had any doubts about what she was doing, they went away at the sight of the little boy standing in front of her.

"Never again will he ever have a moment like this one." She thought to herself, eyes flashing. She schooled her face, erasing the intense emotions, then stepped forward and called his name softly. "William."

He stopped humming and looked up, taking his thumb out of his mouth. He stepped forward and let the hand of the volunteer go, before hesitating, doubt and fear flashing in his eyes. Peyton knelt onto the ground and held out her arms. "I could really use a hug from you, if you have one to give me."

William lunged forward, burrowing his face into her shoulder and gripping her tightly. "I missed you, little buddy."

His hands tangled in her hair, and he whispered her name so softly, she almost didn't hear him. "Peyton," he sighed.

Peyton tried to stand, but he wouldn't let her go. Finally she whispered to him that she was going to pick him up, and when he didn't object she gathered him in her arms, moving him to one hip as she stood and went to greet Patricia and the volunteer.

Bella had a similar reunion with Brooke. As soon as she saw Brooke standing there, she continued to fight against Patricia, but now it was focused on her efforts to reach for Brooke. Brooke reached out to take Bella in her arms and the little girl quieted immediately, latching her arms around Brooke tightly. The two women stood and greeted their guests, their charges with death grips around their necks and heads on their shoulders. Brooke led the way to the kitchen so that they could fill out the last of the paperwork and take the children's personal items and official documents. Before she left, Patricia took one final tour of the house, making sure the home requirements had been met. She stopped at the door to address Brooke one last time before departing. "You were so wonderful with Angie, Brooke, and the director of the Loving Care Center had nothing but wonderful things to say about you and Peyton. These are some lucky children. We'll be in touch for the first home study."

Brooke thanked her and closed the door behind her, before turning to Peyton and wiggling excitedly. "They're here!" she said to Peyton, making a face before lifting Bella off her chest and nuzzling her nose. "I'm so glad you're here, baby girl!"

Bella whined at being lifted from Brooke's shoulder and reached her arms out, grasping for the comfort of Brooke's embrace. "Okay, baby girl," Brooke said, bringing Bella back towards her body. "Cuddle on."

Sighing, she looked at Peyton. "You think they'll release their death grips before Naley gets here?"

"If not, at least somebody will find our bodies." Peyton quipped.

At Brooke's look of confusion, Peyton explained. "Death grips, dead bodies." William began to hum loudly in her ear. "Oh, sorry, William." She soothed, patting him on the back. Talking about death, even casually, was probably not a good idea for someone who had lost their mother.

She sat on the couch and slid William into her lap, and Brooke did the same with Bella. Peyton looked down at William, who had leaned his head against her chest and put his thumb in his mouth, and moved her gaze to Bella, who lay in a similar position sans thumb, twining her hands in Brooke's hair. "I think we might need to invest in some rocking chairs. Something tells me we may be in this position often."

"Ain't that the truth."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie arrived at 5:30, carrying dinner and eager to meet the newest members of the family. The menu- food of the gods, Haley style. Brooke had made a salad to balance the meal, and baby food vegetables were waiting for Bella.

"William, this is Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, and Jamie, your new cousin." Peyton said gently, rubbing William's back as he gripped her leg tightly, peeking out from behind it. He had gone with her to open the door since Brooke was upstairs changing Bella, who was apparently "in a horrible outfit, no wonder she's so traumatized!" and couldn't get it herself, since she had also waited until the last minute to change her.

"Hi," Jamie chirped, walking over to William and patting him on the back, just like he saw Peyton do. "I'm Jamie, your cousin. I'm 5, so I'm older than you. Daddy says that means I have to look out for you, but don't worry, I've got big muscles. Momma said you don't like to talk, but that's okay because I like to talk a lot, so you can just listen. I have a bunny named Chester you can meet, and Peyton said you can come over to my house and play. We can play video games, and basketball, and swim. Do you know how to swim?"

William's eyes had widened as the whirlwind that was Jamie latched himself onto him. He shook his head no to the question, and Jamie continued on. "That's okay, maybe Peyton will take you to the Y, and you can learn there. That's where I learned to swim, and I can help you practice. Want to see your room?"

William looked up at Peyton helplessly as Jamie tugged at his hand, ready to lead him into the room he helped set up, as if William hadn't already seen it. Peyton knelt down and smiled gently. "Why don't you go show Jamie your room and he can show you his favorite superhero? I'll be right out here if you need me, okay?" William allowed Jamie to pull him away, looking back at Peyton one last time before turning and following Jamie into the room.

Peyton laughed softly as she stood back up. "Did you see the look on his face?" She chuckled, turning towards Nathan and Haley. "It's like he got swept up by a tornado and didn't know how to get down!"

"I'm so sorry, Peyton," Haley said worriedly. "I know you and Jamie had a talk about William earlier and I reminded Jamie to be gentle with him, but it looks like Jamie forgot."

"Don't worry about it." Peyton said. "I actually think it's good for him to be treated like a normal kid, especially since he didn't balk or let me know he didn't want to. It reminded me of the first time I met Brooke. I kind of felt the same way he did when I met her- overwhelmed, but in a good way. And look at us now."

Brooke chose that moment to come down the stairs, announcing her presence as she made an entrance with Bella on her hip, the two in outfits with matching colors. "Introducing, Isabella Penelope soon to be Davis! Hold your applause, please."

Haley rushed over, meeting Brooke at the bottom of the steps. "She is so beautiful, Brooke!" Haley gushed. "Look at those eyes!" As if she understood she was being talked about, Bella preened. "And those dimples!" Haley looked at Brooke as she held out her arms. "Will she come to me?"

"Probably not" Brooke said apologetically. "She's still a little upset that I left her at the Center, and she won't let me go." To prove her point, Brooke lifted Bella away from her, and Bella latched on, arms and legs stretched out as if she were superglued to Brooke.

Haley laughed. "I'll wait then."

Brooke walked with Haley over to where Peyton was pouring Nathan a drink. "Haley, Nathan, meet Bella. Bella, this is your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. You can love them all you want, just not as much as me." She said, nuzzling the baby's cheeks and making her giggle.

"Don't feel bad." Peyton said wryly. "I got the same speech earlier." She headed back to William's room to check on the boys.

Brooke watched her turn the corner, then rounded on Haley. "Did you see it?" she whispered urgently.

"See what?" Haley said confused.

"William's resemblance to 'you know who'?" Brooke hissed.

"Get out!" Haley breathed. "I just was sitting here thinking that with those curls, no one would guess he was not her real son. I didn't get a good glimpse of him with him standing behind her leg and all."

"Wait 'til dinner and look for it. You'll see."

"Is that why she…?"

"Maybe that's part of it." Brooke said honestly. "But it was also why she had such a hard time going through with it. It's not easy looking at a constant reminder of the one who broke your heart, not once, but over and over again." Brooke walked over and grabbed William's file, which still lay on the coffee table. "But if you take a look at this, and you'll see the real reason she couldn't leave him in that orphanage."

Peyton hadn't gone into detail about William's past when she first told Nathan and Haley about her decision to adopt William, but she had given them the bare bones so they would understand his seemingly standoffish behavior. Haley took the file from Brooke and began to read as Brooke began to heat up Bella's baby food.

"Haley, look." Haley jerked her head up at her husband's whispered command, and put her hand over her mouth at the sight before her. Jamie and William were coming into the kitchen, Jamie's arm slung around William's shoulder and William looking directly at Haley, since Jamie was steadily talking. "And that's my mom. She's the best mom ever, though you'll probably say that about Peyton, since she's your mom now. She's a teacher…"

Everyone always teased that Jamie was secretly Lucas' son since they looked so much alike, but this little boy had Jamie beat in this department. It was the eyes, that brilliant blue with the hint of brooding and a tinge of sadness, as if he knew too much about the world and not all of it was rainbows and light. The weight of his gaze was heavy, as if he were analyzing and processing everything he took in. That was the difference Haley always saw between Jamie and Lucas, because Jamie had grown up shielded from the darkness of the world, and Lucas hadn't had that luxury.

And neither did this little boy. "Oh, Peyton." Haley thought, as she tore her eyes from the little boy who bore more than a passing resemblance to Lucas, and quickly finished reading his history. She felt for the blonde, knowing how difficult it must be to look at William and not see what she had lost, but as she absorbed the horrors this little boy had face, her heart beat with pride. Peyton had sacrificed the heartache she felt daily to give this little boy a chance at a future, and Haley vowed then and there that she would stand by her in this journey. No matter what.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

P.S. A/N: I know some people wanted Peyton to move out on her own, but Peyton and William protested the solitude. Peyton wanted a family and now she has one, and it includes everyone, not just the typical mom, dad, kid. I liked the fact that Breyton is raising the two kids together. Not two-mommy family, but not conventional either. Just Brooke and Peyton, creating their own definition of family.

Okay, another vote, if you want to play. Which superhero do you think William will pick as his favorite? Batman, Spiderman, or Superman?


	8. And The Best Superhero Ever Is

A/N: Tired of me thanking you for reviewing? Too bad. Thank you! :)

So I meant to post this in the beginning for clarification purposes of the timeline, but here it is, many chapters later. I love OTH, but the timeline in the show never makes sense. Jamie's birthday has to be in late May or early June, since he was born on high school graduation, but his birthday party is in the middle of basketball season, which is in the winter. So I have made an executive decision. I assume its summertime, since Jamie swims in 5.18, and Jamie's birthday is now 6/6 making him and William (7/20) just a month apart in age.

Back to normal chapter sizes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 And the best superhero ever is...

"House of Chaos, Peyton speaking." Peyton answered as she grabbed the cordless phone.

"Nathan tells me Batman is totally kicking supernatural butt." Haley's voice, tinged with laughter, sounded over the line.

Peyton laughed, and switched the phone to the other ear as she moved to heat water in the teapot. "Not quite. Actually, it's looking like it's going to be between either Superman and Spiderman. Wills is not a fan of black."

Haley laughed. "Wills huh? It's official, he's yours alright!"

"What do you mean?" Peyton said, puzzled.

"Well, you and Brooke have a special way of claiming the people you love in your life. Brooke nicknames them, and you shorten their name. Nate, Hales, Lu-, well, I could go on, but I think I've made my point." Haley said hastily.

It was Wednesday, and 5 days had passed since William and Bella had come to stay with Peyton and Brooke. As soon as Haley left the Davis/Sawyer household on Friday, she swung into teacher mode and perused her textbooks and online resources, looking for the best way to help William with the transition to his new life. Bella was easier- she didn't have the traumatic past like William, and they had just finished caring for Angie, so most things had been smooth sailing so far when it came to her transition. Haley called Peyton the next day with the suggestions she'd found, including how to give him choices, when to push and when to let things go, and most of all, how to give him a routine so that the day was less uncertain and frightening.

It helped that William had an unexplainable bond with Peyton in the first place, evident by the comfort he drew from her presence, but this was still a little boy who had enormous baggage. And it was proven the first day as Peyton was awoken in the middle of the night by his screams of terror. He was able to be comforted thank God, Peyton ignoring her customary asking of permission and just drawing him into her arms and rocking him until he calmed. She repeated those actions twice more during the night, until after the last episode ended she scooped him up and carried him to her bed.

This move was motivated more by the desire to avoid physical trauma than any believed sense of comfort William would draw from it, since she ran knee first into an end table in her haste to get to him the last time he screamed. It turned out to be a good thing- the next time Peyton awoke; it was because of her alarm clock, and not William's screams reverberating in her ears. So William's new resting place was now curled up under Peyton's arm in her huge bed, his fingers tangled in her curls, and everyone slept happier.

Peyton was appreciative of Haley's advice, but modified it slightly. Her life didn't consist of routines- life as a record label owner and friend to Tree Hill residents meant constant surprise visits and changes in the daily routine. But what she did do was ease William into the transitions of the day by explaining everything to him ahead of time, and make sure _she_ was constant and predictable.

Every morning Peyton and Brooke got up to make breakfast for their brood, alternating on whose turn it was. Peyton wanted to expose William to everything, and figure out what he liked and disliked. There was a whole world of things he had never experienced, and Peyton had plans to change that. After breakfast Peyton picked out a pair of color converses for the day and arranged an outfit to match.

Their days so far had never dull since the kids arrival in Tree Hill. On Saturday Skills had called and requested that William come and hang out with him at the apartment, so that he could "school the little shorty on how awesome Spiderman is." So Peyton packed up William and the Spiderman doll, and they headed over to Skill's house, where Skills showed him cartoons and read him comic books, introducing William to the 'friendly neighborhood wall crawler'.

Somehow Nathan had gotten wind of this (probably because Skills called bragging), and so Peyton received a call that night that William was invited over to the Naley household with his Batman doll, for a day with the dark knight. Jamie called not long after that and spoke to Peyton, telling her to have William bring Superman as well, so that _he_ could teach him some things too. Peyton explained that they could only bring one superhero at a time, so Jamie asked to speak to William himself. Peyton didn't know what Jamie said because William just held the phone to his ear and listened, before handing the phone back to Peyton when he was done. It was all cleared up the next day when William walked out of his room, his Superman doll clutched tightly in his arms.

Peyton then had to promise Nathan a 'Batman day', so the next day all the boys and Peyton went to the Rivercourt, Batman in tow, to learn about the caped crusader. Skills and Jamie cheated slightly, infringing on Nathan's day by bringing gifts; web gloves that shot silly string from Skills, and a red cape Haley helped make from Jamie. William brought the cape to Peyton, silently asking for it to be put on, and so that day William learned about Batman and basketball, red cape fluttering in the breeze.

Peyton had taken the week off of work, only going in when absolutely necessary, but she found out on a day she had to pick up some paperwork that William loved the studio, banging on the piano or humming 'overjoyed' into the microphone, so Peyton made it a point to go everyday so he could enjoy himself, and managed to get work done in the process. Haley had come in a couple of times to record, and Peyton sat William on her lap so that together, his little fingers under hers, they could adjust the volume and contrast and whatever else Haley needed them to do to record her song.

Dinner was another family occasion, the Davis/Sawyer brood either eating at home or going to Naley's. Jamie called almost everyday to speak to his little cousin, and though one-sided, the conversations seemed to be lively ones, William pacing back and forth as he listened, every once in a while cracking a smile.

So now it was Wednesday, and Peyton was settling into the groove of being a mother to a fragile little boy that day by day was coming out of his shell. He still didn't talk very often, but had begun to shake his head for yes, and not just for no. They continued to alternate shoe colors and superheroes, but next week the plan was to let him begin to pick out his own shoes and superhero for the day.

Saturday was William's birthday, and Peyton was glad Haley called because she had no idea what to do for the occasion. She didn't want to overwhelm him, and she had never really had a birthday party that she could remember, so she really didn't have an idea. She had attended Jamie's party, but she didn't think William was ready for more than just a small family get together.

"So anyway, I was also calling because Jamie had a great idea for Will's party. What do you think about a barbeque pool party? Nathan can grill some hot dogs and hamburgers; we can put all the pool toys out and play in the water, then have cake and ice cream and open presents."

"That sound's great, Hales!" Peyton said, cutting up some fruit and placing it on a plate.

"Oh, and Deb will probably want to come, and she said something about bringing a clown." Haley shuddered.

"I'm gonna say go with it, because I have no idea if Wills likes clowns or not, so why not so we can find out? Just let her know that if he gets scared, the clown has to go."

"Can't he just take it from his Aunt Haley that clowns are no fun?"

Peyton laughed, remembering Haley's fear of clowns. She took pity on her. "Alright. Tell Deb I said _she_ can come, but no clowns. We'll just take them to the circus when it comes in town and find out that way. How's Jamie doing with finding out that him and Wills are about to be the same age?"

"Oh he was bummed for a bit, but then he explained to me that he was still older and bigger, so he was still the 'big' cousin and responsible for looking out for his 'little' cousin."

"Jamie's been such a rock star through all this. He has done wonders for making Wills feel at home here. And I love the phone calls at night. You are raising one special little boy there, Haley." Peyton said, smiling at the thought of Jamie and how great he was being with William.

"So are you, Peyton. I can't believe how far William's come in the last couple of days!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh trust me, we still have a long ways to go, but we are getting there, slowly but surely."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday dawned sunny and hot, just right for a barbeque at the Scott house. Peyton got up early and untangled herself from William's grasp. Sneaking out the room, she gathered all the packages and headed to the car. When the car was loaded, she tiptoed up the stairs into Brooke's room.

Softly, so she wouldn't wake Bella (Brooke had moved Bella's crib into her room after _her_ sleepless night, but as she told Peyton emphatically, she was not sharing her bed with anybody she couldn't spoon), Peyton crept to the bed and shook Brooke awake. "Brooke, I'm leaving." Peyton whispered. "Keep an ear out for William."

Peyton didn't plan to be long, just drop the gifts off at Naley's and come back so William wouldn't see them. It was so early in the morning, she didn't anticipate William waking up before she got back, but it was good to leave Brooke on call just in case. One of the downsides of having William with her at all times was that she couldn't do anything without him knowing about it. Luckily he was still young and small for his age, so Friday afternoon she took him out during his naptime and drove around until he fell asleep, placing him in an umbrella stroller and wheeling him around the toy store, picking out his presents while he slumbered on.

She re-entered the house a little later to loud sobs emanating from the back of the house. Running to her room thinking that someone was hurt, Peyton burst in to see Brooke trying to comfort an inconsolable William, who was sitting up in the bed, crying uncontrollably. Peyton rushed over and gathered him into her arms, crooning as he gripped her tightly and buried his head in her chest, scrambling to get closer to her. She rocked him back and forth, whispering "I'm here," over and over again.

Slowly his sobs quieted, and his breathing calmed. Brooke left to check on Bella, who luckily had slept through the noise. Peyton lifted his head to look him in the eyes, wiping his tears from his cheeks. "Shhh, it's okay," she said, pulling him back into a hug. "Did you have a bad dream?" He shook his head no.

"Okay," Peyton said, stroking his back and wracking her brain to think of what it could be.

"I thought you left forever," he whispered into her chest, hiccupping as the last of the tears dried up.

"Oh baby." She pulled him closer, wrapping him tightly in a hug. "Don't you know I will never leave you for good?" She didn't think, didn't realize that he would wake up so early in the morning, and freak out when he saw she wasn't there.

She often had left the bed before he was awake to start breakfast, so it never occurred to her that to wake up without her by his side would cause him so much trauma. Having been in that position before, she knew the panic that was felt, the crushing pain as you awoke to realize that the person you loved, the person you thought loved you, had left without so much as a bye-your-leave.

"You are stuck with me forever, kid!" She ran her fingers through his sleepworn curls. "Me, and Aunt Brooke, who was here with you the whole time, and Bella, and Jamie, and Aunt Nathan, and Aunt Haley, and Uncle Skills and Uncle Mouth, and Junk, and Fergie; they're all yours now kid, and there's no way to get rid us." She sat him up so that he could see her face. "Sometimes I will have to leave you, but I will never leave you alone, and I will _always_ come back. This morning, I left you with Brooke while you were sleeping so I could run to Aunt Haley's."

"Why?' William said, his voice hoarse from the crying.

"Because it's somebody's birthday today!" Brooke sang, coming in with a sleepy Bella in her arms. "And Bella said she wanted to come in and sing you 'Happy Birthday!'"

William's face scrunched in confusion. Peyton gently nodded her head. "That's right, love, today's your birthday, and I had to go to Aunt Haley's to remind her to set up for your birthday party!"

William looked skeptical, but nodded his head in agreement. The Center only had monthly birthday parties; all the kids born in the same month shared a party, so William had never actually celebrated _his_ birthday that he could remember. Peyton squeezed him once more before getting up and leaving him on the bed, walking over to the closet and pulling out a king's crown painted blue. "And since it's your birthday, you get to be king for a day. Everything you ask for today will have to be granted." She handed him a toy scepter as well. "Just tap this on the floor twice to let us know you have a wish, like this." She tapped the scepter on the bed two times, then handed it to him. He stared at it quizzically, then copied Peyton, tapping it twice on the bed. He startled as Peyton jumped off the bed and went to stand next to Brooke, who had placed Bella on the bed.

"You want us to sing happy birthday to you? Yes your majesty!" And Peyton and Brooke burst into the Stevie Wonder rendition of 'Happy Birthday', dancing around the bed, Bella giggling and clapping at the antics of the two adults in front of her. William's eyes followed Brooke and Peyton around the room and he smiled widely, letting loose a giggle himself at their exaggerated expressions and movements. Peyton shared a look with Brooke over the kids' heads. It was going to be a good day.

They arrived at Haley's house at 12, William rocking his birthday present from Brooke, a baby blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt and white shorts with blue plaid stripes; blue converses on his feet. The outfit matched his eyes, and also happened to be the colors that Brooke and Bella were wearing in honor of his birthday. At Peyton's protest, saying that he looked like he was Brooke's son when they went out, Brooke just scoffed and looked at Bella, making faces at the baby. "Well, it just looks like Aunty Peyton needs to jump on the bandwagon and find something that matches too!"

William carried his bag full of swim clothes, Superman and the scepter tucked under his arm, crown still firmly on his head. It was looking like Superman was going to win the superhero war, but Peyton still wasn't sure if it was because Superman was his favorite, or because they visited Jamie a lot, and William always brought Superman when he knew he was going to see him. Either way Peyton felt it was progress, because by choosing one of the superheroes, he was letting her know he felt comfortable enough to express his desires, even silently.

They walked around the back, following the smell of the burgers cooking on the grill. They called out a welcome, only to have the dark-haired figure turn. It wasn't Nathan, as they'd assumed from a distance, it was Andy. And if Andy was here, then that meant…

"KAREN!" Peyton walked over quickly to where Karen was exiting the house, William's hand clutched tightly in hers, to envelop Karen in a huge hug of welcome. "I didn't know you were back in town! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yes, well, I was talking to Haley one day while she was getting ready for the party this week, and when she told me the news I just had to come see my newest grandchildren, if that's okay with you." Karen said to first Peyton, then Brooke, who had made her way over to be encased in a hug from Karen as well.

Peyton paused, a look of gratitude on her face as she caught eyes with Haley, who had come out of the house and stood watching the reunion. This smelled like a Haley maneuver, and Peyton couldn't be anything but grateful that Haley had given William yet another family member in 'Grandma Karen,' without Peyton even having to ask.

Peyton picked up William who was watching their exchange with curious eyes. "Wills, I want you to meet a very special friend of mine. This is your honorary grandmother, Grandma Karen. Grandma Karen, meet my son, William Nathan Sawyer."

"Pleased to meet you Will-" Karen's eyes flew up to meet Peyton's as she got her first good look at the little boy. "-iam." She finished weakly.

"Don't worry, everybody has that reaction. It is pure coincidence, I promise. Just fate's way of playing a little joke on me." Peyton said, understanding her look. "I'm working on laughing."

"Peyton, he's beautiful. Not that I'm biased or anything." They both chuckled at that joke. "Do you think he'd like to meet Lily? She's inside with Jamie."

"I think Wills would like to meet his cousin Lily, who might tell him all about how cool it is to live on a boat and travel the world!" Peyton hugged Wills tight to her in excitement, then followed Karen inside.

"Karen?" Peyton hesitated, then forged ahead as they stood just inside the back entrance of the house. "I just want to thank you for what you said to Brooke and I that day before the…" she cleared her throat, and tried again. "In Brooke's store. You were right." She shifted William, who had laid his head trustingly on Peyton's shoulder, waiting patiently to go inside. "I never imagined this," she said, tapping her head lightly against Wills'. "And I think it might be that 'something better' you were telling me about."

Karen just smiled, and pulled Peyton into another hug before they went in the house in search of Lily.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Didn't expect Karen to come back huh? Well, I love Karen, and if you love Karen too, let me hear you say…well, whatever you want to say.


	9. The Power of Love

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! My gift to you- an early update and the longest chapter ever! Please remember, ask me to PM you for any spoilers or clarification or questions or whatever. I love to talk, especially about my stories! :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 The Power of Love

William had opened up in leaps and bounds, beginning with his birthday party. The little boy was shy as usual when he was first introduced to Lily, but then Jamie began talking for William and told Lily that he was William's favorite big cousin, challenging Lily to make it her task to win him over to her side. First Lily asked if William wanted her to get him anything, since the food was ready, but when William didn't respond, Jamie told her smugly that William didn't like to talk, and asked William in a way that he _would_ respond. "Do you want me to get you a burger?"

Not to be undone, Lily then asked if he wanted her to get him an orange soda. They continued the contest, William following along in bemusement, as both scrambled to sit next to him, as he had sat himself next to Peyton and only had one space available. Lily won that round since she was 'just visiting,' and Haley let her sit where she wanted. Jamie took the opportunity to brag to Lily that he would get to play with their new cousin more often, since he actually lived in Tree Hill and wasn't 'just visiting'.

Not to be undone, Lily offered William her inflatable donut to play with in the water. Jamie tried to offer him his water wings, but both Peyton and Haley vetoed that idea, since Jamie needed his wings and Peyton had gotten William his own.

In spite of the bickering, William was having the time of his life. Peyton was surprised he held no fear of the water in the pool as he had of the bathtub, because after a particularly emotional instance where William sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom crying as Peyton ran the bathwater, she called the Center to learn that one of his foster parents as a form of discipline dunked and held his head underwater randomly while he took his baths. She was grateful that traumatic instance hadn't translated to the pool, since bath-time had been a little dicey during the week.

Jamie and Lily taught him how to duck his head underwater and hold his breath, and Jamie 'taught' him how to swim, doggie paddling between Haley and Nathan as William copied him swimming between Peyton and Skills.

Brooke had put Bella down for a nap, the little girl sleepy after her shorter playtime in the pool with Brooke, Millie, Karen and Lily, who was with Bella when she wasn't competing for William's attention.

Mouth, Junk and Fergie taught him how to cannonball, and later, all the men took to throwing Lily, Jamie, and William around in the pool, tossing them back and forth amongst each other, their shrieks of joy filling the air until Peyton and Haley finally called everyone in to dry off, get changed, and cut the cake.

William's eyes widened at the sight of the cake, looking around and offering a smile as everyone sang happy birthday to him, including Bella, who had awoken from her nap.

It was ridiculous how many presents the little boy got, and after he opened each one, he offered a shy smile to the person who gave it to him. Spiderman comic books and videos from Skills. Waterguns from Junk and Fergie. A mini basketball hoop from Nathan and Jamie. Books from Haley. Clothes from Brooke and Bella. Board games from Mouth and Millie. A boat he could play with in the water from Karen, Andy, and Lily. A stuffed clown from Deb. And a playschool tool bench, complete with a toolbelt and tools from Peyton. She noticed his fascination with all things construction in the books he chose from the library and in his rapt attention to Bob the Builder, the cartoon show he often watched with Jamie. And so her hunch paid off as he ran his hand reverently over the box before running to her and gripping her tightly in a hug. It was a good thing she gave him his present last, because he wouldn't let go for a long time. Later that night, as they drifted off to sleep, him once again tucked tightly in her arms 'to keep the bad dreams away', he whispered to Peyton as he drifted off to sleep, "Thank you for my birthday. It was the best day ever."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

William and Bella had been in Tree Hill for a month when they had their first unscheduled home visit. A knock sounded at the door as Peyton was heading towards the kitchen to get an afternoon snack for the kids who were playing in William's room with Brooke supervising, so she opened it, surprised to see Patricia at the door, joined by the director of the Loving Care Center and Mrs. Warner. "Come on in!" Peyton said, schooling her face at the shock of seeing them on her doorstep. She had no idea it was time for a surprise home visit already since they had just had their scheduled one, and she was especially surprised to see the women from the Center in Charlotte. They had been repeatedly told that the adoption process would be handled by the Tree Hill agency.

"Don't worry," the director chuckled. "We just came out of curiosity. It's not everyday we have 'fate-driven' matches in our Center, and we wanted to see if our hunches were accurate."

"Speaking of hunches, how's William doing?" Mrs. Warner asked.

"Peyton, Bella can walk when I hold her hands!" William shouted excitedly, running into the front room, skidding to a halt as he saw who was at the door. "No, no, no!" His eyes widened in fright, then darted around the room, looking for a place to hide. "I don't wanna go back!" Spinning on his heel, he sped down the hallway, running into his room and slamming the door.

"My goodness! Was that William?" The director and Mrs. Warner looked at each other in amazement.

Brooke exited the back room where she was with Bella, holding Bella's hands as she struggled awkwardly to walk, squealing in excitement. "What's going on? Why did Mini-Sawyer slam the door? Oh. Never mind." She said as she rounded the corner and saw their guests.

She lifted Bella to her hip, ignoring the little girl's protest at not being able to practice walking anymore. "You can't want them back, they just got here!" she said, part in jest, mostly serious.

Bella just looked at them, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder and slowly inching her arms around Brooke's neck. "Oh no you don't, Kimosabe. I still can't breathe from the last time you strangled me. They're not here to take you away, they just want to visit and see how wonderfully you're doing, isn't that right, ladies?"

While Brooke was talking to their guests, Peyton went into William's room and knocked on the closet door before opening it, finding him huddled underneath a pile of dirty clothes. "I thought we were aiming for using the hamper, buddy." she said gently, before opening her arms. William rushed into them, burying his face in his now customary spot in the crock of her neck. She picked him up and walked him to the rocking chair, settling in it and setting it in motion.

"I don't want them to take me away.' He mumbled into her neck.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Peyton said, lifting his head from her shoulder. "You're my little boy now, do you think I would let them take you away from me?"

He shook his head no. "They just came to see how well you are doing, so in 5 months we can make it official." Peyton explained, brushing his hair out of his face and wiping away his tears. She made a mental note to herself to get him a haircut before school started.

"They just want to see how tall you've gotten, and see how cool your room is. And you can tell them about your wall map and how Grandma Karen, Andy and Lily came and visited and now they send you postcards, and all the things you like to do with your Aunts and Uncles, and show them your 'I like' board…"

When William first came, Peyton decided to create a board that chronicled their likes and dislikes for both William and Bella, remembering how William didn't have any when introduced at the Center. One side with a smiley face held their likes, the other with a yucky face held their dislikes. Over the past month, the board had become filled with both categories, as William became both more verbal and more confident in expressing himself. Peyton had also included pictures next to all of his entries, so that the wall was covered with pictures of him and all the people in his life, doing the things he loved to do.

"…and you can introduce them to Superman…"

Wills had also decided on a favorite superhero, ditching Batman totally, much to Nathan's chagrin, and slowly tapering off his use of the Spiderman doll until Superman was the only doll he was seen with.

The converse idea of finding his favorite color didn't work, since he got a kick out of matching his shoes to his outfits, regardless of the color but eventually they found out his favorite colors were blue and red, not really surprisingly like Superman.

"…so how about you give me one big hug for courage, and then you grab your scrapbook and we'll take it out together and show everyone all the cool things you've been doing this month. Okay?" William nodded.

"Okay, but I'm 'holding on'." William warned. 'Holding on' was what William referred to hand holding when he was uncomfortable, or pants leg holding when hands weren't available. It was Peyton's signal as well that he was feeling insecure and in need of comfort, so she made sure during those moments to physically make extra contact every so often; stroking his hair, playing with his ears, or patting his back.

William had turned into somewhat of a cuddle monster, accepting all types of physical touch from family, but especially hugs and cuddles; in some cases demanding them. Peyton would never forget the time Haley had come into the studio late, rushing straight back into the sound booth. Wills hit the talkback button and spoke. "You forgot something, Aunt Haley." She looked around puzzled, only to look back out to where William stood expectantly, hands spread out wide, Peyton in the background almost falling out of her chair in mirth, with her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

They exited the room, Peyton holding William's hand and Wills carrying his scrapbook. The women were gone, but Peyton heard voices upstairs. Since they started with Brooke's portion of the home visit, observing Bella's room with its purple theme and boatload of educational toys and videos, minus a bed because it was still in Brooke's room, Peyton turned to William and knelt down. "How about you and I make some snacks for our guests so they'll be comfortable?"

"Can we still have grapes and cheese, even though we have company?" Wills asked quietly.

"Of course we can," Peyton said, hoisting him in the air, and groaning at his weight. "Man, I'm gonna have to stop feeding you, big man! Only one grape and one piece of cheese for you, or you won't be able to fit in the house anymore!" She said, nuzzling his nose in an Eskimo kiss.

He giggled and patted her cheeks, the visitors temporarily forgotten. "Oh Peyton, you're silly." He said as they walked into the kitchen to make snacks, neither of them noticing the women staring down at them from the landing.

Mrs. Warner wiped a tear from her eye and Patricia looked on smiling, as the director looked at Brooke, who was holding Bella. "If I didn't know it was William, I wouldn't have recognized him!"

"I know. He grew like 17 feet in a month!" Brooke exaggerated. "We had to go shopping for new clothes just last week, he's growing so fast." And what a trip it was, with William now verbal and opinionated. He now had favorite things, and favorite colors, so he traipsed through the store picking out shirts with Bob the Builder and Superman characters on them. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, their eyes dancing with laughter as he reluctantly picked out a Batman and Spiderman t-shirt and placed it in the cart, "So Uncle Nathan and Uncle Skills don't feel bad that I like Superman the best."

Peyton and Brooke went behind him, also picking out polo shirts and essentials like underwear, belts and socks to supplement the wardrobe that Jamie had given him. Next they headed to the Converse store, so William could pick out his new batch of converse shoes, the main reason the shopping trip began.

Peyton had entered William's room after waiting for him to get dressed for too long a time, to find him on the floor crying, all his converse sneakers around him in a pile. Peyton rushed over and pulled him up, checking him over for scrapes and bruises. Finding none, she asked him what was wrong.

"My feet are too big!" he wailed. Peyton was taken aback at his response- he had other pairs of shoes in his closet, since Jamie had sent over his old clothes, including shoes. She rummaged through the closet until she found a pair of Nike basketball shoes that were a size larger than the converse he currently wore, and she quickly put them on his feet, thinking the problem solved.

But William was the picture of sorrow that day, and later confessed to Peyton that he liked his converse sneakers better, because they were "just like hers, only for boys."

The women walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, taking note that the chattering stopped when they arrived, Wills looking at them warily. At Peyton's nudge and whisper in his ear, he reluctantly walked over and shook each of their hands. "Welcome to our home," he said quietly. "Please have a snack."

When he finished, he ran back around the counter and hugged Peyton's leg tightly. She knelt and gave him a kiss on the forehead, whispering how well he did, before she stood up and offered the ladies the platter of cheese and crackers. "Please help yourself, you came just in time for our afternoon snack. After we eat Wills and I can show you his room, and anything else you'd like to see. Wills brought out his scrapbook, if you'd like to look through that while you're eating." The director and Mrs. Warner took the book gratefully, moving to the dining room table, as Brooke placed Bella in her highchair, only to take her back out as she protested the lack of contact, and sat her in her lap at the table. Peyton already placed Wills in her lap as she sat down, rubbing his back for comfort as he relaxed and began to eat his snack at her touch.

Mrs. Warner marveled at the pictures in the scrapbook, reliving the month with each turn of the page. She bore witness as the shy, quiet, little boy stood straighter and smiled brighter with each picture. Mrs. Warner spoke up in curiosity. "Who are all these people, Peyton? I thought you and Brooke were only children?"

Brooke had gotten Bella's scrapbook and the director was perusing Bella's journey, looking up at the question, curious as well since she had the same question on her mind.

"Wills, you want to introduce them to your family?" Peyton said, giving him a nudge. He shook his head no. "Okay, how about I say who they are, and you point to them." At this he agreed, and they leaned over the table to begin. "This is Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and Cousin Jamie. They're my friends from high school and Brooke is Jamie's godmother. That's Junk and Fergie and Uncle Skills and Mouth, also friends from high school. We all grew up together." Peyton turned the page to William's birthday party. "Here's Nanny Deb, Nathan's mother, and that's Grandma Karen and Andy and Cousin Lily. Karen was like a mother to me when I was dating her son, and Lily is Jamie's cousin because her son is brothers with Nathan. They don't live here, but they came to meet the newest members of the family."

"They send me postcards!" William said, forgetting that he didn't want to talk.

"They sure do!" Peyton said, ruffling his hair. "How about we show them your world map, and you can tell them about the places you got a postcard from so far." William nodded, but turned to look at Peyton. "Okay, but I'm still holding on!" he informed her.

Peyton nodded. "Ok, but this time you talk and I'll point." He stared at her for a moment, before holding up his pinkie finger. "Deal" he said and they locked pinkies before standing up.

They walked back to William's room, him holding onto Peyton's hand. The women walked into the room, marveling at the little boy's haven. Patricia had stayed in the kitchen to speak with Brooke, having seen it all before at a scheduled home visit two weeks ago. The two women turned around in the room, taking in the superhero pictures on the wall next to crayon drawings, the bunk beds with Bob the Builder sheets on them, and closet filled with clothes and sneakers.

William pointed out his pride and joy first. "Those are my converse's, like Peyton's. I get to pick which color I want to wear in the morning and Peyton picks out an outfit to match it."

He walked over to the huge wall map next to the closet, ironically in the same layout as in Jamie's room. "And this is my wall map, so Lily and Grandma Karen can send me postcards from where they are. Jamie has them from all over, but I just have one from Florida and Malaga. That's in Spain." He said proudly.

He pointed to the bookcase under the wall map. "And these are my books. I get to pick one every night- one for me and one for Bella and we read them together." He then walked over to his tool bench. "This is my tool bench I got for my birthday, just like the pictures in the book I used to read. I like tools. I can pretend to build things." He made his way to the side table next to the bed.

"This is a picture Peyton drew of my momma watching over me in heaven. Aunt Brooke framed it so I could put it next to my bed." He shrugged sheepishly. "We're working on it."

At the women's look of confusion, Peyton clarified. "He usually ends up with me at night, so he doesn't actually sleep in here."

William piped up. "It stops the bad dreams." He frowned. "But I can't have a sleepover with Jamie until I can make it a whole night in my bed."

"You'll get there." Peyton said confidently. "Show them your "I like" board."

"Oh yeah." Letting go of Peyton's hand, he ran over to a huge posterboard next to the door. "This is my "I like" board." And the ladies walked over to view the numerous activities that had been discovered over the past month.

"William, thank you for showing us your room. You should be very proud of yourself for all the things you've learned to do." Mrs. Warner said gently, looking down at him.

"Thank you," he said shyly, inching his way back to Peyton and wrapping his arms around her legs. "Does this mean I can stay?"

"Of course!" she said in reassurance. "We just came to make sure you were doing okay with Peyton and Ms. Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke," William corrected.

"Yes, Aunt Brooke." The director stepped in and spoke to William. "Why don't you play with your toys in here while Mrs. Warner and I talk to your- Peyton before we leave. It was wonderful seeing you again, William."

William looked askance at Peyton as she gently pulled him away from her leg and patted his back, pushing him towards the stereo on his bookshelf. "Why don't you turn on some music and draw the ladies a going away picture? I'll be right in the living room if you need me." She said, before following the ladies out at his nod of acceptance.

Peyton joined Brooke on the couch, mindful of Bella who was currently using the coffee table to practice walking, alternating between the table, the couch, Brooke's, then Peyton's legs, but steering clear of the women who sat across from them next to Patricia.

The director spoke up first. "I must say, you two have worked nothing short of miracles with Bella and especially William! I'm so glad our instincts paid off."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, but we don't deserve all the credit. We have a great group of friends that helped us to make these kids feel like they were part of a family, and honestly, we have kids that make it all worth it."

"Peyton, the changes in William are amazing! Do you mind if we take some of your ideas back with us?"

"Sure," she said, a little uncomfortable with the praise. "Like what?"

"Well, definitely the "I like" board. The idea to add the pictures… how did you figure out what he liked and disliked, because we always asked, but he never told us." Mrs. Warner said.

"Well, he didn't tell us either. He really just started talking regularly about a week or two ago." Peyton explained. "probably to keep up with Jamie, who's a little chatterbox. But whenever we did something new, I took a picture of him doing it, or eating it, and at the end of the day, I had him put the picture on the side of the board he thought it belonged."

"Very clever." Mrs. Warner said.

Patricia spoke up. "Tell them the story of how you got him and Bella to stay with other people."

Brooke laughed. "I had so many bruises from Bella around my neck, and I must have lost half the hair on my head. I couldn't go anywhere without a tantrum when I left and a headlock when I came back!"

Peyton nodded. "And William would just hide in the closet and rock. Even though we both have jobs that are kid friendly, I knew there would come a time where I would not be able to take him with me. So Brooke and I would take turns leaving the kids with each other for longer and longer periods of time."

She shook her head in remembrance. "We would spend so much time reassuring them on the front end that we would come back, but Bella didn't understand and William didn't trust, so eventually we would just tell them we were leaving and focus on calming them down when we returned. We figured the best way for them to trust that we would come back was to keep 'coming back.' And that's what happened."

"Well, we can see that it was effective" the director said, nodding her head in the direction of Bella, who had climbed into Peyton's lap and was sitting cozily, playing with the rings on Peyton's fingers.

"As you can see ladies, our residents of Tree Hill have been excellent candidates for your program, and we are so glad that you come to visit." Patricia said, standing up. "But as much as I'd love to stay and chat, we have to get going. Peyton, Brooke." Peyton called William out, and he solemnly handed the ladies a picture of his family with lots of little stick figures all over of his 'family'. He went to the couch to keep Bella company as Peyton and Brooke shook hands with their visitors and Patricia reminded them of her next scheduled visit right before school started, at the end of August.

"See you then. Keep up the good work, ladies!" Patricia called out as they pulled out of the drive.

Brooke closed the door and leaned against it in relief. "Whew! For a moment there I thought that maybe they had found out they made a mistake or something." she said softly so the kids wouldnt hear.

"Yeah, or Patricia had called them and told them how wonderfully the kids were doing, and they had come to say 'Thanks for fixing them so we can give them to someone else.'" Peyton replied, leaning against the back of the couch, arms crossed.

William looked up and, seeing the women gone, ran around the couch into Peyton's legs, resting his chin on her thigh. "You did so well, baby boy!" Peyton said, running her fingers through his curls. "They were so impressed with you! I am very proud that you talked to them so politely!"

"So proud we can have pizza for dinner?" William said hopefully.

"I was thinking brussel sprouts, Wills," Peyton teased, earning a doubtful look from William.

"But Bella and I agreed on toppings!" William pleaded and Peyton smiled, looking at Bella who leaned against the cushions on the couch bouncing, oblivious to the conversation.

"Well if you guys agreed…Pizza it is."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In honor of Karen, who graced my story with her presence and will probably come back, can I get a 'woot, woot'? You know how to leave it! :)


	10. First Day Of School

Chapter 10 First Day of School

September dawned clear and sunny as the morning of the first day of school rolled around. Peyton was feeling a little emotional, and was surprised at the sensation. She knew she and the crew had done everything they could to get William ready for his first day of school ever- although he was surrounded by children at the Center, he had never really interacted with them in a positive way, and since he had arrived in Tree Hill, he had only been around family.

The good news was that Peyton was able to enroll him in the same school Jamie attended, though there was no guarantee they would be in the same class. And he and Jamie had been attached at the hip, especially since William reached another breakthrough and was able to sleep in his own bed an entire night, allowing the start of the infamous sleepovers.

Peyton no longer had one son, she either had 2 kids or none, as Jamie either spent the night at the Sawyer household or William spent the night at the Scott household. Jamie took it upon himself to catch William up to be ready for Kindergarten, so they constantly played school, working on their numbers, letters, and colors, practicing reading and writing, and taking breaks for 'lunch and recess.' Haley got them a mini chalkboard, and Peyton scored a tiny bell that they got a kick out of ringing to signal the change of 'classes.'

Jamie and Wills had even picked out their own 'matching' outfits for the first day of school- Jamie in a red polo with jean shorts and his red and black Air Jordan's, Wills in a blue polo shirt with jean shorts and his blue converse.

Peyton organized a meeting with the principal and teachers explaining William's situation, not knowing how he would react in the unfamiliar environment and wanting the teachers to be prepared in the event of an emotional shut down. She gave them her number with the understanding that she was available anytime if they needed her to sit in class with him to help him adjust or to take him home for the day, and the emergency contact list was a mile long, since most of the crew was available at a moment's notice.

Peyton drove over to Haley's house, Brooke and Bella in tow ready to take pictures and provide support for "Mini-Sawyer's first day at school." Almost 11 months, Bella was now a walking terror, and as soon as she was set on the floor of the Scott house, she toddled off, pausing to pat her reflection in the floor length mirror that rested in one of the hallways. At the end of the day, every time Bella came to the house, Haley would find dozens of finger smudges on the mirror the height of the toddler, erasing all doubt as to whose daughter Bella truly was. William ran immediately up the stairs to Jamie's room, and the two women searched for Haley, finding her in the kitchen.

"How you holding up, Mom, on the first day of school?" Haley said teasingly in greeting, taking in Peyton's overly bright eyes.

"God, I thought I was ready for this! I feel like I'm sending my baby off to war!" She threw herself down into a chair. "I'm just waiting for the call that some 5 year old punk has bullied my kid and sent him scurrying off to a closet somewhere, and he hasn't even gotten to school yet."

She laid her head on the counter and Brooke patted her back consolingly. She met Haley's gaze and struggled to hide a grin.

"He'll be fine. Jamie'll be there, and they have your number in case something happens."

"_And_ I won't be able to pick him up after school since I have that stupid meeting with the label directors!" Peyton beat her fists against the counter. "I'm a horrible mother!"

"You're an awesome mother, and that kid's gonna have a great day at school and he'll have a great afternoon at with Jamie and Nathan and me after school." Haley said, wrapping Peyton in a hug. "And when you come over tonight to pick him up we'll toast his wonderful day with pizza and apple juice, a celebratory feast!"

Peyton looked up at Haley and pulled herself together. "You're right. Freak-out moment over. They have my number, he has Jamie, and there are closets and tables all over the school." she said, half in jest.

She looked at Haley. "Tell me you had a breakdown like this when Jamie first went to school."

"Worse," Haley whispered conspiratorially, causing everyone to laugh. They looked up at the sound of feet pounding down the stairs. The boys burst into the room, outfits complimenting each other, with their fresh haircuts and big smiles, followed by Nathan, who carried their bookbags.

"Look at these two all-stars I found upstairs, ready to dominate Kindergarten!" Nathan said. Coming to stand in front of them, he winked at Haley before pulling out their 'first day of school' present- matching blue and red superman baseball caps. "And all-star cousins should have something that sets them apart from the pack!"

"Cool!" William breathed, awed as he reached out and took the cap from Nathan.

"Sweet!" Jamie said, before putting his on excitedly.

"Alright boys, Kodak moment!" Brooke said and dug into her bag for the camera. They placed their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled brightly into the camera. Brooke caught her breath as she glanced at the photo she had just taken. Jamie's hair was shaded dark because of the shadows of his bill, and William's curls, shorter after his haircut, were hidden under his cap, with a little bit of blond peeking through on the sides. Haley glanced over at the picture before commenting.

"Man, that could so be a picture of Nathan and Lucas together when they were 5! Well, if they had actually hung out then." She clarified.

Brooke slapped Haley on the shoulder for her careless words before glancing worriedly at Peyton, expecting to have to comfort the blonde again at the mention of William's eerie resemblance to Lucas. They had done an amazing job of avoiding the elephant in the room all summer, so much so you would have sworn Lucas no longer existed. But Peyton didn't react, only came over to gaze at the picture, a curious look on her face.

"You're right. We ought to send it to Karen and Deb. They ought to get a kick out of that image." Peyton commented casually, moving to exclaim over the hat William was holding up for her to admire.

Brooke, unable to leave well enough alone, had to probe. "Peyton, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, honestly confused.

"Well, not to state the obvious, but the entire summer we have been avoiding mentioning 'he who shall not be named' because we knew it was painful for you." Haley remarked, reaching out and grabbing Bella, who had toddled over to the cabinet ready to pull out pots and pans, which was usually okay, but not when they were about to leave.

"It was painful at times to think about Lucas, and it did hurt at first to constantly see him in William. But I don't know. I guess I finally reached the point where I was over it. No sense pining over something I can't have when I was given something better to hold on to, to look forward to; to build a future with." She hugged William tight before releasing him and grabbing his bookbag.

"It's like you said before, Brooke. I lost the man of my dreams, but I gained the son of my dreams. All in all, I'd say it was Lucas who lost out in the end, not me." Peyton said confidently.

"And if I told you that Lucas is coming back to town this week, and will be coaching the Ravens again with Skills this year?" Haley said tentatively.

Peyton turned at the door. "I would say, 'Good for the Ravens.' They might actually have a chance at State this year." She said, not missing a beat as she held the door open for the kids to run to the car.

At the skeptical looks on everyone's face, Peyton sighed. "Look, I know I've said it before without success, but I _can_ be friends with Lucas when he comes back. Things aren't going to be awkward, at least on my side."

"Are you sure?" Nathan spoke up. "'Cause you guys have never been able to be just friends before."

"Yeah, not without the all undercurrents and sexual tension." Brooke added.

"Before, those undercurrents came from the possibility that I always felt was there that we could be something more. That possibility's gone now. My heart's been broken too many times by the same man to ever go down that path again." Peyton said calmly, but seriously. "He told me once, you can't choose who you love. And that may be true. But he's shown me, over and over, that I'm not the one he loves-" she held up a hand as Brooke and Haley went to protest, "-and if he does love me, I am not the one he would choose. But that's okay, because I finally feel the same way about him."

She shrugged. "Even though my heart will always love him, my head would never choose to be with him again, not when he can't love me the way I need or want him to, so I've moved on. All that's left is friendship, and that's okay with me."

Brooke, Haley, and Nathan stared at each other in amazement as Peyton left the house. They didn't quite know what to do with a Peyton that didn't love a Lucas. And they weren't exactly sure how to deal with it. Was it for real or just a front? Was this a good or bad thing? Would it last once she actually saw Lucas again? And how would he react to all of this? One thing was for certain. Lucas was too intertwined in their life for there not to be a ripple in the fabric of their lives with his return. But the only thing they could do was get ready to weather the inevitable storm that would come with Lucas' arrival, wait for the fall-out and be ready to pick up the pieces.

It wasn't until they were standing outside of the school, waving as the two little boys with their superman capes and baseball caps, held hands and walked into the school with their homeroom teacher, that Brooke turned to Nathan, puzzled. "Wait, you're not coaching Raven's this year?"

Nathan grinned and shared a look with Haley. "Well, Haley and I were going to tell you at dinner tonight, but I got offered a spot on a Slamball team, the Slashers. I'll still be helping coach unofficially, but now I'll be playing ball too."

Brooke and Peyton swarmed Nathan, hugging him tightly and screaming congratulations. This was truly a day of new beginnings.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ooooh, I am so mad at that man!" Haley said, slamming down the phone in irritation. Peyton and Brooke were watching Jamie, William and Nathan rock out on Rock Band, with Jamie and William on the guitars and Nathan on the drums. Bella was dancing by the couch, her little legs bending up and down as she clapped her hands to the beat.

"What man?" Peyton said idly. Relieved that William's first day of school passed uneventfuly, and full off of pizza sans mushrooms, Peyton had crashed, both physically and mentally. She didn't even bother to lift her head off the couch.

"Lucas! I have a voice message saying he won't be back until October 1st in time to get ready for midnight madness, when he told me before he'd be back on the first day of school.

"Welcome to the club," Brooke said casually, watching Bella sway to the music.

"What club?" Haley said curiously.

"The "I can't trust a word that comes out of that broody mouth," club. The man always means what he says when he says it, but he's so busy hiding from himself, he doesn't even know he doesn't mean it until he realizes he doesnt mean it."

"I'm confused." Haley said, trying to decipher what Brooke said.

"Don't worry, we've all been there." Peyton said, joining the conversation. "Just try not to think too hard about it, and you'll get past it."

"Wait, are we talking about Lucas or Brooke?" Haley said, frowning.

Peyton thought for a moment. "Yes." She said decisively, nodding her head for emphasis.

Nathan laughed from his position at the drums. "Don't strain yourself Haley. What they're trying to say is, as the best friend, you have always been shielded from the indecisive, wishy washy Lucas we all know and love. Which is probably why he called you when he knew you couldn't pick up the phone. He didn't want to hear you yell at him for changing his mind, or say something that would make him change his mind back."

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to the couch, then said casually. "My guess is he's avoiding running into the curly headed blonde he asked about over the phone."

"What did he ask? Is she curled up in a ball somewhere trying to figure out another way to declare her love only to be rejected?" Peyton waved her hand in the air. "Been there, done that, had a book written about it. I've got a new love in my life to give all my attention to and he deserves every bit of it, thank you very much."

"Yeah, he's probably trying to think of a come back from "I hate you and you ruined my life" Brooke said disgustedly.

"He had one," Peyton said simply. "It was, 'I'm going to leave all my family and responsibilities and disappear for 3 months, right after you publicly declare your love for the world to see'. And in _my_ world, there is no comeback for that. Especially now that I have William in my life, I wouldn't be able to trust somebody with that kind of track record."

Nathan and Haley glanced at each other worriedly. Though they hadn't yet shared this information with anybody, Lucas had already declared to them his intentions toward Peyton now that his mind was clear. And only now did they realize that it just might be too late. He had gone too far to win Peyton back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do you think its too late? Will Peyton give him another chance once he's back in town, after he's 'declaring his intentions' ? Or should she tell him to go back to where he came from? Share your opinions at 'hitthereplybutton' .com :)


	11. The Prodigal Son Returns

A/N: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for, given to you in honor of President's Day and because YOU. GUYS. ARE. AWESOME! Thank you so much for the compliments!

"" "" symbolizes something I quoted from the show, to give credit to the wonderful writers of One Tree Hill. It is not mine, but it works so well in my story.

Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 The Prodigal Son Returns

Lucas pulled the mustang into the parking spot that read Head Coach, right in front of the gym of Tree Hill High. He leaned his head on the steering wheel, trying to compose himself before making his entrance back into the real world.

It had been 3 and a ½ months since he'd read Peyton's words to him on the Rivercourt, 3 and ½ months since Haley told him to stay and fight his way out of the darkness. 3 and ½ months since he chose to do what he had always done in the past instead. Run.

He didn't mean to stay gone that long. Didn't mean to leave Peyton with his last words to her being "I hate you," especially knowing the courage it must have taken to state publicly her love for him, having verbal evidence that he did not feel the same. Because even though most people would know the words he spoke were a lie, he wasn't sure if Peyton herself understood.

And that's what made it so hard to come back and face the music, because he knew he'd have to explain what he himself still didn't understand. She had been so steady, loving him through everything he threw at her, and yet he still pushed her away every chance he got. He didn't deserve her, but he was tired of running from her, and he couldn't let her go either, so the alternative left was to stop resisting and just be with her.

He was tired of living in a world where he lived complacent to the thought that their time together had come and gone- especially since he could no longer claim she didn't love him as much as he loved her when she shouted it to the world on a blacktop canvas. And he knew it. He'd always known it- he just never wanted to admit it.

He spent the first month traveling with his mother, "visiting," until he looked up one day and they were headed back to Tree Hill. "For a visit," his mother said cryptically, and gave him nothing more.

He hadn't intended to stay so long with his mother. In fact, he knew almost as soon as he left Tree Hill and boarded the boat who his heart lay with, that what he was chosing to do was a mistake. But the longer he stayed away, the harder it was to get the courage to go back. And it didn't help to be blindsided by the surprise visit home. He wasn't ready yet. He didn't have his game plan figured out. Every good coach knew the key to victory was preparedness, and he still didn't know what he was going to say to Peyton.

And so as Karen, Andy, and Lily docked and headed to the younger Scott's house to spend time with the family, Lucas hopped in his car and hit the road. He drove down to the Florida coast, getting out and walking along the beaches, his mind taking him back to the summer he spent with Peyton before Senior year, when it was just the two of them. Only this time, his brain began replaying what had become a broken record inside his head. 'Another opportunity you missed,' it whispered.

Looking back he could admit that he always had a sense of how Peyton felt about him. That summer was the perfect opportunity to pursue a relationship with her, but he was too busy declaring his undying love for Brooke. A romantic at heart, he secretly loved the idea of pining for Brooke and making elaborate plans to win her back. And if he were honest with himself, he also liked the idea of Peyton being secretly in love with him and standing in the shadows of that love, just as he had done with since before the eighth grade. It was a childish form of payback that just resulted in time lost for the two of them.

He left Florida, tired of the memories that tormented him, and headed west, driving through the lower states. It was hurricane season, so sometimes he had to stay put in a town, holed up in a room with the storm raging outside, reliving another storm, the time he had driven Peyton to identify her father's body. Yet another opportunity gone, this one only half acted upon. He had declared his feelings to her that time, only to become impatient at her hesitance- deserved, he realized now- but back then he took it as rejection and salved his ego in a stupid one night stand with Nicki. Him and his damned ego. The reason he was where he was now- no girl, no friend, just memories of missed opportunities that wouldn't leave him in peace.

He continued driving, until he drove into Louisiana and saw the continued effect of devastation that wrecked the cities years ago, when the levies broke. His eyes took in lot after empty lot, the destruction more evident by the lack of living things than by the remnants of destruction that had been cleaned away. And then, as he continued driving, he began to see it. One house built here. Another built there. A schoolhouse. A church. A mother pushing a stroller outside a street lined with businesses. Out of the darkness of the storm and devastation, the city was embracing the light of growth and renewal.

Hope was springing up all around Louisiana, because although many left and never came back, there were others who stayed. Others who came back and hunkered down to build what they loved back up. Day after day, even though there wasn't always tangible proof of their efforts, they continued toiling, uncomplaining because they weren't rebuilding a city, they were rebuilding their lives. They were rebuilding their future. And that, Lucas realized, was something that it took strangers in a foreign city to teach him. Running was not the answer. Taking a stand and fighting for the dream of your future was. His dream had always included a curly headed blonde with green eyes. ""Peyton Sawyer will be Peyton Scott,"" was a belief that stood unwavering in the depths of his heart since the eighth grade, even when he himself lost sight of it or tried to deny it. And instead of running from it, it was time to take a stand and fight to make it happen.

But first, he owed a debt to the city that reminded him to take a stand and fight, not to give up; the city that gave him back his hope. So he settled in, rolled up his sleeves, and helped the city dwellers get back theirs. September approached, and it was time to head back, but once again his old nemesis reared it's ugly head- Fear and insecurity. Fear that this would be the time Peyton finally realized he wasn't worth loving anymore. Fear that this last rejection, unintended as it was, was the last straw. Fear that by running from Peyton, he had also alienated the family he hadn't talked to in over 2 months. A call to Haley relieved the last fear, but her reluctance to divulge anything about Peyton only stoked the flames of the first two fears. And so he put off returning a little longer, until he absolutely had to return to his responsibilities as a coach.

So here he was, parked in front of the high school, scared to leave his car and the lovely cocoon of hopes and dreams, and step into a reality that might see his dreams dashed forever. He straightened determinedly. If he had learned nothing from his time in Louisiana, he had learned that nothing was certain, not even broken dreams- for dreams that died could and had been brought to life again. All he had to do was keep fighting, and life, and fate, and destiny would do the rest. Epic romances always ended with the reunification of lovers. Ulysses took ten years to make it back to his love- Lucas still had many more to go before _all_ hope was gone. His saving grace lay in the fact that he knew for certain that Peyton would love him forever, courtesy of the rivercourt love letter. All he had to do was find a way to let her know that he loved her too, and make her believe it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He left his meeting humbled at the second chance the school had given him to turn the team around, even after his outburst last season. He was grateful for his family, for Skills and Nathan and the team that still believed in him and fought for him so the school board would take him back, even after all he put them through. Maybe this was a sign that someone else still believed in him- that she would give them another chance.

He heard the sound of a basketball bouncing along the gym floor. He smiled, remembering when he too was impatient for the season to start, and snuck in the gym to practice shooting 3's with Nathan, or Skills, or other members on the team. He walked in the gym to see players of a different kind. Jamie looked like he grew an inch since he last saw him, and his skills had definitely improved. A curly-headed boy who looked to be about a year younger sat in the bleachers as Jamie tried to convince him to play.

"Come on, Wills! I need you to play defense on me, so I can practice my moves!" Jamie pleaded, bouncing the ball.

"No, I want to finish this for Momma." Wills said. He had come home from school one day after hearing all the other kids call their mothers 'Mom,' and asked Peyton why he had to call her Peyton and couldn't call her momma, since she was gonna be his momma.

_Flashback_

"_So, tell me about your day," Peyton said, seating him on her desk and settling in her chair, waiting to hear the details. He had been going to school for a week and was progressing beautifully. Of course it helped that Jamie was in his class, and allowed him to 'hold on' if he got too overwhelmed. He also had his superman cape and cap, which "make me feel brave, like Superman." The other kids just chalked it up to a cousin thing and didn't bother them too much about it. The one kid that did was quickly silenced when Nathan came to school and dunked, wearing a cape like the boys. _

_William looked down at his fingers, fighting the urge to put his thumb in his mouth. He didn't understand it, but every time he put his thumb in his mouth Peyton asked him what was wrong, and sometimes he just wanted something to suck on, even though was something was wrong most of the time. When he told her that, she kept him stocked with gum, and all their hangouts now had candy dishes filled with dum dums and other hard candies, so he no longer had that excuse. _

_He picked the skin on his thumb instead and asked tentatively, "Can I call you Momma?," finally raising his head to look at her. _

_He pushed forward, the words almost incoherent as he struggled to explain himself. "The other kids all have a momma, and they don't have a Peyton, and I don't think my momma would mind, cause she's not here, and you said you would always be there for me, and that's what momma's do, and…" His tirade was stopped as he was pulled from the desk into Peyton's arms. _

"_You've been hanging around Brooke too much Wills." She smoothed his hair back and gently kissed his forehead. "I'd be honored if you called me Momma."_

_End flashback_

"You can finish it later! Look, all you have to do is stand there…" Jamie cajoled, climbing up into the stands.

Lucas smiled at the antics of the two kids, the words Jamie spoke and the sight of the little boy's curls bent over the sketchbook unexpectedly spinning him into the past.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Peyt! I need you to play defense for me, so I can practice my moves!" Lucas pleaded, bouncing the ball._

_Peyton looked up from her drawing. "Whatever, Luke. You know I can't play ball to save my life. Besides, this is what we do. I draw, you dribble." She turned back to her sketchpad. _

"_You can finish it later! Look, all you have to do is stand there." Lucas cajoled, climbing up into the stands and sitting behind her, nuzzling her neck._

"_Luke, stop! I'm trying to finish this last part!" she said, squirming as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. _

"_Don't you want to… play.. with me?" he whispered, turning her face so his lips could meet hers. _

"_Mmmmm," Peyton murmured, dropping the sketchpad to the bench and turning fully into Lucas' embrace. "I like this game, so I think…that can… be arranged." _

"UNCLE LUCAS!"

Lucas shook his head, Jamie's voice bringing him back to the present.

"Uncle Lucas, it _is_ you!" Jamie barreled into Lucas' legs and hugged them tightly. William trailed behind slightly, still shy with strangers.

"Hey! You spotted me! Whew, you are getting big!" Lucas said as he lifted Jamie in his arms for a full hug.

"I missed you Uncle Lucas! Where'd you go? Did you bring me something back? " Jamie asked excitedly.

"Whoa slow down, little man!" Lucas chuckled. "Let's see. I missed you too, I brought you me back, and I went to Louisiana and helped build some houses."

"Cool! Wills wants to build things when he grows up too, right Wills?" Jamie said, turning to look at his friend on the ground.

William nodded his head, inching his thumb towards his mouth.

Jamie, noticing the progression of William's thumb and not wanting to him to be embarrassed in front of Uncle Lucas by sucking his thumb, squirmed to get down. "Wills, do you need to 'hold on?'"

William nodded and Jamie ran over and grabbed his hand. "I'm gonna introduce you okay? He's my uncle, daddy's brother, so maybe he'll be your uncle too." Jamie whispered to William, not realizing Lucas could still hear him.

The two little boys walked over to where Lucas was standing. "Uncle Lucas, this is my cousin Wills. His name is William, but everybody calls him Wills, 'cause that's his nickname. Since you're my uncle, that means you're his uncle too, right?"

Cautiously, not wanting to hurt the little boy's feelings, Lucas explained. "Jamie, I'm your uncle because Nathan is my brother. I don't know William's parents, and I don't have any other siblings besides Lily, so I don't think I can be his uncle."

"But Uncle Skills is both our uncle and he's not related. And Daddy is his Uncle, and he's not related to Aunt Peyton, and…"

"Aunt Peyton?" Lucas interjected, confused.

"My momma," William spoke up.

"Yeah, Wills' momma." Jamie continued to explain. "I call her Aunt Peyton 'cause its only fair, since he gets to call my momma Aunt Haley. And we both call Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke."

Lucas looked at William incredulously. "Your.... your mom's name is Peyton?"

William nodded, "And my name's William. William Nathan Sawyer."

Lucas took a closer look at William. Slowly his gaze moved over the curly blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, the dark blue NOFX tshirt, and the black converse.

"Peyton Sawyer?"

William nodded again.

"And your dad's name is.." Lucas asked, holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

"He doesn't have a dad." Jamie piped up. "Neither does Bella. So I share mine, even though they don't call him daddy. I don't mind. That just means Daddy comes to school two days instead of one."

Lucas tried to keep up, his head still spinning around the new information. Peyton had a son! A young son that had his eyes and the name they had tossed around playfully when Jamie was born. How was it possible….? "Wait, who is Bella?"

"Oh, that Aunt Brooke's daughter. She's walking now, and she is getting into everything!" Jamie shared, parroting what Brooke was always saying.

"Don't you mean Angie?" Lucas said slowly, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Nooo!" Jamie huffed. "Keep up Uncle Lucas. Angie left, but Brooke's got Bella, now, and she is a handful!"

Lucas stood listening. It didn't occur to him that his friend's lives would be moving even as his was put on hold during his sojourn away. It sounded like Brooke had a new child, and Peyton... Peyton had a son? A son that looked like him. None of it made any sense.

"Uncle LUCAS!"

"Yes?" Lucas said, torn from his musings by the impatient 5 year-old.

"You look confused. You should come to dinner at our house tonight. Maybe Momma can explain it better. I'm only 5, you know."

"I think I will," Lucas said slowly. He turned to William. "It was nice to meet you, William. And if you want to call me Uncle Lucas, I don't see a problem with that." He ran his hand through his curls, relieved to see a smile. He ruffled Jamie's hair as well, then turned to leave. "I'll see you tonight Jamie!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so it wasn't _all_ of the moments you were waiting for, but hey, its just one chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hate them as a reader but they are such great chapter breaks.

Well, well, Lucas is back! Get ready for the drama to begin! So he's gonna get Peyton back, huh? We'll see (insert evil laugh here). Anybody have a romantic gesture Lucas should do to get Peyton back? We've seen running in the rain for Brooke, and proposing for Lindsay, but I want Peyton to have something new and different. I have something already for her, but here's your chance to be a part of the story and see Lucas complete the romantic gesture us Leyton fans have been waiting for for years! If you put it in a review, I'll try to put it in the story, with appropriate author's credit (that would be you) of course.

Personal Note: As an African-American woman, I am so blessed to be able to witness in my lifetime the first black president. So, since its the only thing I can do to honor President Obama and First Lady Michelle (my idol) on President's day, there will be another update tonight, so you guys can be blessed too. Thank the Obamas everybody! Chapter 12 in 12 (or so) hours!


	12. Dinner at the Scott's

A/N: Here it is, a little earlier than expected! (Some of you guys must have prayed extra hard today!) Your President's day present courtesy of the Obama's and a broken kitchen light that has ruined my dinner plans. Shout out to Sasha Obama, because when she grows up, I think she might take over the world. Shout out to the people of New Orleans, because they are awesome and inspiring in their struggle (I can say that now without giving anything away).

I am honored that you guys trust where I am going with this and don't feel the need to offer suggestions. But to those who have, I have heard and read, and you just might see your name one in the chapters that come. But don't worry if it might be a while. If you didn't notice by the fact it took me 6 chapters to do one weekend, I can draw a story arc out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 Dinner at the Scott's

"Guess who has a birthday coming up?" Brooke said, munching on a green pepper.

Haley slapped her hand away. "Brooke, if you keep eating the peppers, there'll be none left for the meal!"

"Well, you should cut more next time," Brooke said as she stole another slice, ducking out of the way as Haley swung again.

"Hey! No violence in front of the baby!" Brooke said, glancing over at Bella, who was oblivious as she banged away at the pots scattered around the kitchen with a wooden spoon.

"It's October, nobody's birthday is anytime soon. Nathan's is in November, Lucas' was last week…" Peyton mused, lounging on the bar stool sipping a glass of wine.

"Ahem." Brooke looked pointedly at Bella, who had begun to screech in time with her banging.

"You mean, the singing diva, there? Brooke, her birthday's at the end of October. Its only October 1st!" Peyton protested.

"Hey, First birthday's are a big deal! You have to send out invitations, book the hall, finalize the menu…"

"Is she having a birthday or getting married?" Haley quipped, sliding the pan into the oven.

"If you want an invitation to the _birthday _party, I suggest the jokes stop now." Brooke grumbled, reaching into the bowl for another pepper, only to scrape the bottom. "Hey!"

"Sorry, they're all in the oven with the chicken and onions, as they are supposed to be, seeing as how they were for dinner." Haley said, looking up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Hmmmm, I'm not expecting anybody." Haley said, walking out to the foyer. "I wonder who that…. LUCAS!" Haley rushed over to the rugged, sun-tanned blonde standing by the front door, having walked in after ringing, knowing the door was often left unlocked.

"Lord, what have you been doing the past 3 months, attending a bodybuilding camp?" She said, running her hands over the arms that had just enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"No, building houses in New Orleans," Lucas said, flexing his muscles as Haley ohhh'd in appreciation.

"Dude, get your guns away from my wife!" Nathan said, hearing the commotion and coming out to investigate.

"Tell your wife to get her hands off my guns!" Lucas said, grinning. The brothers slapped hands and embraced each other.

"I feel like I'm in a monkey house, all this screeching!" Brooke complained, walking into the foyer. "What's all the fuss about? Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Lucas Scott!" Brooke said frowning, crossing her arms and looking him up and down.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said, grinning sheepishly as she just raised a brow. "Uh, sorry I didn't call?" She raised another brow. "Ummm, I'll never do it again?" She started tapping her foot. "I grovel at your feet and beg for mercy if you'll come over here and give me a hug." He finally said, holding out his arms and putting a puppy dog look on his face.

She stared at him for a moment, before walking over and giving him a tight hug. She ended it by slapping him upside the head. "That was for being an ass. Apology accepted, but a gift is expected no later than tomorrow night. So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Jamie invited me to dinner," Lucas said, rubbing the spot where she hit him. Man, she really put some muscle behind it!

"Oh, really?" Haley said, raising a brow. She walked over to the stairs and yelled up the stairs. "James Lucas Scott, you come downstairs right now!"

Peyton sat in the kitchen, listening to the commotion in the hallway. Lucas was back; not only back, but standing not 20 feet from where she was sitting. She had been dreading this moment- The first encounter after her pronouncement of finally being over Lucas. The moment of truth. She knew that she was over him mentally- she was not playing that game again. But she had no idea how she would react once she saw him again. Would her resolve weaken? Would she fall right into the trap of loving Lucas and having nothing but heartache come from it?

The boys thundered down the stairs, Jamie pausing at the bottom. "Uncle Lucas! You came!"

"Of course I did, you invited me."

"Yes, Jamie. Why don't you tell us just when you invited Uncle Lucas to dinner, and why we are just finding out about it." Haley said, hands on her hips.

William had also paused at the bottom of the stairs, but instead of stopping, he inched around Jamie, his gaze skittering around the hall. Spotting Brooke in Lucas' arms, his gaze then traveled to Haley who was still at the bottom of the stairs. He walked over and tugged on her pants leg. "I need Momma." He whispered.

Haley paused in her tirade to look at William. "In the kitchen, sweetie." She turned back to Jamie. "And just when did you see Uncle Lucas, and why didn't you tell us you saw him?"

William entered the kitchen and quickly walked over to Peyton, who sat frozen at the counter, unsure of her next move. Should she hug him? How about a handshake? A wave from across the room? How exactly did one greet the person whose last words to you were, "I hate you, you ruined my life?" Was there a protocol to follow after you publicly declare your emotions if you have to see the person again and they don't return your feelings? She was interrupted from her musings by William climbing up into the stool next to her.

"Momma?"

"Yes, man o' mine."

"Do you know Jamie's Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes I do, baby."

"Since he's Jamie's uncle, is he my uncle too?"

"I don't know love. He just got here from out of town, and I don't know how long he's staying. We'll have to see, okay?" Peyton said, running her hands over his head.

"But Grandma Karen was still Grandma Karen, and she didn't stay." William said, confused.

How did she tell him the difference? That Karen was a fixture in his life that could be trusted whether she was there or not, but Lucas had not proven likewise? Lucas had just gotten back after disappearing without contact for over 3 months- he hadn't sent Jamie a postcard or a letter, nor had he called, beyond a call to let Haley know he'd be coming back.

Jamie was secure in his love, having grown up surrounded by nothing but, so the lack of contact didn't bother him. William had been given anything but security, and behavior like that from a loved one would be damaging.

"I know, Wills, but Grandma Karen is a grandma. Uncles are different."

"Oh." William said, accepting her explanation.

Peyton got off the stool and grabbed Bella, who protested being taken away from her instruments, ready to greet Lucas. It always helped to have distraction. She now knew exactly how she would act in the following moments, the questions her son forced her to ponder clarifying everything in her mind. She couldn't afford to hug him, to touch him in any way. She knew her weaknesses and limitations and could allow for no entry back in her heart, because this time it wasn't just her heart at stake.

"Wills, do you need to 'hold on' to meet Lucas?" she said, stopping by his stool.

"No, I already met him with Jamie at school." Wills said, jumping off the stool and following Peyton in the hallway.

Lucas glanced up from where he was kneeling, having caught Jamie in a hug after Haley finished scolding him. He paused, transfixed by the sight of the woman who had haunted his dreams for over 3 months, standing there with a baby in her arms and a little boy by her legs.

It was an image he had seen often, her coming out of the kitchen to greet him as he came home from work, the kids surrounding her running to him in excitement. He blinked his eyes and came back to the present, ready to receive the touch of welcome from the woman he loved. "Hey Peyton." He said, standing up, to give her room to come to him and give him a hug as everyone else had done.

"Hi Lucas." She said, still standing in the doorway. "How was your trip?" she asked casually.

"Uh, it was good…great! Uh, I was telling Haley I spent most of it in New Orleans building houses." Lucas stood awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets when she made no motion to come towards him.

"Really?" She looked down at William. "You should tell us about it at dinner. Wills loves all things construction." Her hand smoothed over the little boy's head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Drawing and construction," Lucas said, turning his gaze onto William. "That's a great combination, little man"

"Thank you, Mr. Lucas. Momma says I should find what I like to do now so I can do what I love when I grow up, cause that what she does."

"Mr. Lucas? Remember our conversation in the gym? You can call me Uncle Lucas like Jamie does." Lucas said, smiling to put the little boy at ease.

"Is it okay if I call him that, Momma?" William asked, looking up at Peyton.

Peyton looked at Lucas for a moment, then back at William, feeling put on the spot. "Sure you can, buddy. Now, you and Jamie wash up for dinner. I think the food's ready."

The two boys ran off towards the bathroom, and Lucas made his way over to where Peyton was standing. "And who is this pretty girl?" he asked, taking advantage of the chance to be near Peyton since she hadn't yet approached him.

Bella flashed her pretty dimples at him, then reached towards him, calling "Mamamamamamama!" Lucas was confused as to why the baby would call him Mama, until Brooke, who was standing behind him, reached around and plucked Bella from Peyton's arms.

"Just one mama will do, Angel." Brooke said, as Bella grabbed her cheeks and gave her an opened mouth kiss. "Yes, mama loves you too sweetheart."

"You know she's just babbling right? She's not actually calling you Momma." Peyton teased.

"Don't be jealous because _my_ child's a genius." Brooke shot back.

"What are you tryna say about Wills with that comment?" Peyton narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Brooke said sweetly. "I was just stating fact. My child is a genius." Turning towards Lucas, she pronounced. "This is Isabella Penelope Winters, soon to be Davis. I'm adopting her." Brooke grinned, the words always bringing a smile to her face.

"Wow, Brooke, that's great! So they sent you a new baby since you took such good care of Angie?" Lucas said, clucking Bella under her chin.

"Well, it's a long story, but we can get into it after dinner." Brooke said, walking towards the dining room.

"Yeah, after dinner would be best, before the boys start eating the table cloth." Peyton joked, after glancing in the dining room to see the boys already seated at the table.

"Yeah, Lucas. A lot's happened in Tree Hill since you've been gone. After all, three months is a long time." Haley said, giving him a look he didn't know if he wanted to decipher.

Lucas turned the key in the lock, opening the door and plopping down on the couch. He sat in the dark for a moment, unsettled by the dinner with the family. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he hadn't anticipated life in Tree Hill to change so dramatically since he had been gone.

The conversation flowed around him as if he were a guest instead of family, as they often had to catch him up on what was going on. Peyton and Brooke adopting children, Mouth and Millicent moving to Omaha, Nathan playing ball again.

He was disconcerted to find that Haley had been keeping things from him. Haley was his best friend- she used to tell him everything! Yet, in the few times she had spoken with him, she had not once mentioned any of the drastic changes that had taken place, even knowing how he felt about Peyton, and even though he was family.

And Peyton. Somehow, he expected her to be more excited to see him again. He had imagined their reunion- her presence felt and seen immediately after he entered a room, her eyes meeting his as he greeted the others, her hesitation before she pulled him into a hug when it was her turn. She had done none of that.

He was eager for a sign that the words she had written on the Rivercourt still held true- a glint in her eyes, a meeting of their eyes across the table, the electricity that flowed between the two of them at a touch. He could always read her thoughts before, even if he chose not to acknowledge it, but tonight, he had no clue. Tonight, she had given him nothing the entire time he was at Naley's. No touches, no glances, nothing.

Lucas couldn't pinpoint exactly what was so odd about Peyton's behavior during dinner. She was polite, friendly, laughed at his jokes, seemed interested in what he had done during the time he was gone, but something was off. He couldn't feel the connection anymore, the one that was present as soon as they were in the same room together. He didn't feel the love she always tried to hide but was never quite successful at it.

She didn't show any anger for the way he had left things, and to some extent, that also had him worried. Anger was better than the seeming indifference she showed at dinner today, because anger meant that underneath it all she still loved him and she was mad at the way he had treated her. Everyone often thought the opposite of love was hate, but the reality was, the true antithesis to love was indifference, because it was then the heart realized that you weren't worth it, and that was when you lost.

Lucas slapped his knees determinedly, and stood, heading for his room. Too many people had been at dinner for him to get answers to the questions that plagued his mind. He would catch her tomorrow at her office; tomorrow, he would know where he stood.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dun, dun, dun! Yet another cliffhanger. Get ready, because there will be a lot of them in this story. But don't worry, you'll find out what Lucas is going to do tomorrow!

Ok, I need you guys! Heres what I need from you.

If Lucas had to pick a song that told Peyton how he felt about her (how much he loves her and wants her back), what would it be?

How about a song that fits how Peyton feels now about Lucas?

I don't listen to the music Peyton and Lucas listen to, and though I know Peyton is a universal music lover, I want to kind of stay true to the characters. So, if anyone has an idea of a song that fits Leyton they want to share, please put it in your review, with the title and artist so I can look up the lyrics and see if it fits with where I'm going.


	13. Too Late

A/N: Obviously you enjoyed your present yesterday! :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those who submitted a song. I have read all of them and you will see in chapter 18 on which ones will be used.

This chapter was written last week, so a special shout out today to Kate, Dystany123 and HJS-NS-23 for being mind readers! You'll see why soon!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 Too Late

"Working hard or hardly working?" Haley said, stepping into Lucas' office and taking a seat.

"Both." Lucas sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "First days back are always difficult. I'm trying to work hard because the extra month I took has me behind a little bit. But my mind's too busy going over what I'm going to say to Peyton when I see her again to focus on my work."

"I could see where that would be a problem." Haley said in sympathy.

"I never would have guessed I would come back and Peyton would have a kid, you know?" Lucas said pensively.

"I know, and what a coincidence huh? He looks just like you, he's got Nathan's middle name…I tell you, it through us all for a loop." Haley said, reminiscing.

"You don't think…." Lucas began tentatively, testing the thought that just wouldn't go away at the sight of the little boy.

"No way. Lucas, you stop that thought right now." Haley sat up in her chair. "First of all, he's 5, so the math just doesn't add up. Second of all, there is no way that Peyton, with her history, would have ever given her child up for adoption had she actually gotten pregnant. Look at all the drama she went through with Ellie. And growing up without a mother, do you honestly think she could have done that to a child of her own?"

"No I don't!" Lucas said, frustrated, rubbing the back of his neck. "But God, Haley, he looks…. I swear, its likehe jumped out of my dreams, name and all, except in my dream his last name was Scott."

"So, you think Peyton had a kid in LA, gave it up for adoption, and then 4 years later found the little boy and adopted him back? Luke, this isn't some Lifetime movie or TV drama!" Haley said, exasperated.

"I know, I know, you're right." Lucas said, sighing. "I know he isn't mine biologically, but Haley, to look at him…I don't know….it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world."

He stood up, pacing the office while Haley looked on. He stopped at the window, looking out into the empty locker room, most students at lunch or off campus during the lunch hour. "Before I left you told me to stop running, and I didn't listen." He turned towards Haley. "First, I ran to my mom."

"I know," Haley said. At his look she continued. "She told me when she came to William's birthday party."

"She knew about William?" Lucas said in shock. He shook his head. "She tried to get me to come with her. I just thought it was just her way of trying to bring me back and stop hiding." He ducked his head sheepishly. "It didn't work. Instead of coming back with her I ran to Florida, and kept bumping into memories of Tree Hill everywhere I turned."

"Memories of Peyton." Haley guessed.

Lucas nodded his head. "It wasn't until I got to Louisiana that I understood what you were talking about. When you spoke about love, and faith, and belief, and it being worth it? Love and faith and belief is what got the people of Louisiana through hell, a hell that years later, still exists. But they keep fighting. They didn't run from the struggle, and they're not running now. They stayed there and fought for what mattered most to them, even if they didn't always see the results immediately."

Lucas hung his head. "And it made me ashamed. Because I never fought for what I believed in, what I always hoped for and dreamed of. I just stayed content to leave it at 'what could have been'. And I hurt a lot of people in the process, because I always took the easy way out to protect myself instead. It was easier to keep the dream a dream than to reach for it and not get it, knowing then it was lost forever."

He straightened his shoulders. "But no more. I'm through running. I'm taking a stand and fighting for what I want, no matter what it takes."

"And what is it that you want, Lucas?" Haley said, proud of the growth in her friend but a little afraid of the answer.

"I want to be with the love of my life, the one I've always loved. I want Peyton back." Lucas said confidently.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas entered TRIC, making his way to the back where Peyton was said to be in her office, listening to demos. His step was hesitant, Haley's words playing over and over in his head.

"_I'm afraid it may be too late." _

It was never too late. This was him and Peyton. An epic romance. Even when he thought her love had died in the past, like the phoenix, it sprung back to life whenever he took a chance on loving her back. She never ceased to amaze him with her steadfastness. She had loved him through Brooke, Nicki, Jake, Brooke again, LA, and most recently Lindsay- her words on the Rivercourt providing him glaring proof that he stilled lived in her heart. She would ALWAYS love him. And he was finally ready to love her back. No matter what it took to convince her of that, he would do it.

He entered her office, not bothering to knock, but as he walked in he didn't see anyone.

"She must be in the studio." He thought, and made his way over to the door that was partially open. It appeared she wasn't alone. He peered through the door crack to see William in there with her, giggling, his blue eyes sparkling. Peyton had her back to him, but he could imagine she was smiling as well. It was amazing what she had done with the little boy, especially if what Haley told him was true.

He felt a sense of pride blossom in his heart. His girl was a great mother. He was a lucky man to have her be the future mother of his kids.

Unable to help himself, he stepped back quietly and took a seat on the arm of a chair, watching their interaction.

"Well, that was interesting! Ok, Wills, pop the next one in." Peyton said, calming herself after the latest round of laughter.

"Ok, Momma!" Wills pressed the play button, and a man began to croon about his dog running away, off-key, but with a convincing southern twang.

"What kind of music is this?" Will said, scrunching up his face.

"It's supposed to be country, if I had to guess." Peyton said, hitting the off button. "But even of I was a country music producer, I would have to pass."

"You know," William said slyly, "If I had a dog, I wouldn't let it run away, Momma."

"Oh you wouldn't, would you?" Peyton said, grabbing him up and tickling him. "I think you and Jamie have been conspiring again, haven't you?"

"Nooo!" William shrieked, laughing and trying to get away. "No 'spiring at all!"

"The jigs up buster. Aunt Haley told me Jamie asked her for a dog too yesterday, so you've been busted. Tell me the truth or I'll just have to keep tickling you. This is a doggie conspiracy, isn't it!" Peyton said, grinning evilly at William as she wiggled her fingers in the air before plunging them back into his belly.

"Step away from the kid," Lucas said, entering the room with his own fingers curled in readiness. He was unable to resist entering into their play, their interaction bringing to mind hazy memories of dreams he used to have. In dreams, he would join in their play and they would welcome him, his wife and his son, the love he had for the two of them overflowing and filling the room as he tickled first his green eyed wife, then his curly headed son.

Both Peyton and William stopped their play at the sound of his voice, startled that someone else was in the office with them. William sat up in Peyton's lap and Peyton ran her hand down his back to rest it on his waist. "Hey Lucas, I didn't hear you out there. What's up?"

William sat silently, swinging his legs as they dangled from Peyton's lap, just watching. Lucas walked in, putting his hands down awkwardly and sliding them into his pockets. "Uh, hey. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know William was here with you. I can come back later."

"No, its okay," she said, pressing a kiss to William's head as he leaned back against her, listening to the conversation. "Wills, are you gonna say hi?"

"Hi," William said shyly, wiggling his fingers before putting them back in his lap, looking down to fiddle with Peyton's rings on the hand that wrapped around his waist.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you without little ears. It's kinda important, but I can wait until you have a moment alone." He said, turning to walk out of the studio.

"You'll be waiting a long time if you want to catch me without this monster. I can't get rid of him. Watch." And Peyton pretended to try to lift William off of her, grunting and straining but not really moving him as he giggled and played along, holding onto her arms for dear life.

She stopped the game, turning William to face her and cupping his face. "Ok, Wills, I have to take care of some business with Lucas here, so I want you to go in the studio and see if you can make up a song about the imaginary pet that you want to have. You can use the piano, microphone or cymbals. No guitar!"

William looked behind her at the guitar resting against the wall. Peyton gently pulled his face back towards hers, and held out her pinkie. "No guitar." She reiterated.

He sighed, then locked pinkies with her. "Deal," he mumbled, before sliding off her lap and trudging into the booth.

She smiled as she watched him go, a picture of dejection, which she knew would only last until he got to the piano. He absolutely loved the guitar, so much so that Peyton was seriously thinking about getting him one of his own and some lessons. Fixations often pointed to passion and hidden talent, and Peyton didn't want him to miss out because she was not willing to give it a chance. Making sure the talkback was off, Peyton turned to Lucas and lifted a brow. "So what's up?"

Lucas shut the door behind them, enclosing them in the soundboard room of the studio. "I just wanted to clear some things up now that I'm back." He ran his hand over his face and behind his head. "I kinda left things up in the air when I left."

"Oh, I don't know." Peyton said lightly. "'I hate you, you ruined my life', is pretty clear to me."

"C'mon Peyton, you know I didn't mean that." At her silent look, he continued. Look, I'm sorry I said that. I was drunk, and hurting, and in a dark place. But I didn't mean any of it."

Peyton watched him, as he searched for the words to explain away his actions once again. Explain away how he didn't mean to hurt her. Again. Apologize for how he treated her. Again.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

And she thought about how many times she had been here, listening to his excuses about why he could treat her so badly and still be madly in love with her. He must have forgotten that she'd seen him in relationships with other women, and he never seemed to have that problem with them. They received grand gestures- letters, romantic overtures, engagement rings, 'I do's'. She got 'I'm sorry's', and "'I never meant to hurt you's." And the coup de grace. His declarations of how he was going to fight….for the love of another woman. But that woman had never been her.

_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

When they were together, in the back of her mind she always waited eagerly for the grand gestures he would give to her, his _true_ love, but they never came. She waited for him to fight for her, but here she was, still waiting.

She turned him down because she needed time to think. So he went out with Brooke. But when Brooke fought with him, he followed her into the rain, not stopping until he had won her back.

When Peyton broke up with him, he went and slept with Nicki. But when he and Brooke broke up, he played her non-exclusive game for months until she took him back.

Peyton asked for a year to get engaged, he left her in a hotel room alone the next day. Lindsay left him at the altar, and he pursued her with calls and emails for more than a month.

__

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
_

She dreamed of being his wife. She shared with him her dreams of having his children. She swallowed her pride and said "I love you," first." "I miss you," first. She broke every girl code in the book begging him to be with her when he was still with Lindsay. And he went through with the wedding anyway.

_  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around  
_

She thought all these things while she sat there, listening as he spoke of his 3 and ½ month journey, of how he knew the entire time that she was the one for him, but all she could think was that with all that revelation, he still didn't come back to her. He told her he was sorry he left without responding to her Rivercourt message, but that he felt the same way about her. He loved her, and wanted to be with her now, if she would have him.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted _

_but I'm sooo sorry  
_

Those were the words she'd wanted to hear for so long, but they were the words she wanted after she kissed him, the night he proposed to Lindsay. Or even when she begged him not to marry her, and the wedding date was set anyway. Or even when Lindsay called off the wedding, and they walked by the water. The only words he gave her were about how he was going to fight to get back another woman.

_  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, _

_that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse,_

_to catch me now  
_

No, his words didn't mean anything now. He had proven to her too many times that his words might woo her, but his actions only hurt her. And as much as she loved him, would always love him, she deserved to be treated better. Not just for herself. Her son also deserved a mother that was respected and loved in her relationship, and not one that spent her days crying and unable to get out of bed, or fighting for an unrequited love.

_  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

Lucas finished his heartfelt declaration by saying passionately, "it was always you, Peyton. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true."

And, having heard that line before it was easier than she thought to reply,

"I'm sorry Lucas, but it's too late."

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Anybody feel bad for Lucas? Anybody? I love Leyton with all my heart, but ONLY because Peyton does. Man that boy treated her dirty. Although I got my dad to watch OTH with me and he agrees with everything Lucas has done to Peyton, saying its her fault those things happened, so maybe it's a guy thing. Oh well, I'm a girl, and this is my fic, so in my world, Lucas is gonna have to work for a change.

Agree or disagree that Lucas was an ass and deserves everything I'm about to put him though; I'm cool either way as long as you do it in a review!


	14. Country Roads Were Made for Driving

A/N: 300 reviews! Feeling the love people! Ok, so I am posting this early this morning as a bribe, because I want you to say yes to the question at the bottom, and you are more likely to say yes with warm fuzzy feelings inside from an early post.

So enjoy your bribe- I mean, gift! :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14 Country Roads Are Made for Driving

Lucas drove. He drove through the streets of Tree Hill, past the stop sign where Peyton had almost run him over, past the high school. He didn't stop when he reached his home, but kept going, passing the beach front and Nathan's childhood home, heading onto a country road. He stared straight ahead as he drove by the lake where Peyton's car broke down, and he turned the radio off as he hit the open stretch of road where there was nothing but him, the trees, and the pavement that made it oh so easy for the cruise control to take over.

He couldn't escape the memories, the flashbacks that assailed him everywhere he went in this town. He thought he even saw her car at one point, but it was gone before he could verify it. Overlaying it all were the words that echoed through his head. "_Too late. Its too late_." He was amazed at how vivid the memories were now- he spent 2 years with Lindsay, half that time in Tree Hill driving these same roads, without a problem, without her voice in his ear and her face in his head, without his heart thudding painfully, slowly, as if it would eventually stop beating altogether. He wished for that time back where he didn't have the memories, but it was the result of that time that led to this one, and he had no one to blame but himself.

He took note of his surroundings, starting in surprise that while he was lost in his swirling thoughts, his car had made its way back into the city and had led him to the rivercourt. He got out of the car and stumbled onto the blacktop, plopping heavily on the words that seemed a mockery to his pain. 'I will always love you- Peyton.'

He sat there, tracing the letters he could reach, almost as if he could absorb the emotion that was felt when the words were written. "Too late, too late." To block out the words that continued to echo in his head, he began to hum the words to 'Lovesong,' the Cure lyrics a permanent love letter from Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott for the world to see. A love letter he ran away from. It was his fault.

His fault. He shouldn't have ran. His mind went into the mode that always got him into trouble, placing all the blame for their problems on her shoulders.

_Her_ fault. He had been hurt before by her, He had a reason to be cautious.

His fault. He tried to marry someone else.

_Her_ fault. She didn't say yes.

His fault. He didn't wait.

_Her_ fault. Her power to hurt him was too great.

His fault. He loved her too much to risk loving her.

_Her_ fault. Loving her was a risk.

His fault. He never took a risk with her.

His fault. He never waited.

His fault. Waiting was a risk he never took.

His fault. Too late. His fault. Too late. His fault. Too late.

He covered his ears as if that would stop the words echoing through his head. His face contorted as if in pain, as he laid down on her words and curled into a fetal position, feeling the cooling concrete beneath him and the late evening breeze caress his face. Then there were cool spots that began to irritate him, and Lucas ran a hand over his face to smooth them away, only to realize that they were tears that caused the sensation as the wind hit his face. Tears. That would explain the fuzzy otherworldliness he was experiencing while looking out over the water, the stars looking like little suns in the darkening sky. He heard footsteps approach quietly. It was a woman; guys had a different walk when they entered the rivercourt.

They stopped behind him. Lucas absently listened to the rustle of their clothes as they knelt down, and he turned obediently, laying on his back, when their hand pulled him over. A brown head rested on his stomach, and he placed his hands behind his head to look at the stars above- it was a position he had assumed almost from birth and almost instantly he was comforted, without a word being spoken.

They lay like that for a while, listening to each other breathe, watching the heavens move overhead. Eventually he spoke, his voice hoarse from the hours of not speaking. "How did you know to come?"

"When you didn't show up to dinner like you said you would, I had a feeling you would be here." Haley said simply.

"You were right," he said brokenly. "Its too late."

"Is that what she said?"

"Yes. She said it was too late, that she just wanted to be friends." They sat in silence, Haley debating her next move. She loved Lucas- over the years she had always taken his side over others, because that was what best friends did. But the years had passed, and the relationships she had built with others had also grown. She was not a teenager anymore, and didn't have the blind faith that her best friend was always right in every situation over all others.

The old Haley would have taken his side, bashing Peyton's treatment of him, or encouraging him to fight for her if that was what he wanted. But the new Haley had grown close to Peyton, and could see that it was _his_ actions that were unpardonable, and that regardless of what he wanted, what was best for Peyton came first. But she was new to the world of equality, a world where Lucas' needs and desires didn't come first in the equation, and she still wasn't sure what was best for either one of them. Maybe there was too much history to move on from. Or maybe they were star-crossed lovers that just needed some outside help to get it together. If they were anything like her and Nathan, though, the only way for either of them to finally be whole was with each other.

"So what did you do?" Haley asked.

"What was I supposed to do, Haley?" Lucas said exasperated. "I tried to change her mind, and when she wouldn't, I left!"

"You left?!?" Haley said, sitting up. "She says, I just want to be friends, and you just left. I thought you said you were going to fight for her, Lucas!"

"I tried, but she doesn't want me anymore." Lucas said dejectedly.

"So you just ran." Haley lay back on his stomach disgustedly. "Typical Lucas. I thought you had learned something, but obvious it's the same thing all over again."

"She said she didn't love me anymore!" Lucas said angrily.

"Didn't or couldn't?"

"What's the difference, Hales?" Lucas said, frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the difference between 'No' and 'Someday,' which, by the way, you are such an ass for. All these years I've been mad at Peyton for rejecting a proposal she didn't actually reject." Haley said, just as frustrated. "So what was it? Didn't or couldn't?"

"She said she couldn't love me."

"Did she say why?"

Lucas crossed his arms, pouting. Why did he have to relive the heart-crushing moments of the last 24 hours? Where was the Haley that took his side, and accepted his words as fact? Everyone was turning against him.

"She said she doesn't trust me. That I only want her cause she's the only one stupid enough to put up with my crap. That as soon as things get too tough I'm gonna pull up and run again, and she can't risk it." Lucas ticked off on his fingers. "I didn't stay to hear the rest."

"Proving her statement." Haley said decisively.

"I had just poured my heart out to her, and she comes at me with some 'You don't mean it, so lets just be friends' bullshit. She said she'd always love me, Haley! I'm sitting on the proof!" he yelled.

And you said you'd wait forever, and you left her after she said wait a year. And weren't you the one I saw kissing her one night, only to be proposed to Lindsay the next day? Lets not start throwing stones, buster." Haley said, restraining the urge to yell back.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Lucas muttered. "You're _my_ best friend."

"I'm on both of your sides." Haley said, ignoring the last part of that statement.

"You hurt her Luke, you hurt her so bad that if it wasn't you that had done it I would have told her to cut you out of her life a long time ago." She continued before he could protest. "But I say that before I say this: I also think you are the only one who can ease that hurt, and make it better again. You two are not whole without each other. No matter what you try to fill it with, there will always be something missing."

Lucas smiled, relieved that she finally understood, only to frown again when she continued.

"But you've done too much to just walk back in where you left off and expect her to be waiting. I know she's done it in the past, but this time is different. You are going to have to do something you've never done before." Lucas looked at her questioningly. "You are going to have to fight for her, Luke, probably harder than you've every fought for anything in your life."

"And then she'll come back to me." Lucas said confidently.

"I don't know." Haley said honestly. "I think your last move might have been the final straw. But if you want her back, there's no other option." At Lucas' look of dejection, she offered him a small bone. "Look, she didn't say she didn't love you, she said she couldn't love you. She still loves you, she just doesn't feel she can act on that love. She thinks you'll give up on her, or run away when things get to much for you, as you've done before," she said pointedly, "and she's saving herself, and her son the heartache."

"It's gonna be hard, no doubt. You've got years to make up for. You did too good a job proving to her that you didn't love her anymore while you were with Lindsay." She sat up and looked him straight in his eyes. "So now you're gonna have to prove her wrong."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was wrong. She thought it would be harder to face Lucas when he returned. She thought it would be harder to tell him she couldn't love him anymore. But it wasn't hard at all because she was speaking the truth.

She couldn't love him. She couldn't put her son through his indecisiveness, the way he reacted emotionally without thinking. Oh, she had no doubt he would be a great father, but _she_ had to be great mother to her son, and Lucas had a special way of turning her into a needy, emotional mess, not the strong, confident woman she had learned to be without him.

And today just firmed her resolve, catching out of the corner of her eye the fear in her son's face as he watched them through the mirror, not able to hear them but still able to see their body language, and know they weren't talking sunshine and rainbows. It didn't hurt that Lucas stormed away when she didn't fall into his arms, grateful that he finally decided to love her back, proving once again that nothing had changed; to him, she wasn't worth fighting for, and that was further proof that what he was feeling wasn't true love.

She felt lighter somehow, freer. Part of it was because there was a hole that would always be there where he belonged, but she had learned to live without that missing piece for so long, that the freedom came from giving up on the struggle to fill it. No more emotional declarations needed to be planned to convince him she was worthy. No more game plans of how she was going to win him back. She was done fighting, and it felt better than she thought it would.

She entered the house quietly, William slumbering on her shoulder. It took a lot out of him to see 'Uncle Lucas', an unknown entity, showing such intense emotions with his mother, and he was subdued the rest of the night. They took a drive, him in his car seat with his thumb in his mouth, her at the wheel of her Comet, with soothing music in the background as she tried to reassure William that 'Uncle Lucas wasn't a mean person, he was just upset' and how he would never hurt Peyton or him, as they drove along the country roads of Tree Hill.

She remembered with fondness how she and Lucas would do the same when they were feeling out of sorts, letting the music heal them as they talked about what was on their minds or just drove, and she loved the fact that she could remember that memory without pain, because for the first time it was she who chose to give up the dream of them together.

"Hey, you're back. I was getting worried." Brooke said, coming down the stairs and belting her robe. She waited in the hall for Peyton to finish in William's room as she laid him on the bed and took off his shoes, kissing his forehead and pulling the covers over him.

"I called so you wouldn't worry," Peyton said as she came out of the room. The girls moved to the couch.

"I know, but your cryptic, 'something came up, We're going to be late,' didn't exactly inspire calmness and relaxation."

"Lucas ambushed me at the studio today, and William was there." Peyton explained as they settled themselves for a jam session.

"Ooo" Brooke frowned, "Not a good combination."

"Exactly" Peyton explained. "I sent him in the studio so he couldn't hear, but he could still see. I guess he's sensitive to emotions, so he was unsettled from it because he thought I would be upset from the interaction."

"And you weren't?" Brooke asked.

"No," Peyton shrugged. "It was a conversation that needed to be had, and I am glad it's out of the way so we can move on and go back to being friends. At first I was upset because William was there, but there is seldom a time that William won't be there, so the situation was as optimal as it was going to get."

"What did Lucas have to say for himself?"

"He told me he loved me, and he wanted to be with me." Peyton said casually.

Brooke whistled. "Big leap from I hate you, and you ruined my life."

"Well, he claims he was drunk and in a dark place, and he only said that cause it was hard letting me go, blah blah blah." Peyton said, pantomiming a mouth with her hand.

Brooke chuckled. "You're taking it differently than I thought you would."

"I've heard it before Brooke. And then he had the nerve to use the same lines from his book, about it being me the one he wants next to him when his dreams come true."

"He does have a tendency to quote himself," Brooke agreed, thinking back to when he would write her love letters.

"His words don't mean anything anymore, because he's said them before, and then always does something that doesn't fit. He's always loved me, but said 'I do' to someone else. He loves me, but told me he hated me. He loves me, but ran away when I wrote 'I will always love you' for the world to see." Peyton sat back in the couch. "If that's love, I don't want any part of it. That is not an example of love I want my son to learn."

"I hate to say it, but you do know he really does love you," Brooke said tentatively. And it was true. There was nothing like being in the middle Lucas/Peyton triangle to make you realize just how deeply he loved her, because you could feel the difference in how he loved _you_. If you didn't believe her, you could ask Lindsay. Their connection was undeniable, unbreakable, but it was also the case that more often than not, everyone saw felt it but Lucas and Peyton.

"I know, and I love him too." Peyton said honestly. "But I can't go there with him again. Another rejection, and there wont be any pieces left to pick up." Peyton's voice cracked, and for a second, Brooke caught a glimpse of the emotions Peyton normally held hidden from the world since the arrival and distraction of William. "I can't do that to myself, I can't do that to William. So I won't." Peyton yawned, the reached over and hugged Brooke, who looked at her with concern. "I'm going to bed." She stopped by her door. "Don't worry Brooke. I'm gonna be fine. You'll see. This is for the best."

Brooke watched her enter her room and sat back on the couch. Fine, yes, she could buy that. But without Lucas, would she ever be whole?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so heres the request. I have another story Im sitting on, my first actually (this is my second, because I got tired of waiting for the first to be beta'd). I really want to post it, but I cant update twice a day. Can I move this story to every other day, and rotate between the two stories? I'll still post daily, but I'll be posting two stories instead of one (This one is longer than I thought, and I am getting impatient to post my other one).

I know I dont _have_ to ask you guys, but I did tell you I would be posting everyday, so I want your opinions. So yes if I should post the other story, and no if I should wait til this one is done. The other is much more leyton, and a never before been done story like this one too.

And for this story should I bring Julian in the mix? He'll eventually end up with Brooke, but I could use him to stir the pot a little. He's only in if you vote him in, so lets hear your voices people!


	15. Wills on making women happy

A/N: I love and appreciate your opinions on both the new story and advice about Julian. I still dont know if he will show up or not, but your suggestions have given me more flesh around the idea, and where I want to go, so Thank You for your comments.

To reassure _everyone_. I am a reader first. And while I appreciate all the writers out there taking the time to create new fics, I dont like it when a story is left incomplete that I want to read, so I will not do that to you. Just so you know, this story stays written about 5 chapters ahead, so even if life happens and I cant write, I can still post. The other story I will post is already 10 chapters in, so it wont take away from my muse- in fact, it guarantees that even with writers block on this story or life (I was just reminded I have to turn in a draft of my dissertation), I now have extra built in time to stay on top of this story.

So off of me blabbing. On with the show.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 Wills on making women happy

"Mamamamamamaam Dadadadadadaa!"

"No Bella, just Mama. Say Ma- Ma."

"Mamamamamamamamamamamamamama" Bella grinned and waved the alphabet block in the air before throwing it across the room and clapping her hands. "Bel-la!" William said as he got up and retrieved the block. He glanced over to the island where Peyton was on the phone with Haley, finalizing William's plans for the afternoon. He was going with her and Jamie to watch the Slashers play, and Haley just informed her that her menfolk were currently at Lucas' and would swing by to pick Wills up on the way back to the house.

"Ok, look Bella. You gotta learn how to say 'Mama.' My teacher says you can do anything with practice, so let's practice. Say Mama." William cajoled, kneeling in front of Bella.

"Aaah!" Bella threw another block, and looked at William expectantly.

He got up again and got the block again. They had been playing this game for some time, but William never lost his patience. He tried a new tactic.

"You know, when I called Momma, momma for the first time, she cried." Bella face began to fall. "Nooo, happy tears!" he hurried. "It made her real happy. Don't you want to make Aunt Brooke happy, too?"

William nodded his head, excited when Bella copied him and nodded her head too. "Alright!" He pumped his fists.

He got lower, so his face was right in front of hers. "You can do it. Say Ma-," Bella grabbed his ears and placed a slobbery kiss on his face. William sighed.

"I love you too, Bella. Let's try it again."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to William, Peyton had put Haley on hold and grabbed her camera, selecting the video option. She had just gotten the entire exchange on tape, and she couldn't wait to show Brooke and Haley. Her son was just too much, and her pride in him was overwhelming sometimes. She was so thankful she didn't let fear stop her from being apart of this little boy's life. She placed the camera so it would continue to record the two playing before grabbing the phone back up. "Sorry about that, I just had to catch a Kodak moment for Brooke."

…..

"Yes, of course I'll show it to you."

…

"How about tonight when you drop William back off?"

…

"What am _I_ going to do tonight? Brooke's making me go shopping for Bella's party with her."

….

"No, you don't have to call Karen. She and I exchanged numbers, and we've been in touch. She'll be there."

The doorbell rang, and Peyton quickly said goodbye to Haley before hopping over the blocks in the middle of the floor to answer the door. She stared in amazement at the sight of Lucas at the door, Jamie hopping impatiently from one foot to the other.

As soon as the door swung open, Jamie shot into the room, calling William's name. "Wills, guess what! Uncle Lucas bought us jerseys with Daddy's number on them! Put yours on so we can wear it to the game!"

Peyton invited Lucas in and closed the door behind him, edging around him subtly and heading to William to watch him pull out a child's jersey out of a bag, the number 23 on the back with Scott written overhead. William frowned. "But I'm not a Scott."

"Not yet," Lucas thought to himself before saying out loud. "You don't have to be a Scott to root for Nathan! You're family, and family can always rock other family's jerseys. That's what family does"

Peyton shot a grateful look at Lucas before kneeling in front of William. "I think Uncle Nathan would really like to see you wearing his jersey while you cheer for him today."

"You think so?" William said, fingering the jersey.

"On the count of three, everybody who thinks so raise their hands." Lucas said suddenly. He counted to three and 4 hands shot in the air, Lucas' Jamie's, Peyton's, and Bella's, who saw everyone else put their hands up and put hers up too.

William grinned and slid the jersey over his head. "Okay!" Turning to Peyton, he spoke. "It's a good thing I wore my red converse today, Momma, huh?"

"My boy, you are gonna bring nothing but good luck to Uncle Nathan." Turning to Lucas, she queried, "Speaking of Nate, where is he, Lucas? Haley said he was picking Wills up."

"Oh he's in the car, waiting. I said I would get Wills since he was dri- omphhh!" Lucas was interrupted in his speech by the feel of a weight on his legs and little arms squeezing his waist. He put his hands gently on the head of curls and tilted the head backwards, looking into the eyes that still gave him a little zing. "Thank you, but what was that for?"

"Jamie said you like hugs so I'm giving you one, cause that's what family does." He said solemnly. "Thank you Uncle Lucas for my jersey."

"Anytime buddy. You ready to go?" Lucas looked up and caught Peyton's eye. "What time do you want him back?"

She went and got William's jacket, just in case it got chilly. "I just got off the phone with Haley, and she's gonna bring him back whenever you guys get done." She hugged William then Jamie, and waved goodbye as they ran out the door.

Lucas stood where he was, hoping that she would hug him goodbye as well, but she began to walk back to her room, calling out over her shoulder, "Tell Nate I said good luck."

Lucas watched as she closed the door behind her. He sighed and followed the kids out to the car.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He felt like a stalker. Here he was, doing his best to talk to a child who was doing his best to avoid him. In the car, he tried to engage William in conversation, but Jamie kept jumping in and answering for him, explaining that Wills was still shy around strangers, and even though Uncle Lucas was an uncle, he hadn't been here.

Lucas winced at the dart he felt by Jamie's innocent attempt to reassure him that William liked him.

"_Don't feel bad, Uncle Luke. Its cause you haven't been here at all. That's why you don't know. Wills doesn't trust strangers, and he met all the family already."_

He knew Jamie didn't mean to leave him out of family, but it still hurt. He kept running into these walls of ignorance because he hadn't been there for these changes in anyone's lives, and there were so many. He missed Jamie's first day of all day kindergarten. He didn't get a call when Haley recorded her first song on her new album. Nathan didn't ask him what he thought about him being accepted to the Slashers as they played one on one at the rivercourt. Mouth didn't ask him how the weather was in Omaha, since he'd been there on his book tour the last time. He wasn't close to Bella as he had been to Angie. And he wasn't a person Peyton's son felt comfortable talking to yet.

Well, it hurt, and he deserved it, but it wasn't too late to start mending fences and reweaving himself back into the fabric of everyone's lives. "Its not too late!" he thought fervently, his mind not just on family anymore.

Haley took a seat, followed by Jamie, who wanted to sit next to his mother, followed by William, who wanted to sit next to Jamie. Lucas chose to sit next to William instead of Haley, because he was determine to become closer to the little boy. He was a part of Peyton, and therefore he was important to Luke, not to mention that there was no way Peyton would allow a man into her life her son didn't approve of.

"Hey Wills, having fun?" Lucas began after William forgot himself and screamed loudly as Nathan dunked the ball.

William looked at him and nodded, before looking back at the game. Foster child or not, William had been living with Peyton for the past three months, and had lost people in his life, making his thought process and reactions very similar to Peyton's. Lucas went with his gut, figuring if it worked to reach Peyton in high school, it couldn't go too wrong with a 5 year old.

"You know William, Jamie was right. I haven't been here since you arrived, so I'm kind of like a stranger to you. But Uncle Nathan is my brother, and Aunt Haley is my best friend, and Jamie is my godson and my nephew, so I am _your_ family too." William turned to look at him. "And I can promise you this. I'm not planning on being gone like that ever again, so I will always be here for you, just like your mom and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan."

"And Aunt Brooke." William clarified.

"Yes," Lucas said, smiling. "And Aunt Brooke."

And you'll be my uncle like you're Jamie's uncle? And play video games with me and take me places..."

"And teach you how to work on cars, and read to you, and play basketball with you. We can do whatever you want to do, just like Jamie." Lucas said.

"And you pinkie swear you're not gonna disappear?" William said skeptically.

In response, Lucas held up his pinkie. "Pinkie swear."

William thought about it for a moment, locking pinkie's with Lucas, then frowned. "But the other day, you yelled at Momma, and made her sad."

Lucas closed his eyes in remorse; he had gotten a little intense, but he didn't yell at Peyton, out of deference to William being in the other room, and because he wouldn't intentionally treat her so disrespectfully. He didn't think about the fact the body language itself would probably be scary to a 5 year old, especially one with William's history.

"William, I'm going to tell you something. I love your mother with all my heart, and I would never do anything to hurt her. You couldn't hear us, but we weren't yelling, we were just having a very intense conversation. Your momma is very upset with me because I left for so long and didn't come back until now."

"Do you love her like Aunt Haley loves Uncle Nathan, or like Aunt Haley loves Uncle Skills?" William asked, still not convinced.

"Like Aunt Haley loves Uncle Nathan but even more."

Williams eyes widened. "That's a lot." He said. He thought about it for a second. "OK then. If you love momma that much, you should say you're sorry, and buy her flowers." William said seriously. "That's what Uncle Nathan did when he let us eat cake before dinner and our appetite got ruined. Aunt Haley was upset with him too, but she forgave him after that. They made her real happy"

"Flowers huh? My man!" Lucas held out his hand and William smacked it, grinning.

"You should probably pinkie swear that you won't leave again with her too. That means you're really serious." William told him, nodding for emphasis.

"Pinkie swear, got it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas and William huh? How is Peyton gonna react to this little development? Will Bella ever learn to say Mama? Will Peyton ever find all the blocks Bella threw around the house? Find out next time on….William Sawyer!

So, tomorrow will be my new (old) story. Its called Anything for Brody, and its a Lucas Peyton fic. Please dont feel you have to read it because I wrote it, I will love you anyway for liking this story. But anyway, check it out if you want, and if you plan to follow it, leave a review there too! :)


	16. Team Peyton or Team Leyton?

A/N: Thank you again for being so gracious in still supporting me even though I've extended the posting time for this story. I am excited about where this story is going, and I hope you are to, so, enough with me talking, on with the show!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16 Team Peyton or Team Leyton?

"Sorry, I'm late!" Brooke gasped, rushing in, Bella lying in her arms parallel to the floor and whining, almost falling in her fight to get down. "Yes, baby, yes! Go! Walk, run, be free, do whatever!" Brooke said as she placed the baby on the kitchen floor. Bella stopped her struggles as soon as her tiny feet hit the ground, and she offered a beautiful smile to her mother before toddling off towards the mirror.

Brooke glared at Haley, who was shaking her head and laughing at the kitchen island, putting her magazine up to her face to hide the grin that graced her face at Bella's antics. "What's so funny?" Brooke queried, hands on her hips.

"Its like you spit her out, Brooke, right down to the over the shoulder look in the mirror. It's all you, the spitfire attitude, the fashion sense, the dimples that let her get her way…"

"Peyton made me curse myself, that's all this is." Brooke grumbled, plopping down in the chair next to Haley. "She told me to watch out for Bella's attitude, and I foolishly said I wanted a child that was just like me, not afraid to put up a fuss to get what she wanted. And this is the result!"

"Well, there are worse traits she could have," Haley offered in sympathy.

Brooke shot Haley a look. "Want to know why we were late? She didn't like the outfit I picked out for her this morning. Wouldn't let me put it on her!" Brooke said, throwing her hands in the air. "Finally I got frustrated with fighting her squirming little body, so I grabbed her up and took her to the closet and said, 'Fine, you pick out something then!' And damned if she didn't put her finger to her mouth and look around before pointing to what she has on!"

"The baby does have good taste." Haley said thoughtfully, before ducking out of the way of Brooke's swing.

Laughing, Haley got up to clear her plate from the table. "But you're here now, and you both are beautiful as always, so all's well that ends well."

"Yeah, yeah. So whats with the urgent pow wow? Let me guess." Brooke said when Haley ducked her head and concentrated on washing her lonely little plate and fork in the sink, even though they had a dishwasher.

"You want me to help you figure out how to get my tortured record label owner slash awesome mother back together with your tortured basketball coach slash novelist?" Brooke said smugly, leaning back in her chair.

"Slash awesome mother?" Haley questioned, procrastinating on the subject at hand.

"Hey, motherhood is a job just like everything else. And she is awesome at it. So yeah, slash awesome mother. And don't change the subject." Brooke said, waving her hand in the air.

"Okay fine, yes, I need your help." Haley rushed over and sat down. "Brooke, he's dying here." She pleaded. "He's sent her flowers, cards, candies. Autographed copies of both his books."

Brooke snorted at that. "Yeah, that was a bad move." At Haley's questioning look, Brooke explained. "She burned both those things like she did the first 500 copies of book she had, after he got engaged. Not exactly the loving memory he wanted to remind her of."

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Haley sat back, frowning, as Brooke's eyes widened.

"You've been helping him!" Brooke said, standing up and pointing a finger at Haley. "Ohh, I'm telling Peyton!" Brooke smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't!"

"Oh yes I can!" Brooke said gleefully. "She told both of us to stay out of it after she got tired of us telling her to give him another chance!"

"I know, but it's been a week and she's still holding firm on her friends only policy. What was I supposed to do? Midnight madness is this week and he was too busy running around trying to win back Peyton to concentrate on his job as a coach!" Haley protested.

Brooke paused in her torment of Haley. It was true. Every day flowers showed up at the house and Peyton's office with a note, either offering apologies or little remembrances of their history together. The hospital's never had so many donations from one person in a week.

He sent letters to the house, letters apparently he had written to her on his 3 month road trip. She sent them back unopened, with a note of her own. "I was there when you gave letters to Brooke. No thank you." He tried to send her a mix tape, but she sent that back as well with a note. "You wouldn't listen to mine 4 years ago, why should I listen to yours now?"

"Is that why he's had an uncanny ability to 'just happen' to be where she was everyday this week at least once a day?"

Haley found her cuticles very interesting at that comment.

"Haley!"

"What?!" Exasperated, Haley went on the offensive. "Don't sit here and try to tell me you haven't tried to think of ways to get the two of them back together! You're just mad because some of my ideas got through!"

"I don't know how I feel about them two together," Brooke said honestly. "He really hurt her last time. And I gave him another chance after the wedding, when _I_ pushed her to go after him. So I am a little mad that I convinced my best friend to put her feelings out there only for him to reject them. He's not going to put me in that position again, so he's on his own." Brooke said, coming to a decision.

"Ok, fair enough." Haley said. "But I think it's different this time."

"What makes this time different than the other 50-11 times he's broken her heart?"

"Well, for one, this time she didn't take him back."

Brooke raised her eyebrow and sat for a minute before thinking out loud. "So she's not a given anymore, which means he'll definitely think twice about leaving her again, no longer sure she'll be waiting for him to come to his senses." Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Serves him right!"

"True, he deserves it. But seriously Brooke, these two are Lucas and Peyton. Do you honestly believe she would be as happy with someone else? Do you want another innocent girl or guy to go down in the Bermuda triangle of love that is Lucas and Peyton apart from each other?"

Haley tried one final push before letting it go. "You don't even have to help Lucas. Just help me help him. Maybe you could just be my inside girl on what's working and what's not."

"I'll think about it," Brooke sniffed. Unable to hold her haughty gaze, she finally broke down and grinned. "Just how dead are we talking here?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dude, you have got to get it together! Midnight madness is in less than a week and you are sitting around here moping over Peyton! Plus, you're shot is horrible. Did you play _any_ basketball on your road trip?" Nathan taunted as he stole the ball from Lucas, turning around and driving to the basket for the lay-up.

"I was too busy rebuilding a city devastated by wind and water damage. I didn't exactly have time to perfect my basketball skills" Lucas retorted, getting in position to guard the ball.

"You had enough time to write love letters to a certain blonde we both know and love." Nathan smirked, pulling up for a jumper and pumping his fist as it went in."

"Whatever man! You expect me to beat the Slasher's lead scorer? I wouldn't be able to win against you if I had played basketball every day for the past 3 months! How did you get in shape so fast? When I left you were just starting out!" Lucas said in amazement.

"Yeah, well, over the summer," Nathan and Lucas walked over to the benches, Lucas tossing Nathan a bottle of water. "I would run, pulling Jamie behind me to get back in shape, and Q and I would play together to get my ball game back up to par. Later, when Wills came, Peyton bought him a bike and Mouth and Skills taught him how to ride, so then I'd 'race' Jamie and Wills on their bikes while I ran. After that they'd take turns sitting on my back while I did push ups, and the other one counted." Nathan shrugged. "It killed a whole bunch of birds with one stone having those two with me."

"Man, I'm sorry I missed it," Lucas said, regret in his tone.

"Well, you're here now, and as long as you aren't planning on taking any more 'trips,' its all water under the bridge."

"I wish Peyton would see it that way." Lucas muttered, tossing his empty bottle towards the trash.

"Still giving you the cold shoulder?"

"No, that's just it!" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "She hasn't yelled at me or gotten mad, she's just been polite and friendly every time we run into each other. She doesn't mind when I spend time with Wills when he's with you guys. But when I try to talk about us in terms other than friendship, I just get shut down- and she still manages to be nice about it!"

"What happened the last time you guys broke up and you had to fight to get her back?" Nathan asked curiously. "What did you have to do to get back together with her?"

Lucas paused, and stood there for a moment thinking. He looked at Nathan in puzzlement. "I've never had to fight for her before. She's just always taken me back."

"Well, then." Nathan said, tossing the ball at Lucas. "I think you just found your problem. And maybe your answer too!" He ducked low, getting into a defensive stance before he grinned. "Now that we've solved your personal drama, how 'bout we focus on what we're going to do for midnight madness, after I kick your ass real quick?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haley knocked on the door and opened it, walking into Lucas' bedroom. "Geez, Haley!" Lucas said, wrapped in only a towel having just stepped out of the shower. "Can a guy get dressed in private these days?"

Haley walked over and sat on the bed. "Please, you don't have anything worth hiding."

Lucas, stepped into his boxers before allowing the towel to drop. "I'm not even going there." He began to dress. "What brings you by?"

"How much do you love me?" Haley said, looking at her nails.

Lucas walked over to the bed and put his palms on it. "You got Brooke to help me!"

"Not exactly."

Disgusted, Lucas threw up his hands and turned towards the closet. "Haley, I'm dying here! It's been a week, and I haven't had one semblance of a conversation with Peyton! The only time I've seen her is when I 'accidentally' run into her, or see her during the family dinners. I've spent more time with William then I have with her, not that I mind, cause he's a great kid." He sat heavily on the bed. "What if it really is too late?"

Haley sat up and smacked him upside the head. "Oww," he said, rubbing his scalp. "What was that for?"

Haley stood up and began to pace. "I have one question for you. Were you or were you not the one who sat here for over a month fighting to get Lindsay back, in spite of her not talking to you?"

"Yessss," Lucas drew out slowly.

"And yet, with Peyton, you're ready to give up after a week, even with her at least willing to be your friend? I swear, I am so tempted to encourage Peyton to move on right now."

She sat down next to Lucas on the bed. "What makes it so hard to fight for Peyton when it means so much more to you?"

Lucas looked at Haley. "I don't know." He lowered his head. "I… I guess its _because_ it means so much more than anything else that matters to me. It hurt so much to be rejected by her, it's like my mind tries to prevent me from ever going there again, and so I run. If I give her _everything_ I have to give, and she still says no….I don't think I can survive it." He confessed.

"You mean, give her everything, like she gave to you before you left?" Haley stood up, frustrated and just a little angry. "Cause to be honest, if you cant return what she's already given you, then I can't… No, I won't help you. Quiet as it's kept, she's my best friend too, and I won't sit and be a part of you giving her less than she deserves because you're afraid. You've got to be all in, balls out, no holds barred to get this girl back, to show her that _her_ risk with you will be worth it. Because from where I'm sitting, she's got a lot more to lose than you do."

Haley left his room and slammed the door, leaving Lucas in the empty silence of his bedroom, the only sound that of the ticking clock on the wall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Riiinnnnnggggggg.'

"Hello?" Haley said groggily into the phone.

"I'm all in."

"Balls out?"

"Haley can you please stop saying that? Where did you learn that from anyway?"

"Don't change the subject. You ready to fight?"

"With everything I've got."

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Alright. Its time for war. I'm on my way over with the first mission."

"Haley, it's like 11 at night."

"That's not sounding like 'whatever it takes' talk. That's sounding like 'maybe I need to hook Peyton up on a blind date to help her move on' talk."

"Okay, okay come on over. Geez you're mean at night when you're sleepy. Ill open the door."

"Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Have the Peyton box out and ready. A little birdie told me that's where we'll find our arsenal."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What? Lucas still has a Peyton box? Even though he was about to marry Lindsay? Or does he? What does it all mean?

Vote time! Are you team Peyton (Peyton alone or with a new guy) or Team Leyton? (Lucas and Peyton together, forever) Either way, please keep in mind that Lucas will still suffer some more either way, because I couldn't season 5 Lucas with a passion and now I can pay him back. Muah-hahahahaaha!

Anthing for Brody Chapter up tomorrow.


	17. Ready for War

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! I am sooo glad they fixed this. I was freaking out when I couldnt log on! I didnt realize how much it meant to me to post, almost more than it meant to read! I was going through post withdrawal, especially since we were getting to the good part! So here you go!

And by the way? You guys are the loves of my lives. 400 reviews! I am honored. And in honor of 400, I am posting 2 chapters of William Sawyer today, one for 2/23, and one for reaching a centennial mark. I think centennial markers deserve a reward, dont you think? And they will continue to get one every time they're reached- an additional post day for every marker. Not a bribe, but a reward. :)

I want to give a shout out to everyone who suggested a beach romantic scene. However, it's the middle of October in the story, and while I love the idea, the timeline doesn't work. I couldn't figure out how to get her there when it was cold, because it would be a place she would avoid unless it was for William, and he wouldn't swim in cold water.

I don't know if you guys care, but Midnight Madness is on Oct 15th, and in this story it falls on a Thursday.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 Ready for War

Peyton made her way through the crowd, excusing herself until she reached Haley, Brooke, and Bella. She plopped down with a grunt. "I had to park in the back lot, this place is so full!"

Brooke laughed. "It's a good thing you dropped us off so we could get seats then." It was true. In spite of the crowd, they were seated behind the Ravens bench, with an excellent view of the court.

"Whatever, you know we would have gotten these seats anyway, since our offspring are with the team tonight." Peyton threw up her hands. "My son is not my own anymore."

William and Jamie were currently with Nathan, Lucas, and Skills in the back. Like the year before, Jamie was an honorary member of the team and got to sit on the bench. Only this year, he shared that honor with William. "And if I hear one more time how 'great' Uncle Lucas is, I'm going to scream!"

Haley laughed. "And to think, you prayed that he would begin talking, and now you want him to shut up."

"No, not shut up, just, tone down the hero worship of 'Uncle Lucas'. 'Uncle Lucas let me help him fix a car.' 'Uncle Lucas likes to read too.' 'Uncle Lucas' favorite color is blue, like mine!' 'Uncle Lucas helped me dunk the ball against Nathan and Jamie.' 'Uncle Lucas got me a Ravens uniform like Jamie's.'" Peyton grumbled.

"Hey, I for one am appreciative of how much Lucas loves kids. Him and Bella get along great, don't you princess?" Brooke snuggled Bella, who was busy cooing over her baby Ravens cheerleader outfit, courtesy also of Lucas Scott.

"Yeah, and you did say you wanted Wills to have a big family. What's one more Uncle, especially an Uncle that is Jamie's favorite." Haley added.

"Everybody knows that's just cause Jamie looks like Lucas spit him out." Peyton retorted.

"So does Wills, so therefore I win either way!" Haley said, laughing.

"I just don't want Wills to get too attached. I mean, Lucas is great with kids, but what happens to my son when he decides to take another 3 month vacation without being in contact with anybody?" Peyton shared her fears with the women.

"Well, for one, I think Lucas has finally learned his lesson about running because his consequence this time was a bit more than he anticipated." Haley said, looking pointedly at Peyton. "Two, Wills and Lucas have gotten thick as thieves in what- 2 weeks? Even if he did leave, I think Wills would be secure enough not to be too traumatized by it. And third and most importantly- no matter how many times Lucas has left, he has _always_ come back." Haley patted Peyton's shoulder and began to cheer as Lucas walked into the middle of the court with the microphone.

The crowd quieted as he spoke into the microphone. "Welcome everyone, to the Tree Hill Raven's Midnight Madness!" The cheerleaders that flanked him on either side shook their pom poms as the crowd cheered. Lucas waited until they quieted before he continued.

"Before we start tonight's program, I want to take a moment to thank you, Tree Hill, for your faith in me. For giving me another chance with the Ravens, for believing in me to take this team to where I know they can go, to the ultimate goal of being State Champions!" The crowd cheered again, then quieted as he rose the mic to his lips again.

"This seems to be a season of second chances, and there is someone here tonight who had also tried to give me a second chance, even though I didn't deserve it, and I wasn't smart enough to take it when it was offered. Some of you have probably seen the drawing on the River Court."

A murmur ran through the crowd. Of course they had seen it. It was a small town after all, and both Peyton and the rivercourt had become legend after his book hit mainstream America.

Peyton groaned, and put her head in her lap. "I'm not here, I'm not here. Shoot me now."

Haley patted her back in sympathy, only to pat hard one last time to get Peyton's attention. "Peyton? I think you should watch this."

"Now," Lucas said, as he began to walk to the end of the line of cheerleaders. He paused at the last cheerleader. "I am not an artist, far from it. What I am is a man of words. But my second novel, written about the love of my life, wasn't a big enough love letter to atone for all the things that I've done _to_ the love of my life. So, as the man who is in charge of sports at Tree Hill High, I thought I would use my resources and this opportunity to try again to convince a certain blonde how much I love her, and to let her know that she wouldn't be sorry if she gave me another chance, as you guys have done. To Peyton Sawyer, Love Lucas." He began to walk down the line of cheerleaders. As he passed each one, they raised a cardboard letter.

I

"Many of you have read my first book, and asked yourselves, 'what ever happened to Peyton and Lucas?"

W

"Did they ever get married?"

I

"Have kids?

L

"Live happily ever after?"

L

Lucas paused. "No, they didn't. And I take the blame for that."

L

"But tonight is a night of second chances"

O

"New beginnings."

V

"And I am here to tell you now, to declare in front of the world, starting with Tree Hill."

E

"Peyton Sawyer will be Peyton Scott."

Y

"Not because I deserve her. No, she deserves much better than me"

O

"Not just because she loves me, though right now I don't quite think that's the emotion she's feeling at the moment."

U

"Peyton Sawyer will be Peyton Scott because it was written in the stars that we are meant to be together."

F

"Lucas and Peyton."

O

"True Love Always"

R

"Since the moment she almost ran me over with her car."

E

"And our love is a love worth fighting for, because it is a love that can and has and will survive everything."

V

"So I stand here before the entire town with a message to Peyton, just to prove how serious I am."

E

"I am making this declaration in front of witnesses that I am going to fight for you Peyton, with everything I've got, until you agree to be mine."

R

He stopped at the end, the letters standing high over the cheerleaders heads. "I love you, Peyton Sawyer. And I will love you forever."

The crowd stood to its feet and went crazy, stomping their feet, whistling madly, cheering wildly. Peyton just stared at the letters bold and bright on the floor, millions of emotions flowing through her body. She squelched the feelings that, once dormant, began now to rise again in her heart. She'd give it to him, he was good. But then, he'd always been good with words. It was his actions that were the problem. If she were honest, she didn't expect him to chase her this long, as he never had before. And this, this public display of emotion, this romantic gesture of love, was very much out of character.

Peyton got nervous about the emotions she was feeling, but then calmed. As soon as she didn't respond appropriately to this little romantic gesture, he'd be off to a new girl, one that wasn't so 'complicated.' One that would appreciate these types of gestures and fawn appropriately. She crossed her arms. She was Peyton Sawyer, and she had made her decision, the right one. Peyton Sawyer wouldn't fall for it; she would not set herself up for heartache again. She would not let Lucas Scott back into her heart.

At the announcement of the arrival of the Varsity baskeball team, Peyton schooled her face, uncrossed her arms, stood to her feet and cheered, taping with her video camera while Haley snapped pictures and Brooke moved Bella's tiny arms in a cheer, as William and Jamie lead the team out with their mini jerseys and warm ups. She wiped away a tear as William's name was announced and he ran through the sea of players, slapping hands with a wide smile on his face. He ran to Lucas and hugged him, then Lucas lifted him and Nathan lifted Jamie, and, with one at each basket, they dunked the ball simultaneously, signaling the players to begin their planned routine.

Peyton sat down and began to watch. This 'I love Peyton' phase would all blow over, just as soon as she let him know that she wasn't going to fall for his lines, because if it was one thing she knew, it was Lucas Scott. And Lucas Scott _never_ fought hard for Peyton Sawyer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Peyton strode through the hallways of the high school, heels clicking determinedly on the floor. She had just dropped William and Jamie off at school, and had found out from Haley that Lucas would be in his office all day, after the morning practice was over.

She passed a group of basketball players, laughing and joking by the hall lockers.

"Hey Mrs. Scott," one of them called out.

She stopped and turned to face him, ignoring the little thrill hearing that name gave her. That dream was dead. "Im not Mrs Scott. I'm Peyton Sawyer."

Another boy piped up. "We know. He has a picture of you on his desk!"

Peyton was confused. "Then you know that I'm not Mrs. Scott."

"Not for long if Coach has anything to say about it!" The player smirked and slapped high five with his buddies.

The bell rang, and the boys still stood in the hall. Peyton raised a brow. "Joke all you want, but the joke's on you if you get caught in the hall and then can't practice because you're in detention." And with that, she turned on her heel and continued walking towards the boys locker room, the flames of anger stoked even higher by the youth's comments.

"What the hell was that last night, Lucas?" Peyton slammed through the door and placed her hands on the desk leaning over it.

Lucas looked up calmly from the playbook he was reading and set it down. "Why, hello to you too, love. What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to let you know. That stunt you pulled last night might have won over Tree Hill, but you forget, I've heard it all before, Lucas Scott, and if you ever meant anything that came out of that mouth, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation!"

"You're right." Lucas stood and watched as she backed away, under the pretense of going to look out of the window.

He walked over to her determinedly. "If I wasn't so afraid of the immensity of the love that I feel for you, that I have felt for you from the beginning, we wouldn't be here now. We'd be married, with little William's and Bella's running all over the place, if I'd only waited, and trusted in our love." He placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. He hesitated as she shrugged her way out of his grasp and walked away from the window, placing a good amount of distance between the two of them. He thought back to what Haley had revealed to him the other night.

_Flashback_

"_So Brooke told me to ask you some questions." Haley said, sitting on the bed. _

_"When Peyton's talked to you, does she call you Luke or Lucas?"_

_  
Thinking back, he said, "Lucas, why?''_

"_No Luke's?" _

_No Luke's at all," he said, not understanding why it mattered._

"_Ohh that's bad. That's really bad." Haley mused, shaking her head. _

"_Ok, for the second question. Have you guys made physical contact in any way since you've been back? A hug, handshake, anything?"_

"_No, we haven't had the opportunity. She's either across the room, or interacting with one of the kids, so it would be awkward if I tried to initiate a hug. We've never been near each other enough to even accidentally touch."_

"_Aha!" Haley said, moving to her knees in excitement. "A sign that you are not totally lost my friend." _

_Lucas leaned back in his chair. "Good thing, because it sure feels like it from where I'm sitting."_

_Ok, so the full name thing, not good. Peyton always shortens the names of her loved ones."_

_I know, she always called me Luke before." Lucas said thoughtfully. "I didn't even notice she's changed it."_

"_I know, and that's bad. But," Haley brightened. "if she didn't still have feelings for you, she wouldn't be so wary of making physical contact with you. Think about it. Even when you guys were 'just friends' before, she would hug you, or touch your shoulder, or hit you in jest. She never avoided contact. And now she does. Why?" _

"_Because she hates me." Lucas said dejectedly. _

"_No, because she loves you, and she knows that's her weakness! She doesn't trust herself around you!" Haley said excitedly. _

"_Ok, but how does that help me?" Lucas said crossly. _

"_Wow, you do suck in the romance department." Haley leaned forward. "You find a way to touch her every chance you get. A pat here, a caress there. It'll break down her defenses."_

"_But she just wants to be friends."_

"_And you want more." Lucas nodded. "The time for subtlety has passed my friend. This is war. No holds barred…"_

"_Balls out, yes, Haley please stop saying that." Lucas said tiredly. _

"_I'll stop saying that when you start doing it. It's your turn to put yourself out there. You will get rejected, yes. But every attack on her defenses leaves them weakened, and the ultimate goal is to get inside her heart. So you keep pushing until you do."_

_Haley walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "You are a Scott man. I know that somewhere inside of you is a tiger waiting to get out. Stop all this kitten nonsense and be bold! What are you waiting for?"_

_END flashback_

"So," Lucas said casually, closing the blinds to his office on the window, and walking over to make sure no one was in the locker room. He locked the door. "I can understand why you don't trust what I say."

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Peyton said, not recognizing the glint that came to his eyes.

"So I'm just going to have to prove it to you by actions." He walked towards her, following her as she backed away. She didn't notice until it was too late that she had backed herself into a corner.

"I stated my intentions last night, but just so we're clear today. This is war Peyton. My goal? Your heart. I want everything with you. And yes, you've heard me say it before, and I've meant it every time. The difference is, this time, I'm not going to let anyone stop me from getting what I want. Not even myself."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. "Lu- uke, what are you doing," she gasped, shocked at the boldness of his actions.

"I just wanted to make sure you understand." He tipped her head up and stared deeply in her eyes. "I love you, Peyton Sawyer, and I mean those words with everything I have in me." Inside, he was rejoicing. She called him Luke! As he held her, he could feel the tiny shivers that had begun to run through her body.

Her body's reaction to the feel of him wasn't lost on her either, and she could feel herself weakening. "Lucas Scott, you let go of me right now!" she said, turning her face away from the intensity of his gaze. "It's too late for us."

He dropped his arms, and she scurried out of them, brushing by him in the process. She gathered her things, pausing as he spoke again. "You think you've seen me fight for the woman I love? You haven't seen anything yet, because you haven't seen me fight for you."

She hurried towards the door, only to stop again.

"It will never be too late, Peyton, because I am not going to give up on us until there is an us again. I'm fighting the battle of my life because you _are_ my life, the only thing that is important to me right now. So get ready to win." He said, not moving from the corner, just staring at her with that light still bright in his eyes.

"Don't you mean lose?" Peyton said, unable to resist correcting his misstatement.

He smirked. "You still don't get it, but you will." He placed a hand over his heart. "When I win, we'll both have won, and I believe that with all my heart."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well? Was that romantic enough for you? Should she take him back now? Not quite as romantic as a proposal on the baseball screen at Wrigley field, but damn near close! If I were a girl, I'd take him back! Wouldn't I? Shouldn't she? Hmmm.

Dag, this would have been a great cliffhanger, but you guys earned another chapter, so maybe, answer the question, and then read chapter 18? Maybe? No pressure. :)


	18. Making a Connection

A/N: Special thank yous to the people who gave me the songs I used in this chapter: Heather, dystany123 and courtneylovejason. To others who sent me songs of apologies- I originally had the back and forth going longer, and your songs were included, but it just got too long. But they were wonderful and I appreciate them immensely.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18 Making a Connection

It wasn't called running if you spent the weekend away from Tree Hill, was it? Especially if you went to visit your half-brother, who was being honored in a ceremony of valor. Never mind that you had remained undecided as to whether or not you were going until now, since it would be a long day for a 5 year old to sit through, and with dress clothes on no less. But after the confrontation with Lucas, it seemed like a great idea to introduce William to his mother's brother, yet another uncle.

_"Momma, how come we had to leave Tree Hill this weekend? Uncle Lucas said me and Jamie could spend Saturday with him, and have a guy's night sleepover!" William protested from his car seat in the back seat._

_Peyton sighed. William had been complaining about the road trip ever since they left Tree Hill. It didn't help that she had to wake him early to get to the ceremony on time, and he was cranky from be awaken before daylight._

_"Because, baby, we have to support Momma's brother, who is getting an award today."_

_"But you could've left me with Uncle Lucas! He would've taken good care of me!"_

_Peyton tried to calm her temper. She herself was not a morning person either, but as the adult, she had to be the bigger person. She loaded her voice with sweetness to disguise the bite she knew would probably come. "Yes he would've taken good care of you but I wanted you to go with me today." She tried another tactic. "Don't you want to meet your uncle? You like meeting new family."_

_"No, I want to stay with Uncle Lucas! Its not fair! Jamie still gets to go!" William crossed his arms and pouted._

_"If I hear one more 'Uncle Lucas!'" Peyton thought, gripping the steering wheel._

_"Jamie gets to go because his parents have plans for Saturday, just like you and I do." She said firmly to William, looking back at him in the rearview mirror. "You can have a sleepover with Jamie and Uncle Lucas when we get back, but I don't want to hear anymore about it. Is that clear?"_

_"No, if Jamie gets to have Uncle Lucas to himself, then I get a sleepover with Uncle Lucas to myself too!" He said stubbornly._

_"William Nathan Sawyer, that's enough!"_

_"Ok, but I'm not happy, Momma. I think I'm gonna be mad at you for a looonnngg time." William said defiantly, deliberately turning his head and looking out the window._

_"That's fine, as long as you do it quietly." Peyton muttered to herself, before turning on the radio. She was sure after she had fully woken up she would be happy that William felt comfortable enough to actually show negative emotions and have a tantrum, but it wasn't appreciated at 7 o'clock in the morning. She probably should have left the night before, but she had decided too late to go, and she and William were going to be staying overnight once they got there._

_They arrived at the marine base, just in time to grab their seats before the opening trumpets. Luckily William couldn't stay mad for long, not when he needed to 'hold on' on account of the crowd. He quickly lost his fear though, in awe of the men in their crisp uniforms and smart movements, and feeling from the music the reverence of the ceremony._

_After the ceremony, they waited patiently as Derek shook hands with his supervisors before making his way to them. Peyton hugged Derek tightly as he lifted her into his embrace. When he put her down Peyton turned to William and put a hand on his shoulder. "William, I want you to meet someone very special. Wills, this is my brother and your uncle, Derek, Derek, William."_

_"William Nathan Sawyer. Pleased to meet you!" William said, holding out his hand. He loved the ceremony of the army, and tried to imitate the formality he had seen in the program._

_Derek chuckled and returned the gesture. "Pleased to meet you too, little man." Turning to Peyton, he nodded. "You've got yourself a keeper here Sawyer."_

_"Don't I know it," she replied, ruffling William's hair. He batted her hand away, then smoothed down his curls, not wanting to seem like a baby in front of his uncle marine._

_William looked between Peyton and Derek as they began to walk and talk. Interrupting their conversation, William asked a question that he had been mulling over for a while. "Momma, how can he be your brother? He's brown, and you're white!"_

_"Well, baby, we have different mothers. His mother was black and my mother was white. Besides," she crouched down in front of William, "what do I always say about family?_

_"Love makes a family, not just blood." William quoted proudly._

_"That's right. The same goes for color. Love doesn't have a color." Peyton said, looking up and smiling at Derek, who was standing over them, listening._

_"But Momma, love does have a color!"_

_"What color is that William?" Derek asked, holding a finger to his mouth at Peyton, who was about to speak._

_"Red! I color all my hearts red, and hearts mean love, so love must be red." William said definitively. Peyton and Derek smiled at the simplicity of his logic, and Peyton stood to grab his hand again so they could begin walking. "You're right baby. Love in art is red, but love in the world knows no color."_

_William grabbed Derek's hand and stated in awe. "You're so smart Momma! It must be from having so many uncles in the family." Their laughter filled the air as they began walking again, William held tightly between them._

But Tree Hill couldn't be avoided forever, and now it was Monday and she was back in town, back at work.

Mia would be in later on in the day to begin recording her new album, and Haley would be stopping by after school, so that Peyton could tell them about a plan she had as a present to her brother. He had told her about a USO show that their father, Mick, was supposed to do for him but never completed, so Peyton had an idea about doing one for him instead. She understood about Mick, since she had met him when he had shown up during the summer to record some songs and to get to know her; it made her realize how much of a blessing it was that she had been given up for adoption. It was time for Derek to also let that pain go, and maybe the show would help him do that.

Peyton began checking her emails, opening them up one by one. About 10 minutes in she came to one from Lucas. She debated for a second whether or not to open it, but eventually, curiosity won out. She double clicked it, only to be faced with a blank email, with only an attachment inside. It was a music file. Even more curious, but relaxed- it was reminiscent more of their music trivia days than of any romantic memories she held, so maybe it was a sign that he was accepting friendship- she opened the file. The strains of Buckcherry's 'Sorry' filled the air.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away/ __I missed you and things weren't the same_

__

Chorus: Cause everything inside it never comes out right/ And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you/ And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round/ And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days/ You get older and blame turns to shame

Chorus

Every single day I think about how we came all this way/ The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right/ Oh yeah I'm sorry!

Peyton listened as the words washed over her. Even in friendship they could speak to each other through the music. It wouldn't hurt anything to do the same now. Her response to him would not be construed as anything other than two friends exchanging music over email. Her head accepted the excuse, but the heart knew differently, as it leapt at the chance to find the best music to express to him how much he hurt her, and what she now felt.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas sat at his desk, going over the playbook, when an email alert sounded on his computer. He clicked it open, before staring at it in giddiness. He had despaired of her ever responding to his email, since he sent it on Friday, and had heard nothing back all weekend. He wasn't even sure if she did reply it wouldn't be a warning not to send her emails anymore, since she told him in his office it was too late, even after what _he_ thought was a highly romantic gesture.

Following his lead, she had not included a message, only a song. He clicked open the link, and Taylor Swift's 'You're Not Sorry' filled the office. He smiled as he listened to the lyrics.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around./ I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down.  
And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out./ And you think it will be fine again but not this time around. _

_Chorus: You don't have to call anymore/ I won't pick up the phone/ This is the last straw/ Don't wanna hurt anymore/ And you tell me that you're sorry/ But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before/ You're not sorry, ohh no no no_

_Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know./ Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold.  
And you've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know./ And now you're asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before._

_Chorus_

_You're not sorry ohh no no/ You had me calling for you honey and it never would have gone away, no./ You used to shine so bright but I watch our loving fade._

His heart hurt at the regret he felt for what he put her through, because the song spoke the truth. And it was because of that truth that he was fighting so hard to prove her wrong; that was the old Lucas, now dead and gone. The new Lucas was worthy of her love- he just had to give her time to find out for herself. But first, he had to apologize. There were never too many ways to say sorry for what he did to her. Quickly he ran through his playlist until he found his reply, placing it in an email and sending it to her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was just about to close her email when she saw a reply from Lucas pop up. She opened it, wanting to see how he would come back from her response. 'Sorry' by Daughtry serenaded her ears.

_Will you listen to my story?/ It'll just be a minute/ How can I explain?/ What ever happened here/ Never meant to hurt you/ How could I cause you so much pain?  
_

_Chorus: When I say I'm sorry/ Will you believe me?/ Listen to my story/ Say you wont leave me/ When I say I'm sorry/ Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there/ Will you believe/ Will you believe me? __There's no excuse/ No explanation/ Believe me/ If I could I'd undo what I did wrong/ I'd give away all that I own  
_

_All the words that I come up with/ They're like gasoline on flames/_

_Chorus_

_  
If I told you/ I've been cleaning my soul/ __And if I promised you/ I'll regain control/ Will you open your door/ And let me in?/ __Take me for who I am/ And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

She scrolled through her playlist, because she had the perfect response. It had been running through her head since she sent the first song, because only after pressing send did she remember that there was a better song that expressed how she felt at the moment, something she had said to him earlier in the week and on Friday, that he conveniently kept forgetting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas waited eagerly for the alert, half- expecting her not to reply until tomorrow. He jumped when it sounded, pressing the button and chuckling as 'Apologize' by OneRepublic resounded in his ears.

_I'm holding on your rope,/Got me ten feet off the ground/ I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me/ Then you go and cut me down, but wait/ You tell me that you're sorry/ Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

_Chorus: It's too late to apologize, it's too late/ I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall/ Take a shot for you/ And I need you like a heart needs a beat/ But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-/ Now it's turning blue, and you say.../ "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you/ But I'm afraid..._

_Chorus_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_  
_He probably should have felt the burn, but he was encouraged by the contact he was finally getting with Peyton to express how he felt. Music had always been a bond between them, and even now, it was one she couldn't resist. And since this was war, he would use it to break down her defenses, and to have his voice in her head without ever having to say a word. And in every reply, she couldn't help but let him know how she felt, because she couldn't hide how she felt from the music that spoke to her. It was too much a part of her for what she chose to be a lie. And since he knew from experience how to listen to it, he had learned to listen to her, and could hear her message inside. She still loved him, but she was afraid. And while he could respect and understand that, he wasn't content to leave it there. He sent her a song that she wouldn't be expecting from him, then began to search for his next song.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton didn't mean to keep her email open. She was waiting for an important message from the labels, not another song from Lucas. At least, that was what she told herself. But when his email came through, she opened it, reasoning that it would give her something to do until the label emailed her back. She had to smile at Lucas' choice- he must have raided Skills' stash at one point- she didn't see him listening to Brian McKnight on a regular basis. She herself had never heard the song, so she listened closely to the lyrics of 'So Sorry', or so she told herself.

_For everytime you had to go asleep alone./ For everytime I tried to rush you off the phone.  
For everytime I said something to make you cry./ Now that all is said and done, I can't deny. __And you knew it./ For all the wasted time that we cannot replace.  
For everytime that a discussion turned into an argument, we'd fight./ Hey, how I wish that I could have it back tonight._

_Chorus: I'm so sorry for anything I might have done./ And I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt the only one,  
And I'm sorry, the best laid plans sometimes fall through,/ For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you.  
For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you._

_For everytime I lied right to your face,/_

_Chorus_

_  
To try and count your tears, would be like standing in the rain./ The weather's been bad for years, for that I'll gladly take the blame.  
Now our two separate lives will never ever be the same,/ But I hope that you can forgive someday._

It gave her the idea to reply in the same genre. She wasn't the only one who raided Skills' music, though he admittedly was a little embarrassed to have the song she sent to Lucas on his Ipod.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas opened his mail, to hear the upbeat tempo of Aaliyah singing 'U Got Nerve."

_Gave you chances__/ on top of chances/ Opportunities/ taken for granted  
My reality is all your ex-shalities/ Cause insanity/ Why you askin me?  
Took my kindness/ for a sign of weakness/ My own blindness/ caused my sadness  
No longer am a slave over your madness/ I am glad its finally over _

_Chorus: Who do you think you are now?/ I cant believe youve got the nerve boy  
Who do you think you are now?/ I cant believe youve got the nerve boy_

_See Im tired of all the games/ That you seem to like to play  
See what you can do for me/ Is forget you knew my name  
See your qualities are less than pleasing/ I got more than one reason for leaving  
Its time to close shop, open new chapters/ See new beginnings is what Im after  
Get your skeletons up out my closet/ Dont make me lose it, I just might lose it_

_Chorus_

_See Im tired of all the games/ That you seem to like to play  
See what you need to do/ is forget you knew my name  
I'm a play ya til you've left  
Cause you talkin me to death/ See I aint even sad that Im here all by myself_

_Chorus_

He laughed out loud, chuckling at her knowledge of music. She was giving him a run for his money, with a comeback for every song. To reply, he sent her 'Nobody Knows,' by the Tony Rich Project.

_I pretended I'm glad you went away/ These four walls closin' more every day  
And I'm dying inside/ And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show/ The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside/ And nobody knows it but me _

_Why didn't I say /The things I needed to say/ How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumblin' down/ I can say it so clearly/ But you're nowhere around _

_Chorus: The nights are lonely, the days are so sad/  
And I just keep thinkin' about/ The love that we had  
And I'm missin' you/ And nobody knows it but me _

_I carry a smile when I'm broken in two/ And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm tremblin' inside and nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake it's a quarter past three/ I'm screamin' at night as if I thought/ You'd hear me  
Yeah my heart is callin' you/ And nobody knows it but me _

_How blue can I get/ You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know/ I'll be lovin' you still _

_Chorus_

_Tomorrow mornin' I'm hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me  
Said when the nights are lonely... _

_Chorus_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went back and forth like that for the rest of the day, until it was time get ready for Peyton's meeting with Haley and Mia. Nathan would be picking up the boys and taking them to practice with him, since Haley was coming here anyway.

She clicked on what was the final message- she knew he had basketball practice soon, and stopped, taken aback. Lucas had broken the unspoken rule of leaving the message section blank while sending the music. She had comforted herself with the fact that this was an older version of the music trivia game they used to play as friends in high school, but with the message, he had shattered that illusion and turned it into what it really was: another attack on her heart by him trying to get back in. It didn't help that she had lost herself in the music, the last song she sent him being 'Here You Come Again,' originally sung by Dolly Parton, but redone by Carly Smithson on American Idol. Maybe there was too much in there that gave him hope that maybe he was getting through to her. But he wasn't getting through. Was he?

Its didn't say much, reading. "The reason I will never give up, just so it's clear." She debated whether to click on a song she had never heard before filled the room.

_I recall when we first met,/ a longtime ago. How could I forget/ __the way I felt, when I first laid eyes on you. _

_I remember saying to my friends,/ there is my future wife; and then,/ __I took the steps to meet someone who would change my life._

_It had to be/ my destiny_

_Chorus:Cuz, I was made to love ya/my hands to touch ya/ __my arms to hold ya/my legs to stand/ my time to spend,/ with you forever,/ __I was made, made to love ya.  
My lips to kiss ya/my eyes to see you/my legs to stand/my time to spend/ with you forever/ a life together./ __I was made, made to love ya, made to love ya_

_I remember our first date, our first argument./ Our very first break up and make up, that got us to this moment.  
And every girlfriend and every one night stand,/ every heartbreak,/ every heartache,/ led me to ya,/ it drove me to ya,/it made me better, better suited for ya._

_It had to be/ my destiny_

_Chorus _

_I was made to love you,/ all over the world,/ you will be girl Baby,/ Baby, oh!/ Forever and ever./ How long is eternity?/_

_That's how long we're gonna be together./ Forever./ __My legs won't stand without ya./ __No, No, No, No, No,/ Oh! Made to love you baby/ _

_From head to toe,/ only you, me and God knows./ I'm the one you need,/ __I'm gonna always be there for you baby. I was made, I was made_

_To love you,/ to hold you,/ to touch you,/ to kiss you/ __Til death do us part, you're forever in my heart/_

_Chorus_

Peyton sat in silence long after the song went off. The song had touched something deep within her, and she feared that something had been broken loose by the intensity in which that man sang about destiny, as if it he meant those words from the bottom of his heart, and dared anyone to tell him differently. She couldn't believe this was how Lucas felt about her. Wouldn't believe it, because that would mean that the ball would be back in her court. Her stalwartness came from the belief that his love wasn't strong, it wasn't real or true. He didn't really love her, she was just a rebound girl, as she had been, if she thought about it, most of their history. The girl that stayed with him when others left him behind because he could count on her to love him. But this song told her differently.

Unable to help herself, she listened to it again for 'research' purposes, looking up the lyrics on the internet until she came across the artist and title, 'Made to Love Ya' by Gerald Levert. And she listened to it again, because she loved the song for music's sake; as a good song that had both lyrics and beat, not because it made her feel good to know that someone used that song to express how they felt about her, even if she didn't quite believe it.

She was still listening to it when Haley walked in with Mia. She quickly turned it off, only to have to turn it back on when they both exclaimed about how they loved what they heard and begging Peyton to start it from the beginning. They spent the next 15 minutes with Mia gushing about how wonderful it would be if someone felt that way about her, and Haley on the phone in the corner with Nathan because it reminded her of him and made her blush, making her glad she couldn't hear what they were saying. She was especially glad when Haley, red-faced, asked for a copy to take home. It was a good thing they didn't know it was from Lucas or she would never hear the end of it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Those were some great songs! Thanks to everyone who recommended a song, because even if I didn't use yours in particular, it helped lead me to one I did use, and I now have a database for other fics.

So, would you let Lucas off the mat yet if you were Peyton? Give him another chance to prove himself to you?

I hope you enjoyed your centennial reward! And now, back to our regularly scheduled program. Another chapter of William Sawyer up tomorrow!


	19. Oh, that Lucas!

A/N: I love how into the story you guys are, and I appreciate your reviews! Most of you feel Lucas needs to do some more to win Peyton back. Hmmm, I dont know. Peyton, what do you think? Peyton: 'Oh that Lucas!'

Well, is that good or bad? Find out in 2 seconds! :)

Some more thanks you's to the people who gave me the songs I used for this chapter! Newbielpfanatic, marybethothfan, dystany123, darkyse, notmadatya, demeter18, MX3sOTHnnLP, and Maygen Lauren! If I missed anyone, blame it on my bad eyes and not my heart.

Remember, if everyone who reads actually reviews, you'll get to 100 reviews that much quicker and will get an update 3 days in a row (ud day, bonus ud day, ud day), thanks to the centennial review reward bonus day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19 Oh, that Lucas!

Peyton pulled up to Tree Hill's gym to pick up her child from his afternoon with his uncles. The meeting with Haley and Mia had gone well, and they tentatively scheduled the USO show for the beginning of November, giving them a couple of weeks to put it all together. Luckily, two of the 4 artists were already contracted, so all that was left to do was find two more artists and rent the equipment. Derek would handle what was needed to be done for permits and other logistical issues.

She got out of the car and walked into the gym to see Lucas and Wills, not playing ball as expected, but reading a copy of Aesop's Fables, sitting on the bleachers, Wills in Lucas' lap. His lips moved as if he were reading too, as Lucas read about tortoise who beat the hare in a foot race.

She waited until Lucas finished the story, and joined in his repetition of the moral "Slow and steady wins the race," alerting them of her presence.

Both Will and Lucas looked up at the sound of her voice, both of the blonds giving her a smile. William made no move to get up. "Hey momma! Can we stay so Lucas can read one more? Please?"

Peyton was torn. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling at the sight of William snuggled comfortably between Lucas' arms, clutching the book with him as they read together. It was too close to…well, it was stirring up feelings that were best kept dormant.

"You and Uncle Lucas can save it for next time, so you can have something to look forward to. I left the car running outside." Peyton said.

Sighing, William got up off Lucas' lap and hugged him, before grabbing his bookbag and trudging down the bleachers. He got to Peyton and gave her a perfunctory hug and kiss, before plodding across the gym floor to the exit.

Peyton turned towards Lucas, confused at why Lucas was alone with Wills. "I thought Nathan was picking the boys up today?"

"He did, but one of the players landed wrong after a dunk, and Skills took him to the hospital to get it checked out. Practice ended early, so I said I would wait for you with Wills so Nathan and Jamie could go if they wanted. And he wanted to read instead of play ball, so that's what we did."

Lucas looked at her after he finished his explanation and smiled. "By the way, I had a great time swapping music today. Maybe we could pick up where we left off tomorrow?"

Peyton stared at him, surprised at the warm feeling that shot through her at the mention of their interaction today. It reminded her of that last song he sent, and even now the lyrics slowly began to play in her mind. In self-preservation, she didn't reply, but turned and called out to William, who had made his way all the way to the door. "Don't go outside without me, I'm right behind you!" She couldn't resist giving one last glance at Lucas before hurrying across the floor, grabbing her son's hand and exiting the building.

Lucas stared after her, wishing he had something insightful to say that would have prolonged the conversation with her longer. He had a long night ahead of him, full of thinking and planning. Because tomorrow, he had to do something he had never planned on doing to Peyton Sawyer ever again. Tomorrow, he had to tell her goodbye.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Momma." Wills said, grabbing her hand as they walked to the car.

"Yes, baby."

"Can I pick the music on the way home?"

"Sure you can!" Peyton looked down at him, ruffling his hair, which had grown back since the beginning of school. "Anything you want."

"Cool." He thought for a moment. "Hey Momma?"

"Yes, baby."

"Can we take a drive so I can listen to the whole Cd?"

Peyton looked at her watch. "Sure, we've got about an hour before Brooke and Bella get home. Do you need a snack before we start?"

"Nope, Uncle Lucas fed me one!" William said as he scrambled into the car, buckling his car seat.

"Uncle Lucas!" Peyton thought to herself. The man had a way with Sawyers apparently, because they couldn't resist his charms. Not even three weeks, and her son was in love. Peyton got in the car and began rummaging through her cd's. "Okay so whats it gonna be? Costello, Radiohead, Fall Out Boy…"

"This one Momma" William said, holding out a cd. Peyton looked behind her and took the cd from him. It was a burned cd, with no name on it. "Okay, mystery cd it is." She popped the cd in and turned off the radio so they could tell each other about their day, their custom until they actually left the city so the city noise wouldn't bother them. As they hit the outskirts of town, Peyton switched on the radio and hit the cd mode, and Daughtry's 'It's Not Over' began to fill the car.

_I was blown away./ What could I say?/ It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,/ And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,/ But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Chorus: Let's start over./ I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over./ 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,/ But you're the only one./ It's not over._

Peyton listened to the lyrics of the song, a niggling suspicion easing its way into her mind. 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade played next.

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh.  
I am feeling so ambitious; you and me, flesh to flesh.  
'cause every breath that you will take/ when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes./ What's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your, what's your, what's your..._

_'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,/ __and I am torn to do what I have to,/ to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight._

Another song played.

_This time, This place/ Misused, Mistakes/ __Too long, Too late/ Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance/ Just one breath/ Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,/you know, you know_

_Chorus: That I love you/ I have loved you all along  
And I miss you/ Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me/ and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask/ Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand/ All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all/ I'd give for us/ Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,/ you know, you know_

And as she took in the words of 'Far Away' by Nickelback, his face popped into her head as her heart began a steady beat of hope. She was such a sucker for music. "Wills" she asked slowly. "Did Uncle Lucas give you this cd?"

Wills began to giggle. "Wow, you're good Momma! Uncle Lucas said you'd guess it was from him!" he clapped his hands. "You should make one for him, and we can see how long it takes him to guess it was from you!"

Peyton shook her head, saying "Oh, that Uncle Lucas."

He was a tricky one alright. But she was not giving in. She was made of stronger stuff than that. And as the 12 handpicked songs played on in the car, Peyton hardened her heart each time a melody sent his face flashing through her head, every time a lyric reminded her of his declaration at Midnight madness, 'I will love you forever,' and every time a song brought to mind his statement in his office, 'You haven't seen anything yet, because you haven't seen me fight for you.' He was right. Everything he had thrown at her was so new and different and yet so them, she didn't know quite how to defend herself against it. What she did know was that she had to figure it out, and fast.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Peyton entered her office to the sounds of 'Lovesong' by the Cure playing over the sound system. She made her way to the studio, where she ran into Lucas, sitting with his hands supporting his chin, staring at the floor. She walked in slowly.

"How'd you know when I would get here?" she said, acknowledging this morning's attempt at a romantic gesture, him using the song from her drawing to express how he felt about her.

"I didn't, so I looped it." He said, standing. "You look good, Peyton." And she did. Being friends with Brooke Davis had taught her that clothes made the attitude. She was shoring up her defenses, building up her confidence so she would feel empowered to stick to her guns, and there was nothing like looking sophisticated and sexy that gave a woman confidence when she did it for herself. Of course, she hadn't anticipated seeing Lucas today, otherwise sexy wouldn't have been her first choice.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" Peyton asked, moving over to her desk and sitting behind it, giving herself some distance and a physical barrier between them. For some reason, he was particularly appealing today. His cologne permeated the studio space, the color of his shirt making his tan pop and his eyes seem bluer than ever, muscles rippling as he walked toward her. Lord, New Orleans did a body good!

She busied herself with the papers on her desk as he answered. "I wanted to speak to you."

He was dreading this moment, when he had to tell her he was leaving, but at the same time, he was looking forward to it. He finally came up with a plan that might actually turn the tables in his favor. It would give her a chance to miss him, while at the same time proving to her that he was a changed man for the better, that he was now a man of his word, and could be trusted. What he had done so far was working, and every little bit of encouragement helped him go another day in his fight for Peyton's love, starting with her use of his nickname once again. Silently he thanked Haley for her advice. Obviously, looking and smelling good had rattled her into using his pet name, though the music probably helped as well.

"My editors called. I've been booked on a tour for the next two weeks, and I can't get out of it." Her head jerked up in surprise, eyes wide. He couldn't help the spurt of pleasure it gave him to see that beneath it all, it mattered to her that he was here. "I leave in an hour."

Agitated, she jumped out of her seat and began to pace. "See, this is exactly what I'm talking about Lucas. _This_ is why you and I won't work again. What, am I supposed to be happy you _told_ us this time you were leaving? And what am I supposed to tell William? How's he…"

"I went to the school this morning and told Wills and Jamie together. I explained to them why I had to leave, and when I would be coming back. I gave them both a calendar so they could count the days, and marked the day I'd be back. I promised them each a phone call every night, and that I would bring them something back." He said, interrupting her tirade.

Peyton stopped, stymied. She tried again. "And you're going to miss Bella's birthday party.."

"I'll miss her birthday day, but I'll be back for the party on Saturday; I put my foot down with my managers, so I'll fly in for the party, and fly back out Sunday." Lucas said patiently.

"Have you even told Haley and Nathan? Of course you told Haley and Nathan, you tell them everythi-" Peyton was startled out of talking as Lucas drew her into his arms and began to dance. She realized that the song had looped into 'Made to Love You', and Lucas had them swaying to the beat.

"Everyone's been told. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Bella, William, Jamie. I saved you for last, because I wanted to spend my last moments here with you before I had to go." Lucas said softly into her ear. "I wanted you to know that I am going to miss you, and if there was any way I could push this back I would, but with basketball starting in November, it was the only time they could squeeze it in. I have to do this, because I want the world to read about how important you are to me, how you gave my life direction, beauty, and meaning. So I can tell them personally that my comet has returned, and how you've made my world whole again when you told me you would always love me."

She closed her eyes as his words washed over her. She felt powerless to move out of his embrace, with the love song playing in the background, his words in her ear, his scent in her nose, and his body surrounding hers, swaying them gently to the beat of the music.

"I will never leave you again without letting you know that I am coming back to you, Peyton Sawyer. And the only way to prove to you that loving me won't hurt again is to show you. So "Hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone, everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be." Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at his off key impromptu singing of 'When Im Gone' by 3 Doors Down.

His eyes caught hers as he continued singing, and she could feel herself sinking under his spell. "I'll never let you down, even if I could, I'd give up everything, if only for your good, so hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, you wont always be there, and love me when I'm gone," Lucas whispered, surprising her out of her trance by gently pressing his lips to hers. His mouth moved over hers softly, lightly, lifting away before she even realized what had happened. He smiled, then let her go, moving over to the desk where he picked up a Cd.

"I made something for you to listen to while I'm gone, so I will always be with you. I found a new artist that must have read my mind when he wrote his lyrics. Listen to one song a night before you go to sleep, and I'll be back before the cd ends." He grabbed his coat and walked back to where she still stood, stunned at all that had just occurred. He pecked her lips again before looking into her eyes. "Now, don't be stubborn and not pick up when I call. I'll just keep calling until you do. I love you, Peyton, and I'll be back before you know it."

Smiling, he clucked her chin before walking to the door, grabbing his bag as he left the studio. Peyton stood there, 'Made to Love Ya' looping another time before she finally moved out of her stupor, only to collapse on the couch. She had known Lucas Scott a long time, but she had never seen this side of him. The boy had grown into a man, confident and sure, and Peyton had to fight a new desire, to see what it would be like to be loved by Lucas Scott, the man. She fanned herself as her thoughts took a turn towards making that statement x-rated. This new Lucas was unpredictable in that he behaved nothing like the old Lucas would have, and only time would tell if this new Scott was a man of his word or not. Regardless, Peyton at this moment knew one thing and one thing only. If what he had in store for her was anything like what he had already done, she was in trouble.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I once read on a message board that Lucas and Peyton saying 'I love you' all the time in season 6 seemed OOC, because they always had a relationship before where they didn't have to use words to express how they feel. Maybe its because I'm older, but I always felt that was the problem. They didn't always speak about how they felt, which left room for doubt and insecurity, hence the constant "I love you's in season 6 when they finally made it back to each other- they didn't want any more doubts or confusion as to how they felt. You can never say it too much, and by Lucas constantly saying it to Peyton and her constantly hearing it, maybe, just maybe, she'll begin to believe it.

Maybe. But I'm evil and he still needs to do more, so I don't think it will be next chapter.

Agree or disagree, leave it in a review!

Also, do you think him leaving will be a setback, or will it help his cause, much like when Peyton left Wills with Brooke so that he could trust she would come back in chapter 9?. New chapter on Friday!

Anything for Brody Chapter up tomorrow.


	20. Not Waiting For The Phone To Ring

A/N: Loving your comments! Im glad you're starting to forgive Lucas, it puts you in Peyton's shoes. You guys are so close to a daily update! Keep up the good reviews!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20 Not waiting for the phone to ring

She didn't want to be that girl. The one that waited impatiently by the phone for a call that would never come. After all, he was going on a book tour with his ex-fiancee, the ex-fiancee that 3 months ago he was in a drunken stupor for, fighting to get back. Haley accidentally let it slip to Peyton that Lindsay would be on tour with him, and all Peyton could think of now was how Lucas would have 2 whole weeks to win her back.

"Not that I care. She can have him." Peyton muttered as she sorted the laundry.

"What are you muttering about in here, Martha Stewart? I swear I've never seen the house so clean and organized." Brooke said, sitting on the bed. Bella, in her Dora the Explorer pj's, was currently being read to by Wills in his room on the floor.

"The place was a mess, and it was driving me crazy, so sue me," Peyton said grumpily.

"Well, unless you purposefully wanted your whites freshly stained pink, I'd say something was on your mind." Brooke said, picking William's red shirt out of the basket of whites. "Let me guess, Lucas."

"No!" Peyton denied.

Playing with the shirt in her hand, she looked down. "Yes." She said more quietly. If she didn't talk about her emotions, she was afraid she'd combust.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" she huffed, laying herself out on the piles of clothes, ruining her handiwork. "I was so set, and so sure, and here he comes, waltzing back into town, looking all good and tan and buff and doing all this romantic stuff!"

"He is looking good." Brooke agreed, nodding her head.

Peyton turned her head and glared. "_ANY_way, I was so very sure there was no chance left for us, and here he comes, acting like a totally different person! Its like…like…like"

"like…the Nathan Scott personality switch after he got with Haley?" Brooke guessed, since Peyton was at a loss for words.

"Yes! And just like then, you have no idea if this is a pod Lucas and the real Lucas will pop back up at any moment, or if the real Lucas has changed for the better!"

Brooke, kept abreast of all the Lucas Scott overtures from both Haley and Peyton, knew it was probably the latter, but she had already told Haley she wasn't helping Lucas, so she didn't quite know what to say. What she did know she could do was be there for Peyton if she wanted to talk about what was going on. She, Brooke Davis, would be Switzerland. Yeah, and she could get those cool clothes, and do something Swiss-like to her hair, and…she shook her head, focusing back on Peyton and away from her wardrobe as the impartial party in this war of love.

"What would make you believe he's changed for the better?" Brooke asked. "What would he be able to do to prove to you that he's a different man, one you could count on?" Oops, there went impartiality and all her Switzerland dreams.

"I never let myself go there, because the old Lucas wouldn't have gotten another chance. But this new Lucas scares me, because he's making me think of possibilities again, and believing in the possibilities is what got me in trouble the other times." She looked at Brooke. "I can't go there again to have it not work out, Brooke. I'm afraid I'm not strong enough. Not even for William."

"Well, nobody says you have to go there." Brooke said, drawing Peyton into her arms. "You want to give him another chance, give him one. You don't, don't! Either way, I've got your back P. Sawyer."

Peyton hugged Brooke back. "He said he was going to call." She whispered into Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke leaned back to look at Peyton. "Who, Lucas?"

Peyton nodded. "He said he was going to call every night for me and Wills. And as much as I didn't want to, I'm waiting for that phone to ring, and I'm scared that its not, but I'm even more scared that it is."

Brooke understood. If it didn't ring, it would make Peyton's decision easier, because Lucas would have once again let her down. But if it did, Peyton had more evidence that Lucas had changed for the better, but still no idea what to do about it, and where to go from there.

"If it does ring, are you going to talk to him?" Brooke asked quietly.

"If it rings, I will definitely pick up. Wills needs the assurance that his Uncle Lucas can be trusted. And speaking of Wills, its time to get him ready for bed." Peyton hugged Brooke one more time, composing herself before crossing the hall to William's room.

Brooke didn't push it, but she recognized that Peyton never answered her question. Brooke had a feeling that William wasn't the only who needed the assurance, but she wasn't going to be the one to point that out. And if she were honest with herself, she still didn't know whether or not _she_ was hoping the phone would ring, because unlike Haley, she still wasn't convinced Lucas would do right by Peyton in the end.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton lay next to William on the bed, laughing as he 'read' a story to her much like he'd done with Bella, making up a plotline based on the pictures he saw. She loved his imagination, evident by the way he excitedly turned a book about the animals of the forest into a story of a little raccoon that wanted to make friends, meeting the different animals on his way though the woods. They were interrupted by the ringing of the house phone, both of them pausing the story and raising their heads, William eagerly, Peyton with trepidation.

Brooke appeared in the doorway, holding the phone. "Wills, it's for you." She said softly. William scrambled from the bed, a huge smile on his face, as he ran to the door, grabbing the phone from Brooke and walking into the hall.

"Uncle Lucas?" he said, rounding the corner.

Brooke walked over and sat next to Peyton, who sat frozen on the bed. "Please tell me it was him." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes, it was Lucas."

Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I was worried I would have to make up some explanation for Wills about why his Uncle couldn't keep his promise."

"Oh, so you're relieved now for Wills, huh?" Brooke bumped their shoulders affectionately. "I'll buy that." Brooke stood and went to leave the room. "I guess you have a decision to make yourself, now."

Peyton just sat there. He had only been back 3 weeks! And now that he was Don Juan with all the crazy romantic moves and declarations of undying love, she was just supposed to fall back into his arms? True, he had never been half this romantic before, with _anybody_ that she knew of, but that didn't change their history. That didn't change the fact that it took too long to fix her heart after he broke it in a million pieces, and even now she wasn't quite sure it was totally back together again.

She closed up said heart tightly, making it impenetrable once again, so that when William came looking for her, telling her Uncle Lucas wanted to speak to her, she was back in her room sorting clothes so she wouldn't lie to him when she told him to tell Lucas she couldn't talk because she was 'busy.'

She ignored the house phone when it rang 15 minutes later, because she was tucking William in.

She ignored her cell phone when it rang after that because she was putting clothes in the washing machine.

She ignored it a third time when she was changing her clothes to get ready for bed.

She did her best not to read the text that was sent to her later, when she saw it was from Lucas.

He called or texted non stop every 5 minutes for an hour before she finally gave in and read the texts.

_"Call me when you're done being busy."_

_"Just in case you don't have the number, here it is."_

_"Done laundry yet?_

_"No, I'm not psychic. William told me you were busy- sorting clothes."_

_"Peyton, pick up baby."_

_"I'm not giving up."_

_"You know, I can do this all night."_

_"Pick up baby."_

_"I promise I won't tell you I love you."_

_"At least, I won't tonight, if you pick up."_

_"Even though I do."_

_"Love you that is."_

_"But I'm not saying it, I was just explaining in case you were confused."_

_"Peyton, pick up the phone."_

_"I'm not gonna stop until you pick up."_

_"You cant tell me you're not curious about what I'm going to say."_

_"I'm not going anywhere, baby, so pick up and let's talk so we can both get some sleep."_

"Arrgggghh" Peyton screamed into her pillow as her phone buzzed against the nightstand. It was midnight and she had long since turned the phone onto vibrate. She couldn't say why she didn't turn the phone off all the way, but this all started because she hadn't believed he would be this persistent in the first place.

She was _so_ sure that Lucas only wanted to talk to her because it was the polite thing to do, having called her son. And she thought that being with a Lindsay that now wanted him back would cause him to follow form and realize he _wanted_ to be with a nice, easy going, uncomplicated woman instead of her. So she didn't talk to him when William tried to hand her the phone, sure that after one or two tries he would give up and get the hint.

But he didn't, and part of her turned perverse, wanting to see just how long it would be before he stopped calling, sure he would give up eventually. But here they were, 4 hours from his first call to William, and he was still calling faithfully, every five minutes sending either a text or calling directly. His texts had turned into a conversation, each text eventually telling a mini story about something inane in less than 160 characters. Some of the conversation topics he managed to cram in reminded her of the days they used to be together, talking about whatever popped into their heads. It was one of the things that made their relationship so great, that they had been friends first, and felt comfortable just 'being'.

Realizing he wouldn't give up, and extremely curious now as to what he would say, Peyton finally answered the phone around 1 in the morning. "Hello?" she said, half-expecting him to start complaining about how long it took her to answer the phone.

"Hey Peyt, it's Luke." He said calmly, as if it were the first time he had called. "I just wanted to let you know that I made it to New York okay, and that we're heading out to Omaha tomorrow. Have a message you want to rely to Mouth?"

Thrown off guard by the casualness of the conversation, she sat for a minute speechless.

"Ummmm, no, just let him know we're proud of him and we miss him." She finally managed.

"Will do." Lucas said. "So they've got me staying in this pretty swank hotel, near the park. Its got a pretty cool view…" Lucas proceeded to talk to her about his day, and she threw in a comment here and there. He had said nothing untoward. In fact, he was doing a great job respecting her wishes of keeping things 'just friends.' Peyton didn't admit to the feeling of disappointment that lay in the pit of her stomach. No, that heaviness was just from eating to much at dinner, 6 hours ago.

Lucas was winding down, and Peyton could sense he was about to get off the phone. She turned her attention back to him. "I'm sorry, did I what?"

"Did you listen to a song today?" Lucas asked again. "From the cd I made for you?"

"Uhhh, no." Peyton stuttered, still a little off balance from their casual conversation. "Not yet."

"Well, promise me you'll listen to one song before you go to bed. Its mellow, so it wont keep you up. Just a new artist I found whose lyrics I like." He said.

"Luke, its late." Peyton groused.

"Do we have to start this again? If you don't promise, Ill just keep calling back until you do." He threatened. "One song. 4 minutes of your life. And then you can go to bed."

"One song?"

"One song."

"Any track?"

"Any track."

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie swear it."

Peyton laughed. He sounded just like Wills. "Fine! Pinkie swear."

She swore she could hear him smile over the phone. "Oh, and Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"I said I wouldn't say it last night, but technically now its morning, so I can say it without breaking my word. I still want _you_. I still love _you_. Sleep tight."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loving Lucas yet? That's cool. He's got more up his sleeve.

Question. Who thinks Peyton would like Jazz, raise your hand. Wait, I cant see you. Tell me in a review. :)

Anything for Brody up tomorrow. Sorry about the fake out update. I posted a chapter in the wrong place. Im not too bright in the morning.


	21. The Many Ways To Say I Love You

A/N: Congratulations! You have earned a centennial review reward from the CRRBD program. What this means is you will get an update everyday for 3 days- today, tomorrow, and Tuesday! This could be the start of everyday updates if you can get to the next centennial marker before the third day, so put your review caps on! I'll try to think of some good questions to make it easier to say something.

I know a lot of you guys are probably bummed about all the rumors circling about season 7. But what I like about fanfic is it gives us a chance to rewrite all the things we dont like about the show. Or keep going with the things we do like. It happened before to me with Lois and Clark, but 10 years later thanks to fanfiction, I can still watch an episode of my favorite show with each new story posted. So writers keep writing, and readers, keep reading, and there will always be a good OTH story in the fanfic world, even if its not on screen.

Ok, off my soapbox now.

This goes out to bkworm52, who was looking forward to the song. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but now, wait no longer. Here's a whole chapter full of songs! Enjoy! :)

This is a heavy lyric section. I included them all because they tell a story, kind of like Lucas' progression of begging put to song, so I think you should read them. Having said that, I seldom actually read lyrics myself, so my feelings won't be hurt if _you_ don't actually read them, and just read the story in between. I had fun just picking the ones for this chapter, because they said in just one song what pages of dialogue may not be able to get across.

Props to Brian McKnight for singing so many songs that fit this leyton fic!

lukenpeyton4ever, its like you snuck in and read the chapter ahead of time. Give yourself a hand!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21 The Many Ways To Say I Love You

She must have turned the Brian McNight compilation cd over and over in her head a dozen times before she popped it into her cd player and pressed random. She turned off the lights, closed her eyes, and snuggled under the covers, ready to listen to this 'not so new artist' that spoke to Lucas. Her eyes popped open and flew to the cd player, noticing that it had played the first track anyway, as she heard the lyrics to Brian McKnight's song 'Someday, Someway, Somehow.'

_I try to pull myself together,/ One lie, tore us apart.  
We left so many words unspoken./ You walked away with my heart,  
And I cried, I cried./ Heaven knows how much I cried.  
Could you find the strength within you,/ To give me one more try._

_Chorus: If I called you, would you believe what I had to say,  
And if I saw you, would you, turn and run away.  
If I had my way girl, you'd be with me right now.  
Someday, someway, somehow./ Someday, someway, somehow._

_I thought that I could go on without you./ Guess what? I was so wrong,  
And I realized how much I really love you,/ And it's been far too long.  
I know you cried, I know you cried./ Heaven knows how much you cried.  
But can you find the strength within you,/ To give me one more try._

_Chorus_

_So come on, don't I get my one mistake./ Let's forget about yesterday for tomorrow,  
I know we've found what's at the end of the rainbow,_

_And it's meant to be, it's meant to be,_

It was as if Lucas had written to Brian and told him what to sing, in just the right melody to touch her heart. She squelched the instinct to call him up and say 'okay'; she silenced the sound of her heart whispering 'just one more try,' and remained steadfast in her decision.

But Wednesday came, and she only made Lucas call for an hour after talking to William before picking up the phone. She rationalized it by saying she needed the sleep, so she might as well give in. The conversation went similarly as the first one, only this time, he spoke about the great turn out he had in Omaha, how Mouth was missing Millie and was thinking about coming back to Tree Hill, and what a kick he got out of explaining to the readers that his second book was about Peyton too, the love of his life, and how he was waiting for her to forgive him and come back to him.

Peyton couldn't help herself. "And what does Lindsay think about all this 'I'm in love with Peyton' talk?"

Lucas had no problem replying. "There's only one girl in my life whose opinion matters to me, and I'm talking to her. But for the record, I let her know that the Lucas and Peyton epic is not over yet."

"Does she know you are the only one who believes that?" Peyton retorted.

"Oh, you wound me deeply. I'll remind you you said that when we get back together."

"We are not getting back together, Luke."

She heard him smile over the phone. "Yes we are, because I'm not giving up this time until we do. Goodnight Peyton Eventually-will-be-Scott. I still love you."

"We are not getting back together!" she protested, but he had already hung up.

Sighing, she put the phone on the nightstand and turned to the cd player, pressing play. She was not going to be blindsided by tonight's song. The lights were on, she was still dressed, and her eyes were wide open. The words had only affected her last night because she was in that half- sleep state, where the mind believed in happily ever afters. She wouldn't be caught off guard this time, she thought, listening as 'Anytime' began to play.

_I can't remember why we fell apart/ From something that was so meant to be, yeah  
Forever was the promise in our hearts/ Now, more and more I wonder where you are_

_Chorus: Do I ever cross your mind, anytime/ Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime/ I miss you  
_

_Still have your picture in a frame/ Hear your footsteps down the hall  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane/ How I wish that you would call/ To say  
_

_Chorus  
_

_(No more) loneliness and heartache  
(No more) crying myself to sleep  
(Don't want no more) wondering about tomorrow  
Won't you come back to me  
Come back to me  
_

_Chorus_

_I miss you_

_  
_

"He's good." She thought to herself on Thursday after their phone conversation, as she listened to 'Try Our Love Again.'

_Its been so long since I touched your face/ Its been so long since I had a taste  
Its been so long since I had you here with me/ Its been so long since our yesterdays  
Its been so long since you went away/ Its been so long I never thought I'd ever see you again_

_Chorus: So that's why, girl I don't wanna let you go/ __That's why, feel this time I'll let you know  
That's why, babygirl don't tell me no/ Why don't we try our love again?  
So that's why, you're the one that I should be with/ That's why, miss you more than a little bit  
That's why, think I've had about enough of this/Why don't we try our love again?_

_It's been so long it's been quite a while/ It's been so long since I seen that smile  
It's been so long since I held you close to me/ It's been so long so much has changed  
It's been so long girl I take the blame/ It's been so long but I knew someday I'd see you again_

_Chorus_

_I used to have you here with me/ I think about you constantly  
And I just had to let you know/ Cant remember why I let you go  
But here we got us a second chance/ The answers are our true romance  
And we don't have to be alone/ Its time for you to come on home_

Friday she thought she had him- William was staying over Jamie's house and would be able to talk to Lucas when he called for Jamie. She and Brooke had plans to go out, so she wasn't home to answer the phone, and she 'accidentally' left her cell phone in the car. It's like he knew what she was doing, she thought as she listened to Friday night's song when she returned home, 'The Only One For Me.'

_You say you've seen too many things, /that turn out to be too good to be true.  
Against your better judgment, opened up your heart,/ 'til you found the joke was on you.  
Looking out on the rest of our lives,/ If we're gonna be together or apart  
About the only way I know how to come,/is right straight from my heart.  
_

_Chorus: I want you now,/ I'll show you how/ I can be the man you need me to be  
I've been around,/ but now I've found/ that you're the only one for me.  
_

_Say you'll never fall again/ You won't subject yourself to such pain  
If you give me half a chance I will/ I'll never leave you standing out in the rain  
But if you think that I could look you in your face and lie right/ through my teeth then turn around and walk away  
Cross my heart, girl I care for you and when I look into your eyes i must say...  
_

_Chorus_

_I need you so/ I can't let go/ Gonna be all that I can be  
I want you still/ I always will/ cause you're the only one for me  
_

Saturday morning she woke up an checked her voice mailbox, only to have messages from him. "Don't think I don't know you're avoiding me. But its okay. I still and will always love you. 8 more days 'til I can see your beautiful face. Oh, and by the way, I know you're listening to the songs in order, so I'm gonna ask you, 'Baby, won't you show me the way back to your heart, let me see a sign to know if I'm close or far, lead me back to the road that leads back to your arms'" he sang.

She couldn't help but smile at how well he knew her; after the random feature played the first song, she listened to the rest of them in order. She frowned; now she felt compelled to listen to 'Show me the way to your heart' right then.

_I remember days and nights were never cold/ Had you in my life, I had you there to hold  
And I remember love warm as a summer day/ But I lost you/ And I lost my way  
Now I'm in the rain/ Begging you please, please  
_

_Chorus: Baby, won't you show me the way back to your heart  
Let me see a sign to know if I'm close or far  
Lead me back to the road/ That leads back to your arms  
_

_Every night another lonely street/ I walk down alone  
Searching for a light/ Your light to lead me home  
Leave a candle in the window/ And let it shine for me  
Take my hand and take these tears away_

_I can't take the pain/ I'm on my knees begging you please  
_

Sunday's song, titled 'Back at One,' was just a great love song, and that why she put it on repeat as she drifted off to sleep. Not because the words put hope into her heart, not because she could imagine Lucas saying those words to her, not because she was beginning to believe he felt in his heart what the lyrics said. Those weren't the reasons at all.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basics you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..._

_Chorus: One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause..._

_Chorus _

_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee.....  
_

It's like he was done begging, and ready to tell her how he felt. Monday's song was 'Every Beat of My Heart.'

_I could feel/ It coming from a mile away  
When I opened up the door/ I saw everything that I've been waiting for, hey  
Close your eyes/ I don't care what other people say  
Here underneath the stars/ Now Jupiter and Mars don't seem so far away_

_Chorus: I want you to know/ You take my breath away  
And it's been that way right from the start  
I didn't know how to tell you/ That I want to love you/ With every beat of my heart  
(With every beat of my heart)_

_Take my hand/ Don't be afraid, don't go  
I want you to stay/ Just relax your mind  
I promise that tomorrow will be just like today  
_

Tuesday he was so sweet as he sang Happy Birthday to Bella over the phone. He got a little cocky when he was talking to her after she told him that little tidbit, and after she hung up with him and put on the song he chose for the day, the room got a little warm as Peyton squirmed restlessly in her bed, memories assailing her of the two of them together as she listened to 'I Belong to You.'

_I want you for myself/I don't wanna have to share you with nobody else  
I want you, baby/ Come to me/ Let me give you all the lovin' that you need  
_

_Chorus: I wanna touch your body/ Feel your arms around me  
I wanna be your fantasy, your dream come true  
I wanna need your loving' Make you my only woman  
I wanna love you, love you, love you, baby  
I belong to youUntil I feel your heartbeat pounding next to mine/ I've got work to do  
'Til every single star up in the sky/ Knows that I belong to you_

_I want you satisfied/ Anything your heart desires  
Let my love provide/I want you baby  
Only you and I swear/ I'm gonna make you want me too_

Wednesday she was his 'Everything,' and as much as she tried her hardest not to, she was beginning to believe he was serious. His dedication to winning her back and everything he had done over the month was painting a new picture of Lucas Scott, one she was finding hard to resist.

_Yesterday, came in your eyes, I caught a glimpse of tomorrow  
And that's when I realized, that dreams come true.  
For you love there's nothing I would not do.  
Do I love you? Baby, I do.  
That's why,  
_

_Chorus: I'd sail across the ocean, bring you the sun./ With you I see forever, you are the one.  
Girl, you're everything I need and more./ You are my everything, my everything._

_For sure. My heart, beats for you./ You are a light in the darkness._

_You make me feel brand new,  
And looking in your eyes,/ I can tell you feel the same way too._

_Do I love you? Baby, I do._

_Chorus_

_For I may, wish I might,  
To have you here in my arms for the rest of my life.  
I pray that you'll stay in my heart for always._

Thursday she couldn't help but feel a spurt of anticipation. Two more days, and he'd be here. She relabeled the feeling as anticipation that she would be able to stop listening to this cd, stop answering the phone to Lucas' calls, never mind that no one was forcing her to do so in the first place. 'Biggest Part of Me' was that day's song, and it made her a little nervous as to what he had in store for her when he returned.

_If you've ever had a broken heart,/ You promise yourself to never let it happen again.  
Don't wanna think about it./ Don't wanna dream about it,  
But it finds its way back into your head.  
The "I love you's, I need you's"/ Are only words that people say,  
They're just words, when they're hand in hand,/ With the games that people play, but,_

_Chorus: If I ever see the top of the mountain,  
If never step my foot in the sea.  
I promise you I love you forever,  
You'll always be the biggest part of me.  
Where ever you are, whatever you do I will follow,  
You've changed the way that I used to think.  
I promise you I'll love you forever,  
You'll always be the biggest part of me._

_Take a look at me, I let you have my heart.  
I swore I'd never let it happen again.  
I'm not mad about it, I'm kinda glad about it,  
Cause I know that with you girl, I can depend.  
I love you, I need you,  
Are only words that people say.  
They're just words, when they're hand in hand,  
With the games that people play, but,_

_Chorus_

_I believe, yes I believe,  
I believe in love again,  
And I swear, I'll always be there.  
Isn't this the way that it should be, and,_

_Chorus_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're gonna hug me tomorrow when you see me, aren't you?" Lucas said cockily.

"For what?" Peyton scoffed, smoothing back her covers and crawling into her bed.

"For the cd. For the awesome songs I handpicked especially for you, after hours and hours of listening to cd after cd for just the right song."

"Ehh, I think you needed one more hour to get it just right." Peyton teased.

"Whatever, you loved it. And you're going to hug me because let's face it, you missed me."

"Not at all, really." Peyton said, smiling softly.

"Yes, you did. I can hear the smile in your voice."

Immediately Peyton schooled her face back to neutral. Lucas laughed. "That's fine, hide your smile. I know it was there. If it makes you feel better, you can hug me under the guise of friendship. I'll know what it really means."

"In your dreams." Peyton retorted crossing her arms.

"Every night, and sometimes when I'm awake." Lucas said seriously. They sat in silence, the heaviness of those words erasing the playful mood.

"You haven't heard the last song have you?" Lucas finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet" Peyton replied.

"But you're in bed, lights off?"

"How do you do that?" Peyton said, exasperated at his accuracy.

"Because I know you. I've always known you." Lucas admitted. "Put the song on repeat, and we'll listen to it together."

Peyton hesitated just a second before doing what he said. It couldn't hurt anything to listen with him, could it? She thought so, until he began to sing with Brian McKnight 'For the Rest of My Life.'

_Star light, star bright,  
Have you ever felt the way I feel tonight?  
Sparkle in your eyes, as the diamond shines,  
Guaranteeing that you'll always be mine._

_Chorus: Let me tell you, for the rest of my life I'll be true.  
Here to tell you this evening,  
And the rest of my days and nights belong to you.  
You can believe that there ain't nothing in this world that I'd rather do.  
Now and forever my heart belongs to you.  
Now and forever, for the rest of my life I love you._

_And it's alright, go ahead and cry,  
I'm so happy now that I could die.  
(I understand your tears)  
And you touched my soul,  
More than you know.  
So afraid that you would tell me._

_Chorus_

_The countdown has begun until the day,  
And I know that we're gonna be together come what may,  
And if you want me and need to always be there,  
Constantly, patiently, taking good care,  
I'll be there, you'll know I'll be there.  
_

And those were the words that echoed in her mind, her heart, and her soul, as she fell asleep with the music in the background and him singing softly to her his love for her.

_For the rest of my life I'll be true.  
And the rest of my days and nights belong to you.  
You can believe that there's nothing in this world that I'd rather do.  
Now and forever my heart belongs to you.  
Now and forever, for the rest of my life I love you.  
I love you._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh no he didn't! He used music! Everybody knows how a song can Peyton's mood! But can a song change Peyton's mind?

Can she love him back yet? Yes, no? She doesn't have to, cause I know _I'm_ loving him right now. I think he's changed for the better, but then, I wrote him. What do you think?

Oh, and another question: Lucas is singing an awful lot. Do you think he has a good voice, or is it off-key? How do you hear it in your mind?

I noticed last chapter that there are still some readers out there who want more gestures from Lucas. Man, you guys are tough. I cant imagine how pissed you were when Peyton just took him back on the show! Thank goodness for fanfiction! Anyway, I love that you are making me work to make you love Lucas- just let me know when hes won you over! :)

Lilxjames, you can use whatever you want, just give me a shoutout when you do and we're golden!

Shout out to everyone who thought Lindsay would be coming into this fic, did you see her name? You were right! Pat yourselves on the back!

You guys are really starting to read my mind. Its scary! :)


	22. The Lucky One

A/N: Hey! Awesome reviews guys! Hi to all new readers, welcome to the wonderful world of William Sawyer.

Darkyse I'm starting chapter 29 now, so there will definitely be at least 30 chapters. I have no idea when it will end, cause my muse wont tell me, but I think it could get to 35 easily, with the arcs I still have to write.

I know Lucas seems cocky, but if you think about it, he has to believe its gonna work or he wouldnt be able to put himself out there so often to get burned! Plus, those were some good songs, so he should pat himself on the back! :)

Just so everyone's clear, this is a chapter that starts back at Tuesday, the day Lucas left. I know I've been spending a lot of time on leyton, but this fic really is all about William, I mean, Peyton, after all. ;) So this is what they were doing while Lucas was out of town.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 22 The Lucky One

The two weeks Lucas was gone, Peyton didn't allow herself time to think, keeping herself busy. Her first task was to find a guitar for her baby boy. A music aficionado herself, she understood the desire he felt every time he looked at a guitar; it was probably the same desire she felt every time she walked into a record store. Unfortunately, she had no idea about how to play music, only how to listen to it. So she did the next best thing. She asked Haley.

"So I went to the store, and everyone kept telling me to wait until he's older, because acoustic guitars are difficult to play with his little hands, even more so 'cause he's small for his age." Peyton said dejectedly, slumping in the seat. It was the same Tuesday Lucas left, and Peyton, to distract herself from their morning encounter, had gone on a guitar hunt cross county. She had been in every music store in a 100 mile radius and they all said the same thing- wait until he's older.

"It's because the strings are hard to press and hold, and the base is wide, so his little tiny arms won't be able to fit around it comfortably." Haley said pantomiming Wills trying to reach around the guitar, then ducking as Peyton tossed a balled up piece of paper at her.

"You guys are going to stop joking my baby. He's gonna grow! I have no idea how tall his parents were, but he's packing the food in now. It's only a matter of time before he sprouts." Peyton defended, balling up another piece of paper.

"Yes, fine, whatever you say! He's gonna grow!" Haley laughed, then went back to the subject at hand.

"Have you thought about an electric guitar?" Haley said, thoughtfully. "The strings aren't as difficult to hold down. Not to mention, I just saw a 6-year old rocking out on the Ellen DeGeneres Show, so I know it's physically possible for him to play."

"That's an idea! I can get him an electric guitar now, and get him the acoustic one when he gets older." Peyton nodded her head. "After all, if it's anything like records, you can never have enough guitars."

She looked at Haley. "What time are the boys getting here?" Haley and Peyton were recording this afternoon, and the boys were at practice with Nathan after school, dropped off there by Dan. Peyton wasn't excited about Dan being in William's life, but she trusted Haley and Nathan's judgment, and the two boys would be together and could look out for each other. She would make sure to watch Wills extra closely for any sign of discomfort with the oldest Scott.

"Probably around 6, why?"

"Well, since we're not getting any work done here, want to go with me and pick out Wills' guitar?"

"Speak for yourself!" Haley said indignantly. "I was doing work until you showed up and plopped down, interrupting my session!"

Peyton stopped and looked at Haley. "Laying on the pool table and staring up at the ceiling does not constitute work."

"It feeds my muse." Haley sniffed, nose in the air.

"Alright, then, if my ceilings inspiring, then the music store is going to blow your mind!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pounding of feet echoed behind the closed door of Peyton's office, making Peyton laugh. "There goes his career as an international spy!"

"They're 5," Haley reminded her. "Its their job to be loud."

They prepared themselves for the whirlwinds that were their children as they burst through the door and made their way over to their respective mothers. Jamie ran eagerly into Haley's outstretched arms, but William skidded to a halt three quarters of the way to Peyton.

She was standing partially behind the new blue and white electric guitar sitting in the middle of the floor, propped up on a guitar stand with the amps connected and green lights blinking, indicating it was on and ready for play.

He looked at the guitar in awe, walking around it and not taking his eyes off of it as he made his way to his mother to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. His neck craned as he did his best to keep his eyes on the guitar and answer his mother's questions.

"How was your day baby?"

"Good" Wills said, distracted.

"Did you have fun with Jamie's granpa Dan?"

"Good" Wills said, still not looking at Peyton.

"And did you see the purple monkeys outside the studio?" Peyton asked, suspecting William was not paying her any attention as she knelt in front of him.

"Purple monkeys?" Jamie repeated, before being shushing by a smiling Haley, as William just nodded and said, "Good," never taking his eyes of the guitar.

Nathan had walked into the office behind the boys and stood watchingm smiling, until Haley motioned for him to get the video camera that rested on the pool table. Getting the hint, he grabbed the camera and began rolling, as Peyton gently grabbed Wills' face and turned it to look at her. "I take it you like the guitar?" she asked, eyes shimmering. She didn't expect to get emotional, but his obvious fascination made her proud that she could and had put in the effort to make his dreams come true.

"Yes, momma, but I know. I can't touch it." Wills said mechanically, quoting what she always told him.

She just looked him in the eye and nodded her head. "This one you can baby." At his look of shock and wonder, she nodded her head again, smiling. "It's all yours."

He looked at her then looked at the guitar, mouth opening and closing, before he finally pushed out, "mine?"

He looked around to all the smiling faces around him, nodding, before he grabbed his mother around the neck and hugged her tight. He began to sob.

"No, no, no, baby! What's wrong? You don't like it?" Peyton looked helplessly at Haley, as she sat on the floor and pulled William into her lap, rocking him back and forth.

He sniffed and shuddered, and sniffed again, wiping his nose and eyes with the back of his sleeve before placing his arm back around Peyton's neck. "It's like a dream come true," he whispered, before crying again, gripping Peyton tightly.

"So you like it?" Peyton said softly, rubbing his back.

William nodded, face still buried in the crock of Peyton's neck. Slowly he began to calm, nuzzling Peyton's neck and shoulder.

"Hey, now, I am not a giant tissue. Here." She picked him up and sat at her desk, him still cradled in her arms, as she reached over and grabbed some tissues from the box, handing them to him.

"Did Jamie see?" he whispered, looking furtively around as he composed himself. "I didn't mean to cry." The office was empty; Nathan having stopped filming once Wills started crying.

"He's in the studio with his parents. But baby, it's okay if he saw you cry. Those were happy tears." Peyton hugged him once more before straightening him up. "Now, how about you go over there and take a look at your new guitar, see if you can rock out some sounds."

He jumped off her lap and went to walk around the desk, before stopping and throwing himself back at Peyton. "I love you, Momma. I'm so glad you picked me." He said into her hair, before running over to the guitar.

Peyton watched, misty eyed, as he put the strap over his head and ran his hand reverently over the neck of the guitar before tentatively strumming the strings. The look on his face was priceless, and Peyton took in the picture of him at the guitar, with Nathan, Haley, and Jamie coming out of the studio to exclaim over his newest possession. William thought he was lucky to have her, but he had no idea. She was the lucky one. "Me, too baby. Me too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wednesday night Peyton was lounging on the couch, half-listening to William loudly strumming his guitar, the notes he played not having any rhyme or reason. She didn't care, because he was having the time of his life. The night before, she had to stop him from trying to sleep with the guitar, after she went to check on him and found it tucked neatly under the covers next to him.

Peyton turned her head at the sound of the key in the lock, calling out "Hey Brooke" as she rushed in, Bella and a handful of bags in her arms. "Oh my God, P., you won't believe what happened to me today!" Not waiting for an answer, Brooke dumped Bella into Peyton's lap, and went to close the door, shrugging off her coat as she went.

"So I was at the mall today, shopping for some more things for the birthday party. And before you say anything, we went shopping for the party on Saturday, not the party on her birthday birthday party, the one we're having here." Brooke said, as Peyton shot her a look.

"So anyway, I was pushing the stroller and keeping an eye on Bella, who wanted to walk of course, when I accidentally run the stroller into Dr. Copeland!" Brooke said excitedly.

Peyton laughed as Bella imitated her mother, clapping excitedly too. "You mean, Angie's hot doctor Dr. Copeland? The one with a real first name?"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed. "Ethan Copeland! He made a joke about how he was going to tell the authorities that I had secretly kept Angie and I explained the whole story, how Bella was my daughter and I was planning on adopting her and he asked me out to dinner on Friday!"

"Brooke, that's great!" Peyton said, letting Bella go, who had lost interest in the conversation and was trying to scoot down to play with her toys that were scattered around the living room.

"I know! I mean, it's been so long since I've been on a date! It's a good thing you'll be with me." She said hurriedly, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Whew, I'm thirsty from all that talking. How about some water?"

"What do you mean, with you?" Peyton got up and followed Brooke into the kitchen. "And no, I don't want any water. I just want you to tell me, what did you do?"

"I kind of told Ethan to bring a friend to dinner, so you could go out with us." Brooke said sheepishly. "And no yelling in front of the baby." She said at the gathering thunderclouds in Peyton's face.

"Are you crazy? I cant go out on a date! I have a son!" Peyton bit through her teeth.

"And I have a daughter," Brooke countered, "But I'm not dead, and neither are you. Look, you said you've moved on from Lucas, and that's your business, but that doesn't mean you have to move on from men."

"So Lucas wasn't the one! Ok, fine. That just means you have to go out there and find the one who is. The one." Brooke frowned at her own logic before shaking her head and continuing.

"Look, I spoke to Haley and she'll watch the kids for us. Its just dinner. At the very least, it's a free meal and you are out of the house when stalker boy calls." Brooke said.

Sweeping into the living room, she picked up the packages and went up the stairs. "Oh, and, watch Bella for me while you're thinking about it!"

Peyton leaned against the counter in frustration. She was through with man drama! She had her man, thank you very much, and he treated her _very_ well. Why at the moment, he was serenading her! She smiled, listening to William strum away at the guitar, watching Bella as she toddled to his door to listen.

She had tried to move on from Lucas before with little success, as both Jake and Julian ended up being leavers as well. On the other hand, this would be the first time she didn't hold hope in the back of her mind that she and Lucas would eventually be together, so maybe another guy would actually have a chance. It was time to take another risk and find out. And who knew? Maybe a new love would banish the thought of Lucas permanently from her mind and her heart.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing. That was exactly what she felt as she sat across from David. No twinge, no speeded up heartbeat, no flutter. Nothing. He had interesting conversation- he was a pediatrician who liked the Foo Fighters and 80's rock, and played the guitar in his spare time. She jumped on that bit of information to pump him for everything he could tell her that would help with William, and he was happy to share, since the guitar was his passion.

He was attractive, with black hair and light green eyes, nothing at all about him in any way similar to Lucas' shape or build. And yet, when he told a story and his head tilted back in laughter, his mouth didn't dimple and his eyes didn't twinkle blue like she expected them to. When he took her hand during dinner, she wondered if the new Lucas would do the same if she were to give him another chance.

He was appropriately inquisitive about her son, but all she could think was that Wills had enough men in his life, good men; he didn't really need another one, especially one that was essentially a stranger. And as she laughed and smiled and made appropriate conversation, inside she died just a little. Would she never be rid of Lucas Scott? From her mind, and from her heart?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I really had a great time tonight." Peyton said as David walked her to the door. They stopped on the porch and turned to face each other.

"I did, too, Peyton. I'd definitely like to do this again sometime, whenever you're free." David said, smiling. He reached out for a hug, ever the gentleman.

Peyton returned his embrace. "I'd like that." She said, meaning it. He seemed like a decent man, handsome and quick witted, who loved kids and music. And yet…and yet.

Irritated at the twinge of guilt she felt for hugging this man when Lucas was working so hard to win her back, and feeling defiant, she caressed the side of David's face with her hands when he pulled back, pulling him into a goodnight kiss.

It was the perfect melding of two lips, soft and sweet. And when he released her lips and smiled, squeezing her hand and telling her he'd call her tomorrow, it was all she could do to nod her head and wave, pasting a smile on her face as Brooke walked up to the door and did the same for Ethan.

They both watched the car until the lights left the street, before Brooke turned to Peyton, bubbling and sparkling over how great her date with Ethan went, only to fade at the broken look on the blondes face. "Oh Peyton," she said, and pulled her into a hug, as the blonde let the tears fall.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Damn that man and his insidious insertion of himself in Peyton's heart and mind! Get out! Get out! Get out!

Lol, just kidding. I am a Leyton shipper all the way. Is he good finally? Can she let him back in? There are still some diehards out there wanting more, and thats cool, because-

He's still on the road with Lindsay! There's still no guarantee he'll come home still fighting for Peyton! I guess we'll have to wait until he gets home to see. I know, I'm evil, but you still love me.

I added this question late last chapter, so I will add it again, just in case some of you missed it. Lucas is singing an awful lot in this fic. Do you think he has a good voice, or is it off-key? How do you hear it in your mind?

I know some of you wanted Julian, and some wanted a new guy. Julian didnt work for the timeline, and I always thought Ethan would be a perfect match for Brooke, so since I am in control of this OTH world, I got to make it happen! Ethan brought in a new guy, and Peyton wanted to test the waters to see whats out there, and so this is what happened. I'm just the writer, and the characters tell me what to do. So let me know what you think about David. Good or bad choice? Feel free to tell me I should have brought back Julian if its how you feel. I accept criticism- its still a review. :)

William and Brody tomorrow! Wow!

Remember every review, gets you to,

an extra update, if to 600 you make!


	23. Haley, Keeper of All Secrets

A/N: You guys are amazing! 600 already! The daily updates will keep going until Thursday! Wow!

And because you asked- Lucas' voice to me is a off-key and he knows it, but he sings it soft and sweet 'cause its the words that matter. Oh yeah!

And just in case you dont get it- Its saturday afternoon, the day after the date.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 23 Haley, Keeper of All Secrets

"Lucas, we have a problem."

"I know. Peyton didn't answer her phone last night. I left a message, but I'm a little worried."

"Well, you should be. She didn't answer her phone because she went on a date." She waited a beat for emphasis.

"With a pediatrician." More emphasis.

"Who plays the guitar."

"Shit, I'm in trouble." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair. "What can I do, Haley? I'm in Texas right now. I'm not going to be able to get back to Tree Hill until Bella's party."

"Well," Haley said, standing at her kitchen counter, brewing coffee. "The good news is, she's not that into him, because whatever you've been saying to her is working. And that CD must be awesome, because apparently she listens to it every night." Lucas pulled his fist to his body in celebration. "The bad news is, she's fighting whatever feelings she has for you with everything she's got, so she's going to go out with him again."

"Man, I'm screwed." Lucas said dejectedly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Haley bit her lip. "There's still one move you can still make."

"Beside continuing the phone calls, what else can I do, Hales? Tell me."

"You can let me give her the box."

"No way!" Lucas stood up in agitation. "Absolutely no way."

At Haley's silence, Lucas protested some more. "Haley, she _burned_ autographed copies of both my books! If I give her the box and she destroys it, I'll have nothing left!"

"But Lucas!" Haley cajoled.

"But nothing! I haven't kept those things for over 6 years for her to toss it or burn it in a fit of temper. And I am still kinda pissed at Brooke for telling you about it. What will I have if this doesn't work?" Lucas said seriously.

"It'll be all you have if you don't hand it over!" Haley said, frustrated now. "Look, ok, I get it, its important to you. Which is why she should see it. So she has tangible proof, and not just words, that she has always been with you, just as you have been with her. I mean, she carried around your book everywhere she went. It's practically the same thing."

At his silence, she pressed the issue a bit more, sensing he was about to give in. "She just needs to know she wasn't alone in loving you all these years, that you carried a piece of her too, that you couldn't let go of her either. Because as of right now, she thinks you did, and are trying to come back now that it didn't work with someone else. The box will show her you never left her to begin with."

"But what if…"

"No more buts! I will give it to her if that is what I have to do to get you to do it. I will sacrifice myself and risk her being angry with me for interfering so that if she doesn't accept it, I can at least make sure she doesn't ruin it. Now, that's the best I can do. Take it or leave it."

"No holds barred right? Go ahead." Lucas sighed. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Did you move it from your mom's room?"

"Actually yeah." He said sheepishly. "It's back in my closet."

"So you moved it after you showed it to me."

"Of course! I know you Hales. You would've gone looking for it and gave it to Peyton, asking me after you already took it if I left it there, little thief." Lucas said affectionately.

Haley flushed. She had in fact gone looking for it after he left earlier in the week, which is why she called when she couldn't find it. Finding out about his feelings for her through his predictions had changed Peyton's mind in the past. If something so small could do that before, she knew the infamous Peyton box would be an even bigger motivator.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Agitated after the phone call with Haley, Lucas left his hotel room and walked. He roamed the streets of the city, working his way through parks and historical landmarks, his mind in turmoil, anxiety churning in his gut. No one knew about the Peyton box; it was his little secret, a piece of his heart he kept tucked away, from even himself sometimes.

He felt exposed when Brooke found it, and he felt exposed now, the hidden depths of his longing for Peyton Sawyer now brought to light. Not even Haley knew about the box until Brooke told her; he hadn't even shared the contents of the box with Peyton when they were together. He didn't want her to know just how much he needed her in his life, as sure as he needed the air he breathed. And maybe that's where they went wrong; he needed her so much he didn't believe she could need him to the same level. He always doubted the strength of her feelings for him, because he never could believe someone could love him as much as he loved them, another insecurity he could lay at Dan's door.

But Peyton did love him, just as strongly and as powerfully as he loved her. And he knew from experience, that kind of love didn't just disappear, though it could be forced into hiding in the dark recesses of one's heart, tricking the mind into believing that said love was dead. As Lucas entered the downtown markets, vendors hawking their wares, he was stopped by an image, an image that captured perfectly in his mind where they were now and where they would be- Lucas and Peyton, True Love Always.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Marco!" Haley opened the door to Peyton's office, calling out after she didn't see anybody.

"Polo!" Peyton called from inside the studio. Haley laid her package down on the pool table and made her way to the studio, only to chuckle at the sight of Wills jamming on his electric guitar and Jamie singing, off-key, but with great enthusiasm into the mike.

"Obviously he got his father's singing ability." Haley said, shaking her head.

"Poor kid." Peyton commiserated. "Oh, I'm glad you're here. Am I just one of those moms or does my son actually have some ability in the music department?"

Haley listened to William for a second, before widening her eyes. "He's got 'Happy Birthday down! I know we've been practicing, but I didn't expect him to pick it up so fast! And he can hold a tune, too."

Peyton nodded. "I'm glad it's not just me, though I would still be proud if it was. I had a feeling his fascination might have been something deeper."

"By the way, thanks for picking up the kids today after school. I had something I had to take care of." Haley said, putting her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"No problem." Peyton said. "They always get a kick out of 'recording,' and I enjoy watching them enjoy it, especially when no one has the time reserved. Besides, I am still not entirely comfortable with Dan babysitting my son since he is not Nathan's son."

"To tell you the truth, I'm still not comfortable with it either and my son is Nathan's son, but it's what Jamie wants, and I am keeping a real close eye and ear on everything they do together."

"You are not the only one." Peyton turned back to the boys, laughing at Jamie who had finished singing and had begun to dance. "I am _so_ glad I installed a video camera in there. But back to grown up stuff. How did the Combine go?" With the Slashers season over, Nathan had gotten wind of a combine begin held nearby, so he decided to crash and see if they would give him a chance, even though he wasn't sponsored.

"Great! Nathan thinks he did really well. He was able to compete because the guy who wanted him to coach vouched for him so he could try out. Now it's just a waiting game, to see if someone calls him for the league."

"They'll call" Peyton said confidently.

It was now the moment of truth, and Haley found herself a little nervous about the coming encounter, and was surprised by it. She figured if she made Lucas grow a pair to face Peyton, the least she could do was do the same. But seriously, an angry Peyton was a scary Peyton. "Peyton, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go outside for a minute?"

"Sure, let me tell the boys." Peyton said, before hitting the talkback button. "Ok, J. Luc and Wills..!" The boys giggled at their nicknames, dubbed by Q. "Haley and I are taking care of some business outside so, barring any death or bleeding or bathroom breaks, I want you guys to stay in here and keep recording until I tell you to take 5. Deal?"

The boys both gave her thumbs up before going back to jamming. Peyton followed Haley outside and over to the pool table, their spot of choice for conversations lately.

"I know I am violating all sort of friend rules on both sides by what I am about to say, but I think it's too important to hold it in. I know I've said it before, but after seeing this new side of Lucas, I believe it even more." Haley took a deep breath. "I really think you should give Lucas another chance."

"No."

"That's it? No, 'I'll think about it,' no 'I would but I'm torn,' just 'No?' Haley said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Peyton said after thinking about it, nodding her head.

"Even after all the ways he's proven that he's a different man, and serious about the two of you together?" Haley asked.

"I'll give it to him, he's done some pretty great things over the past couple of weeks. But it's a little too late. Regardless of what he's done recently, I still can't get past the fact that this man wrote about how much he would always love me, and then didn't. He stopped loving me, Haley. It doesn't matter that he came back to that love 3 years later, the facts are still that for 3 years, he let go of our love while I was still holding on to it, and not only that, he expected me to do the same."

"He never stopped loving you, Peyton!" Haley protested.

"He moved on with Lindsay, and almost married her!" Peyton retorted.

"And you moved on with Julian!" Haley countered.

"No, I was _with_ Julian. And that relationship fell apart because I couldn't let go of Lucas, carrying his damn book with me everywhere I went. No matter who I was with, a piece of me was always his, because I couldn't let go of our love."

"Don't forget his relationship with Lindsay fell apart because of you, too, with the novel that he wrote about you."

"Oh, I remember that quite well. I remember that he said 'I do,' and with those words, showed he was okay with condemning me to a lifetime without him, while he was moving on to live his lovely life with a wife and eventual kids. Now he wants me as his back-up plan because who he _chose_ didn't choose him? No thank you."

"You do know Lindsay wanted him back, right?" Haley reminded Peyton.

"What do you mean?" Peyton said skeptically.

"Well, while Lucas was at the river court, reading your 'message,' Lindsay had left him a voicemail saying how much she missed him and wanted to be with him. Apparently when he kept fighting for her…." Inwardly Haley smacked herself. Not the reminder she wanted to give at this time.

"After Lucas spent all his time fighting for her instead of going back to me like she thought, she realized that he really did love her." Peyton finished for her.

"Yeah, right." Haley said, still kicking herself for her blunder. "But instead of taking her back when he found out she wanted to try again, Lucas let her know that she had been right, and that he was going to win you back, come hell or high water."

Peyton ignored the feeling of warmth that spread through her at the thought of Lucas actually picking her for a change when she _wasn't_ the only option, quickly squelching it.

"And, I don't even know why you guys keep letting me in on your secrets, because you know I'm just going to share them. You said the barrier you still have to letting Lucas back into your heart was the belief that he stopped loving you."

"That's right. And if he did it once, what's to stop him from doing it again?" Peyton crossed her arms.

"Well, before you get so sure that he completely let you go at any time, take a look at this." Haley pulled the cardboard box from under the table and placed it on top. What had begun as a shoebox had become larger and larger through the years to contain all the memories that he continued to collect.

Haley began to explain as Peyton reached out her hand slowly, hesitating before reaching in the box and pulling out cards, and letters, and printed out emails.

Picture upon picture flowed through her hand, of the two of them together, or her alone in some candid shot.

CD's from artists produced from her label during her time in LA.

Little notes he had written to himself in diary form, from the time they had been separated.

Little notes like, 'Still waiting for the day I can drive by the pond where her car broke down without wondering what went wrong. 7/2006.'

'Stopped driving by the pond where her car broke down, 2/2007.'

A small notebook filled with song titles with the cover reading, 'songs that make me think of her.'

"Just like you had his books, he had his box. He told me he used to pull out the box sometimes and go through it while Lindsay was sleep. He explained it away by saying he was just reminiscing about the past, but I think it was because he couldn't get over loving you."

Peyton just nodded. It was the same lie she had told Julian about the book, so she understood.

"I can't imagine how you are feeling right now. I don't know if I would be so selfless had Nathan and I gone through what you guys have. But I am so glad I took a risk on the boy Nathan _was_, because now I get to enjoy and call mine the man he _is_."

Haley put her hand on Peyton's shoulder, and Peyton looked up at her. "I love you both, and I honestly think that you two are made for each other. I know he hurt you, and I know everyone can't come back from that. But I think that you can, and what you guys _could_ have is worth the risk. But if you think you will be able to find someone else who can top what Lucas makes you feel even at his worst, and let's face it, you have loved Lucas Scott through some bad times, then you have my blessing, because now, you're making your decision with all the facts."

She smiled gently. "You loved him through his dark periods. You loved him when he was with other people, you loved him when you couldn't be together. And now, you deserve to love him when his head and his heart are in the same place, and he's stepped into the light. While I can appreciate how it's soothing to your wounds to have the shoe on the other foot, don't play the game too long, because there are no winners when the game is payback. Don't let pride get in the way of your potential happiness. Think about it."

Haley patted her shoulder one more time and left her there, to go through what amounted to Lucas' version of the millions of copies of his book she carried around. And if Peyton were to be honest, if they were comparing the sentimentality of the memorabilia kept over the period they were apart, Lucas would have won, hands down.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright! Peyton box finally puts in an appearance. Did it work? Good move, bad move? Is Peyton now gonna give Lucas another chance?

What do you think, Peyton?

Peyton: "Oh, that Lucas."

Well, she's not giving anything up! What do you guys think? I still have some holdouts who want more from Lucas, which is okay, cause he's got some things up his sleeve! ;)

I guess I've written Lucas too well, because almost everybody's ready for Lucas and Peyton to be together but Peyton! lol. Bear with me guys, I had a lot of anger towards Lucas, and I love Peyton too much. Plus, I wrote the chapters a while ago, so I couldnt speed it up if I tried- Peyton keeps fighting me when I try to get them together earlier, because she has some doubts that need to be cleared up before she can let him all the way in. Also, keep in mind he's only been back in town a month, and for two weeks he was on the road, even though I have drawn it out for 13 chapters.

So love me, hate me, just keep reading and reviewing, and we're golden!


	24. To Second Chances

A/N: Bear with me. Lucas will be back, I promise, but I have to get in the William interactions for all my readers who wanted more Paley and Weyton (lol), as well as move the other arcs a little. So enjoy, and know that Lucas will be back next chapter!

To answer questions: Haley came to Peyton on Monday afternoon. It doesn't really coincide with a song, because Lucas hadn't planned to give Peyton the box.

Haley could sense that Peyton wasnt going to damage the contents of the box, which is why she left her alone with it. Knowing Peyton, Hakey knew she needed that alone time with the contents. Peyton gives it back to her before Lucas gets home though.

Also, yes, I do have the story written at least a couple chapters ahead of what is posted. That is the only way I can offer daily updates, or even every other day updates, so dont hold it against other writers who dont do the same. I am at a time in my life where I can devote an hour a day to writing; others may not have that luxury, nor may they have the luxury of the characters telling them what to do ( :) ). But I still go back and add things to recent chapters if reviewers ask for something and I can fit it in (which is where chapters 22-24 came from- shoutout to everyone who wanted Jilliam and/ or Paley action)

I had planned on posting this afternoon because of meetings, but a man made courtneylovejason angry and Peyton, happy to have a non-leyton shipper ship leyton, and commiserating with men making women angry, said, 'hey, you should give that girl a morning update!' So here it is, 6 hours early. Everybody say, thank you courtney!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24 To Second Chances

William had taken to the guitar like a duck to water, though Peyton wasn't surprised. What continued to surprise her was his talent. He was a natural, and it was not only a proud mother talking, but also the record label producer side of her as well. Haley had been teaching him the tune of 'Happy Birthday' because he wanted to play it for Bella on Saturday, and because it was a good first song to learn. Haley was honored that Peyton asked her to be William's music teacher, especially since her own son fought learning the piano with all his little might. And after Peyton pointed out the speed with which William learned his first tune, during their sessions together Haley played a hunch on where his ability lay.

"Peyton, your son is a genius." Haley said one night after Bella's at home birthday party. It had been a family affair only, with the whole gang coming to the house and eating dinner with the Bella, Brooke, Peyton and William. Even Mouth and Millie were there, having returned to Tree Hill after a stint in Omaha where they realized there was no place like home. The house was decorated with Dora the Explorer, and Bella wore a tiara and a special dress to celebrate her birthday. William played his guitar as a practice run,while Brooke and Peyton brought out a mini cake for Bella and a bigger cake for everyone else, as everyone sang happy birthday. Lucas had also called and sang happy birthday to her over the phone. It was truly a day to remember, though, in typical Brooke fashion, there would be an even bigger day to remember on Saturday.

"I know, but I don't mind you telling me." Peyton smiled.

"No, I'm serious. Watch this." Haley said, motioning Peyton to follow her into the music room. Peyton had sprung for a mini amp system for Haley's house, since Wills now went everywhere he was allowed to with his guitar, and since she was giving him lessons.

Wills was inside, practicing the new chords Haley gave him to learn. "You hear me, Momma? You hear me playing?" William asked excitedly.

"Yes, my little rock star. And you sound wonderful!" Peyton said, sitting on the couch as Haley pulled up to the piano.

"Hey Wills, lets play that game we've been practicing. You try to play what I play on the piano, okay?"

"Ok! I like that game!"

She tried out a chord, and William played around with the sound of different notes until he found it. "Here it is!" he said proudly, finally strumming the right chord.

Peyton clapped as Haley ruffled his hair. "Very good!" How about this one?"

She played another chord, a little harder than the first. It wasn't long before he found that one too. Peyton clapped again as he beamed at his success.

"Ok, this time, I'm going to play a song, and you try to play it on your guitar." She played the beginning riff, the first ten chords of 'Eye of the Tiger.'

"Hey, I know that song!" Wills began to hum it as he bounced his fingers around the guitar, playing one chord after the other, shaking his head as he messed up, but eventually he found it, playing it triumphantly with a little wiggle.

Peyton locked eyes with Haley. Her child _was_ a genius. He had the ability to listen to music and find the sounds on his guitar. "Well, well, little rock star. I think we'll just bypass those 'little learn to play' books and skip right to rock and roll."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the knowledge that he could listen to a song and learn to play it, Wills spent his days holed up in his room, the cd player on as he listened to the songs he wanted to learn. Instead of begging for candy or toys, he asked for instrumentals of his favorite songs. Everyday he asked to go to the studio with Peyton after school, because Peyton often got instrumental cds for free as a label producer.

Eventually Peyton had to have a talk with him. She didn't want to stifle his enthusiasm, but his relationship with Jamie was suffering due to his fixation with the guitar, and she reminded him it was good to have a hobby, but he had to share his time and do what his cousin wanted to do sometimes too. The boys quickly made up and were back to being inseparable in no time, with the help of the adults restricting 'guitar time.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Wednesday morning when Peyton was surprised by a knock at the door of her office. She opened the door to a UPS delivery man, who handed her a package and asked her to sign for it. Thanking the man, confused, she walked back to her desk, turning the package over and over in her hand. The return address was Brooke's house, and the label read her office, ensuring that the package would get to her, but not giving any indication who it was from.

She opened the brown parcel paper to reveal a box with an envelope taped on it. It simply said 'read after opening the box'. Opening the box, she gasped in awe at what was inside. It was a necklace, a delicate silver chain holding a beautiful pendant of a bird with wings that looked as if they would begin to beat at any moment. Matching earrings lay beneath it. Peyton ran her fingers gently over the gift, loving the artistry that went into the pieces. It was definitely something she would wear, and she went to put them on before she paused. Who had given her such a gift? David? It was too extravagant from a man she had only seen once. Brooke or Haley? It wasn't her birthday anytime soon.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a card.

_Peyton, _

_I saw these and I thought of you. I asked the artisan about them and she said it was a phoenix, and I immediately thought of us and our love for each other. Like the phoenix, our love will never die, but out of the ashes of what we thought was dead, it will be reborn into something stronger than it was before. Out of the fire, we will emerge indestructible, and our love will live on for a thousand years, able to survive whatever comes our way. _

_And even if you can't see the link to us, see the link to you. Like the phoenix, your beauty overwhelms mortal men. You are not consumed by the flames of life, but rise from them, refined and stronger than ever. Wear them with pride, and if they don't make you think of us together, be proud that they'll make others think of you._

_I love you, _

_Lucas_

And here it was. A gift she couldn't refuse. Not flowers or candy or some other bauble DeBeers said any woman would love. Something for her, that was a reflection of her, and not some pat gift hallmark said on some commercial that all women wanted.

Not only that, she didn't have to make any decision regarding Lucas before she accepted them, because he had given her an inherent out. To accept the jewelry did not necessarily mean she agreed to give him another chance, because the phoenix also represented who she was. He had finally recognized her ability to stand alone, to be strong _alone_.

It reminded her that if she did decide to be with him again, it was because she wanted to, not because she needed to. Peyton smiled when she realized that perhaps Lucas had mis-stepped in sending her this gift, because she was also reminded that she _was_ strong, she _was_ powerful, and though _he_ had recognized it too late, others might see that same strength in her and recognize her worth without all the heartache and pain he put her through. She had been through the fire of their dying love and emerged reborn into a healthier person, one who was ready to start her new life, and potentially, find a new love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pretty soon Saturday dawned, a big day for everyone. It was the day of the big party. The day Lucas arrived home. The day David and Peyton would have their third date. The day Brooke and Ethan would have their date, though they had met so often Peyton stopped counting.

Brooke and Ethan had been almost inseparable, as much as their schedule would allow it, so no one blinked when they heard he was going to be there, but David and Peyton had only met up one more time, at a Jack's Mannequin concert that was held in nearby Wilmington. She just smiled when he remarked on her new jewelry as they walked into the stadium where the concert was being held. "The phoenix, huh? It fits you," she looked up at him, nodding, before looping her arm through his.

"I think it fits me perfectly." Sbe patted his arm as they made their way to their seats.

Peyton was pleasantly surprised at how great a time she had with David on their second date, and David, having heard about the birthday celebration from Ethan, thought attending would be fun, so Peyton suggested he come with Ethan, happy he didn't mind spending time with kids.

Peyton always marveled at how you could feel such polar-opposite emotions at the same time- fear and excitement, sadness and joy. But that was life, and Peyton was currently living it to the fullest. And she both couldn't wait for the day to start and dreaded its arrival. Because today was the day she had to have 'a talk' with Lucas. And she didn't think he was going to be happy with what she had to say.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I_ have nothing to say but, dun dun dun! What's she gonna tell him? What do you guys think? Is it over for Lucas? Has Peyton moved on?

To see the pendant check out the website. The earrings have a matching design.

You guys are almost halfway to 700! Pass it by midnight (my time) Thursday and the daily updates will be extended to Saturday!


	25. Happy Birthday Bella!

A/N: I live in Baltimore, MD, so I am east coast, USA, so you have a rough idea when midnight is for me. And no note today, because I know you are all waiting for Bellas party, so enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24 Happy Birthday Bella!

Tree Hill, North Carolina. Home Sweet Home. If he were a kid, he didn't know if he'd be bouncing up and down in his seat with anticipation, or sucking his thumb curled up in the backseat in nervousness for what was to come. He had a feeling the anticipation won out over the nervousness, because regardless of what was about to happen, he had the advantage of being physically present now, and ready to deal with whatever came his way.

He got out of the sedan service that dropped him off in front of the Benington Hills Country Club, located about 30 minutes outside of Tree Hill, where Brooke was hosting Bella's birthday party at one of their clubhouses. Thank goodness for Carolina weather- the kids were still able to enjoy the outdoors without concern, though the bite in the air said that wouldn't be the case for long. A little late to the gathering, he had missed the magician and balloon man, but was just in time for the pony rides and face painting it seemed, as he made his way through the throngs of kids that had been invited to the shindig. He spotted Haley through the glass windows, setting up something on the tables inside.

"Oh thank God! Someone I know," Lucas said, as he made his way through the doors to where it turned out Haley was organizing the gift table.

Startled, Haley dropped the bag she was holding and her hand flew to her throat. "Lucas! You scared me! Man, I hope that wasn't fragile." She said as she turned around and first gave him a hug, before reaching to pick the gift off the floor.

"Sorry about that. I was just relieved to recognize someone. Who are all these people, and where are the people I know?" He said, placing his gift bag with the rest of the items on the table.

"Well, most of them are Jamie and Wills' friends and siblings from school, some are from the country club where Brooke, believe it or not, is a member, and a few are her buyer's kids." Haley said, running through the list of people Brooke told her when she asked the same question.

"And the people I know?" Lucas queried.

"Probably at the mini carnival that's set up inside, for the parents who wanted to keep their kids indoors in case the weather got bad, which thank god, it hasn't."

They were interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the double doors across the room, unnoticed by Lucas until he caught sight of the blond curls that were making their way through them. The ends of his mouth quirked up to form a grin, quickly falling when he took note of the dark haired man she was pressed against, patting his chest with one hand, her other arm locked through his as she stared up at him, eyes sparkling.

"…I thought that little kid was a goner for sure when he told you that _anybody_ could have knocked down 3 measly bowling pins after you missed them. Haley, what are you doing in here, knitting her…" Peytons voice trailed off as she took her eyes from David and looked over to Haley, noticing she was not alone. "…gift? Hey Lucas, you're back!" she said smiling, acknowledging Lucas' presence.

She looked at David, putting her hand on his chest once more and saying something indistinguishable to him before letting go and making her way to Lucas. "No wonder Haley took so long dropping off David's gift. Probably snooping too, I bet."

At Haley's blush, Peyton waggled her finger. "Just can't wait like the rest of us, huh?"

Finally reaching Lucas, she pulled him into a friendly hug. "Glad to see you made it back safely. Wills will be happy to see you. Did you know your mom is here with her crew? They're at the carnival too. We're on our way back there, so I can show you the way."

Lucas stomach dropped at the ease with which she greeted him. After a month of fighting for her, and two of those weeks spent out of town, he had resigned himself to the distance she would place between him. But in his dreams over the month this was exactly how he imagined this scenario, and he looked forward to the joy her embrace would bring him. The reality however was very different, for her friendliness and warm greeting had the opposite effect, and it was thanks to the dark haired man that stood watching her, smiling; a man that was only present in his nightmares. His presence here, at a 'family' gathering, coupled with her willingness to initiate contact with him, Lucas, when before he left she did everything in her power not to, indicated to him that she had finally moved on from loving him. She had finally let him go.

A coldness crept over him, and the voices seemed to move further and further away as Peyton remembered her guest standing there and casually introduced him to Lucas. Lucas felt like he were watching himself, surprised at how well he played the game, shaking David's hand and saying nice to meet you; nodding with interest as Peyton quickly ran down his lists of accomplishments. He was on autopilot, responding to Haley, who noticed something was off, by saying he had jetlag.

He followed behind as Peyton dragged David back to the carnival room, watching Peyton as she laughed and teased the new man about the beating he was going to get in the ring toss; he noticed and offered a wan smile to Haley who was glancing back at him in concern.

Nothing was breaking through the fog he was under at the thought that it was truly over; not running into his mother, who offered him looks of sympathy after she followed his gaze to where Peyton stood with David; not hugging his sister, who let him know how much she missed living with him on their boat; not Wills and Jamie, who at the sight of him, dropped the lemon sticks they were dueling with to be the first to hug him, wrapping their arms around his neck and patting him with their sticky fingers. He hugged them back and made his way to Brooke and Bella, who were getting a caricature drawn of them, Bella sitting prettily in Brooke's lap as if she knew she was being immortalized.

He went through the motions, finally saying his perfunctory hellos to everyone and making his way back outside to sit on the steps of the country club, watching the parents who were taking pictures and smiling at their offspring who were enjoying themselves on top of the Shetland ponies. He didn't even notice when Haley sat next to him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing gently.

"This is just a step back. Doesn't mean you are out of the game," she said soothingly. Inside though, she was worried herself.

Brooke had been no help this week, since Peyton had given no indication to either Brooke or Haley her reaction to the existence of the Peyton box, or any decisions she had made about Lucas. However, the continued dating of David after the disastrous first date had them worried.

When Brooke asked her why she would go out with him a second time if she weren't attracted, she simply said, "You guys keep telling me to give out second chances to Lucas, who has made plenty of mistakes. Why shouldn't I give one to David, whose only fault was that he's not Lucas? Besides, that was your type of date, Brooke, with the fancy dinner and dressing up. Maybe we'll have better chemistry if we do something that's more up my alley."

So when David came through with concert tickets to Jack's Mannequin, there was nothing left to say. And even though David came 'with Ethan' to the birthday party, it didn't escape anyone's notice that they had been inseparable since he'd arrived.

"I know that here," Lucas said, pointing to his head, "I just need a moment to know that here." He said, pointing to his heart.

"Just remember, she had to cope with that feeling for months, and _you_ were engaged. You just have to get through today, and she's just been dating this fellow for a week. She hasn't even introduced him to Will as anything other than 'Mr. Ethan's friend,' so you've got time to fight back."

"You're right," Lucas said heavily. "I just…need a moment."

In response, Haley patted his back once more before going in search of her offspring. Moments later, Wills came running by, only to halt and run back when he caught sight of Lucas.

"Uncle Luke! Just the man I was looking for." Wills said, making Lucas chuckle weakly at his choice of words. "Uncle Nathan is going to help Jamie ride the ponies, and I wanted you to help me. Will you?"

"Of course I will." Standing up, Lucas offered his hand, which Wills took eagerly. Shaking off his malaise, he forced some excitement into his voice. "Maybe we can beat them there!"

Peyton and David were walking with Brooke, Bella, and Ethan towards the glass doors to go out to where the ponies were stationed, to give Bella another go at riding one.

Peyton smiled as she watched through the windows Wills and Lucas first walking, then running towards the ponies, Lucas scooping Wills up and putting him under his arm like a football, as Nathan had done the same to Jamie, coming from the other direction.

She cheered as Wills and Lucas beat Nathan and Jamie by a step, then burst into hysterical laughter as the two began to dance happily, only to complain loudly when Nathan and Jamie got in front of them in line while they were concentrating on their victory dance.

"It's so great your son has such a close bond with his uncle." David commented as he watched with Peyton.

She smiled at David. "Yes it is." She said, eyes glowing as she looked at the man and the boy together. "Yes it is."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day wound down, from William performing his rendition of 'Happy Birthday' on the stage to his cousin, to cutting the cake, to opening the presents, including a pink and purple sled from Uncle Lucas for the coming winter months, something he picked up on his book tour in Montana.

A very satisfied Bella was lying her head drowsily on Peyton's shoulder, cozily wrapped under a blanket in the cooling dusk as Brooke was saying goodbye to Ethan and thanking him for coming to the party. Peyton was sure that wasn't all they were doing, but she was happy for her friend. Ethan was a great guy, and since she had gotten to know him over the week when he came to dinner at Brooke's house, or when she stopped by the store and he was there, she whole heartedly approved of her friend's new love interest.

She had already said goodbye to David, accepting his kiss on her cheek before he went to wait for Ethan in the car; she probably should have told him those two would be awhile.

She looked up in the twilight as Haley walked by and sat next to her on the steps where she cradled Bella, waiting for Brooke. They sat in silence, watching as their boys wrestled with their uncle and father, peals of laughter and shrieks echoing through the night, the edge of overtiredness punctuating their childish voices.

"Looks like someone had a good birthday." Haley said quietly, looking at the sleepy baby. Bella snuggled against Peyton and succumbed to sleep, secure in her godmother's arms.

"She's not the only one who enjoyed it," Peyton said, smiling as she smoothed back Bella's hair and kissed her forehead, swaying gently to rock her. She looked back out at the boys, now punchdrunk on sleepiness and excitement, ganging up to tackle Lucas, who pretended to crash to the ground, Nathan 'coming to his rescue.'

"You looked like you were having fun yourself." Haley nudged Peyton with her body, smiling.

"You can stop digging, Hales, David's just a friend." Peyton said, still looking at the boys.

Haley visibly relaxed, grateful Peyton was not looking at her.

"That doesn't mean you can run to Lucas and tell him he still has a chance because David's not serious." Peyton said seriously, still not looking at Haley.

Haley started, then stared at Peyton's profile. "How… how did you?"

"How did I know you've been helping Lucas out the entire time?" Peyton finally turned and looked at Haley.

"Hales, you've been Luke's best friend since before you could walk probably. And I know the boy's not psychic, so it had to be you telling him where to 'run into' me all the time, and what my favorite flower and candy was. Just like I know everything you've given me, every secret about him you've shared with me has been in his best interest."

She smiled. "And I know it's been in my best interest too. But that still doesn't mean you can keep a secret worth a damn, Mrs. Haley James Scott. Which is why when I ask you if seeing me with David made Lucas jealous, you're going to tell me…"

"It broke his little heart." Haley gushed out. "If he could've cried without 50 million people seeing him, he would've."

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"No, but it was close." Haley admitted. "I don't think he realized until that moment just what you went through when he was with Lindsay."

"Good." Peyton said, rocking Bella as she shifted. The women fell silent as Bella smacked her lips, then settled again in slumber.

"Haley," Peyton said softly, thoughtfully. "Can you promise me if I give him another chance it'll work out this time? That I won't end up with my heart broken?"

Haley looked down thoughtfully, before turning back to Peyton. "I wish I could guarantee this will all end in 'happily ever after.' But life has no guarantees. What I can tell you is it's worth the risk. I can tell you that we will all be there for you through this. And I can tell you that if this doesn't work out, I will have lost a best friend, because I told him I would kill him if he hurt you again."

Peyton chuckled at the last part; Haley spoke again. "But I guess then my question to you is, how will you know it's worked itself out? What does your 'happily ever after' look like to you? Knowing what your goal is is the only way you'll know you've reached it."

Peyton looked out at the blond haired man flying the blond haired boy around in circles. "My goal's never changed; my 'ever after' has always been the same as his I guess."

Gathering her courage, and setting her heart free to feel the emotions that had been boiling beneath the surface since Lucas began her quest, Peyton finally spoke the desire that had never fully left her heart.

"I guess I'll know it's worked out…when Peyton Sawyer becomes Peyton Scott."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Come on, tell me. How many of you were worried about David. You can be honest, I won't hold it against you- heck, I wrote it that way!

Sorry, Julian cant come back. I like Ethan and its my story. Plus, Julian only works with a secure Leyton, and we don't have that here, so sorry Brulian fans. But be honest, all you Brulianers out there. Before Julian came in the picture, weren't you rooting for Brooke to hook up with Ethan during the Angie arc (whats your first name Dr Copeland? ;))?


	26. Revelations

A/N: I loved loved loved your comments for last chapter, and I think you will enjoy this one as well.

Firestarterchik, Looney4MyTunes3, newbielpfanatic, and Lotti190- You're welcome! :)

Maygen Lauren and bkworm52, I'm glad you came back to the story and didn't leave it for good! I am a LEYTON shipper, so be comforted by the fact that wherever I take the characters, they will make it in the end. That being said, its not over. I've still got some things up my sleeve. Lucas has a lot to pay for. ;)

HJS-NS-23 and demeter18- I love that you have remained steadfast in wanting Lucas to do more. Just don't stop reading when I finally let him off the mat! :)

LeytonLove4ever- I'm so glad my story has curative powers. Ohmmmmmmm!

Annie- Yay East Coasters! Though I love all my worldly readers! :)

Over 700 reviews! You guys are killing me with love! Daily reviews continued til Saturday! Keep up the good work guys! I'm gonna have to start writing again to keep my 5 chapter lead on posting, you guys are reviewing so well. The good news about that is you now know this fic goes to at least 31 chapters. :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 26 Revelations

After making Haley swear she wouldn't reveal Peyton's feelings to Lucas, or Peyton's true relationship with David (she had already explained to him that she wasn't interested in anything more than friendship), Peyton called Wills up to her. Lucas followed behind, grabbing Wills up over his shoulder and carrying him, giggling, to his mother, an excuse for him to spend more time with Peyton.

He watched fondly as Peyton navigated Wills' sleepy requests to stay longer and play with Uncle Lucas; Peyton gently turned him down.

"We have to go sweetie, but you'll see Uncle Lucas on Wednesday, when he comes back from the rest of his tour." Peyton said, softly, smoothing back William's hair as he looked up at her.

When his eyes fell and the edges of his lips drooped, Peyton relented. "I tell you what. We'll drop Uncle Lucas off at his house instead of Aunt Haley, so you can spend more time with him."

Both William and Lucas looked at her with gratitude, Wills hugging her around the legs, and Lucas smiling, grateful for a chance to spend more time with her before he left tomorrow morning.

At that moment, Brooke sauntered up, a satisfied smile on her face. "Ohhh, that man. He does know how to kiss a girl."

Peyton laughed. "I am so happy for you, best friend, but your child is asleep and mine is close to it, so let's move this party on home."

Together they began to move towards the parking lot, Brooke taking Bella in her car and Lucas strapping Wills in his car seat before moving to the front seat of Peyton's comet. He began to speak, but Peyton shushed him, saying quietly. "Give him 5 minutes; he'll be out like a light."

Sure enough, they had barely pulled onto the main road leading to the highway back to Tree Hill, when soft snores emanated from the back seat.

"He had a big day." Lucas said, looking back at William slumped in his car seat, mouth slack from sleep.

"Yes, but he had a lot of fun today too." Peyton said, smiling as she looked in the rearview.

"You looked like you were having a good time yourself with what's his name. David?"

"Lucas…" Peyton sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not going to say anything bad, it's just…you looked happy Peyton. And I'm not going to pretend I wasn't jealous, because I was. But you were so selfless when I strayed from us that I wouldn't be much of a man if I couldn't do the same." Lucas took a breath. "I love you Peyton, but I understand that you need time to think, to trust that my love won't waver or change, or let you down like it has in the past. I can give you that. I said I'd wait forever, and I'm gonna show you I mean it."

Peyton allowed the warmth from his words to furl through her. Already ready to let him off the mat, he still was surprising her with his new frame of mind. Even with competition, he didn't back off, as he had with Jake, or make snide comments, as he had when he was with Lindsay.

Instead he continued by saying, "I can't stop you from dating, because that is your right. I just ask that you give me a chance, and go out with me too. Go to dinner with me, Peyton. Wednesday night, when I get back in town."

Peyton looked at Lucas before turning her eyes back to the road. Date him? They had never really dated before. They had always moved from friends to a couple, never really following the typical dating pattern. She liked the idea. In a way she was grateful that she wasn't given the chance to fall back into her old pattern of declaring her feelings to have to jumpstart their relationship, like every time before. This time it was Lucas who was taking the initiative.

"Okay. Dinner it is, Wednesday." Peyton agreed.

"Okay." Lucas said, surprised he didn't have to fight harder. He was fully prepared with a speech that he now didn't have to use.

"Just so you know, I am still calling you every night while I'm gone." Lucas said relieved, unable to control the grin plastered on his face. Progress!

"Just so you know, now that we're 'dating', I expect you to." Peyton said lightly.

"And I want you to keep listening to the cd I made for you."

"And I want a new one when you get back to listen to, since we're making demands now." She said playfully.

"And I'm just giving you fair warning, that I will be making moves on you when we're together." Lucas said, getting into the rhythm of their banter, warmth beginning to push away the cold that had enveloped his heart all day at the thought that he had lost her to another man, potentially for good.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Lucas Scott."

Lucas got bold. "And you can have all the fun you want with David, or John, or whoever you decide to go out with, as long as you realize that at the end of the day, you will become Peyton Scott, if I have to date you until Wills' is in college."

"You know what?" Peyton said thoughtfully as they pulled up in front of his house, "I think I'm beginning to believe you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was such a girl. Saturday she was so sure she was ready to give Lucas another chance. David had only reminded her that as great as he was, a great as any man was, they couldn't compare to Lucas Scott in her heart. And once she opened it up to the possibility of love with someone else, its traitorous self went right back to yearning for Lucas Scott.

So she felt her only options were to close her heart to love forever, being content to raise William fatherless, or to give Lucas Scott another chance. The first option did not sit well with her. Yes he had uncles, yes, he wasn't motherless, but even with great uncles, both she and Lucas could write a book about how the heart yearned for two parents, and she didn't want that for her son forever. But with the second option, she couldn't shake loose the bone deep fear of the man who had broken her heart a thousand times before.

She thought about what Haley said. When would the fear go away? Would it be when he proposed? Was she ready for that step when they hadn't been together for over 4 years? What if they were different people? What if they were just holding on to the memory of love, and once they got back together, they realized that their feelings had changed and didn't stand up to reality?

She calmed herself. This was why she agreed to dating. To give herself time. Time to get used to having Lucas in her life again. Time to see if what her heart wanted was just the memory of the boy, and not the man he was today.

And she had to admit, she was excited. Lucas had pulled off a number of romantic gestures she didn't know he had in him. Haley swore that after the flowers and candy, the rest of the gestures had come from him alone; all she told him to do was figure out a way to show Peyton that he would do whatever it took to win her back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton shared with Brooke and Haley that she was going to date Lucas; she also made them promise not to let him know that he really didn't have any competition in David. There was no need to let him get cocky, or feel that she had made up her mind; she wanted time to make sure her decision was the right one.

And now it was Tuesday- Haley called everyone over to dinner at their house sans Lucas, who was still on the road; she and Nathan had an announcement to make.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming." Haley said as everyone was finishing up.

"I'd like to thank you for cooking!" Skills said jokingly, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, momma, the food was de-licious!" Jamie jumped in.

Not to be outdone, Wills chimed in as well. "You did it again, Aunt Haley!"

Peyton leaned over to Brooke, chuckling. "Where does he get his sayings?"

"I have no idea," Brooke said, smiling herself.

"Mama!" Bella yelled, seated on the other side of Brooke.

"Yes, my darling, what is it?" Brooke turned to Bella.

Bella just smiled brightly at her mother, before turning back to her picked over plate.

Brooke turned back to Peyton. "I swear she just likes the power she gets from calling my name and having me respond. Not that I don't love hearing it; I would just like to hear it and have her actually want something."

"Mama." Bella called again.

"Yes baby." Brooke said, turning back again.

Bella smiled again, before turning back to her plate and popping a string bean into her mouth.

Peyton held her sides and covered her mouth, trying to contain her mirth. There was never a dull moment around here, that was for sure.

"Hey, hey, hey guys! I did have an announcement to make!" Haley said sternly, only to break her own expression by smiling herself. Everyone turned and fell silent to listen.

"Well, actually, Nathan has something he wants to share…" Haley was interrupted by the sound of the telephone.

"Shoot, that's probably Lucas." She muttered. Then she brightened. "I'll put him on speaker phone."

She ran and got the phone, bringing it into the dining room. "Hey Luke!" chorused everyone seated around the table.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Lucas responded over the phone.

"Uncle Nathan was just about to make an announcement, Uncle Lucas!" Wills said, running to the phone and yelling directly into the mic.

Peyton winced and ran over to get him. "You don't have to speak right in the phone, baby boy, and you don't have to yell. He can hear you even from a distance."

"Really?" Wills said, before running back to his seat. "Can you hear me Uncle Lucas?" he said, speaking in a low tone.

"Sure can, little man." Lucas said, smiling.

"Wow, that's cool!" Wills said, turning towards Jamie to exclaim over the phone.

"Hey Peyton, can you hear it?" Lucas said.

Peyton frowned, confused. "Hear what?"

"Hear how my heart beats only for you." Lucas said smoothly. His words started a cacophony of whistles and jeers from around the table, because of course, everyone heard, and of course, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie couldn't let him get away with lines like that.

Peyton ignored the comments. "Alright smooth talker, save it for when you call me later. And don't think saying that to me now gets you out of calling me tonight." Peyton was just teasing; she knew he would call her before she went to bed so they could talk until she fell asleep. "Now, lets get back to why we're all here." Raising her voice to change the subject, she turned to Nathan, "Nate, what were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say… Haley, feel how my heart beats for you." He said, grabbing Haley's hand and placing it over his heart. That started another round of teasing, and even Lucas had to chuckle. Eventually they quieted. Nathan finished laughing and cleared his throat.

"Seriously guys. I want to thank you all for coming. And before I tell you my news I want you to know that I couldn't have done any of this without my family behind me, every step of the way. You guys made me a better man, made me fight back when life through me a curve ball. You said I could do it when other said I couldn't, so this moment is yours too." He paused, looking around at the expectant faces. "So I want you get ready to rock the gold and red, because I, Nathan Scott, am now a Charleston Chief."

The room exploded with motion, as everyone stood up to swarm Nathan with hugs and slaps on the back, Lucas on the phone exclaiming how great it was.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on that evening, Peyton was snuggled under the covers talking to Lucas. He had gotten off the phone with William earlier, having made another call to Wills as well, and he and Peyton had been talking for over an hour. Not about anything in particular, but since Peyton wasn't fighting so hard to push him away, they fell back into their normal rhythm of being, and they never had a problem in the friendship area. At one point some would have even considered them best friends.

"So then this guy asked if I still had your number could I add it to the autograph so he could call you, because you sounded like a good catch the way I wrote you." Lucas said, sharing some of his tour stories with her.

"Oh. Was he cute?" Peyton said playfully.

"Wait, let me pull out the man'o'meter. Boop beep boop boop arnngggg! Nope, sorry, information unable to be processed. Not a female." Lucas said, after making some computer noises.

Peyton chuckled.

"So, It turns out I get into town in the morning tomorrow. Want to get together for lunch?" Lucas asked casually.

"Sorry, Luke, I have plans." Peyton said regretfully. "But we are still on for dinner. Where are we going, by the way?"

"It's a surprise." Lucas said, a little bummed by the thought of her plans with who he assumed was another man.

"Come on, give me a hint."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms even though he couldn't see.

"Now, don't pout," he teased. "You'll find out tomorrow!"

Peyton laughed out loud. He knew her too well. Lucas joined her laughter, and after a while they quieted.

"I've missed you." Lucas said seriously. "I've missed this. And I'm so glad you're giving me another chance. I won't you down, Peyton."

"I hope not." Peyton said softly.

"I'm serious, Peyton. You're my everything, and I don't ever want to lose you again. I will never take your love for granted again."

"I really hope you mean it," Peyton said. She struggled for a moment before giving him the truth. "I don't think I would survive it if my heart broke again."

"I'm not going anywhere Peyton, never again. And I know my promises in the past didn't mean anything, but they do know, so I will promise you right this moment. I will love you forever, and I will wait as long as you need me to." Lucas said fervently.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just want to say, I just love the OTH family! Can you feel the love?

So Peyton has agreed to date Lucas? How do we feel about this? Anybody mad she's agreed to date him? Over the moon? Ready for him to propose again already? What's Lucas going to do for a first date? Who does Peyton have a lunch date with? Guess today, find out tomorrow (cause you guys are awesome reviewers) on, William Sawyer!


	27. First Date

To Leyton fans everywhere! The chapter you've all been waiting for, and its long! :)

Shameless plug- to Maygen Lauren and other fans who like leyton fluff. Leyton has gotten together now in Anything for Brody (chapter 10), and there is lots of fluffy (in the words of smc-27 and MX3sOTHnnLP- hot) togetherness in store for them in that story, especially since its pre season 5 and pre season 3 Brooke craziness, so I went all out with the Leyton love (though there will be other drama). So read that in case this fluffy is moving too slow for you.

Oh, and have I mentioned that Lucas is off-key, but in a sweet, awww kind of way? ;)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27 First Date

He didn't need to know that her lunch date was with Mia, did he? Of course not. She never said she was having lunch with a guy, and you know what they always say about people who made assumptions.

She and Mia went over some last minute changes to the USO show, including a new song Mia had been working on that she wanted to do for the show in addition to her already established hits. Since the USO show was next weekend, Peyton was swamped at work both before and after Mia had come and gone, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because it meant Peyton didn't have time to stress about the coming night ahead and her first 'date' with Lucas.

She didn't even have time to answer Lucas in his daily texts, a habit they had fallen into since he had been away. He had quickly realized that while she would only talk to him once, _after_ his daily call to Wills, she would answer his texts throughout the day without a problem. So he had taken to texting her randomly throughout the day- just to say hi, or to share an amusing occurrence, every once in a while throwing in an 'I miss you,' or an 'I love you.'

She rushed through the door of her house, greeting Wills , who had been dropped off at Clothes over Bros by Nathan after practice, and was currently sitting on the couch reading a story with Brooke and Bella, as she rushed into her room and began burrowing through her closet, looking for something to wear.

Wills followed her into the room and lounged on the bed, looking on curiously at the behavior he had never seen her mother display before. He had seen his aunt act in a similar fashion though, every time she went on a date with Mr. Ethan. "Momma, are you going on a date?"

Distracted, Peyton answered truthfully. "Yes, baby."

"Oh." Wills said, glad to have cleared up one mystery, but now was stuck in another. "With Mr. Ethan?"

Peyton stopped her searching to look at her son. "No, not with Mr. Ethan. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you are acting like Aunt Brooke when she has a date with Mr. Ethan, so I thought maybe it was your turn. But it's probably a good thing it isn't Mr. Ethan, because I don't think Aunt Brooke likes to share." Wills said seriously.

Peyton laughed. "You're right, buddy. The time for me and Aunt Brooke sharing is long gone."

"So if you're not going out with Mr. Ethan, who are you going out with?"

Peyton was saved by having to answer by the timely arrival of Brooke with Bella. "Wills, Bella is getting fussy. Do you think you could play her a tune on your guitar if I put her in the playpen?"

Wills nodded eagerly, excited for a chance to play his guitar outside of 'guitar time.' He quickly forgot what he was asking his mom and ran out the room to go set up, Brooke winking at Peyton and mouthing, "I'll be back," before leaving the room.

Peyton stared at her closet, before sitting on the bed in a huff. This was not her. She was not a 'fret over what to wear' type of girl. So what the first date with the 'new and improved' Lucas made her nervous. This was still Lucas. The man had seen her naked for crying out loud. She quickly moved her thoughts away from there as she felt herself getting warm as her thoughts went to what he looked like naked, especially with all those new muscles.

She picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number. She would solve the what to wear issue very easily.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey, beautiful. I was hoping you'd call. What's up?"

"Where exactly are we going tonight?"

"Dinner." He said simply, smiling over the phone.

"No, I know that, but where?" Peyton said, rifling through her closet.

"Now, I'm not gonna tell you that. It's gonna be a surprise."

"No seriously, Luke, I need to know so I can figure out what to wear tonight. Should I wear a dress? Can I wear jeans? Is this an after 5 thing?" Peyton said, frustrated at his playfulness.

"You can wear whatever you want. I know you'll look beautiful in it. Just dress how you want and you'll fit right in. I promise you." Lucas said, staring in his closet himself.

"Okay." Peyton said grumpily, hanging up the phone. He was no help at all!

"See you at 6:30" Lucas said to a dial tone, before tossing the phone on the bed. He knew she wanted a clue as to where they were going, but he enjoyed teasing her, even if put her in a mood because he knew the mood wouldn't last long, and who didn't love a feisty Peyton?

Looking back at his closet, he reached over and picked the phone up. "Hello, Haley? Yeah, it's Lucas. Any ideas on what should I wear tonight?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was just putting in her phoenix earrings when the doorbell rang. She smiled at the spurt of anticipation that ran through her, followed closely behind by fear. What if tonight didn't go well, what if it bombed? What if…

She shook her head to dislodge the thoughts that crept in to paralyze her. She was sick of living in fear. She was taking charge of her life, and she was strong enough to handle whatever situation arose from the step she was taking with Lucas. If it worked out, great, and if it didn't, she could finally put the Lucas and Peyton story to rest, once and for all. She was like the phoenix, able to come through the fire stronger than ever.

She exited her room to hear Wills inform Lucas that she was getting ready for a date.

"So I'm staying with Aunt Brooke tonight. Did you come over to play with us?" Wills said, hanging onto Lucas' leg.

"Not tonight, buddy. Tonight I am here to see the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Aunt Brooke?" Wills said, confused.

"My nephew, I taught him well!" Brooke said proudly from the couch.

Lucas picked Wills up and looked him in the eye. "You don't think your mom is the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Sure I do." Wills shrugged. "But Aunt Brooke always asks, 'Arent I the most beautiful woman in the world?' before she goes out on dates, and momma always says yes, and so does Mr. Ethan. So I thought maybe she had won a contest or something."

Everyone laughed at the little boy's logic, including Peyton, who had entered the room. Partially in defiance, partially because it was what she wanted to wear, Peyton chose to go casual, since Lucas said she could wear anything. She wore jeans and a black oxford shirt that she rolled up the sleeves to a ¾ length. She dressed up the outfit somewhat by placing extra curl in her hair and using darker makeup, making her green eyes pop and her gaze look sultry, almost seductress, though it wasn't the look she had intended.

"You look, amazing." Lucas said, letting William slide to the floor.

"Yeah, momma, you are beautiful." Wills said. "But your date's not here yet. I'm not sure if you should date him, if he can't respect you by being on time." He said, parroting something he heard one of his aunts say.

"But I'm all dressed up," Peyton said, teasing Wills. "What should I do now?"

William thought about it for a moment, before brightening. "I know! You can go out with Uncle Lucas! He'll take you somewhere nice! Maybe you guys can play basketball together or something!"

"You wouldn't mind if I took your mother out on a date?" Lucas said, winking at Peyton, who did her best to keep a straight face.

"Of course not. But you better treat her right, and make sure you have her home at a decent hour!" he said, waggling his finger at Lucas, quoting what his mother always told Mr. Ethan when he took Brooke out.

"Yes sir." Lucas said, saluting Wills, making him giggle. He stood up and turned to Peyton holding out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight?"

Peyton pretended to think about it. "Well, since I have too much respect for myself to go out with a date that won't be on time..." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Sure, I'd love to go out with you tonight."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They pulled up to a small nightclub called 'The Phoenix.' Peyton got out and looked at the dark lettering of the sign as Lucas tossed the keys to the valet before joining her at the entrance.

"I feel a little guilty patroning someplace other than Tric," Peyton admitted as Lucas escorted her into the dark interior. "And how did you find a club I've never heard of?"

Lucas grinned. "Actually, it was fate. The name of the nightclub sealed the deal when I was thinking of the perfect first date for us."

"How'd you find it? One of the places you and Lindsay went to?" Peyton said in a sickly sweet voice, unable to help herself.

Lucas just looked at her and answered seriously. "Lindsay was a classical music kind of girl. We didn't share the same taste in music, and she wasn't a fan of nightclubs." He grabbed her hand. "Nothing borrowed, nothing recycled. This is all for you, Peyton, I promise."

She nodded, appreciating his understanding where she was coming from. She hated to be a bitch, but they had a lot of history to wade through, even if they were both trying to make it to the same finish line.

He gave his name to the maitre'd and he lead them to a seat near the edge of a small wooden floor. Puzzled, Peyton racked her brain to remember if anyone had mentioned a club called the Phoenix in her travels to find new bands for her label. She looked around, trying to get a feel for the club, taking note of the other couples that were filling in the other tables around the dance floor, which was in front of a small stage. She took in the decorations on the walls, the music notes and different pictures of instruments, set on a colorful backdrop. A suspicion blossomed in her mind as to the type of club it was, only to be confirmed when the wail of a saxophone began to play through the speakers strategically placed throughout the room.

"A jazz club?" Peyton said, turning to Lucas.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to get anything musical past you." Lucas said, shaking his head.

Peyton sat back thoughtfully. She had heard jazz before, yes, but it was a genre she hadn't really paid any attention to. She settled in her chair and picked up the menu, looking over the Louisiana style entrees and letting the sounds of what she recognized as a horn wash over her.

"I never would've pictured you as a jazz lover." Peyton said, starting up a conversation.

"Me neither, but Louisiana opened my eyes to a lot of things." Lucas said, looking over menu as well. "When I would hang with the locals after we finished putting up a house, or removing trash, or whatever our task was for the day, they would take me to the different jazz clubs around the city. They considered it their personal duty to break newbies like me in to the wonders of jazz."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I fell in love with the music, and of course I knew that when I got back, I would have to share it with you, because music has always been our thing, and I thought you would like it. So here we are, and I hope you enjoy it."

He took her menu from her when the waiter came over to take their order, causing her to look up at him, confused. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

Peyton understood at once that he was probably not just talking about the food, but she wasn't ready to go there. "With the food, yes." She answered pointedly.

He just smiled, and for a moment she felt a little ruffled. He never reacted the way she thought he would. He just took every barb she threw at him and countered it calmly and patiently. "It's a start." He said lightly. "And I won't let you down." He quickly ordered them the jambalaya dish, a meal designated for two, and iced tea.

After ordering, he turned to Peyton. "So what's this I hear about Wills being the newest artist on red bedroom records?"

Peyton laughed, and launched into the story of how William and Jamie decided to record a 'demo,' during one of their days in the studio.

Conversation flowed easily between the two of them as they sat together, listening to the music and munching on sweet bread until the entrée's arrived. Peyton enjoyed Lucas' choice of meal, the spicy flavors of the rice and sausage and seafood and vegetables exploding in her mouth. She shared her appreciation of his choice, and he just smiled, glad she was enjoying herself. About halfway through the meal, a band came onstage and began warming up their instruments, the sound a cheerful jumble of notes as they warmed up their fingers, and tuned their instruments.

Everyone clapped politely as the leader introduced the band, and Peyton looked at Lucas in shock as they began to play. "They're not singing! What happened to the words?" Peyton asked, never having heard this type of jazz before.

"There are no words, the music tells a story without them." Lucas said. At her look of confusion, he scooted over close to her and put his hands gently over her eyes. "Listen, don't try to understand. Let the music speak to your heart, and you'll hear what they're trying to say." Peyton closed her eyes and listened, doing her best not to be distracted by the scent of his cologne that enveloped her, the feel of his warm hand on her face, his body pressed against hers in the space they currently shared.

Gradually she began to hear it, the mournful wails of the sax, the slow cadence of the piano. The beginning of a tear pricked her eyes. "It's a song about loss, isn't it?" Peyton said, turning to look at Lucas.

"You got it. It's called 'dance with my father' by luthor vandross. The song itself is not actually jazz, but some musicians will take songs with lyrics and remake them to be an instrumental jazz piece."

Peyton's eyes light up as she took in this new form of musical expression. "So they have to convey without words the message of the song? That's amazing!"

"Yes, amazing." Lucas said, watching the wonderment on Peyton's face as a new song began, and she closed her eyes to listen to it.

After a while she spoke. "This, this is a song about love, isn't it."

Lucas startled, caught paying more attention to her than the music. He listened for a while, then smiled. He caught her hands, and she turned to him in surprise as he pulled her close and began to softly sing along.

"_Have I told you I loved you, __lately. _

_Have I told you you still mean the world to me. _

_Have I told you I love you. _

_I'll be your wishing well tell me what you want…."_

"Its beautiful." Peyton breathed, unable to turn away from Lucas' gaze as he sang the lyrics of the song the sax was currently playing. He leaned in closer as he continued to sing along, and she felt pulled in under his spell, falling deeper, deeper into his eyes as their lips moved closer, closer.

The song ended and the audience burst into applause, breaking the connection between the two of them. Disconcerted, they turned towards the stage and began to clap along. The band played three more songs, in which Lucas tried to get Peyton to guess what the message of the songs were that were being played. Most of the songs she didn't know, since she didn't really listen to rhythm and blues, but she did get one song, courtesy of Brooke, who loved popular music and actually had some R& B songs in her collection. The band took a break and the house music came back on, affording Peyton and Lucas time to talk.

"I can't describe how awesome this is. I can't believe I've never heard this before. And I call myself a lover of music." Peyton shook her head.

"Well, think about it this way. Life would be kind of boring if you had discovered all there was to discover already. Now you just found something new to call Max about so he can find you some albums. Although this type of music is best live."

She laid her hand on top of his resting on the table. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

He turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers. "Thank you for giving me another chance, so I would have the opportunity to share this with you. I know it took a lot for you to trust me enough to let me in again, and I promise you Peyton, this is only the beginning. There's not gonna be another ending between us, not if I can help it."

"How can you be sure?" Peyton said, wanting to believe, but still wrestling with doubts.

"Because I have always had a hand in the reason we weren't together. I accept that now. But recognizing that, I can also change it. I'll wait for you, Peyton, as long as it takes for you to trust in our love again, I'll wait for you. Because the only way you can believe me is if I never leave. No matter what you throw at me. Other boyfriends, moving out of state, whatever it is, I'll wait for you to be ready for us. And whenever 'someday' gets here, I'll be there right by your side to make you Mrs. Scott, turning both our dreams into reality."

"How do you know that's still my dream?" Peyton said shakily.

"Because I know you." Lucas said simply. "And if its not your dream anymore," he leaned in close, "then its up to me to make it your dream again. And I can promise you, that is a dream worth believing in."

They sat staring at each other, letting the words hang in the space between them. Slowly the song the band kicked off their second set with filtered into the space, bringing them both back to the present. "Isnt that.." Peyton asked.

"Wait For Love," by Matt White." Lucas smiled. "Yes it is. That's how serious I am. My mental force was so strong it caused the band to back me up by playing an appropriate song.

Peyton shook her head at his lame joke, only to stare in confusion as he stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To ask you to dance." He said, coming around to stand in front of her. "Dance with me." He said, holding out his hand.

She grabbed it and they moved to the middle of the dance floor, swaying gently to the music. The song slowly ended, but they kept dancing. Peyton looked around, noticing that they were the only ones, and felt selfconscious. "Luke, no one else is dancing."

"That's okay, that just means more space for us." At her look of discomfort, Lucas pulled her closer. "Just focus on me, don't worry about anyone else. Close your eyes and feel the music, feel me, and let yourself relax. Trust me, I wont let you go."

She stared at him for a moment, before deliberately closing her eyes and laying her head on her chest. She never was one to care for what others thought, why should she now? She chose instead to enjoy the feeling she got being wrapped in his embrace, as he slowly danced them in a circle.

She was so wrapped up in the sensation of being in his arms, she almost didn't notice when the song changed, once again to a song she could recognize. The saxophone began the melody to 'Made to Love Ya,' and it fit the moment so well Peyton didn't even react, just snuggled deeper into Lucas' embrace. He began to softly sing the words of the chorus to her, dancing them around the other couples that had joined them on the floor.

When the song ended, it felt only natural to lift her head and meet his eyes as he leaned down slowly, giving her enough time to pull away, and when she didn't, meeting his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in tightly as they lost themselves in the magic, both accepting how right it felt to be together again in that moment, with that song playing in the background. He slowly lifted his lips from hers, resting his forehead on hers, before smiling softly, guiding her head back to his shoulder as they continued dancing.

An hour later, in the car ride home, Peyton lay snuggled in his dinner jacket, protection from the cold night air that enveloped them as they left the club. The soft sounds of jazz filled the car, courtesy of Peyton's request that he find a station they could listen to on the way home. Her hand found his on the armrest, and they drove home that way, in silence, hands interlocked as they let the soothing sounds of jazz be the melody their hearts both longed to sing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All I can say is *Sigh*

Ok. The song Lucas sang to her is called "Lately" by Tyrese.

'Wait for Love' is the song that played in episode 4.11? when Peyton kisses Lucas in the hallway

'Dance with my father' is the most moving song in the world. I shed a tear almost every time I hear it. You should definitely check it out, though it has no revelance to the story except it is a song that is done instrumentally for jazz and I absolutely love the song.

Sooo! First date went well! Does that mean the drama is over? They live happily ever after? How long am I going to draw this contentment stage out? Oh lucky readers who earn daily updates, you'll find out tomorrow! :)


	28. William and Lucas, Father and Son

A/N: You made it, by the skin of your teeth, and LeytonLove4ever's last 3 reviews on each chapter! Yay! Daily updates continue til Monday! 900 is next ladies and gentlemen!

Ok, so as much as I loved episode 6.15, I didn't really believe it. I mean, Lucas lived with Nathan, Haley, and Jamie through college, and one of the first scenes of season 5 was him babysitting Jamie over Skill's apartment, but all of a sudden when he and Peyton are pregnant he now doesn't know what to do with kids? In my world, all the practice he had the first four years of Jamie's life was still maintained when Jamie turned 5. Tell me your opinions, after you read of course.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28 William and Lucas, Father and Son

She would never know what dating the old Lucas would have been like, but she had no complaints regarding the current Lucas Scott. He was the perfect gentleman, ever attentive, and always creative when it came to planning activities for them to do together.

Lucas squired her around everywhere. An art show in Wilmington. The soulful symphony in Charlotte. To see 'Stomp' in Chapel Hill. He had a unique way of understanding the things she loved to do, while at the same time introducing her to things she had never thought to experience before. Dance lessons. Art classes offered at the museum.

And if she were honest with herself, it was the dates he planned that included William that touched her heart the most. The Tree Hill Science Center. The Wilmington Aquarium, with lunch on the waterfront. A Touch and Play Museum for kids. She loved the fact that her son loved Lucas, and Lucas loved him back, not just to win her affections, but because he genuinely liked to spend time with her son.

She did her best to restrain herself from the urge she felt to spend every moment she wasn't at work or with William with him. That would be too much like they were a couple, and she still maintained a firm stance that they were just dating, even though she let Lucas know they were doing so exclusively. Maybe it wasn't fair to him, but non-exclusivity was not a game she was willing to play.

Peyton was torn. She was at times impatient to move to the next level and scared to take the next step. Lucas seemed to be okay with hand holding and kissing, but in the month they had been dating, it was Peyton who was beginning to yearn for more. The only problem with more between her and Lucas was that there really was no middle ground. If she let loose the reins on what she truly felt every time he kissed her, there was no doubt that the end destination would be a bed, and she wasn't ready to go there yet.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was early December when Peyton was approached by her son as she was working at her desk. School was out half-day and Jamie was with his father, who wanted to spend some one on one time with him while he was in town, since playing for the Chiefs took a lot of his time and caused him to be out of town more than before.

The topic he wanted to discuss with her must have been serious, because he was interrupting his precious 'guitar time' to talk with her. She cleared a space and lifted him up onto the desk in front of her, with her arms on either side of him and her face attentive on his. It had become their signature place for serious conversations.

"What's up, love of my life? What's on your mind?" Peyton asked gently.

Wills looked at his mother. "Well, you know how Monday is 'father/son' day at school?"

"Yes, and you're gonna spend the day with Uncle Nathan and Jamie." Peyton said, rubbing his arms.

"Well, now that Jamie is gonna have a new brother or sister soon, me and him talked it over, and we think I need to find my own daddy, otherwise Uncle Nathan is gonna have his hands full." Wills said seriously.

Peyton resisted the urge to pull her son into her arms. She had a feeling this moment would come; having grown up with only one parent, she knew the yearning the heart felt for the one that was missing, and society didn't help by having all these 'occasions' where the missing presence was keenly felt.

She didn't have a chance to respond to what Wills said because he continued on with what he came to say. "So me and Jamie asked Uncle Lucas, and he said he would be honored to go with me to father/son day, because his Uncle Keith went with him, but he said I had to ask you first."

Peyton had squared her shoulders, ready to be upset with Lucas for assuming the role of William's father and getting William's hopes up, when they still hadn't finished defining their own relationship, but she calmed when Wills mentioned Keith. Lucas had the most experience in Wills' shoes, and she relaxed at the thought that this move was motivated more for William's well-being than any maneuver to win her back through her son.

"When did you and Uncle Lucas talk about this, Wills?" Peyton asked, thinking it was during Thanksgiving, when the entire family had gotten together at Nathan and Haley's, including Ethan, who was now Brooke's official boyfriend.

"The week before Thanksgiving, when Uncle Lucas stayed with me and Jamie and Bella at our house when you and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Brooke went to Uncle Derek's for the USA show."

"The USO show?"

"That's what I said! Momma, you gotta pay attention."

_Flashback_

"_Ok boys. Bella's down for the night, and it's just us fellas until bedtime. What do you guys want to do?" _

_Jamie and Wills looked at each other, before turning to Lucas. "We need to talk, Uncle Lucas." Wills said, resolutely. _

"_Yeah," seconded Jamie. "Serious, man to man talk."_

_Lucas looked at the serious expressions on the boys faces, before nodding, just as serious. "I see. Well, a serious discussion like that calls for a drink. Follow me boys." _

_They made their way to the kitchen and sat at the table while Lucas warmed up some milk on the stove, adding chocolate syrup to it before passing a cup to each of the boys, taking one for himself. He sat across from them and pulled up to the table, taking a sip of his chocolate and smiling into his cup as he watched the boys copy his moments. He sat the cup down on the table and leaned forward, steepling his fingers. _

"_So, what's on your mind, gentlemen?"_

_Jamie looked at Wills, then turned to Lucas before beginning. "You know how momma told us at dinner I was getting a new brother or sister?"_

"_Yes, I do" Lucas said, smiling over the memory of the announcement. "I always wanted a brother or sister when I was your age, so I think it's cool you're getting one."_

"_Well, I was okay with just Wills and me, but I guess you can't have too much family." Jamie said, quoting his Aunt Peyton. "But now we have a problem." _

"_Oh?" Lucas said in concern. Haley was worried how Jamie would take the news, so she asked Lucas to be vigilant about any possible ill feelings about the pending arrival of a new Scott so she and Nathan could deal with it. "And what's that, buddy?"_

_Jamie took another sip of his chocolate, so Wills jumped in. "Well, Uncle Nathan always comes with me and Jamie to the daddy things at school, because I don't have one." Wills said simply. "And he told momma he didn't mind being a daddy to one more kid, especially one as cool as me."_

_Jamie, having finished his sip, came back into the conversation. "But now, he's gonna have two kids, __**and**__ he's playing basketball again, and that means Wills is gonna have to find a new pretend daddy for school."_

"_So I was wondering since Uncle Nathan is gonna have his hands full being a real daddy, can you be my pretend daddy now?" Wills said, looking up at Lucas. _

"_Wills, you know Uncle Nathan will still be there for you, just like he is for Jamie, even when the new baby comes. Basketball's not gonna get in the way of that either, for both of you." Lucas said, trying to allay their fears._

"_We know that, Uncle Lucas. Momma told us when you get a new baby, you're heart just grows so you can include it and nobody gets pushed out. But you're Wills' uncle, just like daddy is, except you don't have any kids, so you've got more room." Jamie explained to his uncle, as if it made complete sense._

"_And you do everything that a daddy does for me anyway, just like the other dads, except you don't live with me and momma, but some of the kids' real daddies don't either, so I don't think anybody'd mind." Wills said, his logic sound in his mind. _

_Lucas felt choked up at the trust these two boys had in him. He was particularly moved by Wills' simple explanation. He wanted Lucas, because Lucas was already there for him in every way that mattered, just like Keith had done for him when he was growing up. _

_He didn't ask Skills, or Mouth, other uncles in his life that also spent time with him and would be willing to go. On some level, maybe Wills had the same desire in his heart for Lucas to be his dad, even a pretend one, as Lucas had in his heart to one day be William's father. _

_Lucas got up and knelt in front of Wills. Wills sat patiently, no fear of rejection, no anxiety, and that soothed Lucas' heart, slightly bruised by Peyton's lack of trust in him. At least her son had learned that his Uncle Lucas could be trusted with his heart, but to be fair, Wills did not have Peyton's history with Lucas either. _

"_I would be honored to be your daddy on 'daddy' days at school. But you have to check with your mother to make sure it's okay, and you have to let Uncle Nathan know, so his feelings aren't hurt in case he still wants to do it." Lucas pulled Wills into a hug, and Wills hugged back grinning, Jamie bouncing in his seat, saying, "Yay, now Wills has his own daddy, and we get to see Uncle Lucas at school!" _

_Lucas let go of Wills and sat back in his chair, pleasantly surprised when Wills followed him and climbed into his lap, leaning back against him after grabbing his cup of chocolate. He pulled Wills up more firmly so he wouldn't slide off, wrapping his arms around his waist, before looking at Jamie. "Did I ever tell you the story about my Uncle Keith, and how he was my 'daddy' on daddy days, too?"_

"_You didn't have a daddy either, Uncle Lucas?" _

"_No, but I had something just as good. I had an Uncle Keith." Lucas hugged Wills in his lap and smiled at Jamie. "Just like you guys have me."_

_End Flashback_

"So can he be my daddy, momma? Please say yes." Peyton started at the choice of wording Wills used, forgetting for a moment what they were talking about. She focused back on her son, rephrasing what he was asking. "If Uncle Lucas doesn't have a problem with it, then yes, you can take him to school on 'father/son' days."

"Yes!" Wills said, pumping his fists in the air. "This is so cool! Thanks momma!' Wills said, hugging her tightly before jumping off the desk. "The kids are gonna be so jealous at school! Uncle Lucas is a better pretend daddy then some of my friend's real daddy's are. He takes me places and spends time with me and we have man talks and he loves me, just like you do momma!"

Peyton couldn't argue with that. Lucas loved her son. They had a bond Peyton would have found strange, if she hadn't had a similar bond with him from the moment they met. On that front at least, she had no doubts. But she still couldn't shake the fear she had of committing wholeheartedly to the idea of her and Lucas, still waiting for the day he would revert to type, get tired of her insecurities and run, just like he had in the past.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas knocked on the door of Haley's empty classroom, causing her to look up from grading papers.

"Hey 'best uncle in the world'." Haley said.

"Hey 'best friend who keeps making me an uncle'. How are you feeling?" Lucas said, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders." Haley said honestly. "I was so worried about telling Nathan about the baby. I mean, he didn't take it so well the first time, and now, with him being on the road more with the Chiefs, and me starting back up my music career, this wasn't exactly in the plans, you know?"

"I know. But Nathan took it well, and you're older now, and you have family all over the place, and now Jamie gets to grow up with a sibling, like Nathan and I never had." Haley smiled at the remembrance of Nathan's reaction, grabbing her up and spinning her excitedly around the room. Haley grew warm at the thought. If they weren't already pregnant, they would have been for sure after that night.

"Although," Lucas said, grinning. "It would be nice to have a planned pregnancy in Tree Hill one of these days."

"Well," Haley replied smartly. "You and Peyton can be the first." She covered her mouth and looked at Lucas apologetically.

"Well, well. Peyton's caught the baby fever, huh? She told you she wants to have more kids?" Lucas said, grinning in delight.

Haley did her best to cover up her blunder. "No, I am just a hopeless optimist."

At Lucas' look, Haley crumbled. "Oh, you guys should know by now not to tell me anything! She just said how she wanted to give Wills a brother or sister one day, and how cool it must be to see the different parts of you and the one you love come together in a child. She did not say your name _once_, Lucas Scott, so it really is all just speculation in my head." Haley smiled. "But I think you're closer than ever to wearing her down."

"Do you think I'm close enough for this?" Lucas whipped out of his pocket a jewelry box and flourished it in front of Haley.

He opened it to reveal a sparkling emerald set in an engagement setting. "Getting another diamond just didn't feel right since I can't give her Keith's ring, and the green matches her eyes. What do you think?"

"Lucas, I'm married to your brother, and I'm carrying his child. It's a little too late for us." Haley joked, before sobering. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you sure _she's_ ready for this?"

"She still doesn't trust that I'm for real this time, and what better way to show I'm serious about marriage then an engagement ring? We've been dating for a month. I've been wooing her for 2. We've been in love with each other for more than 6 years. William already thinks of me as a father figure, and I want to be a father to him. What am I waiting for?"

Haley just stared at the ring, silent. She didn't know what to say, because she honestly didn't know how Peyton would react. This could very well be the gesture she was waiting for, or she might honestly still not be ready to commit to Lucas. And because Haley didn't know _what_ to say, she said nothing at all.

Lucas didn't notice, since he was busy telling Haley of his plans. "I was going to give her Keith's ring, but since I already gave that to Lindsay, I don't think that would go over too well. I'm thinking of proposing at the rivercourt. I hope it'll replace the bad memories with a good one, since the last time she was there, I left town for 3 months. Not exactly a memory I wanted to bring up on a date, but I think its time to banish those ghosts for the last time."

Haley could take it no more. "I hate to burst your bubble with reality, but…" Haley hated to even say it hypothetically. "What if she doesn't say yes?"

Lucas stopped his prattling and looked down at the ring. He looked back up at Haley. "I learned my lesson the last time, so I know what _not_ to do. I won't run, Haley, no matter how much it hurts. I'll wait, I promise. I'll wait for her as long as she needs, and keep asking her until she does says 'yes.' Because there's a 'yes' in her somewhere, Hales, I can feel it. I will just have to try harder to bring it to the surface."

Haley smiled and murmured the appropriate responses to his comments, but inside she was afraid. She knew her best friend and there was only so much he could take, regardless of what he was saying now. She wasn't a hundred percent sure that in the moment, if he heard a 'no' and not a 'yes', or even a 'someday' as he was probably anticipating, his heart would overrule his head and he would run again from the pain of rejection.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Lucas! Are you crazy?! You've only been dating a month and you want to propose! But then again, this is the same Lucas that thought it was a good idea to propose a quickie wedding in vegas after telling Peyton he hated her in a drunken haze, even though he did apologize for it later. It did work though, probably because Peyton was too scared to say anything but yes again, but _my_ Peyton's not scared.

Or is she?

Readers, what do you think of Lucas' idea? Crazy or brilliant?

BTW- how'd you like me throwing in that little Naley tidbit? Did you see it first in the flashback, or did you have to go back and reread to find it? hehehehehe I know, I know. I'm a mess.


	29. Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye

A/N: You guys made it to 900 already! Awesome! Daily updates continue til Wednesday!

Simplyme1018- dont ever apologize for a long review. I love them. I make you read my author's notes all the time, so I have no problem reading your thoughts about the show. Nobody I know watches the show but me, so you guys are the only people I get to 'talk' to about what goes on.

So everybody! rant away if you want. I will listen and probably respond. By the way, simplyme1018- I totally agree with you on the double fault. She could've said yes and had a long engagement, she could have gone to the book signing anyway and been there even if he had a girlfriend, cause he asked her to come. So yeah.

Having gotten off-story, I now return and get back on story with...dun dun dun.....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 29 Nothing left to Say but Goodbye

Peyton smiled as she stood waving to Wills as he walked into school; he had just met up with Jamie, and the two had linked arms over each others shoulders to walk in together. The only thing that was missing from the picture was the third musketeer- Andre, Quentin's little brother.

In celebration of Nathan making the D-league, tickets were reserved for the entire family for Nathan's first game wearing the jersey, scheduled the week before Thanksgiving. Quentin was also invited- it was thanks to his dedication and determination, and as Haley put it, bullheadedness, that helped Nathan get to where he was. First, by convincing Nathan to make the comeback in the first place, and second, by telling him the honest truth about his ability to play the two in the NBA, and working with him on learning the point. So when the tickets were handed out, Quentin was one of the first to receive one.

When he hesitantly asked for a ticket for his little brother, Nathan thought nothing of it, and had no idea what he had set into motion. From there it was all over. Andre, Jamie, and Wills bonded instantly, by the end of the night telling all the guardians that they were now the three musketeers- all for one, and one for all. Weeks later, Haley and Peyton now had 3 children- sleeping bags were brought for everyone's house so that the third musketeer could have a place to sleep after his busy days with either of the Sawyer- Scott cousins, filled with fighting crime and protecting princess Bella.

"Good morning, Haley," Peyton smiled brightly as Haley walked towards her, her smile falling when she caught sight of the troubled look on Haley's face.

"Hey Peyton," Haley said, finally reaching Peyton. "Do you have time to grab a cup of coffee with me? I have my first period free and I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, yeah. How about I meet you at the coffee shop in 15?" Peyton said, making her way towards her car.

"That sound's great." Haley said, taking a deep breath as she watched Peyton walk away. She _knew_ things were going too well in Tree Hill. It was only a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what's on your mind, Haley?" Peyton said, as they sat down, coffees in hand. "And don't say nothing, because your face is an open book, and it's got trouble written all over it."

"So, you know me. 'Haley, keeper of all secrets,' and everything. I swear, you guys should really stop sharing things with me." Haley said, shaking her head before taking a sip of coffee.

"First of all, stop beating yourself up about it. Everybody knows you're a bad refrigerator. Did you ever stop to wonder maybe we tell you things because we know they'll get 'spoiled?'" Peyton said, reaching out to rub Haley's arm.

"I hope you're right." Haley said, before taking a deep breath. "So I am telling you this, not to ruin the surprise, or to mess up your day, and I am not even sure I should be sharing this with you, but my gut is screaming at me to warn you before this goes too far…"

"Haley, you're scaring me." Peyton said, half-joking. "Just spit it out. Spill the secret already!"

"Lucas is planning to propose to you again on your next date." Haley rushed out, closing her eyes and wincing. When nothing happened, Haley peeked one eye open, then another. Peyton just sat there, staring at her coffee, unmoving.

"Peyton?" Haley said cautiously. "Peyton, did you hear me?"

Peyton sat, paralyzed. She wondered, back when Haley first asked her what her happily ever after looked like, how she would feel when this moment came. It was what she always wanted, right? Peyton Sawyer will be Peyton Scott.

But now that the moment was here, all she could think was that it was too soon. As much as she tried to fight it, the fear was still there. It had only been 2 months! She and Lucas had been together for much longer than that the last time he proposed, and he still was able to walk away when she didn't give him the answer he wanted. And as much as she wanted it to be different, if he proposed to her now, the answer would not have changed.

Someday, she did want to be Mrs. Scott. Someday. But with Lucas, what was an acceptable time to wait? Last time, a year was too much. What would happen if she asked for six months, or even three? Her mind couldn't even go there, because at this point, she didn't know how long it would take for her to believe that he would be there always, when she still had no long term proof of commitment from him. She could admit, waiting 3 years to make sure he would stay around that long was unreasonable, but what if that's what it took? She didn't want to marry him if she couldn't trust that he wouldn't revert to type and run if they ever disagreed on anything; when to have kids, or what to spend their money on, or whatever else it was married couples disagreed on.

"Haley…I…" Peyton shook her head, and began again. "What is he thinking? It's too soon! I'm not ready! We haven't even spent the night together and he's already ready to propose again. I can't…" Peyton put her cup down, and laid her head in her arms, shaking it back and forth.

Worried now, but more relieved that her hunch about where Peyton's head was at was correct and telling her was the right thing to do, Haley awkwardly patted Peyton on the shoulder, in an attempt to offer comfort.

After a while, Peyton sat up, a determined look on her face. "You know what? This is perfect. I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop, and here it is. The moment I've been waiting for."

She turned to Haley. "You know I can't give him the answer he wants, and you and I both know what that means, as much as I may wish it otherwise. In a way though, I'm kind of glad."

At Haley's questioning look, Peyton explained. "When I tell him I can't marry him yet, he'll leave again, and this weird state of limbo we're in will finally be over, and the question of Lucas and Peyton, True Love Always will finally be laid to rest. And I'll be able to move on without a completely broken heart, and Wills gets to keep a mother who is functional and sane. This actually works out well."

Coming to a decision, Peyton stood up and grabbed her coffee cup. "Haley, I'm sorry about running out on you like this, but there is something I have to take care of. Ill call you later, okay?"

And as Peyton rushed out of the door, Haley sat there in a stupor, wondering how it came to be that she lost control of the conversation she initiated, a feeling of dread in her gut. How exactly did Lucas proposing work out well? It had nothing but disaster written all over it!

She called Andre's mother, who agreed to pick up Jamie and Wills and watch all three boys after school, and even suggested a sleepover. Then she called Brooke and caught her up on the situation. She didn't know which way the wind would blow, but she knew there was going to be a storm, and she had to get the troops in place, ready for the fallout.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton knocked on the door to Lucas' office before walking in and closing it behind her. "Hey, are you busy?" she said quietly, as he looked up and smiled to see it was her. He walked around the desk and pulled her into a kiss. She sank into his embrace, soaking up the memories of what she knew would be the last time they would be this way.

They stood there, intertwined for several moments before Lucas lifted his head, licking his lips. "Now that's a greeting I could get used to," he said, his hands resting on her hips, where they had landed at the start of the kiss.

Peyton, with her arms around his neck and her hands laced in his hair, stood in the shelter of his arms with her eyes closed, savoring the sweetness of his kiss and committing it to memory. She guided his head back down, connecting her lips again with his once more.

Happy to oblige, Lucas sank into the kiss, only to pull back at the feel of the tears that were making their way down Peyton's face. "Peyton, what…?"

"I'm sorry Lucas, I don't want you to propose to me." Peyton said softly, looking down at his chest. "Don't be mad at Haley, she didn't want you to be hurt unnecessarily."

"I…I don't…" Lucas stuttered, caught off guard by her tears and the fact that she knew about his plans to fully comprehend that she was rejecting his proposal.

"I'm not ready to say yes, and I don't know when I will be ready. I just wanted you to know now, to save us both from an awkward proposal later."

Pulling out of his embrace, she wiped her eyes, and looked him in the eyes. "And since I can't say yes right now, I _know_ how this is gonna end, since we've been here before." Grabbing his head, she pulled him into a kiss, pouring every bit of emotion she felt for him into it.

It was the most passionate kiss of his life, so much so that it was over and Peyton was at the door by the time he lost the feel of her lips on his and opened his eyes to discover where she had gone.

He was in such a daze, still reeling from the intensity of the kiss, that he could do nothing but stare as she smiled softly at him one last time, the unshed tears making her green eyes brilliant in the light. "Goodbye, Lucas." And with that, she was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter?! Cliffhanger?! I had to do it. You know that, and I know that. So go ahead and gripe. I deserve it, and it still counts as a review. You guys won daily updates so you'll find out tomorrow. :)


	30. When I'm Asleep I Have This Dream

A/N: I loved your gripes guys! I even predict you are gonna skip this authors note and read first, then come back up here later! lol!

I should probably tell you my name, since bendecida82 is long and ben keeps making me go, who is Ben? I'm not a guy! lol.

My name is Charlotte, guys. Nice to meet you. :)

LeytonLove4ever- I am so jealous! I want to meet Hilarie Burton, the most awesome person ever! When you get there, you should so tell her about my stories. She can read them since shes not coming back to the show next year. Sniff sniff. I think she would like my Peyton.

Speaking of Hilarie. I know a lot of people are bummed that she is leaving, but I think its for the best, because I love Hilarie Burton and she has always held love for the fans! Think, she has the inside scoop guys! Maybe they are taking the story in a direction she doesnt agree with. Maybe she recognizes its not fair to Peyton to 'lose' Lucas because Chad's leaving. Either way, I trust her as an actress so I respect her decision and believe if she made it, its for the best for her character, Peyton Sawyer. You can tell her that Charlotte's got her back when you see her, LeytonLove4ever! :)

MX3sOTHnnLP- Stomp is a Broadway show(now off broadway too) where they dance and use like trash can tops and other things to make a beat. "A unique combination or percussion, movement, and visual comedy."

RJMoonspell4- what are my duties as a 'reviewer?' I'm confused a little. Could you clarify? And I would love to know which way you thought the story would go. :)

demeter18- I do love a good rant. I dont take it personally at all because its a story, that I dont always have control over, especially if I am trying to stay true to the characters. I personally dont know if I wouldve given Lucas another chance, as me, but as Peyton, it has to end Leyton, so its my job to figure out how to get them there believably. And Peyton would say to you- Just because you love someone doesnt mean you can or should be with them. And I can still love you and not be sure if commiting my life to you is the best thing to do for me and my child. Cause remember, its not just her anymore, and they are not even an official couple yet. It was never about her loving him, it was about whether or not she could act on that love and be with him.

To everyone. I absolutely hate how many car crashes occur in Tree Hill. I mean, what does the driving test consist of in that town? So you wont see one in this fic. I cant say I'll never write a car crash scene, cause I have read some pretty great stories that incorporate them, but as of right now, nope, not gonna happen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 30 When I'm Asleep I Have This Dream

Peyton lay in her bed with the lights off, eyes unfocused as she stared in the darkness. There were no tears; she was surprised at the fact, but not really. She knew this day would come. In the back of her mind she'd always known, and was ready for it. In fact, it was the driving force of her fears the entire time she and Lucas had begun this dance 2 months before- she and Lucas were not going to make it and he couldn't be trusted with her heart. Why? Because she couldn't commit easily, and he couldn't wait. That was also part of the legacy nobody liked to talk about when they spoke of the epic romance between Lucas and Peyton. The epic romance that was now officially over. If he had retreated from a someday in the past, what would he do now with what essentially amounted to a 'no,' even if she never said the words?

She was done begging, done explaining why she needed time. She always needed time. In matters of the heart, she was the postal service in a world full of emails. Things just took a little longer with her. And since he couldn't understand that, she and him weren't meant to be. She had known it on some level since October, known that he had a breaking point if she only found it, but maybe now others would finally realize it as well and stop forcing what would never happen.

She turned onto her side, facing the wall, hugging her pillow. She would allow herself the next 12 hours to wallow in sorrow and depression. To cry, scream, do whatever she needed to do to purge herself of Lucas Scott. Whatever she was feeling would be let out tonight, because when her son came home after school from his sleepover tomorrow (God Bless Haley for her forward thinking), she was determined to greet him with a smile on her face. He deserved a mother who was present and who was whole, so today she would burrow and hide from the world and be broken, so that tomorrow, she would be able to face what happened with her head high, once again reborn into a new reality, a world where Peyton Sawyer didn't pine for Lucas Scott.

Hours later, she heard the front door open and close; Brooke was home. Lethargically Peyton turned her head towards the door and allowed herself a smile. She sure was at Ethan's late. Peyton was happy for her friend- at least one of them should be happy. Peyton heard Brooke make her way up the stairs; a couple minutes later she heard Brooke back on the stairs- she must have dropped a sleeping Bella off in her crib, and now she was coming to check on her.

"Haley must have called her," Peyton thought, and pulled herself up, waiting for the door to open.

Brooke poked her head in, bringing the rest of her body with her after seeing that Peyton was awake.

"Hey Best Friend," Brooke said quietly, padding over to the bed, placing the baby monitor on the nightstand and crawling in next to Peyton. She leaned against the headboard and pulled her into her arms, Peyton gratefully resting her head on Brooke's chest and loosely wrapping her arms around her waist. It was a position they assumed often whenever life took a shot at them.

"You know you're gonna be okay right, P. Sawyer?" Brooke murmured into her hair.

"I know I will," Peyton responded back, gripping Brooke tightly. "Tomorrow."

"Ok then." Brooke said softly. "That's when I'll let you go."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heat. It radiated up and down her back. Had Brooke laid an extra cover on them last night? She didn't remember her blankets being so heavy, or Brooke being so warm. She burrowed closer to the warmth underneath the heaviness, only to startle when the body she lay next to moved and a hard chest pressed against her back. She opened her eyes in the dim light to see a large, hairy arm laying across her waist.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, scrambling out of the bed, dislodging a sleeping Lucas in the process.

Lucas sat up, disoriented. "What is it! What's wrong?"

Shocked, Peyton stood by the bed, hand over her heart, that was still pumping fiercely at the scare. "I didn't…I didn't know it was you." Peyton said, as her heart rate leveled itself to a normal pace.

"How did you get in? What are you doing here? Wha..." Peyton ran her hands through her hair, still half-sleep, mind muddled and confused by the impossible. Lucas Scott was in her bed, _after_ she said no to his planned proposal.

"Brooke let me in a couple of hours ago, to answer your first question." Lucas said, making his way to the edge of the bed and sitting in front of Peyton. "And what am I doing here? I'm doing what I should have done 4 years ago."

Gripping her arms, he pulled her back down to the bed and sat her down beside him. "Four years ago, you weren't ready, and instead of trying to understand where you were coming from and dealing with it, I left you alone, proving you were right to have doubts about us. I should have been there Peyton, right next to you when you woke up, so that I could ease your fears and we could work through your concerns together." He gently guided her until she was lying down, and lay beside her, his face over hers as he hovered above her so she could see him clearly.

"This is how you should've seen me that morning, so that you would know that I still loved you, and was willing to wait for as long as you needed." Lucas smoothed the hair back from her face and smiled. "And as twisted as it is, I'm not mad you turned me down yesterday afternoon."

"You're not?" Peyton said, finally finding her voice.

"No." Lucas said, shaking his head. "Because it gives me a second chance to do the first time right."

He cupped her face. "I am still here, Peyton. If you're not ready yet to get married, then we won't. If you want to just hold hands and kiss for the next 6 months, I just won't have to worry about a hot water bill." Peyton snorted, his humor catching her by surprise.

"I love you, and I want to be with you, in any way you'll have me." He pointed to the nightstand, where a blue jewelry box lay closed. "And when you're ready, that'll be there waiting for you- Ill be here waiting for you, as long as it takes."

Peyton looked at him, eyes bright with unexpected tears. She did not expect this, but it was exactly what she needed to soothe her aching heart. Sometimes in her dreams she would travel back to the night they were in the hotel room, and every time she would say yes to his proposal, but sometimes she would travel back to the morning after she said someday, and she would wake up with her head on his chest and his arms around her, and he would quote the line he always told her but never seemed to mean, "I'll wait for you, Peyton, No matter how long it takes."

He lowered his head slowly, giving her time to pull away, before softly touching his lips to hers, as if sealing the promise. Their lips moved slowly together, savoring the feel of each other, both relieved that in the light of the new day, they were still together. Lucas lifted his lips and nuzzled his nose against hers, before placing his arm around her and pulling her back against his chest, spooning her in the early dawn.

"Sometimes when I'm asleep I have this dream." He whispered. "And we're back in that hotel room in L.A. And every single time it's morning, and I'm laying there beside you, watching as you open those beautiful green eyes."

"But it's just a dream, right?" Peyton said, a catch in her throat.

"It's my dream." He said simply. "And now I have the opportunity to make it come true. Go back to sleep, baby." He said into her hair. "And when you wake up, I'll be here, right by your side."

Peyton grabbed his arm and pulled it tightly around her, snuggling against him. Slowly she drifted back off to sleep, impatient for morning to come and make both their dreams a reality.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight, only to focus on a pair of light blues that were steadily watching her. hey had moved in the middle of the night, facing towards each other, heads together on the same pillow. He smiled slowly. "Good morning," he murmured, as she returned his smile. He was presently surprised when she leaned over and placed her lips on his. He participated gladly, slanting his mouth across hers and pulling her more fully into his arms.

"Mmmmm," Peyton hummed. "Good morning to you too." She said as she pulled back, laying her head back on the pillow. "What time is it?"

"8:30." Lucas said, raising his head to look over hers at the clock.

"Oh my God!" Peyton said, scrambling out of bed. "William's late for school!" She raced out of her room and ran to Wills' room, pausing to catch her breath at the sight of the empty room. That's when she remembered that Wills was staying over Andre's house for the night.

She walked slowly back into her bedroom, hand over her heart as it raced from her exertion. Grumpily she picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor and threw it at Lucas, who had fallen out across the bed from laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Peyton grumbled as she climbed back in the bed, pushing him out of her way and over to the other side of the bed. Immediately he rolled over and trapped her beneath him, still smiling.

"It was, but cute too." He said, nuzzling her nose with his. "You are the best mother, Peyton Sawyer." He leaned down and met her lips with his, reveling in the fact that she kissed him back without hesitation.

"I think I need to spend the day with you today," Lucas said as they came up for air. "You know, just in case it hasn't sunk in yet that I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm thinking that's a very good idea, Mr. Scott. And I'm thinking that I'm going to need proof that this is not a dream, so unfortunately, you will have to convince me you aren't a figment of my imagination."

"Will…physical contact be enough evidence for you that I am real and in your arms right now?" Lucas said playfully, letting his body rest more heavily against hers.

"Hmmm, I think maybe..just…a little….more ought to do the trick." She said, smiling as she pulled his face back down to hers, sinking into another kiss.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They didn't stay in bed long, Peyton putting a halt to things before they got too hot and heavy. She felt a little giddy, the suddenness of the loss of the weight of fear she had been carrying around suddenly gone. It didn't mean she was ready to accept his proposal, but she was finally convinced that Lucas truly was going to wait for her to be ready as long as it took. With all the hoops she had made him jump through, all the restrictions and ultimatums she had pressed upon him, the old Lucas would have been moved on to lighter conquests long ago, but no matter what she threw at him, the Lucas before her remained steady and sure.

They were eating breakfast at the table when she bravely took another step. "How would you like to be my offical boyfriend, Lucas Scott?" she said, munching on the waffles he made for her.

"Well, I have always been yours, however you wanted to name it," he said, swallowing his orange juice. "But I would love to be your one and only, Ms. Sawyer." They sat there, grinning at each other and leaning in for another kiss, when they were startled apart by Brooke thundering down the stairs.

"Oh my God I'm late! I'm going to kill that man for turning off the alarm when he left! Ohhhh, hiiiiii." Brooke said as she turned the corner at the base of the stairs to see Peyton and Lucas staring at her.

"Is that waffles I smell?" Brooke said hurriedly, walking quickly past the two of them and heading over to the stove.

"Ethan's been staying here?" Peyton said, eyebrows raised. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Well, if you didn't know about it, you wouldn't feel the need to go all mommy on me about having to explain it to Wills why Ethan was having 'sleepovers' with Aunt Brooke. And Bella is too young to notice, so we just made sure he left before anyone woke up. That way Wills is not traumatized and you're not stressed."

At Peyton's look, Brooke broke down. "Okay fine. I couldn't figure out how to tell you and I knew you would tell me no sleepovers so I lied. Happy now?"

"I would have just told you to wait until Wills went to sleep before Ethan went upstairs, that's all." Peyton said casually. "The kid goes to sleep at like 8, and you guys are upstairs. How's he gonna know that Ethan stayed the night?"

"Oh." Brooke said, stumped. "I didn't think of that. Well, good to know." Brooke grabbed a waffle square and headed back upstairs. "I must go and get my offspring ready. Carry on."

"Oh, Brooke?" Peyton called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting Luke 'sleep over.;" Peyton said, smiling at Luke, who was smirking in his coffee.

"Anytime!" Brooke chirped. "Especially since it meant I didn't have to cancel my 'sleepover'!"

Lucas grinned at Peyton when Brooke said 'Anytime,' only to be shot down immediately. "Nice try, but not quite. Brooke's kid is stuck in a crib until she gets her. Mine still has the habit of slipping into bed with me from the occasional nightmare. So there will be no sleepovers for you when he's here."

"I can respect that." Lucas said, nodding his head. "But can I make a suggestion to the three musketeers that Aunt Peyton's house is a really bad place to have sleepovers?"

"That might work," Peyton said thoughtfully, "if Princess Bella, their favorite damsel in distress, didn't happen to live here."

At Lucas' groan of defeat, Peyton reached over and patted him on the back. "Cheer up. You have some great tricks up those sleeves, Lucas Scott. I'm sure you'll think of some solution."

"You think so?" he said, raising his head in hope.

"I know so." Peyton said as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You got me to give you another chance, and I would've bet money that was never gonna happen. Convincing a 5 year old that a sleepover at his best friends' house is a good idea should be a piece of cake."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the hardest thing he had ever encountered before. Weeknights were out- in fact, the sleepover at Andre's came about only because Haley anticipated extreme fallout from the disastrous proposal plan. She had no idea it would be the act that would precipitate the events that would convince Peyton to commit herself to a relationship with Lucas. But then again, no one could have predicted Lucas' reaction to what amounted to a rejection.

And fate conspired against him in other ways. Wills had decided to hold off sleeping over at other houses for a while; remembering Peyton's conversation about Jamie's feelings when he spent so much extra time with his new guitar, Wills had decided it was time to dedicate more time to Bella even though they lived in the same house, since he had been spending a lot of time with the other musketeers.

And Peyton would not spend the night at Lucas' house. Because of the layout of their house, even if Brooke were in the house with Wills while Peyton was gone, with her bedroom being upstairs and his being downstairs, it was as if he were home alone.

Peyton understood Lucas' frustration, because she felt it too. It wasn't always carnal, though Lucas wasn't the only one having to take cold showers after some of their makeout sessions; she loved falling asleep listening to him breathe, feeling his heartbeat beneath her, and waking up wrapped in his arms in the morning. It only happened that one time, but it whet her appetite for more and made her remember all the times they shared a bed in the past. Even as friends they spent a lot of time sleeping together, in repose their bodies able to express what awake they could not acknowledge.

And now that it was in reach, Peyton wanted it all. Lucas wanted it all. So what was she waiting for? Wills wasn't a problem. He loved Lucas, and had already embraced Lucas as a father figure. Making it reality wasn't a concern she had about for either Wills or Lucas, because Lucas was just as eager to be a father to Wills as he was to be a husband to Peyton.

The jewelry box sat on her night table every day for a week before she placed it in a drawer, unable to stand its accusatory stare. "What are you waiting for?" It mocked. "You know you want to put me on your finger."

It wasn't fear per se. The fear she had of giving her heart to Lucas was gone. But she still hadn't said those three little words back to him, she still wasn't ready to say yes to a proposal that would no longer come, since the ball, or 'ring' was in her possession. She didn't know what was holding her back, but she knew she wasn't ready. And she had no idea what the final barrier was that she needed to break down so that they could move on. Maybe it _was_ because she was enjoying dating Lucas, without the pressure of marriage. Maybe there was still some doubt left that was hidden, even from herself. Whatever it was, until she could figure it out, she would just enjoy being the girlfriend of Lucas Scott.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My readers are geniuses! For everybody who called this, pat yourselves on the back! You get a shout out for guessing where the story was going all the way in Chapter 28!

A lot of you guys had Lucas running down the hall after her, which would have been a great idea, had I thought of it. But then, I wouldnt have been able to write this chapter or my favorite scene (her waking up to him, as it should have been, yay), which I love, and is the turning point of the fic (its almost over guys! sniff sniff)

Review yes or no if you want me to tell you how many chapters there are in the full fic (yes, its done). If I get one no, I wont tell you until the last chapter.

So I had said to myself- I said self, what did Lucas do so wrong that Peyton can't trust him? When self answered that question, I went back and tried to get him to redo all the mistakes he made the first time right the second time. But the ultimate biggie in my mind was leaving her in that hotel room. So, he had to make it back from there. What else does he need to do? That my lovely readers, is another story for another chapter, which will be...tomorrow!


	31. Calm in the Center of a Storm

A/N: I just want to take a moment to say thank you for all your love and support for my first posted story. 1000 reviews, and that doesnt even count everyone reading and alerting. I am honored that I can bring as much joy to you readers as other authors have done for me. You have inspired me to give you my best, and I have truly enjoyed writing this for you (for me too cause I read and love the story too!) No this is not the last chapter, but I thought getting to 1000 reviews deserved recognition, because I may have written the story, but you guys took the time to review. So THANK YOU! Updates continue til Friday!

This shout out goes to demeter18. Congratulations. One of your predictions finally came true. Read below to see which one!

Ok guys. Enough people want to be surprised that it will have to be a surprise. Sorry. I will let you know at the end of the fic it is the end though. It will say, 'fin' cause I like that better then, the end. lol.

And my name means Blessed in spanish. I speak it, and I love it. 82 is my birth year. 27 on Friday! YAY!

"" "" depicts quotes from the real show, Season 6. They are not mine, which is why Im giving credit where credit is due.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 31 Calm in the Center of a Storm

Peyton was restless; It was past 2 am and she couldn't get back to sleep. She woke abruptly from a sound sleep around 11:30 pm, her heart pounding, tears at the corners of her eyes from the overwhelming need to cry. She didn't understand it- everything had been going smoothly in the 2 weeks she and Lucas had been an official couple, and Wills was doing fine. Everyone was fine. So why was her mind in such turmoil and her heart so heavy?

She tried music to help her get back to sleep- after an hour of listening to tunes guaranteed to help her relax, she was still wide awake. Her heart was still heavy, the urge to cry never really leaving her. Tired of fighting the losing battle of trying to sleep, not even the soft pattering of rain on that had started up on the roof helping, Peyton pulled back the covers and padded to the kitchen, first checking on William; he lay sleeping peacefully, Superman cradled in one arm, the other behind his head.

Satisfied, she closed his door and went to the stove, gathering the material for hot chocolate. Maybe the milk would help her get a little closer to sleep. Sometimes it did the trick when nothing else would.

Just as she was about to turn the stove on, she heard a knock at the door. It was so quiet, had she been in her room asleep she wouldn't have heard it. Quietly she made her way to the door, grabbing Wills baseball bat firmly in her hand- a burglar probably wouldn't knock on the door, but she didn't know anybody who would be making a social call at 2 oclock in the morning either.

Looking through the peephole, she hurriedly placed the bat down and unlocked the door, ushering in a rain-soaked Lucas.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bother you so late, but I was in the neighborhood when it started to rain." He began, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Oh my God, you're soaked!" she said, closing the door behind him. Grabbing his hand, she led him to her bathroom, instructing him to strip in a tone that brooked no argument, as she bustled about searching for a towel. Finding a large one, she tossed it to him. Grabbing another, she began drying his hair off while he stripped off his drenched shirt, rubbing the towel briskly over his torso.

Pausing in her ministrations after noticing that he had stopped, she smiled gently. "You _do_ remember I've seen it all before. I want everything off, mister!"

With one last rub, she finished with his head and moved to his feet, unlacing his boots. "Don't worry, I wont take advantage of you. This time." She said grinning.

Her smile slowly faded when he didn't smile, or come back with some witty comment, but soberly unbuckled his jeans, methodically stepping out of them as she took off his shoes. They each took a leg, drying him off piece by piece, until he had nothing left on but his boxers, slightly damp but bearable. Concerned about his mood, but more so about getting him warm, Peyton led him to the bed, taking away the towel he had wrapped around his body for warmth and guiding him toward the bed.

"What about your 'no sleepover' rule?'" Lucas said, shivering as he burrowed underneath of the covers she pulled back for him, trying to get warm.

"Shhhh, we'll talk about it later. For now, concentrate on getting warm." Peyton got into bed behind him, wrapping her body around his after readjusting the covers so that they enveloped both of them.

She held him tightly as his body shivered and quaked in its effort to get warm. Concerned, Peyton held him tightly, willing her heat to become his. "How long were you out in the rain, Luke?"

"I'd…" He cleared his throat. "I'd been walking since maybe 1, trying to clear my head. It started raining maybe…15 minutes before I made it to your house. I probably should've headed home, but…I didn't want to be alone." He said, turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. They adjusted their position, the bodies automatically assuming a position they took often when they were together after high school. She stroked his head, running her hands through his hair as he lay his head on her chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What happened, Luke?" She said softly, encouraging him to share what had him so troubled.

""Quentin Fields was shot tonight. He's dead."" Lucas began to shake, and Peyton knew it wasn't from the cold. She held him tighter as a tear slipped from her eyes to land on the head she was cradling. Wills would be devastated. And Andre, and Jamie. And Nathan. And Haley. She could name people all day that would mourn the loss of the senior who had touched so many lives.

Slowly Lucas calmed, continuing his story after clearing his throat. "I got the call tonight and I didn't believe it. I thought it was a dream until Skills showed up at my door. I mean, two people couldn't have the same dream, right? That's when I knew it was real."

Peyton just held him, her head resting on his, as she occasionally rained kisses on the top of his scalp. He spoke again. "He was just a kid! Just a kid who needed gas and stopped at the wrong store at the wrong time. He had his whole life ahead of him, and just like that, it was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. So sorry." She whispered to him as she rubbed his back, trying to give him comfort in any way she could. She murmured platitudes to him as he lay there, grieving, neither of them really knowing _what_ she said, but just the fact that she was there was enough.

After awhile Lucas stirred, rising up. "I should go. I don't want it to be awkward for you with William."

Peyton grabbed his arm as he levered himself above her, preparing to get out of bed. "Stay." They locked eyes. "You can stay if you need to. You don't have to be alone unless you want to be. Let me be here for you."

He went to protest, and she sat up and caressed his face, wiping away the traces of the tears he had already shed. "Stay. Let me hold you tonight. Hold onto me as long as you need. We'll worry about everything else in the morning."

Locking eyes with her, he held firm against her attempts to pull him back to her. Finally he allowed himself to be drawn back into her embrace. It was too much effort to fight against something he wanted, even though he was trying his best to obey her rules.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and burrowed his arms underneath her, trying to get as close as possible. She soothed him as best she could, knowing that only time could heal this wound. They fell asleep like that, wrapped tightly around each other, providing comfort and solace to one another in the still of the night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lightning cracked and the thunder boomed around 3:30 that night. William sat up abruptly, startled out of sleep by the noise of the storm. The flashes of light created eerie shapes and shadows across the walls of his darkened room, since he told his mother a while ago that he was too big for nightlights. Wills cuddled Superman close to him and told him to be strong.

"Don't be scared Superman. It's just a storm. It can't hurt you." Wills whispered, more for his own benefit than Superman's.

Just then the lightning hit a tree, and the resulting crack sent William scrambling under the covers, shivering in fear. "You know, Superman," he said, breathing rapidly. "I think Momma might be scared. We should probably go and protect her."

Grabbing Superman firmly, he crept out of bed and hurried across the hall to his mother's room. Opening the door slowly, he crept to the bed, only to discover, thanks to the illumination from the lightning, that his mother was not alone in her bed. A little afraid, he crept closer, only to sigh in relief upon recognizing Uncle Lucas.

Peyton and Lucas lay facing each other, having fallen to their sides and separated in slumber, though their arms lay outstretched, lightly laying on each other's waist. Wills was happy that Uncle Lucas was there to protect his mom from the storm, but when the lightning cracked and the thunder crashed again, he reasoned that it didn't hurt for Uncle Lucas to have 'help.' Crawling underneath their linked arms, Wills positioned himself in between the two of them, snuggling under the covers and smiling to himself as they simultaneously rolled towards him and included him in their embrace. Warm and secure, he snuggled Superman close and drifted off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas scrunched his eyes, even in sleep trying his best to block out the sun that shone brightly through the windows. Having limited success, he gave in and began to awake, trying to take in his surroundings with his senses. Where was he? He remembered walking aimlessly last night and finding himself in front of…Peyton's.

He reached his arm out to pull her close, needing the contact, only to find that she had shrunk during the night and lost all form. Matter of fact, she felt more like…

Lucas popped his eyes open and looked down. He had pulled William into his embrace, the little boy snuggled around a Superman doll, curled into Lucas' side and facing Peyton. Lucas kept his arm around the boy, looking up at Peyton who was still slumbering, her arm draped over William's body and lightly touching Lucas' as well. Lucas smiled as he thought to himself, "So this is what a dream come true looks like."

He lay there, enjoying the morning stillness, before he remembered what made this tableau possible. Quentin. Quentin was dead, and people had to be told. Nathan and Haley. William and Jamie. Brooke. The kids on the team.

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep, wanting to escape from the day ever beginning. But before he could, Peyton stirred next to him, scrunching up her face as the sun rays moved and now caressed her face, cajoling her into opening her eyes. She blinked them awake, and Lucas opened his eyes and watched her first fight waking up, then take stock of her surroundings.

Like him, she noticed the extra body in her bed. Lucas was worried she would freak out, but instead she smiled, and smoothed a hand down Williams face and side. She looked up at Lucas. "Welcome to my world," she said, smiling.

"You knew he was here?" Lucas asked, confused as to why she wasn't more upset.

"No, but I'm not surprised since there was a storm last night. He's not most agile child in the world, so I felt him when he climbed in bed with us last night. I guess it's a mom thing, sensing your kids while sleep." She shrugged.

"What are you going to tell him?" Lucas whispered.

"Nothing, unless he asks. He's 5, and he sleeps with me all the time. He probably won't ask questions and if he does, I'll tell him the 5 year old truth. You were stuck out in the rain and had to spend the night here."

"Thank you for letting me stay." Lucas said quietly. "I needed it. I needed you. I didn't realize it when I was walking, but I was headed to you the whole time."

"When did you find out?" she said cryptically, cognizant of her son sleeping lightly in between them.

"Last night, around 11:30, I was awakened by a phone call. That's when I heard. Skills came over around midnight, wanting to know if it were true. I don't know if Haley and Nathan know yet, but I'm going to have to call and tell them."

William stirred between them, the murmurs of their whispers entering into his dreams and pulling him towards awareness.

He blinked his eyes open and stretched, yawning. "Morning Momma." He noticed the arm that was laid across him wasn't his mother's, so he rolled onto his back and followed it up to where it attached to Lucas.

He smiled. "Morning Uncle Lucas. Superman told me to tell you thanks for helping protect Momma from the storm. It was a bad one."

"Is that why you came in here, Wills?" Peyton asked gently.

Wills turned to her, still snuggled in Lucas' embrace, in no hurry to leave it. "Superman was scared, so we hid under the covers, but then it was so bad we knew we had to come and protect you. When we got here, Uncle Lucas was already here, but you know what they say. You can never have too much help." William said, nodding decisively.

Peyton did her best to keep a straight face. Even in moments of sadness, her son continued to put a smile on her face. "That was very brave of you and Superman. I am so lucky to have so many strong men looking out for me." She said, reaching out and pulling Wills to her in a hug.

Wills turned to Lucas in Peyton's arms, who had sat up when Wills moved and was now watching, feeling blessed to be on the inside of this family moment with the woman he loved and the child he couldn't wait to call his, but saddened about how the opportunity came to be.

"You look sad, Uncle Lucas. Did you have a nightmare?" Wills asked, noticing the look on Lucas' face.

"Something like that, buddy." Lucas said, nodding his head.

"Well, you came to the right place. I sleep with Momma too when I have nightmares." Wills detached himself from Peyton and climbed into Lucas' lap, placing a kiss on his cheek and wrapping his arms around Lucas. "This makes me feel better when Momma does it. So I'm gonna hug you until you feel better okay? You just let me know when to stop."

Lucas put his arms around Wills and held tight, burying his face in his curls and rocking back and forth. God he loved this child. Just like he loved the woman that nurtured his personality into what it was today. But as much as he wanted to take Wills up on his offer and never let him go, the world waited and couldn't be held back any longer.

"Thank you buddy, I feel so much better!" Lucas said, pasting a smile on his face and releasing Wills.

Looking over at Peyton, who was trying to wipe the tears away before Wills turned around, he spoke softly. "Peyton, I have to make a phone call." Lucas said, loathe to stop the moment, but needing to take care of business.

"Ok." She said, her eyes locking with his, offering understanding without words. She looked back at William. "Wills, how about you and Superman come with me while I make my supermen a nice big breakfast."

"Yeah!" Wills grinned, and hopped out of bed, stopping at the door. "Can we have French toast? It's my favorite!"

"Sure." Peyton said, smiling as he ran out of the door to the kitchen. She turned to Lucas. "You up to eating?" she said, scooting closer and cupping his face.

Lucas managed another weak smile. "French toast? Of course! It's my favorite."

Peyton nodded, then leaned in and pecked him gently on the lips. "If you need me, I'm in the kitchen." Lucas watched as she got out of bed and made her way out the door. Sighing, he rolled over to the side of the bed and picked up his phone. He had some calls to make.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm sorry guys. Q had to die. I have been loosely incorporating season 6 stuff into the fic, since it isn't totally AU, so unfortunately, Q couldn't be saved. But he got to see to fruition Nathan's dream, and see his little brother make friends so his fate was a little better than the show.

Did you catch that Peyton's restlessness coincided from Lucas' emotions? I always felt they had that kind of link, though they cant really feel it when they are hurting themselves.

bkworm52, you genius you! You see why I couldnt answer your first question up top?  
As for your second question- Wills and Bella have to be fostered for 6 months before they can be adopted, so they havent been adopted yet.

And your welcome! I love to discuss, and you guys like to ask questions. Its the perfect symbiotic relationship! :)

RJMoonspell4- I really appreciate your honest comments. It makes me feel good that I have created an environment where you can disagree with some things and there still be love. So big shoutout to you and thanks for the comment, and if you have a reaction to this chapter, leave another one!


	32. A Hand To Hold

A/N: You may need a tissue for this chapter.

Teddy1128- Are you psychic? Can you give me the megamillion numbers? A genius you are!

randi-jane.0tH- Sorry, there is no Samantha in this fic, so she didnt tell Jack she hated Brooke, so his brother didnt attack her, though he did kill Quentin. Quentin's killer is going to go uncaught for now, but in this universe he will eventually, even if its not in this fic.

chocolatemud14- I have never seen Martian child! Is it any good?

simplyme1018- I am EXCITED too for Monday!! I'm glad this fic has made some of you miss OTH less, cause it has helped me immensely not go crazy with the lack of Leyton, Naley, Jamie and Brooke in my life (I'm sorry, but I dont care about Mouth, even though he has big parts. Even in the fic I keep having to go back and add him in, even though I always write Skills, Junk and Fergie! lol)

I dont always agree with what Peyton does either, but there has got to be drama somewhere! And I really didnt want Lucas to be turned down during the actual proposal. I couldnt figure out how to bring him back from that. Plus, the bedroom scene came first, so I had to write the office scene so I could get to the bedroom scene. I loved the mixed reviews on her reaction. I am totally cool with critical reviews. This is just my first/second fic (Anything for Brody was actually written first), so I have room for improvement all over the place.

bkworm52- I cant answer your question, but it does get answered in the fic by the end, so keep reading!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 32 A Hand to Hold

They finished eating breakfast together, managing to keep it light, for William's sake. But the time came that was inevitable, and they could put it off no longer. "William, can you go to my room and wait for me? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing, Momma!" Wills said, grabbing Superman and running to the room.

"I know you have a lot to do today, but you can call me anytime if you want to talk," Peyton said to Lucas, before getting up to follow Wills into her bedroom.

Lucas grabbed Peyton's arm as she walked past him. "I'd like to be there when you tell him, if you don't mind."

In response, she simply smiled, squeezing his hand, before lacing her fingers through his and pulling him alongside her, as together they entered her room, where Wills was jumping on the bed. At the sight of them in the doorway, he hurriedly sat down, causing him to bounce a little as he quickly put an innocent look on his face. The look fell as he saw the saddened gaze of both his mother and his uncle.

"Don't be sad Momma. I'm sorry I jumped on the bed. I won't do it again." Wills said, thinking he was the cause of their sadness.

"No, baby," Peyton said, sitting down and pulling him onto her lap. "I'm not upset about that." She smoothed back his unruly curls that had yet to see a brush this morning. "Uncle Lucas and I have to tell you something. Quentin had an accident last night, and he died."

Peyton hugged him tightly to her as she told him the news. She mourned the fact that she could tell him so simply- he had already faced death in his young life, and knew exactly what it meant. Haley and Nathan had a much harder job this morning, because Jamie had no prior experience with the harsher realities of life.

William looked up at Peyton, who had tears in her eyes, and looked over to Lucas, whose eyes shone brightly as well. "Is that why you were sad last night, Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes, buddy, it is." Lucas said, running his hand over William's head. "To tell you the truth I'm probably gonna be sad for awhile. So I want you to know its okay for you to be sad, too. And if you want, you can talk about it with me or your mom, or any of your Aunts and Uncles whenever you need to, okay?"

William nodded. "I was sad when my mom died, but I didn't have anybody to talk to then." His words caused Peyton to tear up again.

"And I was sad for a long time after that, but then Momma came and got me, and she held my hand so I wouldn't be alone when I was sad, and after a while, I wasn't so sad no more."

William reached out his hand to Lucas and Lucas took it, not yet understanding. "So you can hold my hand as long as you need to until you feel better, Uncle Lucas."

Lucas blinked back tears as he stared down at the tiny hand attempting to offer a world of comfort. His eyes shot up as a slender ringed hand covered William's. "Mine, too." Peyton said as his eyes met hers. "For as long as you need."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton was on the phone with Haley, who wanted to know if she would watch Jamie for the day since she didn't want to send him to school after hearing such terrible news. She agreed to watch him, but then hesitated. She wanted to caution Haley about her and Wills' plans for the day.

"I want you to know that I told Wills he could talk to me if he wanted to anytime about Quentin's death, so tell me now if there is anything you need me to keep hidden from Jamie."

"God, no." Haley breathed on the phone. "Nathan and I are so lost in this mess. Both you and William have lost someone before. Who are we to tell you the best way a child should be told about death, when you guys have experienced it first hand? Matter of fact, I appreciate any help you can give. Jamie doesn't seem like he understands."

"And Wills understands all too well." Peyton said sadly. "He wants to go see Andre today, so he can be there for him, and "hold his hand when he hides in the closet". I think I'm going to call Mrs. Fields and see if she wants me to take Andre for the day. I have no idea if it would help her or hurt her to have her son away from her, but it can't hurt to offer. I know Wills would be great in helping Andre through this. Jamie too."

"The Three Musketeers, huh?" Haley said sadly.

"All for one and one for all." Peyton said softly. She hung up the phone and stared at it. She didn't know Quentin personally, but she knew the impact he had on the lives around her. Her sadness was muted by her distance, though she was always heartbroken from a life taken to soon, and seeing her friends in pain. It was a double edged sword- being less affected, she would be able to stay strong for her friends, but she would not be able to share in their grief, not feeling it to the same degree.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Fields was grateful for the offer- she, too, recognized the benefit to Andre to be with his friends, and it allowed her the freedom to shield Andre from the more technical side of death. A Christian woman, she had raised Andre the same, so he was familiar with death, understanding that Quentin had gone to be with God in Heaven. But being familiar with death didn't take away the pain of loss.

Peyton thought about this as she put the finishing touches on the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she was fixing for the boys' lunch. Going to Wills' door, she smiled softly, a tear slipping down her cheek as she saw her son sitting in between Jamie and Andre, all of them holding hands in a circle.

"So, if you want to talk about it, let me know. I'm a good hand holder when you're sad, 'cause my momma taught me." Wills said to Jamie and Andre, who had tears in his eyes.

"I don't want him to be gone." Andre whispered, gripping Wills' and Jamie's hands tightly.

"I know. I didn't want my first momma to die, either. But momma said that even though she isn't here, she is still watching me and listening to me, and she's proud of me, just like Quentin is of you right now. And you can talk to him and everything, though you cant hear him talking back."

"Like an angel?" Andre questioned.

"Yup," Wills nodded. "With wings and everything."

"Maybe he's a ghost. I think he's up in Heaven right now, playing ghost basketball." Jamie added.

"I think he'd like that." Andre said, thoughtfully. "But I want him here. I can't hug a ghost."

"True." Wills said sadly. Then he brightened. "I have an idea!" He let go of Jamie and Andre's hands and ran to his toy chest, digging deep until he pulled out his old Batman and Spiderman doll. "Here," he said, handing Batman to Andre. "Batman wears black, just like the Ravens. So whenever you miss Quentin, you can hug Batman, and it'll be like you're giving him a hug."

Andre took Batman reverently, hugging him tightly to his chest. "Thanks, Wills."

Jamie looked longingly at the Superman doll that lay on Wills bed, then turned expectantly to Wills, having an idea where Spiderman was going. Wills looked at Spiderman, then at Jamie. He sighed, then squared his shoulders and walked towards his bed, putting Spiderman down and picking Superman up. He hugged him tight once, then let him go and walked back over to Jamie.

"I know you like Superman the best, Jamie, so when you miss Q, you can hug him. Spiderman isn't as good at giving hugs." Wills said, passing him his Superman doll.

"But what about you?" Jamie said, hugging Superman gratefully.

"You knew Quentin longer, so you're sadder, so you need Superman more than me. Spiderman can help me 'cause he's my second favorite. Plus I have Momma, and she's real good with hugs when I'm sad. I already got a lot this morning." Wills said, nodding his head decisively.

"Thanks Wills." Jamie said, hugging Superman and closing his eyes.

Peyton walked away from the room to give herself time to pull herself together. She was so proud of her son, of his kind spirit and his loving sacrifice to for his friends. _They_ might not have known, but she knew what it took for him to give up his most prized possession. Though it rarely left the house anymore, it was never far from him once he got home. She was also honored that he felt she could give him what he needed. Composing herself, she entered the room and called the boys to lunch. She made a mental note that sometime today, even if she had to call for help, the Superman doll would be replaced, to be the comfort Peyton knew Wills would still need.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Momma?"

"Yes. Baby."

"You think Uncle Lucas is okay?"

"I think he's okay. A little sad, but it's okay to be sad." Peyton said, smoothing Wills hair out of his face. He had awaken from his nap earlier than the others, who were still sleeping in the makeshift tent they had made in the middle of Wills' bedroom, so they could all sleep together. Peyton and Wills were currently reading a book, snuggled together under a blanket on the sofa, Wills with his thumb in his mouth, a habit Peyton noticed had returned today after hearing the news about Quentin and giving up his Superman doll.

"I think we should call him and invite him to dinner, so he won't be alone. Uncle Nathan has Aunt Haley, and Uncle Mouth has Millicent, and Uncle Skills has Junk and Fergie, but Uncle Lucas just has us." Wills explained with his child's logic.

"I think that's a good idea. Do you want to call him?" At his nod, Peyton passed him the phone and told him the numbers to dial.

"Hello, Uncle Lucas? How are you feeling?"

---

"Are you still sad?"

---

"I think you should come over our house and eat dinner with us so you won't be alone."

----

Wills put his hand over the phone and whispered loudly to his mother. "He said he's gonna take us up on our offer."

Peyton whispered just a loudly back. "Okay."

Wills turned back to the phone and took his hand off. "You should bring your jammies too, Uncle Lucas, so you can sleep with me and Momma again, in case you get sad at night or have nightmares."

---

Wills listened, then looked at Peyton. "Okay, I'll ask her. Momma, I think you should let Uncle Lucas stay the night tonight so he won't be alone if he has nightmares."

Peyton laughed as she could hear Lucas over the phone saying, "You're supposed to ask her, not tell her!"

"Tell Uncle Lucas he is welcome to stay, and he should bring his jammies and something to wear to work tomorrow too."

"Good idea Momma, so he can sleep longer. Uncle Lucas, you should bring your jammies and your work clothes so you can go straight to work. Momma will cook us breakfast."

"Baby boy, can you not volunteer me for things without asking first?" Peyton said, ruffling his hair.

"But Momma," Wills said, shrugging his shoulders. "You always said breakfast was the most important meal of the day!" Getting back on the phone, he sighed. "Don't worry Uncle Lucas. If Momma won't make breakfast, I'll rustle us up some cereal."

---

Wills listened again, before passing the phone to Peyton. "He said he wants to talk to you."

Peyton took the phone and put it to her ear, opening her arms as Wills snuggled back into them and picked his book back up. "Hello?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying the night?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Not at all, it was Wills idea, so we don't have to worry about needing to have any kind of s-e-x-t-a-l-k."

"Momma, I hate it when you spell!" Wills whined.

Peyton and Lucas laughed. "I love you for being there for me, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too, that's why I'm here for you." Peyton said automatically, not thinking, before slapping her hands over her mouth in horror. She did NOT mean to say those words out loud.

"I love you too, Uncle Lucas," Wills called out, relieving the tension caused by Peyton's slip of the tongue.

"See you tonight," Peyton said hurriedly before hanging up the phone.

She groaned. She didn't mean to blurt out her feelings like that, giving no weight to the first time she said the words out loud. She wanted to wait for a more romantic time to acknowledge how she felt about him, since there was never any question as to whether she still loved him, but whether she chose to express that love.

She wasn't allowed much time to wallow in her thoughts, as a wail sounded from Wills' bedroom. She ran in and scooped Andre up, who had awakened, crying. "I didn't get to tell him I loved him." Andre sobbed, hugging Peyton tightly. "Now he's gone forever, and he doesn't know!"

"He knows, baby. He knows you love him. And he can hear it when you tell him now, so don't worry Andre. Your brother knows how much you love him. It's okay."

As she rocked Andre in her arms, her own words gave her pause. No one could have predicted this, that Quentin would be taken before his time. What would she do if the same thing happened to Lucas? To anyone she loved? Would they know how she felt? Or if they did leave this earth, would she be one with nothing left but regrets of the things she left unsaid?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, what's she gonna do with this little revelation? Hmmmm.


	33. The Fragility of Life

A/N: Happy Birthday to Me! You guys are awesome reviewers! You should go and read Anything for Brody so they can get their daily updates back (they didn't make it yesterday :( ) Daily updates continue til Sunday!

You called half of it Paige!

bkworm52- sorry about that! 'ringed hand' just refers to the awesome amount of rings Peyton wears on her hands on the show. I think she has three on each hand, at least this season. I think I had Bella playing with them in an earlier chapter, so Wills did it this time, cause thats what kids do, they fiddle. That's all it was. No proposal ring.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 33 The fragility of life

Several days passed since Quentin's funeral, and life struggled to get back to normal, although what was normal would never be the same. Peyton convinced Haley to let Jamie choose whether he wanted to go to the funeral or not, and all three boys decided to go, Jamie and William flanking Andre, holding his hands tightly at the funeral, to be his comfort since the dolls had to stay home. Andre spent more and more time at either Peyton and Haley's house, both for Andre's comfort in being around friends, and for Andre's mother, to give her time to grieve without having to worry about the effect seeing her so broken would have on her son.

Lucas spent the night daily, more often than not, Wills curled between the two of them, due to reemergence of nightmares of family members dying, though he would always claim it was Uncle Lucas that had the nightmares and needed the comfort. He had so much loss to deal with in his short life, which couldn't be helped, but Peyton was determined to do everything in her power to give him back his sense of security. If that meant that Lucas had to eat his meals with them and stay the night to reassure Wills that nothing would happen to him, then that's what would happen, not that Peyton minded. There wasn't much they could do in the presence of a 5 year old, but just being together was enough for the two lovebirds, whose own story was put on hold due to the tragedy that affected them all.

Christmas arrived quickly, and it was bittersweet, with Quentin's death so fresh in everyone's mind. It weighed heavily on Peyton's heart, the constant reminder of how fragile life was, so much so that the weekend before Christmas she made a little trip to the cemetery. She needed to talk to her mother.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and William walked up to Anna's grave in the cold morning, William looking like a little Eskimo with all his outerwear so he would be warm in the winter air.

"Hey mom." Peyton said, wrapping her arms loosely around William, who stood in the shelter of her arms as she knelt before the grave.

"Hi Granma. I hope you and my mom are having a good time watching me and momma. Did you hear me play my guitar? Of course you did. You hear everything!" Wills said, chatting away as he was wont to do when visiting Anna's grave.

He sobered a little. "Quentin died, grandma, so I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Could you find him for me, and give him a hug? I know Heaven's big, but maybe they have a phonebook or something so you can find him like you found my mom. He could use a grandma, I think, since his momma still here with us."

Peyton hugged Wills tightly and whispered in his ear, "I think you're right, and I think Grandma and your mom are already on it."

Wills smiled. "Thanks, granma! I'm gonna go play now, so you and Momma can talk without 'big ears' listening. Uncle Nathan says I have big ears, but I looked, and _my_ ears are normal sized, so maybe he was just talking about Jamie. Anyway, bye granma!" Peyton let William go and he took off, running to his favorite climbing tree in the cemetery.

"William's right mom. We had another senseless death in Tree Hill. Yet another person taken before their time. Everyone's a mess. It makes you realize how fragile life is, you know? At any moment, the choices you make can end in your death. I mean, God! Running a red light. Going into a school. Buying gas. Dying really shouldn't be a consequence for any of those things. But that's life, right?"

Peyton shook her head. "And to top it all off, I still have to figure out what I'm gonna to do about Lucas. About us. I keep waiting for a sign, you know? Something that'll let me know that loving him is no longer a risk, that we'll make it this time, when we never have been able to before. I wish you could talk to me, tell me what you think. Did you have doubts about you and daddy when he proposed? Was being with him a risk _you_ took? I don't have an example of where to go here mom. Nathan and Haley are the only couple I know who are together, and they didn't have nearly as much history as Luke and I have. What do I do?"

The wind began to blow, forcing Peyton to look to the left to escape it's force. Her eye caught the flight of a single leaf falling from a tree; she didn't know there were still leaves left on the branches. She watched as the wind teased it, its descent of dips and swirls painting a beautiful picture, her son in the background watching it as well, smiling in awe at its show. It made its grand finale on the top of a tombstone, and the wind stopped abruptly, leaving the leaf on its resting place. She walked over and read the name on the tombstone, then smiled and looked up at the sky. "Thanks, mom. I needed that."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas dawned bright and sunny, illuminating the snow that blanketed the town. Peyton was awakened by a body landing on top of her, squealing.

"Momma! Santa came! Get up! It's Christmas!" Wills shouted, sitting on her back.

Peyton groaned, then rolled over and looked at the clock, dumping Wills on the bed beside her in the process. "Baby, it's 6 in the morning! Too early for Momma. Go jump on Uncle Lucas. He'll get up with you. If not, you can play with Santa's toys until 7." She put her head back onto the pillow and stayed on her side, pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Momma!" Wills had learned early on that Peyton was the greatest mother in the world, _after_ 7 o'clock. He was shown on the clock what time he could come and bother her in the morning, but anytime before that, he could either come in and sleep with her, or play quietly in his room.

Wills scrambled to his feet and jumped on Lucas, who lay on his back. "Ommmph." Lucas said as 50 pounds of excited boy landed directly on his stomach.

"Uncle Lucas! Its Christmas! Santa came and left me toys! Will you come play with me?"

Lucas opened bleary eyes to meet the blue ones expectant on his. "Huh? Christmas, already? What time is it?" He had been up all night putting together toys and inhaling Santa's eggnog and cookies with Brooke, Ethan, and Peyton, which turned into a mini-party, complete with a popcorn fight and libations to pour in the eggnog.

"Six. Momma's not a morning person, but she says you are." Wills explained.

Lucas chuckled at that. Everyone knew not to mess with Peyton in the morning, apparently even Wills. "Sure. I'll get up with you. Why don't you put on your slippers and meet me in the front room."

"Okay!" Wills said, hugging Lucas quickly before sliding off the bed and running to his room. Lucas yawned, stretching, and walked around the bed to where Peyton lay burrowed under the covers, only the top half of her face and a mess of curls visible. Lucas couldn't resist.

He knelt in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas baby." He whispered, chuckling as she grunted and scrunched her face, pulling back deeper into the covers.

He stood and grinning widely, left the room to join Wills in the living room, excited himself to start the day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas day passed quickly, beginning first at Brooke and Peyton's where they opened gifts and had brunch together, later continuing at Nathan and Haley's for a second round of opening gifts, followed by dinner.

Haley had gone all out with decorating for Christmas, and Nathan had contributed to the decorations by placing mistletoe in every possible location around the house. Lucas bumped fists with him in appreciation, as did every other male in the house, as one by one, they had each caught their respective partners under the mistletoes during random moments of the day.

Peyton had gone into the refrigerator for a soda, only to have Lucas standing next to her expectantly as she looked up and saw the mistletoe on the freezer door. She giggled as they locked lips, the sensation of the cool air blowing over their joined faces strange, but not unpleasant. Mouth caught Millie when she exited the bathroom. Brooke caught Ethan as he leaned against the archway into the kitchen.

Even the kids caught on, Jamie and Wills hugging each other if they passed under the mistletoe, explaining to everyone that boys don't kiss, they hug to show love. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other before grabbing both boys up and raining kisses on their foreheads, cheeks, and hair, showing them that boys may not kiss, but 'fathers' most definitely could kiss their 'sons'.

Even Bella got involved in the kissing game, giggling as she was swooped up and kissed by different members of the family, at one point even being danced over under the mistletoe by Peyton, who laid an exaggerated smack on her cheek. Wills ran over, not wanting to miss out, and Peyton leaned down so he could buss her cheek, only to stand up and run into Lucas, who was not about to let a kissing opportunity pass him by. Brooke came to take her baby away, stating that if anyone was going to kiss Bella, it would be her, which led to Ethan taking advantage of _his _girl being under the mistletoe.

The festivities continued well into the night, and soon the party dispersed, couples departing with their gifts and feelings of contentment.

William protested as Peyton held out his coat. "Momma, please can I stay here tonight? Uncle Nathan's taking Jamie sledding tomorrow, and I want to go with them. Please?"

"Please Aunt Peyton?" Jamie jumped in. "I'll be your best friend if you let him stay!"

Peyton chuckled, then looked at Nathan, getting the nod of approval before consenting. "Mbest friend? How can I turn down an offer like that?" She ruffled his hair. "Fine, goobers. Enjoy yourselves and your new sleds and the snow. I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up, Wills.

The kids cheered, and Lucas cheered as well, though his was internal. Finally, William was sleeping over, which meant that Lucas could have a 'sleepover' too, at last getting a night alone with Peyton.

Haley smiled as the kids did a happy dance in the middle of the floor, before consulting with Peyton about the logistics. "Don't worry about bringing him clothes. He can just put something of Jamie's on, since they are the same size now. And he wore his snowsuit and boots over, so he should be good."

"Ok, we'll see you after naptime tomorrow?" Peyton said, grabbing Lucas' hand as Haley agreed and they headed for the door.

Lucas mentally did a dance himself. She said 'we'! He calmed down, not wanting to assume anything, but a grin snaked across his face.

He squeezed her hand. "I'll take you home?" he asked. They had ridden together to Haley's house, but Brooke was still there, and Peyton had the option to ride with her, in case Lucas wasn't reading the signals correctly.

"Actually," Peyton said, smiling. "Since Wills is gonna be here tonight, I thought I would have a sleepover of my own. So how about you invite me back to your house, so I can 'sleep over'?"

"Are you sure?" Lucas said slowly, looking into her eyes for any signs of hesitation. What he saw in them had him warming up in anticipation instead.

"Positive. Take me home, Luke."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas opened the front door of his house, ushering Peyton in before him. The car ride home was silent, Peyton holding his hand and staring out of the window as he drove them the short ride to his house.

He watched apprehensively as she slowly took off her coat and walked around the living room, looking at all the changes he had made since the last time she was there. He had no idea how to read this unexpected turn in fortune- he didn't want to assume she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but at the same time, there was no other explanation for why she wanted to stay the night at his house.

"You've made some changes here; did you change rooms, too?" Peyton asked curiously.

Lucas shuddered at the thought of sleeping, or engaging in other activities, in his mother's room, instead choosing a more diplomatic answer. ""My room's bigger.""

Peyton nodded, then, grabbing her bag, made her way to his room. Lucas followed, stopping again at the door to watch as she walked around the room, taking note of the wall map of license plates, his framed book signing poster, and the absence of any trace of Lindsay Strauss, which included the sight of a new king sized bed, dead center against the back wall of his room.

She paused by the bed, picking up a framed picture of the two of them from their senior year in high school, both with huge smiles on their faces. Peyton stared at it, picking her brain for why the picture seemed so familiar. "Hey, this photo was in the…"

"Yeah, I know." Lucas said, walking over and taking the photo from her. "I had a copy made so I could put one up in the house. It keeps me going, remembering how happy we were together and how we would be…will be again."

Peyton looked at him holding the picture and smiled softly. "That reminds me; I have a present for you." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the seat beside her.

"You didn't have to get me anything! Lucas protested, sitting next to her.

"I know," Peyton said simply, before reaching into her bag and pulling a small package.

Tearing off the dark blue wrapping paper, Lucas opened the plain white box inside and pulled out a jewelry box.

Heart pounding, Lucas slowly popped open the top and stared at its contents as Peyton began to speak.

"I've been thinking for a while now that eventually we would be together, you and I, but I couldn't figure out exactly when. I knew I wanted to be 100% sure of you, of us so my heart wouldn't be broken again, but I didn't know what would get me there. I kept waiting for some sort of sign that would guarantee that everything would work out right in the end, that _this_ was the right moment. But then I realized something. Life doesn't come with guarantees, and there is never a perfect moment when all the doubts are gone, because love is _always_ risk."

Lucas stared at the ring, still in shock, as Peyton continued. "I've been thinking a lot about your mom and Keith, and their story. Your dad hurt your mom a lot, so when love came around again, it was hard for her to risk her heart with Keith, even though she had feelings for him, because she had been burned before in love, and to top it off had someone that depended on her. But what's even worse is when she finally gave that love a chance, it was taken away from her in too short a time. So when Quentin died, I was reminded that tomorrow's not promised to any of us, and we won't always get the time we _thought_ we had. I don't want to look back if that ever happened to us and regret all the time we could have been together as a family and didn't, because I was too busy being scared, waiting for the right moment."

She cupped his face, which had turned to her during her speech, eyes steady on hers as she spoke what was in her heart. "I love you Lucas Scott, and that has never changed. I want to be your wife, and that has always been my dream. Tomorrow may not come, which means that 'someday' _has_ to be _now_."

She smiled tremulously. "So when you take me on that date you had planned and propose to me, you can know for sure that my answer will be yes."

Lucas closed his eyes, leaning his face into her hand and absorbing her words, letting them soothe the ache that remained constant in his heart, that he had hurt her too badly for this day to ever come to pass.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, then back at the ring. "So when I propose to you, with this ring, down on one knee on the Rivercourt after a picnic dinner in the middle of it strewn with rose petals everywhere, you are going to say yes?"

"Isn't it a little cold for a picnic?" Peyton said, smiling.

"There'll be heat lamps too. Just go with it. Besides, when I planned this, we were in the middle of an Indian summer. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He joked, giddy from the idea that he was so close to being engaged to Peyton Sawyer.

"Ok." Peyton laughed, a little giddy herself. "Yes, I would."

Lucas got off the bed and, taking the ring out the jewelry box, bent down on one knee in front of Peyton, who was still sitting on the bed.

"And if I told you that I don't want to wait another minute to make you my fiancée?" Lucas said seriously.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, wide with shock and rapidly tearing. "I've loved you since I was old enough to notice girls, and I will love you past forever. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She said, overcome with emotion. She watched, tears finally overflowing, as he slipped the ring on her hand.

Cupping his face, she pulled him up until their eyes were level. "I'm gonna love you forever, Lucas Scott, so you better be ready to do the same, because this it." She said before fixing her lips to his.

And as he laid her down on the bed, following closely behind, he murmured a response against her lips. "Ready, willing, and able. You are my forever, for rest of our lives."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shout out to everyone who predicted a Rivercourt date. You were kind of right!

It is really freaky. I don't know if its my subconscious remembering this stuff or I am just that far into OTH that I know the characters too well, cause two things happened. I wrote the leaf falling on Keith's tombstone in this chapter, and in Anything for Brody, I wrote that Lucas was doing layups to think about what to do about his mom and the Brody situation. Then a couple nights ago I was watching outtakes and videos on youtube (its what I do since there are no new epis of OTH), and I saw the epi where Peyton went to the grave and asked Anna what she was supposed to do when Lucas was marrying Lindsay, and the leaf fell onto Keith's grave in someone's video, and I also saw the outtakes where Skills told Lucas about how when he had family problems he always drove to the basket! I promise you I did not get the ideas from watching those epis, but I have to give credit to OTH cause they did it first. Its spooky. My head might be a little too deep into these characters, cause all I did was think about what the characters would do in those situations to come up with my scenes.

So yeah.

For everyone who wanted M, sorry. This story feels like it needs to stay clean. I'm wondering if I should move it down to K, since there isnt really anything in here that makes it T besides being a show meant for teenagers! What do you think?


	34. From this Day Forward

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 34 From this day forward

The day dawned softly, sunlight illuminating the two lovers intertwined in sleep through the window, glinting off the diamond ring that lay on the finger of the woman whose hand was laced together with that of her fiancée.

He had not let her go all night, and she clung just as fiercely to him, whether they were expressing their love for each other or just laying in repose. As the sun rose higher they stirred, opening their eyes simultaneously. Peyton looked up from her position on his chest and smiled at him.

"I could wake up like this every day." Peyton said, reaching up and kissing him good morning.

"For the rest of your life?" Lucas said, seriously, returning the kiss.

"I should hope so, seeing as how we are getting married." Peyton said cheekily.

She placed her ring hand lightly on his face as she kissed him again. At the feel of the ring bumping along his cheek, he reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it down to admire the ring in the position he had always dreamed of. "Perfect. It's finally right where it belongs, just like I imagined it."

She smiled, stroking his hair with her other hand as he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"How _did _you manage to switch out the emerald for Keith's ring, wily?" Lucas murmured, letting her hand go and wrapping his arms around her.

Peyton chuckled. "Well, when I saw the emerald, which is beautiful by the way, I _kinda_ told Haley I was expecting Keith's ring, and she _kinda_ let it spill that you wanted to give it to me, but didn't think I'd want it. So when I told her I always pictured wearing Keith's ring, she _kinda_ went cat burglar in your room while we were out one day and switched the rings for me."

"So she knew about this?"

"Please. If she had known exact details, don't you think you would've known about it before now?" Peyton said, smiling.

"True." Lucas admitted. "Man, all the work she put into getting us back together, we might have to name our first kid after her." he joked.

"Only if you want to die by Brooke's hands." Peyton said, laughing. She sat up abruptly, and scrambled out of bed. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Wrapping the sheet around her, she began tossing their discarded clothes on the floor around, searching for her bag. "You distracted me oh so nicely last night, Mr. Scott, that I didn't give you your other present!"

Finding her bag, she pulled out another package and gave it to him. He sat up, tearing into it, puzzled at what it could be. A book? Printer paper for his next novel? He pulled out instead a stack of legal papers.

"Those came for me last week in preparation for mid- January, when I'll be finally eligible to officially adopt William. And I want us to adopt him together." She smiled at him as he looked up in shock at her words. They had never discussed it, but he already had in the back of his mind a plan to convince her to let him make Wills a Scott after they were married.

"You are already like a father to him in every way that matters, but I was thinking we can make it official when I do, if that's okay with you." Peyton said uncertainly.

In response he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'd be honored to be his dad." He whispered fervently into her hair. "I already love him as much as I love his mother."

"I have one more thing to ask." Peyton said, placing her finger on his lips that were making their way to hers as he attempted to pull her closer.

At his nod, she continued. "Let's not wait to get married. I'd like to make the final home visit here, with us as a family."

"Are you sure?" Lucas said, elated.

"Yes. I don't want to waste any more time on doubts and misunderstanding. Its gonna be a new year, the perfect time for new beginnings. Let's start it off right, together."

"God, I love you!" Lucas said, pulling her down and rolling her onto the bed, as their lips met passionately. And he proceeded to show how much, again. And again. And again.

Later, when they came up for air, he couldn't help but quip, "You know Brooke's gonna kill you right?"

"I know." she said, pulling him back down. "But at least I'll die a happy woman."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They picked up Wills together around 5, the ring sparkling brightly on her left hand. Haley and Nathan, spotting the ring, offered their congratulations discretely, trying to contain their excitement until Wills could be told.

God must have known their plans, for the day was crisp and cool, warm enough to take a walk before dinner; Wills bundled in his winter gear, crunching excitedly through the snow as Lucas and Peyton stuck to the driveway. Wills ran over to them as they met at the end, grabbing both their hands and swinging himself between them.

They made their way to the wooden fence across from the house, Lucas picking him up and tossing him high in the air, making him giggle as he sat him down on the top bar of the fence. Peyton followed behind and moved to stand by Lucas, allowing him to keep Wills secure on the fence. Lucas opened up an arm, motioning for Peyton to come in front of him, before closing both Peyton and Wills between his arms, locked steady on the fence, ready to catch the little boy if he wavered.

"Hey sweetie," Peyton said, placing her hands on Wills waist. He put his arms on her shoulders.

"Hey Momma!" He grinned, happy to be outside enjoying the snow in the company of his mother and favorite uncle.

"Uncle Lucas and I wanted to talk to you about something." Peyton began gently.

Wills looked at the two of them and his grin slowly faded. He pulled his hands from Peyton's shoulders and put them in his lap.

"About what?" he said warily, sensing the nervousness of the two adults.

"Well, you know how we talked about in a couple of weeks, Ms. Patricia will say if its okay for me to adopt you and make you _my_ Sawyer?"

Wills nodded his head, his thumb creeping towards his mouth. Lucas grabbed his hand and held it in his to reassure him. "Don't worry, It's not bad buddy, I promise."

"Yes, Wills, I'm not changing my mind. You are gonna be my son. Nothing's going to change that." She said, reassuring him that she wasn't going to send him back.

Lucas glanced down at Peyton, sharing a look with her, and at her slight nod, took over where she left off. "Your mom and I wanted to let you know that we are going to get married. Now what that means is, when that happens, I get to be your daddy for real instead of just for pretend. So your we wanted to ask you if instead of becoming a Sawyer in January, you wanted to become a Scott instead?"

Wills looked at Lucas and Peyton, eyes wide. "You get to be my real daddy? And my name can be Scott like yours?" He began to smile, then looked at Peyton, concern on his face. "But I don't want Momma to be a Sawyer all by herself."

"My name will be Scott too, baby. When Uncle Lucas and I get married, my name will change to Peyton Scott, like yours will change to William Scott." Peyton said, smiling at Wills' thoughtfulness.

"And I can call you 'daddy' instead of Uncle Lucas, like I call momma 'momma'? Wills asked.

"I hope you will, buddy." Lucas said, smiling.

"Can I call you daddy now, or do I have to wait? I didn't have to wait to call momma 'momma' when I asked her." Wills said hurriedly, hoping to persuade Lucas to say yes.

He didn't know persuasion wasn't necessary. Lucas reached around Peyton and scooped Wills in his arms, hugging him tightly. "You can call me daddy whenever you want to, 'cause that's what I'm gonna be."

"Okay," William said, grinning. "So daddy, can we go back to the house so I can tell Jamie?"

Peyton and Lucas laughed, relieved at how easily Wills was taking the news. They headed back to the house, Wills running ahead excitedly, impatient to tell Jamie the news. He was getting a daddy, _and _his name was gonna be Scott, too. Life didn't get any better than that!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner that night was a festive affair, as Haley hurriedly called all the gang together so that Lucas and Peyton could announce their news. Plans were made for the next week to organize a quick wedding, and a call was made to Karen and Larry to see if they could make it back into town for the new year celebration.

It was decided to hold off moving Peyton and William into Lucas' house until after the wedding, and all plans for a honeymoon postponed until after Williams adoption went through, so that when the time came to move they could focus on easing him through the transition of moving to a new home and the change in family structure without any other distractions. He was gaining a full-time father, but would be losing the daily presence of his aunt and baby cousin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wedding was small, held on the first day of the new year, with only 'family' gathered together to celebrate the nuptials between Lucas and Peyton. Brooke did indeed curse Peyton mightily (though she didn't kill her) but managed to finish her Clothes over Bros original in time, with the help of Millie running the store and Ethan babysitting Bella so that Brooke could focus on the dress.

Both Karen and Larry were able to make it in town for the wedding, with Lily once again being the flower girl, and Jamie agreeing to be the ringbearer, since William talked him into it. Peyton asked Karen to sit in the seat reserved for the mother of the bride, making her cry as Peyton confessed how she had always thought of Karen as a third mother all those years ago. Larry walked Peyton and William, holding hands, down the aisle, clapping Lucas on the back as he handed Peyton to him and Wills moved to stand between her and Lucas. "You take good care of my little girl and grandson, rake boy."

Lucas smiled and shook Larry's hand. "Always."

The ceremony continued, the minister speaking for a moment on what it took to create a successful marriage, before reaching the exchange of the rings.

"Lucas Scott, do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, 'til death do you part?"

Lucas smiled, squeezing her hand after he slid the wedding band on her finger. "From this day 'til forever, I do."

"Peyton Sawyer, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Peyton said, tears falling freely as she slid a wedding band onto his finger as well.

The minister turned to Lucas and they shared a nod. Lucas knelt down in front of William, who was standing with them at the alter; a break from tradition, yes, but there was no other way Lucas and Peyton would have it.

"And will you, Lucas Scott, take William Nathan Sawyer, to be your son? To encourage and protect, to guide through good times and bad, to love and support, for as long as you both shall live?"

Lucas held William's hand as the minister spoke, clasping a gold id bracelet around his wrist. "Forever and always, I will." Lucas said, smiling as William read aloud the words inscripted on the bracelet.

"William Nathan Scott" Wills breathed, before throwing himself at Lucas and hugging him tightly around the neck.

If there was a dry eye in the building before the unexpected addition to the ceremony, there wasn't now as they watched as Wills held on to Lucas for dear life, Peyton laying a comforting arm on Wills' back. Lucas pulled out a handkerchief, Peyton warning him when they discussed this surprise how Wills might react, and it came in handy as Wills tried to use Lucas' tux as a Kleenex.

They waited patiently as Wills composed himself, telling everybody after he wiped his face not to worry, that they were 'happy tears.' Once Wills was settled, the minister continued.

"Will you, William Sawyer, take Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your father? To come to him when you are sad or need advice, to share with him when you are happy or excited, to tell him your dreams so he can help make them come true, and to help him love and protect your mother and future siblings, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister continued, unable to contain his smile.

"I will." Said Wills solemnly. He looked at Lucas, sadly. "I don't have anything to give you, daddy."

Peyton knelt down and turned him towards her. Whispering, she placed something in his hand and closed his fingers around it. Everyone chuckled as William whispered loudly, "But I thought it was for later!" Peyton shushed him, then whispered something else. William turned back towards Lucas, smiling brightly.

He crooked his finger at Lucas, still kneeling, and Lucas leaned forward, thinking Wills was going to tell him something. He choked up as he felt his tiny arms slide over his head, the cool weight of metal falling gently onto his neck. He looked down and read the dog tag, also made of gold, that Wills had just given him. "To the greatest dad in the world. I'm glad you're mine forever. Love, William Scott."

It was Lucas' turn to hug William tightly, Lucas' turn to accept a handkerchief from him so that he could compose himself, a handkerchief Peyton had ready, knowing how _both_ her men would react.

The entire church stood up and clapped as the minister first told Lucas to kiss the bride, then concluded the ceremony by presenting the entire family to the congregation.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott, and their son, William Nathan Scott."

_-fin-_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So that was William Sawyer guys! I can write an epilogue, but only if you guys want it. (Can I say if you guys get to 1250 reviews? ;) lol)

And if you want one, tell me who and what scenes you want in it, 'cause the epilogue wouldn't present itself to me (I kept erasing what I wrote, and I have never done that for a chapter, usually they flow and then I go back and make little changes, so that's why there isn't one written).

And if you want one, know it might be a while, since I haven't written it yet and must be a normal updater, which means it could be a couple of weeks (although some good ideas might inspire me).

RJMoonspell4 suggested a one shot with William's transition to being a big brother, which I will writeeventually- thanks for the suggestion! So it might be that if the ideas call for it, there just might be a series of one shots over the course of the year of Wills growing up (because we all know its all about William, not Leyton. lol).

If you want to know what happens next, they ride off into the sunset of happily ever after. Brooke eventually marries Ethan, Naley have a baby girl to play with Bella, Leyton has the first planned pregnancy in the history of Tree Hill (they have a health baby girl), Karen, Lily and Andy move back to Tree Hill in September so Lily can start school.

William grows up to be a famous guitarist, signing onto his mother's label at 16. Peyton always laughs, because Wills finally grew to be as tall as Jamie, and even though Wills grew to be over 6 feet eventually, he held no interest in organized basketball. He's a great big brother and cousin to the entire Scott brood. Andre grew to be like Skills to the new Scott generation.

I also need your help with Naley baby names, girl and boy for future reference. Thanks for reviewing guys and I enjoyed this journey with you! Hopefully you'll join me in Anything for Brody, which is still going.


End file.
